Anbu Tales Prelude
by Dantegrey
Summary: Hanzo, a legend, a monster, a father, a friend, is back in Konoha. He is a living anachronism, full of power and the wisdom of old age, pity he is as outdated as hell. The bastard is back in his home, with new friends and possibilities...and with a high debt to pay to the worst of the collectors. [AU], OC centric.
1. Anbu tales Prelude

**Anbu tales Prologue:**

**Konohagakure**

**00:00 AM**

**Hokage office**

It was a stormy night.

The clouds covered the sky but there was no rain at all, only an oppressive silence and a heavy atmosphere around all the village; the only sound, apart for the noises that comes from inside of the houses, were the thunders who accompany the frequent lightnings inside the clouds, up in the sky; for all appearances it was like the weather could suddenly become a real downpour at any moment.

There was no light in the office, but the open window behind the Hokage chair allows to the sudden lights of the bolts, illuminate the room; as always, there was a lot of unfinished paperwork; almost collapsing all the space in the desk; needed in approval of the Hokage.

Mission reports, medical checks, request to the village founds, diplomatic messages, apart for being a legendary Sanin; Princess Tsunade; Fifth Hokage was a little slowly in the paperwork.

To be honest, she really hates it; is the worst part of being a Hokage...well, not accounted the fact that the lives of all the shinobis in the village depends on you...but no pressure.

A quick breeze disrupt into the room without warning, like a little kitty playing with a toy would do; moving some of the papers over the desk; a sudden lightning illuminates the room, and when a second ago, there was nothing; in the blink of an eye, there was a man standing inside the office, supporting the paper with a hand covered by a fingerless gloves, so the column of paperwork doesn't collapse for the breeze.

He was very tall and very well built; a young handsome man; clothed with a black trench coat, grey shinobi pants, and a short straw hat; wearing a Konoha forehead protector on his right arm. Perhaps his most distinctive feature was the fact that he was blind and a estrange scar that almost crossed his forehead.

One can make a lot of similitude between this man and the facial traits of the Hyugas; the same black crow long air; the same gaunt expression, only the white eyes were missing; and of course the fact that these young man has a warm smile but there was something...odd about him; not only for his entering in the office.

In the utmost silence and quickness.

There was something...unnatural surrounding him; like he wasn't human; at last not completely; a very impressive presence, like Tsunade, like Jiraiya, like a Clan head, majestic and at the same time warm and protective.

A very odd sensation.

He left the paper without a sound with his free hand, as the other hold a plain black bo staff, moving like a breeze inside the office; touching the wood of the furniture, hearing the paper moving along the wind he generates with his movement; dancing through the room like a dancer through a stage; a nostalgic and dear stage, judging by his body language, any observer can deduct that he was really enjoying the play.

It was like and old friend who comes back from a long journey and discovers with joy that everything is like he remembers, near the door he stopped and in another blink, he returned to the window; facing the outside.

In a deep inhale he left his nose to assimilate all the Konoha smells; he left his ears listen to the village sounds; sensing over the five traditional senses; he tastes ;in a perhaps literally meaning; all the flavors of the Konohagakure.

It was a pity he was blind, because he would really like to see his old village; he remembered it very well along all his travel, around all his missions and trials; when he has to paid his eyes to overcome a trial in his way of the ninja he really saddened because he will never be able to see like a normal human all the beautiful views of the village he loves deeply.

But, he was a shadow, a nameless ninja who protects and evades the lights or it was like that; the time changes the people in astonishing ways; at more time, more changes overcome the people and the lands.

But for this time, he was really glad, his old village has growth, and growth very well...

He just, stands in the window; listening to the whispers of the clouds; the thunders are a little annoy but there are no more than distractions at the worst case, so he simply ignores them or better instead, he delights in the wonderful songs roaming the sky; every one has an unique tune, a second duration music that only superhuman ears like his, are capable to enjoy.

Nature is offering a concert, and it would be a discourtesy to let it pass, the movement of the wind, the dust in the air, the taste of iron and stone, the smell of grass and trees; in his mind a picture of Konoha was painted slowly, but with a grade of detail that will embarrass the most delicate painters of the world.

When the picture was complete; the young man, smiles with pride; and is was a honest smile; the village he loves, has get bigger than it was in his memories; he didn't recognize two of the faces of the stone wall that surrounds the village, but anyways he was grateful to them for his effort to the glory of the village.

It has been really a while...

With a final blink and a single tap of his bo in the floor of the office; the man disappeared from the room, after taking back his hat and fasten the cord to his jaw, if he doesn't fasten it the hat would go flying at the first step.

No sign of his presence was left in the office; no sign at all; like the visit of a ghost of the past. Something no so far of the reality, but this ghost was alive and kicking; he has returned home. The only problem was that he is out of time from the village; in cold facts, he feared he has become a living anachronism, well...reality check brother, there is little he could do for the moment; he will have to learn, and of course it has to be from a living source.

Reading the newspaper being a blind man its a very cruel joke...oh, his senses are capable of that feat up to a point but an old good conversation was much more interesting.

When he was moving through the village, suddenly recognizes a presence; it was a presence from the old times, his times, and honestly that was a real surprise; he assumed he was the only remainder from that time.

He stopped upside down in the branch of a tree; facing a house; listening to the voices form the inside; he catch the scents, analyzing them, because one of them was the one he recognized; but it wasn't exactly like he remembered it, it was more aged, like a wine aged to his perfect state, some part of his mind fells proud and other became more and more aware of the anachronism he has became.

Its gonna be hard to get again in the game...

In any case; he thought about what will be the best possible course of actions; he doesn't want to make a scandal; not to mention a fight in the middle of the village is the worst possible outcome of the situation; he didn't comeback to be a menace for Konoha; no way in hell.

The man sighs, full of doubts about how can he introduce himself again..there are some circumstances that will needed detailed explanations about how, when, why .

Its gonna be really bothersome, but its something that must be done as quick as possible, he doesn't desire to be like a voyeur, not to mention any kind of contact he had inside the village has gone or pass away long time ago; in any case, continuing upside down the branch peeping...errr...or something similar because a his senses are far more complicated than the five usual; was a completely waste of time.

The presence he felts was inside the house, so much he can tell, but he doesn't want to bother the inhabitants of the house with histories of a long time ago, so the only possibility is to go to a peaceful place and wait patiently to a new opportunity to talk with an old friend.

He walked over the tree; the black bo tapping against the wood but didn't making a single sound; going down to the floor through the trunk of the tree; thinking about the old times, he was really interested in how things have changed, and of course what has continue the same...the shinobi in this era will have to be something to be feared for sure; with the baggage the carry from the past, the man waited hopefully to the shinobis to be awesome, in his techniques; legends like there was in the past times, when he was around...but well, that's something to ponder in another occasion.

He stretched his hands; with the bo staff; over his head; with caution not to throw the hat; and tapped the floor a pair of times, before blinking again and disappear without trace form the place; it was an awesome movement, total concealment and movement at the same time...or that whats appears to be.

Inside the house; Uzumaki Naruto rise his head from the dinner, he was having one of the happiest moment of his life with his family; the new one but then the sensation of a huge presence burst into his senses; without thinking, just guided by his instincts he changed into sage mode, sending his perception outside, in a quick search for that disturbance.

"What´s the problem Naruto?, something outside?" ask his adoptive mother to the young sage, even after he defeated a powerful missing nin; he was still discovering the limits and rules of the sage mode.

The rest of the family; reacted in his own ways; the fiancee of Naruto, the heiress of the Hyuga clan, activates her Byakugan to look around the house; the power of the white eyes of hers clan was a perfect method for searching almost anything of chakra.

The fifth Hokage Tsunade; not a sensory type like the two youngsters waited for the report of the most sensitive gifted of them to name the menace.

However it can be,he or she is gonna regret a lot interrupt the dinner, that's for sure...

Naruto disappeared in an orange flash, his technique ;The flying thunder god; was a legend among the ninjas; granting his father on his days, the title of the Yellow flash.

He didn't sense anything outside; only a vague sensation of chakra in the floor, like a Shunsin but different..

Hinata finally stopped too, incapable of seeing anything out of the ordinary and by accident, she saw a young couple in a nearby flat having a quality time, so he retired almost completely embarrass for being an onlooker...

Only Naruto continues in Sage mode, because he really was sensing natural energy, its only that he was unable of pinpoint it; it was in the village, and moving but apart from that, it was like catching an eel; its slips every time.

"Sorry, I cant find the bastard, there someone out there using Sage techniques but its a slippery one..." Naruto undo his Sage mode, returning to his normal appearance, smiling with a grim expression.

"Yeah, his stealth is something I never see before" corroborates Hinata, joining the conversation.

"Leave it to me" says Tsunade taking his coat from the rack at the entrance "if there is a natural energy user like Naruto out there is better to call the Anbu; seeing what a Sage is capable of doing, I prefer to be cautious".

"Coming with you" Naruto makes a step to join the Fifth, but Tsunade smiles and tell him to go back.

"Stay here knucklehead" stroked the head of the young ninja with fun "leave it to the rest of the Shinobis of the village, we are a more capable bunch than you think".

"OK, mom" Naruto was unable to find an argument and let the Fifth go in this phantom hunt.

Tsunade left the house with a quick jump over the roofs, he doesn't have to wait much; at the time it landed onto a roof of a big flat house; a pair of Anbus landed on his knees in front of her; waiting for instructions.

"Call all the sensory type Anbu we can; there is an intruder in Konoha; someone who can use Sage mode, like Naruto; we cant pinpoint him, but its on the village and its moving, alert every places to double the security and to be on guard for anything estrange".

The Anbu didn't reply; they just vanished ready to do the Hokages orders; Tsunade jump again going straight to his office; is one of the most important places of Konoha...and with a little embarrassment, she remembered all the paperwork she has just left on the table...Shizune is going to complain her for days for it...

In silence; but without break; the Anbu machinery started to work; there was only seven ninjas on duty that night, apart for the two of them who are always near Tsunade in case of an emergency like this, from these seven; there was only two with sensory techniques, one Byakugan an the Aburame insects style, they moved covering all the village with his unique forms of perception.

For an hour, they looked deeply on all the corners; the word was quickly over all the searchers about the special and almost perfect concealment of the intruder; not to mention that he was theoretically, and user of the Sage style; something very dangerous because of the raw power they can display in a moment; its was a very hard search; moving in the shadows; dodging the people on the houses, in order to prevent panic for spreading and minimize the civilian intrusions or the less prepared ninja interventions.

This was a job for Anbu and jounin; another things could be disastrous.

Ironically; the objective of this man hunt wasn't hiding at all; at last not in that moment; in the time, the Anbu started looking for him; he was already in his objective; having a little private ceremony.

The place on what he was hiding was no other than the room that contains the portraits of all the Konohas Hokages; he sensed the four portraits, and even he can not see them, thanks to the stone faces on the konohas wall; he knows the face of all of them, the only portrait who isn't there was the actual Hokage; when she retired o be killed in action; the portrait will be placed here for the memory of the village.

The man sat in the sofa in front of the portraits, with commodity; he has no hurry; but a lot of memories to share in the dark room, for a blind man like him; the lights where nothing than a nuisance in the better of the cases.

He let the time run freely, he had the whole night ahead; he accommodate in the sofa; reposing the back of his head over the superior part of the sofa; with a nostalgic smile in the mouth; memories came back to him; events that occur when this was a new room; its curious how the time runs...

If in those times, he would be told about how the things occur in last term, he would laugh his ass off in the face of the one telling him that bullshit discarding it for impossible...destiny is a bitch with a very twisted sense of humour, but when he lost his eyes, he was rewarded with peace of mind, so he can understand or comprehend little cold and cruel facts about this little universe... or so told him his sensei in that trial; wisdom does not always came without a lot of pain.

Without moving the head from his cozy position, he takes out from the interior of the Trench coat a little scroll; opens it with ease and put the hand over a complicate seal; when the seal is released; a white smoke is generated at the same time a very beautiful instrument of music.

The instrument is a delicate, yet beautiful Koto of thirteen cords, the head of the instrument was shaped as a long dragon surrounded by clouds; the wooden of the masterpiece was very well maintained, and the strings were in perfect state of tuning...but just in case; the long fingers of the man pass over the strings, testing the sounds they make.

Not totally satisfied, he adjust some of the strings, the process took him a lot of time; even it appears the instrument were perfectly tuned; perhaps with his hearing being more advanced was possible for the man to detect little imperfections, a non-trained ear isn't capable of...

Finally, he smiles and with some stretching exercises for his hands and neck, he starts playing a tune.

At first sight; the man was a master musician; the sounds of the koto were perfectly melodious; every single sound was a replica of a nature phenomenon; if the audience closed his eyes when this melody is played, every one would be capable of seeing in his mind a perfect picture of a forest in a beautiful morning, as the music continues, so does the picture; from a sunny morning to a rainy midday; a hot afternoon, a wet evening and as a final part of the melody; a dark, serene and cold night, finishing the piece with a long string push that reminds a falling star crossing the sky.

As the music ends, and with a mysterious smile on his face, the man started a new piece; one that was filled with sweetness; homesickness; love and fun; a good memory become music; the piece filled the room; echoing through the window and from there to the rest of the village.

The sound wasn't alone; along the sound a bit of chakra travelled on the waves, taking the melody to all the village like a sweet dejavu on the minds of all the villagers.

When the music reached his end, the man wasn't alone in the room; a trio of Anbus were silent surrounding him, with their fingers ready to perform hand seals in a second.

In all honesty; the man was surprised they didn't throw some techniques at him already.

He knows or has an idea of seven possible jutsus for catching a intruder with zero collateral damage and no harm for the prisoner...well, perhaps they are waiting orders; interesting...in his times, the Anbu were much more direct in his actions, good, perhaps they have learned from the past.

The koto vanished back to the scroll, coiling on itself before fall again in the hands of the man; who bring it back to the insides of the trench coat; for the Anbus was clear that he was a blind man; ok, a ninja but a blind man, they were perfectly concealed with the room , their stealth was awesome but against a senses likes the man posses...well, it was a hard task since the beginning.

Like he suspected, his melody has provoked an interesting reaction on one of the seven listeners present on the building, not a real surprise; the objective of playing that piece of music was exactly that reaction, curiosity and not less astonishment.

The man just wait for the audience to make the first move; in the moment he sensed the Anbu near the building, with all his chakra over them like cloaks and of course, noticed the bugs and the distinctive mark of the byakugan in one of them, it was simply a matter of time for this listener to be present; and for that moment...well, honest; it was a sudden inspiration but, no for that less clever ¿ok?

He started to play a very old, very specific tune, a tune with a lot of emotions attached to him; not only for the man; the one who composed it in the first time, but for an audience like the one who enters the room on that moment.

"Good night my little princess ¿ are you being well?" for the first time the man spoke in loud voice; his voice was strong but calm and soft at the same time; the voice of a singer, but the more interesting fact, was the reaction of the one who was talking with.

Tsunade freeze in the door, amazed for what she was hear and was seeing...it was totally impossible.

"¿Who are you?" asked Tsunade switching the lights of the room on and analyzing very carefully the man sit on the sofa; because it was like a ghost of the past living and kicking.

"¿Is that your form to say hello to a long time no see friend?" the man laughed a little " but I cant say I'm surprised, its normal to react with suspicions, although they are not necessary; I'm what I'm look to be".

Tsunade make a quick symbol to the Anbu, who nodded, they were ready for everything.

"You know that's impossible, who you are mimicry is dead for almost forty years" replied Tsunade; moving on the room to finally stand on front of the man; when she did that, she sees that the man was as they memories recalled him but the blindness was something new along the more develop muscular frame.

"Yeah...that little accident...well, the rumors of my dead were truly exaggerated you know; and I would have send Tobirama a letter but I was in a remote place and it was kind of difficult and finally I could be back and just thought about given the report personally and..." The man sound a little embarrassed for that fact of his past.

"Its just impossible" Tsunade looked at the man, her instinct told him that he was real; complete real; but his mind continues refuting the idea " ¿How the hell can you be alive and exactly the same after so many years ?".

Due to the recent events, with the revived persons thanks to the infamous forbidden technique called the Edo Tensei, the limits between live and death were a little confusing..but as Hokage can not simply act in order of his emotions, so she needed to be really sure.

"Ahm, of course my appearance" the man,removed his hat, putting it over the edge of his black staff with care; indifferent to the light, the scar in his forehead was visible for Tsunade, who look at the scar with a passing grin, that must have hurt like hell.

"Well, all I can explain, from that time today has been a while I must admit... wait...I'm a little confused" the man rises his head looking at Tsunade with his closed eyes " Has you just said I had been dead for forty years?".

"Yes, Hyuga Hanzo was declared Killed in action forty five years ago more o less" answered Tsunade to the question of the man; who started to appear confused and lost.

"Oh shit" spoke in a low voice " for fucks sake...now I understand...you bastard...that's a very bad joke Onibozo".

"Eh...hello?" Tsunade raises one eyebrow not very sure what to do about the man in front of her; if he was a fake; someone disguised being a transformation or makeup; his choice was very bad, on the other hand, if he was real...wow...a living legend reborn in Konoha...

Tsunade was gambling with the idea of another Edo tensei soldier back from the grave with that dammed rebirth technique; If that's the case; Konoha is in deep shit because Hanzo was one of the most powerful shinobi of his days and if someone has manage to bring him back could mean very well another as powerful as him are on the way.

"_Uncle Hanzo"_...she thought with irony...It really has been a while...but back to business.

"Well, I can be sure you are who you say you are, so I beg you to surrender until we can run some test on you and see what you really are" shrugged Tsunade hoping some test will clarify what the hell was happening here.

"Tsunade, could you take my pulse?" smiled sadly the man extending his left arm, still with the black staff in her right hand "I assure you you would understand that the test will be a little odd"

Tsunade didnt understand very well but he did take the wrist of the man focusing her senses into the heart beating and a second after she did that he opened her eyes wide looking for an explanation for the man.

"Yes, is how you have sense, I had two hearts now" smiled the man to Tsunade but she can sense the hidden sadness inside that warm smile, exactly the same smile he used to show her when she was a little five years girl on Konoha and the man in front of her was taking care of her in the Senju compound.

That smile, that exact expression is impossible to fake, it has however a lot of new shades, most probable because of all the time the man has been out of circulation since his supposedly death in an S-class mission.

"¿What the fuck did happen to you uncle?" shouted Tsunade, still running a quick diagnosis technique over him; she concentrates in more than just the amazing physical traits of him but in his heartbeat and in his chakra.

Its possible to fake a chakra signature; one has to have a world class chakra control for it but the signature was perfectly clear for Tsunade; in front of her, was one of his granduncle more trusted shinobi and friend.

Before the Anbu were even capable to react; the man was standing and hugging the fifth between his arms, but there was no violence in the action, no killing intent; however the Anbu got alarmed for the inhumane speed of the man.

"Thanks Little princess" hug Hyuga Hanzo the Fifth Hokage thanking the woman for her vote of confidence "thanks for believing me".

Tsunade smiled under the bear hug of the man; she must to admit he didn't appear to be so big when he was sit on the sofa, and his arms were strong but careful at the same time.

It was like hugging her adopted son but in a reverse way, she really enjoyed the hug.

"There, there uncle" Tsunade was full of curiosity, patting the wide back of the blind man ¿ how can be this possible?..the most possible option...Edo Tensei, but Hanzo didn't look like the usual corpses that the technique produces "You have to tell me how is this possible; I really need to know uncle, I'm the Hokage you know?"

"Ah...ok little princess" Hanzo separates from the Fifth a little embarrassed for the display of affection; another detail that Tsunade remembered with joy, Hanzo was always been a shy person "but tell your Anbu to retreat, this are family business and during my tale I will have to explain some Senju clan secrets that must not be revealed except for your ears and...I am not convincing anyone am I?"

Little princess, there could be only three people alive who can call Tsunade that seriously and not be beaten to death for it.

Tsunade rises his hand, and the Anbu disappeared, leaving the Hokage with his strange relative; who has quite a history to tell; most of the Anbu, specially those who were capable to enjoy the beautiful melody wanted to listen but, it was a Hokage order so, they have nothing to say, only leave.

However, the Hokage, wasn't alone; with him there was his trusted aide; the medical ninja Shizune; who was staring at the man with no little surprise; considering he is supposed to be one of the ninjas that were present when the Village was born.

"Ah..stop looking at me dear...its making me nervous.. ¿you know?" smiled the blind man to Shizune, at the same tome he was focusing on his senses, making sure there was no more ears than his, Tsunade and this girl who has total trust of Tsunade so it seems, in any case, the woman was staring at him with wonder and no little confusion and it was making him nervous.

Hanzo always has been a very shy man with the women.

"S-So-Sorry...Hanzo-san" bow as apologize Shizune.

The bow embarrassed more Hanzo who rises his hand to his head smiling with embarrassment, not liking at all the honorifics, and the bowing stuff; the lost years has been a time of eat or be eaten style of life; and even when he was around; he always has been like a shadow; if no one knows him, the better.

"Please; forget the honorifics, I beg you" begged Hanzo "just Hanzo ¿ok?".

"You really didn't change at all Uncle" smiled Tsunade, who can barely believe, the little miracle in front of her "Granduncle Tobirama was always ranting about your shyness around women and how he couldn't take you to any diplomatic mission".

"Completely normal" nodded Hanzo, totally agree with Tobirama " I would shamed the village in any diplomatic event, not to mention if the diplomat was a beautiful woman I would blush like a tomato" assured Hanzo, sitting in the sofa again, gripping his black staff, trying to assimilate the idea of the time that has really passed; he was conscious that he has been some years out but a decade at the best, now it looks like he has been out more than five fucking decades.

"Well, in any case, its time for some serious explanations so...¿ what the hell happened?".

Hanzo yearned and facing Tsunade, tried to start the history of his disappearance, its was more complicated that it appears...but, she has a point; She has to know in order to Hanzo can get back to the village, at the end of the day, Hanzo was a Shinobi and by so, loyal to his Kage.

"Long history short; it was a disastrous sabotage when we were developing the prototype technique of the Edo Tensei" started Hanzo the history, he knows, it gonna take a while to explain everything "when Tobirama,The First and I were studying the summoning techniques and the contract Konoha had in his possession we discovered a little loophole that became the forbidden technique, the Edo Tensei".

Hanzo put the hat on the sofa at his side; scratching his head and leaning his forehead a little on the black wood of his staff; all to gain some time to put his thoughts in order.

"Was when Tobirama was on the road to become the second; and I was a humble Anbu in the Anbu corps; however Tobirama and I were very good friends and he knew that I am a master summoner, one of the few that are capable of call more than one animal contract at a time so he came to me with a ridiculous idea, so I was in the next second that's what friends are for no?"

Hanzo smiles;remembering the good times in the training grounds; testing new techniques, with the dear ones on the border cheering the fighters; it really were good times...

"When we start the investigation; the Edo tensei was nothing more than a lot of scratches and a idea, but we develop it in order to reach the great beyond and finally be able to even learn from the Sage of the six paths itself, I swear for everything that is dear to me that our intentions were pure...or so I hope, I always has been a little naive and gullible when it comes to my friends".

Even Hanzo has to admit that Tobirama was a militaristic mind, with very clear ideas of how the things must to be done and in what order and by who; that was perhaps what finally take them to another war; Hanzo did wonder if his presence could have influence his friend for the better but nothing can be done now.

"We did some impressive advances; we were able to summon a spirit and making him posses a Shadow clone, we were able to spoke with them at last for a few hours before the chakra of the technique runs out and the clone dispels unfortunately not with the memories of the spirit. That would have been fucking great but...among us only Hashirama was able to maintain the technique for more than four hours and it lets him in the verge of chakra exhaustion".

Now that Hanzo gives voices to his memories there was a part of the ritual and the sealing that was bugging him, they used a large five pronged seal and a ying yang seal lock for safety but if they used a sacred animal and a whirlpool lock then the things would be a totally different game and...

"Hanzo?, are you ok?" called back from his thoughts Tsunade looking at him a little confused from the sudden silence on the tale, not she was not interested, after all it was a tale of his Grandfather and Granduncle that she never learnt, something done in the shadows of the village.

"One of the spirits we call give us a very important hint" Hanzo continued the history "o so we thought, but that bastard was cheating us; by offering a form to contact a real Shinigami; if you are capable of summoning the Shinigami; in theory you will be able to command souls; and no technique will be superior, after all we are talking about a fucking death god here".

Hanzo sat more comfortably on the sofa of the room with a sarcastic smirk on his face remembering the day on what the little spectre fucker cheated them for good; not the were no benefit but he was still suffering the consequences of that night.

"Good theory and when we realized our mistakes is was already to late with the help of a Master of Seals of the Uzumaki Clan, we conducted a long and arduous ritual; in order to summon and restrain a real Shinigami; we call the technique; Pact with the Reaper".

"For two days, we concentrate on the amount of chakra needed and the seals we have to perform; we were the utmost careful; after all; we were talking about a Shinigami, one can never be too careful around the Shinigami, on the third day we take a break; because our chakra and mind were already exhausted, and no one of us wants to face a god in that state; we leave the cave and all the preparations in the hand of a trio of Anbus and the Master of seals in order to double check any possible mistake we could have done with the sealing"

Hanzo shuddered from the memories, his mind was running some of the images of that disastrous night and even after all the horror he has witnessed it still feared him like a nightmare, in a sense it was his greatest regret.

" Perhaps we are to confident but..well, nothing can be done now; The First, Tobirama and I were having dinner with our families; having a good time with them when the cave suddenly exploded, we all sense the disturbance on the seal; some fucker was already summoned the Reaper inside the seal, not a wise thing at all"

"We run to the place; with a group of Jounins; as precaution, we left Miss Mito and some of the best jounins on the village behind us; just in case the Reaper breaks lose and we needed some serious firepower to send him back to his netherworld"

"When our squad reached the place, its was already to late, one of the Anbu had killed the other two and forced the Master of the seals to reveal the seals needed to activate the technique by force"

"But how that's possible?" asked Shizune suddenly, trapped by the tale she didn't realize she has talk out loud and blushed a little for the interruption.

Hanzo smiled to the brunette thanking him for a second to recompose his own emotions, the scars of that night runs deep and even today after all the time and no few surgeries, the scar on his forehead was the reminder of what he lost that night..

"How?, that's a good question, it would look like a total crazy but well...for a Uchiha was a really simple task to kill by surprise his companions and force a genjutsu into the seal master mind with his dammed pinky eye of hell" shrugged Hanzo letting the two woman made their own conclusions.

"A tiny mistake; trust an Anbu who was a traditional Uchiha; from the few Madara loyalist; who still kept a deep grudge against the Senjuu for his defeat at the war, you can imagine the opportunity he saw in the Pact with the Reaper technique"

"The Shinigami...up today I still cant remember it without tremble...its hard to look the death on the eyes and don't go back; but the bastard had a Shinigami surrounding him; like a cloak; in one hand a rosary and in the other a little Knife but the worst part of him was his head...a oni face with a long sloppy tongue and a permanent cruel smile on it".

"Fortunately for us; the Uchiha couldn't control him; the original technique was development to be three persons chanting non stop and feeding him with chakra in order to avoid been devoured but the Uchiha was alone and paying the price for it".

Hanzo didn't had a grudge with the Uchiha themselves, like his own Hyuga clan there was good and bad pleople but it was fascinating how easily the Uchihas get themselves into a path of wickedness and megalomaniac rantings at the moment they awoken their damn sharingan or how Hanzo usually call the eyes as a soft teasing, the pinky eyes.

"I'm pretty much convinced he gave a dam about being Shinigamis main course, his mission was suicide anyway; but he has the power to kill The first and the second in a row and after that let a death god rampaging over the Leaf; that was totally intolerable so we fought"

Hanzo let a tone of pride slip into his voice; pride on his friends and his leader as the fight was one of the best of his long life before the darkness came to his eyes shutting them forever.

"And it was the hell of a fight, we used everything we got because when the Leaf is targeted all bets all of but even at full force we were facing a fucking death god and a full fledged second stage sharingan"

"The First used his Wood Release to separate us from the Village;he rise a world Tree; in the interior of the tree, Tobirama and I were the Attackers. The idea was to me to seal his chakra conducts with the Junken; after that, the technique will collapse and the soul of the poor bastard sucked up by the Shinigami, end of the history"

"Good plan but something went very wrong with it, for starters getting near the Uchiha without being destroyed by the Shinigamis aura was quite a feat itself, on second place even with his mind crumbling, the Uchiha was an Uchiha so his black fire was a real problem, not to mention his damn genjutsu".

"I was caught once by it and I sensed like every inch of my body was being torn apart; Tobirama took me out but that was a real close call, so I call at my side some of my own summons and change roles with the First, revealing the ace up my sleeve".

"My Metal Release; my second bloodline limit; its a real bad ass trick I swear; after I call my summoning, I changed places with the First so he and Tobirama became the Attackers and I the defender...my Metal Release may not be as famous or develop as the Wood Release of the First but was very much practical on the defensive in this battle".

"I almost kill myself by chakra exhaustion by protecting those two; but man it was a battle to remember, I never felt more proud as when the two Hokages of Konoha, the old and the new, trusted me enough to entrust their lives to me, I feel honoured...but back to the combat".

"With the two brothers on the offensive, and my Metal Release covering their backs, the combat was just ready for the count; it was only a matter of time, to found the opening and finish him or he runs out of chakra and the technique simply crumbles itself, However, the Uchiha has his own ace up his sleeve, and a good one so much I must recognize"

"I am not an expert on the Sharingan, I was an Hyuga, I had more than enough with my own Byakugan; so I didn't know that they were capable of some kind of reality alteration trick; in any case, when he was about to be torn apart by water and wood; he managed to reappear behind Tobirama; the reaper was after the soul of my friend; so the only thing I could do was to change places with him and had my soul taken".

Hanzo shutted, still remembering perfectly well the touch of the Shinigami in his soul and flesh; only the death can sense that and for fucks sake that it was something no living mind would love to experiment.

"I really saw the end of my days...but, hell, I saved the Hokage, what more can I ask?, lucky me, the technique collapsed due chakra loss, unlucky me, the reaper had more than enough time to gouge my eyes out".

Hanzo stopped the history trembling like a child in fear; not Tsunade, not Shizune said a word; the history was incredible itself; and if it was real, the man was a ninja form whom more than one could learn one thing or two about loyalty and duty.

The pain of the eyes gouged by a Shinigami is not something one can easily forgot, so even today, so many years and suffering later, Hanzo still has to stop and calm herself from the memory. Specially considering he was a Hyuga, whose eyes are more precious than his lives.

"I'm thirsty.." mumble Hanzo, releasing the grip on the black staff "Can I have a tea little princess? Errr, sorry you are the Hokage now, the Fifth I assume for the number of stone faces and the portraits I can sense in the wall"

Tsunade smirked, ever after all this time, his uncle Hanzo was still the same; it was good to see him, thats for sure, but his history was something directly extracted from a damn scifi movie and a very bad one if the emotions that ran in the voice of the man during the telling were half as true as they seems to be.

"Shizune ¿will you please bring something to drink?; tea if you can found it, uncle Hanzo hates the alcohol" asked the Hokage to his aide, who moves swiftly in the search and preparation of the tea, leaving the room and the other two alone.

"I'm the Fifth Hokage now uncle" answered Tsunade to the man; it was not his real uncle, but his real Granduncle always treated the blind man like another brother, so for Tsunade when she was nothing more than a child he was like an uncle.

"Lets do something" say Hanzo with a funny smile "you stop calling me uncle and I stop calling you little princess, its a little embarrassing now I think about it and a little confusing for anyone who can ear us, after all neither of us appears more than twenties"

"Deal" smiled Tsunade too.

The Hokage take a minute remembering the good times with the man called Hyuga Hanzo, a very dear friend from his childhood, now in front of him in the flesh again, not to mention Hanzo was fierce loyal to the Senju back on the first days of the village and having an ace like him under her sleeve was a welcoming change in the actual political warfare she was playing with the fucking council and Danzo.

Shizune entered the room again with a steaming teapot; Hanzo faced that direction almost instantaneously, smelling the tea, it was really a while, black tea; his favorite; instant tea..but hell, its was tea and not blood sake like the onis had been giving to him for five decades now.

"You have my gratitude my dear" say Hanzo serving himself from the trail with easyness; something a blind man wasn't supposed to be able, at last not the normal blind people of course, he was even capable of founding the sugar trays in the middle, pouring five cubes on his tea with a happy smile on his face.

"Ah...I really thank you dear" longed Hanzo with happiness after savouring the black and sweet substance, a more than welcome change after what the onis call cusine "where did I stop on the history?"

"Your eyes" remind Tsunade to Hanzo, really wanting to know what happened after that.

"Ah...yes" Hanzo moved his head down, like he was looking for something on the surface of the tea "well; the Shinigami took my eyes out; the pain was excruciating; I never felt something like that but that was only the beginning; seeing herself death and vanquished, the Uchiha used again that estrange technique of his to perhaps run away but with half of his soul already in the mouth of the Shinigami; and with the Pact of the Reaper finished; the two warp techniques interact each other...i don't know how or why..but at the end I was thrown into another dimension"

"I cant describe you the place, or at last his appearance; I can told you his sounds, his smells, his tact and his taste, I gave his name right after stop screaming for the pain of my lost eyes; I called that place, the Jigoku".

That moment was when Hanzo has became a blind man but for what it sounds, Jigoku is like Mount Myobokuzan for the toads but in this case for the Onis and their lord The Shinigami, an appropriate name for the lands of the god of the death.

"Its appropriate believe me; in Jigoku there are legions of lost souls; everyone of them evil people; whose sins are too many for let them enter the heaven so they ended there; tortured by the Shinigami, the onis and more estrange creatures I am grateful for not being able to seen"

"When I was crawling in the floor; crying and whining for my lost eyes and the pain I was experimenting; one of the natives of this strange realm found me and by some reason I couldn't understand, instead of throwing to the mouth of the closer oni or the Shinigami, he took care of me. He is an oni called Onibozo".

Hanzos lips curved into the shadow of a smile remembering the Oni; blind as he was he couldn't see the oni but in time his senses achieved a form of imperfect vision, similar to a bat sonar.

"He is an Oni, an Oni who is learning the teachings of Budda...or trying, I'm afraid that he is still to battle thirsty and the idea of pacifism is a little lost for him but I owe him my life after the dimensional travel and much more; thanks to him I learn how to use the natural energy".

"He was my first master and he trained me into the Oni martial arts and the Sage style and he was the one who gave me the opportunity to sign two new contracts; the Shinigami contract and the Oni Contract".

"In order to obtain those two I had to pass a series of trials, in order to prove being worthy of the pact; I finally pass the last trial; defeating an Oni King in duel, no rules, fight until one dies, no barrels hold; as the title of the Oni sage can only be won by combat against an Oni king or champion and claim his or hers heart as trophy".

"When I defeated the monster; a Shinigami imprisoned me and then they perform the surgery...that's why I had two hearts and a improved physical body; my second heart is the heart of a Oni king, the one I defeated in my last trial, they ripped me open, and transplant the second heart; the proof of the contract with both; Shinigami and Oni and thanks to it my body in capable of manipulating natural energy with relative easiness; I still can not achieve full Sage mode without being partially transform into a lesser oni but I am training to perfect the mode".

"And that's it; that's all my sad history. When I finally escape from Jigoku; with a reverse summoning, Onibozo told me that I will found my home very changed... you were no kidding you horned bastard; I appeared in the peak of the Hokage wall; so I moved as quick as I can to the Hokages office but it was midnight an wasn't anyone around, so I sense your presence; I followed you , saw that you were in a family meeting, so I moved to this room waiting for the morning, and then your Anbu ambushed me".

Hanzo served himself another cup of tea; it was warm but it was freezing quickly, is has been a lot of time talking about Jigoku...a place he prefers never to be drag again.

"I have a lot of reasons to doubt you, you know" sighed Tsunade, her responsibilities as the Hokage came first "and the history you have told me is almost a movie script for god sakes however you didn't look like you were lying and I did remember you were incapable of being quiet"

"Being a ninja is my life in more than a sense" nodded Hanzo seriously "without the Shinobi life I don't know what the hell do with my time; I play some instruments, specially my Koto but I suck at it..." bow the head the man with a hint of sadness in the voice.

Tsunade and Shizune rise the eyebrow at the same time after that comment; it appears Hanzo hasn't realize his mastery on the instrument. There were artist that will give half their souls for being half as good as Hanzo was.

When he called herself humble, he wasn't exaggerating but this was a little odd even for him.

But the problem still persist; Hanzo has to demonstrate once again he is a loyal subject of Konoha; the only way he can prove it is through probation, a time on when he has to demonstrate he continues loyal to the village and the Fire lord, not to mention, how is going to explain the elders or the council all this fucking mess.

Shizune was looking at the man, fascinated; it was a relic of the past but in flesh; and a powerful ninja by his own merits; his history was amazing..something that equals the legend of her master Tsunade or the other Sanin, not to mention he spokes like the second was an old friend and not a dead legend from the past.

Hanzo for his part, was enjoying the tea; even if it was instant tea he must recognize its the better thing he had drink for ages. In Jigoku there is only sake, blood or foul water.

In order to drink clean water one has to fight for it like there was no tomorrow with a dozen of Onis ; Onibozo taught him that the first moment he were capable of moving around with his enlighten senses; everything in Jigoku was a test of strength and endurance, not to mention ;thanks to his superior senses; he was capable of moving around better than when he has his eyes on his ocular basins.

He has already cry rivers for his lost Byakugan but it was a small price in comparison to the death of a friend in front of him; if Tobirama would have been assassinated in that moment, all the village would had lost his second Hokage, the First a brother and his heir on the other hand; a nameless ninja like him was little loss for the village in comparision. Perhaps for the Hyuga clan; because he was a main branch...that reminded him something...he was pretty sure that when the accident occur, they were starting some riots inside the clan for the bird cage seal; a barbarian practice in his opinion, but as a mere shadow with no political power inside the clan; there was little that Hanzo could have done about.

"¿What kind of techniques did he learn among demons?" asked Shizune before she realize she had said this aloud again "oh...I'm sorry, I'm sorry" bowed deeply after cover his mount with his hands and blushing for the tongue slip.

Hanzo, who cant see but sense her emotion changes, started to get a liking for this young lady, the person who Tsunade trusted the most for what it seems.

"No offence my dear" smiled Hanzo "If Tsunade wants to see what I am capable now I will show my new techniques and tricks but perhaps would be better the demonstration to be done tomorrow, after all it is past three of the morning and I confess that my history is a little fantastic and hard to digest but tomorrow if you want I will show you whatever the hell you want of me...errr...don't take it the wrong way I beg you".

This time was Hanzo the one who had to conceal his blush with his cup of tea, his emotions were very hard to fake; more and more Tsunade was seeing his old friend and almost family in this young and shy man; however there was no way for him to go without vigilance for the time being.

But he has a point, it was late; very late and tomorrow will be another day, with another secrets revealed, and to be honest, she was really expecting a great show from his recovered friend, wait a moment...

Hanzo was not a simple Anbu; Hanzo was The Anbu of Konoha, the head of the Anbu; most probably the Founder of the Konoha Anbu program; in the days of the First Hokage, and the best there was on that days, what was his nickname again?, it was something with metal and at the same time something between a joke and a symbol of respect...

"The Steel Shadow of Konoha" snapped the fingers Tsunade finally remembering the old and long forgotten nickname with a smile in her lips.

"Ah, that fucking nickname" snorted Hanzo leaving the empty cup of tea on the trail "I was hoping that it will be forgotten already; I never liked it, it was disrespectful towards the First and Tobirama there can only be One Kage in every village" ranted a little Hanzo doing exactly the same thing he did when the Bingo book put him into the pages with that name and a huge reward for his head.

"Can you call my escort for the jail?" shrugged Hanzo knowing very well what will happen after "I have no hurry my dear, I can wait to your decision whatever the time you need Fifth, after all, its not like I have to go anywhere".

Tsunade smiled to the man, who simply awaits for his jailers with the patience of a saint; Shizune moves to call the Anbu quickly, leaving the two of them alone again, an for the first time apart for the time of the tea, there was really no other listeners.

"Whats the part you are keeping for yourself Hanzo?" asked Tsunade bluntly, if the man in front of her has anything to do with the one on her memories Hanzo was shutting a lot of pain and suffering in that tale.

In the past was like that too, he hid his pain and simply shrugged off humbly and disappear into the shadows for the next mission.

Tsunade remembered a occasion on what this man was training with her Grandfather and Granduncle along a dozen of Anbu and only Hanzo was capable of making both kages a run for their money but he was always out of the stage, no wonder his stealth was off the charts.

"Nothing at all my dear" Hanzo stretched his arms over his head; never letting his staff go; preparing to move at his new home; a very entertaining detention jail; he really hopes not to be sent to a ninja prison; just a jail in the Konoha detention facility will be enough; he really doesn't want to leave his home again.

"Uncle..." Tsunade put her fists on her waist, glaring intensely to Hanzo, who shrink visibly under that glare; well, he cant see it, but hell yes he can fell it, for fuck sake he doesn't want to lie or anger the little princess it was just complicated, his release from Jigoku was not as simply as he has told her but there are secrets better to be keep in the dark.

"Oh, come on princess...I told you all already, What more do you want?" Hanzo sensed the frowning of Tsunade forming; its was a family thing Hanzo was pretty sure "You know your frowning is exactly the same than your granduncle when he lectured me?...ok, ok, I admit there are parts I skipped but believe me, they have nothing to do with the history ¿ok?, I'm not hiding anything important leave be some secrets will you?".

He was hiding something for sure, perhaps the history of how he fail into the Jigoku; perhaps the things he did on that strange dimension, perhaps the nature and prize of the contract however, Tsunade thought; Hanzo was family for her and he deserved a little space.

"You didn't aged a bit" said Tsunade changing the topic in order to dig some more infor from the man; she possessed a great control over medical ninjutsu; enough to maintain a young appearance even in at his age but she didn't have the slightest idea of how Hanzo has done it.

"Neither did you my dear" laughed the man "and I bet, it has something to do with the chakra sealed in your forehead diamond mark; I sense it, its good chakra, heavy condensed".

"But no, in my case has nothing to do with chakra...or so I Hope, honestly, I have no idea how I can be like eighty years old and still in my twenties".

"If you asked me, my guess is my second heart and natural energy has something to do with it but I wasn't a doctor, I was an Anbu, that complicated stuff is something beyond my understanding"

"You really didn't change" smiling slightly Tsunade was impressed, blind as the man was, he has sensed the mark and container of the Regeneration technique on her body.

"Are you really blind Hanzo?" asked Tsunade suddenly as she recall the part on what Hanzo has "see" the diamond shape, something impossible for a blind " tell me you aren't faking it".

"I'm as blind as a mole my dear" replied Hanzo wearing his hat again " but between the ability of sense the natural energy and my own enlightened senses due the surgery of the Onis I can compensate very well, its like the echolocation trick of the bats and dolphins but made of chakra instead of sound".

Tsunade wants to know more of her old friend, but even he was answering every question, Tsunade was totally convinced he was keeping more to himself; was the accident like he told or happened in a totally different form?, Jigoku?, the oni realm?, that's a little to much fantastic for her.

Sure there was animal realms; Tsunade herself has a contract with the slugs, and like him, a lot of high ninjas has his own contracts signed with almost every animal thinkable, among the secrets of Konoha was the contract of Baku the dream eating monster so perhaps Onis aren't as fairy tale as she thougt.

"There was a way to prove your identity but after your second heart and the genetic surgery you said they have perform over you I'm not very sure how solid can be as proof" said Tsunade back to business, there will be a lot more opportunities in the future to catch with her friend.

"DNA test I assume" nodded Hanzo "run it please; for what I ear you are the best doctor in existence so you can tell me what the hell has happened with my body".

Tsunade toss him a little syringe for blood samples; without a doubt, Hanzo used it on his neck, pressing so the flesh can not regenerate an eject the syringe before enough blood filled the sample.

When the sample was full, Hanzo tossed it back to Tsunade; if with this was possible to understand better the changes the Oni has made on him, then perfect; and in addition, perhaps with the test it will prove that he is the real Hanzo and don't some kind of fake.

Not long after, the door opened again, leaving a group of five Anbu and Shizune to enter in the room, Hanzo get up from the sofa; smiling to Tsunade.

"Well, here is my escort" Hanzo walks to them surrendering himself peacefully "its been nice to see you again Tsunade; until we meet again, and you too dear; thanks for the tea" told to Shizune as the Anbu restrained him with an special made handcuffs sealing his fingers and chakra.

One of the Anbu put a hand on the black staff as the prisoner will not allowed to carry any weapons but as soon as he touched the black wood he screamed as his hand was deeply cut in a dozen places.

"Shit!" hissed Hanzo "Are you ok Anbu?" asked Hanzo catching the falling staff with his left feet before the staff touch the ground and in a display of balancing act pass the staff to his back, gluing the wood weapon to his back with a little of chakra.

It was amazing that even restrained he has still enough chakra to put that stunt in front of five Anbus, Tsunade was shacking her head as Shizune was astonished about what has happened in a second but reacted quickly to attend the wounded Anbu who was clenching his teeth in pain.

"So...anything you want to tell me Hanzo'" asked sweetly Tsunade with a twitch in her blond head and Hanzo fell a chill up his spine, Mito-sama had the same exact tone of voice before she beat the crap out of him every time he has done something wrong.

"Ah, err...my staff of course" Hanzo tried to scratch the back of his head but it was impossible with the handcuffs " it is fill with my own mixed chakra and reacts violently to anything that doesn't have my chakra signature".

Tsunade sighed loudly, Hanzo was Hanzo, there was no doubt about it...

"Something more we should be aware?" asked Tsunade wondering what more surprises had the man under his sleeve.

"Err...no well, sorry Cat-san Could you pick up the scroll inside my coat in the right pocket'" asked Hanzo to a woman Anbu masked as a cat; the woman opened the coat and revealed some of the ripped body of Hanzo as he was bare chested under the coat.

Tsunade did raise and eyebrow in appreciation of the muscled yet not buffed body of his old friend, Shizune blushed in several shades of red and fortunately for Cat, her mask prevent the rest of the room to see his own blush too.

"Can you keep it Tsunade?" asked Hanzo when Cat take the thick scroll out the pocket but still leave the coat open " don't worry, Its not a trap scroll; it contains my music instruments, some pictures, and keepsakes along some utilities; nothing combat related; it can only be activated by my blood by the way, there are some very embarrassing things in it"

"Don't worry Hanzo I will kept it safe but the staff..." smiled Tsunade looking at the staff on his back.

"Err...Could you let it be? Is one of the things I use to "see" like a bat remember?" remind Tsunade the previous conversation and deducing that the staff was the one that store and release Hanzo chakra allowing him to "see" like the sound radar of a bat but made of chakra.

"Damn...now I understand why Grand uncle always called you trouble" Tsunade massaged his head but let Hanzo to keep his staff as glued to his back and with the restrain handcuffs it would be impossible for him to do nothing with the staff.

"I appreciate the gesture" truly smiled Hanzo, a deathly combination between his perfect body and his mysterious and charming appearance "¿Shall we go?" Hanzo yawned loudly "the mattress on my jail is chanting an irresistible lullaby for me"

Tsunade and Shizune saw the man leaving and honestly they don't have anything to say; the history of the ninja was more than enough for them, its was a tale of loyalty beyond the duty, treason and survival; any writer would have a field day with it.

Tsunade played with the blood sample in his hand, and the scroll of Hanzo, he said the scroll only works with her blood so...

"_Oh uncle, you sneaky bastard; in front of the Anbu you had given me the proves to who you are"_ smiled inside her mind Tsunade recognizing the cleverness of the man.

Not much late after, Hanzo was enjoying a quick nap and by the morning, he was just having an fascinating conversation with other inmate of the detention facility; this Itachi kid was really something...a bit broody but good kid in general.


	2. Anbu tales 2

Anbu Tales II

Konohagakure

Detention Facility

5.00 AM

"So...you are one of the Uchiha survivors I assume?" Hanzo has slept for a couple of hours and he was felling refreshed; one of the little blessing of his new body; he didn't need to sleep more than a few hours per day; he doesn't like this trait because he likes to sleep like a normal person; but what he can do?, The Oni had modified him in that way, so better to take advantage of it.

In this case, speaking with the young Itachi; an Uchiha; a powerful one; Hanzo could sense it; somehow but not in the bad way the boy reminded Hanzo his ancestor and the biggest mother fucker he ever meet; the Head of the Uchihas, Madara...a really disagreeable person, too arrogant in opinion of Hanzo, but his power was beyond doubt something to fear.

"Yes I am" answered the boy on the jail near to Hanzo, they were speaking through the bars of his jails; both of them with handcuffs, especially designed for restraining Shinobis, so they can not perform any seals and a mostly all of their chakra was sealed.

Hanzo know that in case of necessity, he could broke the handcuff with just brute strength, this things weren't prepared for a Sage Chakra user.

Not really a surprise, there has been very few user in recent times; Sages are quite rare mostly because of the exhausting and deadly training one has to achieve to be granted with that status.

For what Hanzo sensed when he was moving on the village, there was only one more at the moment inside Konoha, the child Tsunade has adopted as his own son and if Hanzo was right he was a Toad sage; one of the best he has ever saw or sense; Hanzo liked the toads, he didn't have a contract with them but he has saw them and they were a honourable and loyal bunch.

Worth of investigating...when he was finally released from this; probation thing; he understand the reasons behind it; after all decades of absence is not easy to overcame by simple his word alone; they need to be sure of his loyalty; wise move; a real pain in the ass for Hanzo but wise move for the village.

"And how do you fell about it?" asked Hanzo sitting more comfortably near the bars for a better hearing, leaving the staff perfectly still in front of him over his own shadow.

Itachi, didn't answer at all to the question; he has been recently killed and ressurected by an unknown enemy of Akatsuki not long after his brother has finally defeated and killed him putting and end to his misery and regret as one of the responsible of the Uchiha massacre...complicate family business.

"Oh, come on my boy" sighed Hanzo "don't give me the cold shoulder, I had been trapped in another dimension for decades with no other company that violent freaks; I really miss a civil conversation you know?".

Itachi cant see nothing beyond the sealing bandage over his eyes; as an Uchiha when the Anbu imprison him, they took especial measures over his Sharingan; the most powerful eyes of the ninja world supposedly; but he always been a good character judge, and the voice of this man wasn't containing lies; it was like the times when he and his father were in good graces with each other; long before he murdered all his clan.

Until today he didn't remorse at all any of his decisions but when he died at the hands of his brother Sasuke, and his resurrection after that , he started to consider things he wouldn't think twice before, so perhaps an stranger were more capable of judging things the actual Shinobis cant...

"I killed all my clan" said Itachi in cold voice; he already coped up with that decision and the consequences it bring to the ninja world.

"That's some serious burden my boy" babbled laugh Hanzo "and quite an achievement; kill all the Uchihas; the stronger clan apart from the Senjuu or the Uzumaki, colour me impress; you are a strong kid aren't you?".

Itachi remain silent for several minutes somehow caught of guard by the response of the man; instead the recriminations, hate or any negative response, he simply understood the guilt something like that could bring and on top of that he congratulates him to be able to kill the Uchiha.

"Who are you?" asked Itachi, realizing than the man in the next cell wasn't normal at all.

"Sorry where are my manners?" laughed Hanzo, so many time with the most violent beings on hell has really dulled her manners "I was Hyuga Hanzo Shinobi of the Leaf; now I want to be a Shinobi of the Leaf again".

Itachi didn't remember any Hyuga of his time with the Anbu or the village with that name, at last not in the ninja records; so it was really exiled or its was a very elaborate fake to test him to see what are his truly intentions now he was alive again.

"Are you on probation?" asked Itachi seeing what of the previous theory were the real one "what did you do?"

"I went KIA on a mission, but in reality I was transported to another dimension, a very bad place I call Jigoku" answered Hanzo with nothing to hide after all, if he wanted to rebuild bonds with the village and his ninjas the truth was always the best policy "when I was finally released from the dimension, it has already pass several decades, so when I talk with the Fifth it was normal the people couldn't believe my tale...in all honesty even I have some problems to cope with it sometimes you know my boy?".

"How did you get transported to another dimension?, that's something theoretically impossible".

Itachi listened to the man, his voice has an attractive quality, like the voice of an storyteller, and for the moment, he didn't has caught himself in his own lies, it was just matter of time before he denied himself with that tale.

"Blame one of your clan members" explained Hanzo "he used some nasty trick with that pinky eyes of your clan and trample the reality but it reacted like fire and oil with an experimental summoning technique and the backfire sent me tumbling down between dimension until I landed badly on Jigoku".

"Pinky eyes...a Sharigan I take" Itachi started to find more and more difficult to catch the man on a lie; he just answers with no doubt, and with no hesitation.

Even with the tale of he fought a Uchiha with the Izanagi; the one possible explanation of what he has described so freely; when one uses that technique, he loses one of his eyes; no Uchiha will go that far except for the most decisive moments, not to mention he chuckled inside his mind when he called his Ocular technique "pinky eyes", if his father would have listen that name he will ask for the execution of Hanzo to restore the honour of the clan after that insult.

"Yes; that pinky eyes of yours; so the poor bastard tried to kill the First and Tobirama in one swift swoop; unluckily for him I was there so their plans turned to the wrong side, too wrong actually that both of us get blinded forever... fucking bad luck I suppose, it was a real tragedy if you asked me but the fate never listens to anyone I'm afraid".

"Killing two hokages?, that's preposterous wait...are you blind?" Itachi was very much convinced the mas was lying.

Only one person in history, apart for the legendary Six ways Sage; would be able to confront, less kill the First Hokage, and that was Uchiha Madara, not to mention face two Hokages and these enigma of a man at the same time

"Ok I admit it, facing two Hokages and some anbu at the same time looks like a Fairy tail but I swear it doesn't... specially if the damn bastard have the Pact with the Reaper technique at his disposal".

"Shinigami summoning, essentially, your opponents dead without doubt and you, if you are not cautious enough; the Shinigami only hungers for soul, no cares where or who is the one sacrificed-

Itachi, listened and suddenly started to think the man was much more than the liar he thought he was; because, the existence of the Shinigami was a secret only know by very few people; the Seal of the death god was the technique the legendary Fourth Hokage used to bind the monster Kyuubi to his own son Uzumaki Naruto, so...how does this man knows about it?.

"The Uchiha summoned a Shinigami, so he died with her soul devoured by the same thing he summoned" reasoned Itachi a little dumbfounded by the history,

"Yeah, he tried to take the Hokages with himself but I intervened and he only could take my eyes...real painful" the voice of the man really contained fear, and hidden pain, he was really a good actor or he was not lying.

If its the other way around, how come the dead of an entire clan didn't shake him?; even for the Uchihas, an entire clan disappearance it something that could cause a mayor commotion on the village.

"Wasn't the Uchihas hated?, why the First didn't killed all of them after that?, an assassination attempt like that can not be easy overlooked isn't it?" it was treason without doubt and the treason was punished by death in Konoha and in the rest of the ninja villages.

"You answer me" shrugged Hanzo "I was in another dimension after that; I discover the Uchiha demise, just like an hour ago from an Anbu, he told me I will be with one of the last two; Sasuke and you, so I have no idea why the First didn't exterminate you already after that day but you did it after all, so what was your excuse?" laughed sadly Hanzo in his cell.

"Excuse me?" asked Itachi who didn't understand the question.

"You are the one who killed an entire clan, nothing I didn't see alredy; I knew about clan exterminations for a long time; when the village system started to be imposed and the most violent or independent clans wasn't for the labour to obey anyone …very bad times you know?"

Itachi didn't answer the man; he has just answered Itachi and instead of revealing like the fake it was, he has just hit Itachi in a soft spot, this man was a real good interrogator; but, the game has just begun, and it was time to Itachi to see how far the cover of this man can be before the usual techniques of memory destruction and replacement of loyalties kick in...as Anbu, and as a Master of genjutsu he knew very well what could be done to a mind before it collapses.

"I did because the Uchihas were rotten to the core, they were only a group of fanatics only capable of thinking about the old days...so when the opportunity came I took it and put an end to his machinations".

"At the cost of being an outcast and a criminal, at the cost of being hated and I will do it again if its needed" the tone was somber and dark but inside it at the bottom, Itachi was a pacifist who hated himself deeply for what he done no matter how needed it was to prevent the destruction of the Leaf.

"Ah..." Hanzo sighed in low voice "Self sacrifice, nameless, a real Shinobi is the unknown one who preserves the peace in the shadows".

Itachi shocked by these worlds, because were exactly the same that a dear friend and companion in Anbu told him once; long before the tragedy that befall onto the Uchiha clan, due to the results of his own machinations, and now, a stranger knows the words that guided Itachi during all his life, not judging him, but simply listening to him.

"Heavy burden my boy" shacked his head Hanzo "very heavy burden indeed..."

Itachi remain silent, because the man in the jail behind him, was much more than he thought, now is was more than evident that he has to maintain his guard at any moment, because these man knows almost everything...and somehow he looks like he didn't know a lot of things...only a person like him, cast aside from the world for a long period of time will be this confusing.

The possibility of the man telling the truth started to rise on Itachis mind.

"And I thought the Anbu creed was lost...the surprises just accumulate on top of each other" laughed the man with sarcasm.

"Anbu?" Itachi asked " what has the Anbu to do with that words?".

"Its the first thing taught to the Anbus in my time" told Hanzo remembering good old times "why do you think they are all masked? wait...why the people today thinks the Anbu are masked? oh my god, please let it be a good reason".

"Its a mark; a distinctive, the have no face, there are just an assassination squad, the elite among the Shinobis who works directly under the supervision of the Hokage, they have no name, only duty and the mission".

Answered Itachi, remembering his own times as Anbu, when he took the bloodiest missions on his life, during the wars, taking so many lives his body and mind got soaked in blood.

"I cant believe it, who was the fucking genius corrupt the Anbu like that?" grunt Hanzo "that's just slavery, is true the Anbu is an assassination squad at last during the war; and is true that the mask leaves you without name but abandon yourself doesn't benefit the village, just transform you in a worthless doll" Hanzo was starting to rant feeling very offended by the creed of the new Anbus of this era.

"The Anbu protects, the Anbu are the shadows of the Hokage, they kill and get his hand dirty as it can be yes; but they are shinobi of the leaf; sons of the will of fire; not a fucking bunch of killing puppets, that could be ok for that fucking cretin of Monzaemon and his accursed marionettes but the Anbu are strong in body and mind not a mindless drone who cant do shit when they have no orders"

The sudden wrath of the man surprised Itachi; not for the emotion only, but for the contents of the words itself, the Anbu weren't like that, never was, they are assassins and masters of stealth; the very best on it of the village...and now this man claims that he wasn't like that.

"The Anbu weren't assassins?..hard to believe don't you think?, its own name says that they are the special assassination squad "Itachi thought that perhaps the emotions of Hanzo has put his cover in the brink of being discovered, but at the same time, he wants to know what were the thoughts of this strange and unique man.

"They were; they are and they will for what I take from your words; but that's why I put the mask on the table" snorted Hanzo being angry for the shocking news of the state of the Anbus, he made in the first years of the village "the Anbu were masked for two simple reasons, nameless and protection, a ninja with no face and no name, they are the ones who carry the burden of the blood for the sake of the village".

Itachi, for first time in a lot of years, felt sympathy for the man called Hanzo, his words were close for the ones that guided Itachi in all his years, not only as Shinobi of Konoha, but as criminal too...now the life has given him a second chance, it was refreshing to see, his ideas weren't as alone as he believed.

"The Anbu kills, that's a fact, and for it, one has to abandon oneself or the blood will rotten your soul, making you unable to be with your dear ones" said Itachi, remembering some of his own experiences.

"My boy, that's a very cynical way of seeing" shacked his head Hanzo more calm now; recognizing than for the moment, he cant do nothing about the Anbu, but he has a lot of time ahead to correct it " that way of thinking only will take you to the suicide path, when the life, the glorious and chaotic life loses his taste, then you are really lost, thats very sad my boy".

"How can be otherwise?, in order to assassinate, one has to kill oneself or the guilty will overcome him, the guilty, the remorse, the sensation of void" replied Itachi, enjoying one conversation for the first time in years even considering how disturbing the contents of the conversation was.

Only his companion on Akatsuki, the dead Hoshigaki Kisame were that close to him, and even in that case, is was a twisted friendship between two assassins with no other place to go than the Way of the carnage.

"The love of life" answered Hanzo with a sad joy "when you love the life too much, than you are ready to take how many lives as are necessary to protect what you hold dearest, isn't it my boy?".

Itachi smiled; the man has read his heart like an open book; yes...that's the truth, he took his entire life clan to protect his little brother; in order to protect the dearest person for him, Itachi took as many lives as necessary. Even his own, to protect his brother from the deadliest schemes of the Sanin Orochimaru.

"Yes" he whispered " yes it is indeed".

"Who are you Hanzo?, What are you?" Itachi asked, for the first time in his long and hazardous life finding someone he could call friend again; even if he is some kind of fake from the interrogation squad of Konoha.

"I am Hanzo, humble Shinobi of Konohagakure and apprentice musician" laughed Hanzo resting more comfortably on the jail wall "nice to meet you my boy".

"I am Uchiha Itachi nice to meet you too" replied Itachi.

The two Anbu who entered the zone of imprisonment the next morning, cant be otherway than astonished when they found the two prisoners; talking and laughing like old friends, for what they know they only know each other for like a night.

Even Itachi, the murderer was answering the man with politeness; like he respects him, simply amazing.

"Good morning my boys" saluted Hanzo without even turning in the direction of the two entering Anbus and the third person who enter in the zone after them, the actual head of the Anbu corps, Hatake Kakashi, one of the most prominent and powerful shinobis of the vilage.

"What can I do for you today?" asked Hanzo standing on his feet with an agile movement from his position on the floor "Is ready the Fifth for the little demonstration I suggested?".

"So to speak" replied Kakashi stopping his reading of his favourite series of books "she is waiting for you on the training grounds, we will take you there".

"Thanks my boy" smiled Hanzo stretching his body and taking his black staff "I will be delighted to be on the outside again; after years on a living hell, sun is an old friend I will love to catch up gladly".

The Anbus opened the jail, letting Hanzo get outside; he did some stretching exercises of neck and back, his body was always in almost a perfect health but still, hours in the same position always get the body of anyone a little stiff.

"Take care Itachi, my boy" said Hanzo over his shoulder before leaving the room of the jails "see you around I hope".

"Thank you for your words Hanzo" replied the Uchiha much to the surprise of the Anbus and Kakashi.

Guided by the trio of Anbus; he was escorted by the Anbu head no less; Hanzo enjoyed the walk, they don't need to blind him, he was blind already; however Hanzo remembered perfectly the path they were walking.

As Shinobi, as Anbu, he was trained for that kinda things, and the harsh training was something he will never forget...well...being a Shinobi was his all life, his motive to be alive, he was Hyuga Hanzo...wait, he was no longer a Hyuga; not after losing his byakugan; perhaps it was time to take up his other family name?.

If the Hyuga today are similar to how they were in the old days, losing his byakugan; no matter how odd the lost was; means he wasn't part of the clan anymore or considered as an invalid.

It was time to take a new name for himself?, perhaps that will represent his new life in this new era of shinobis...interesting...but perhaps will be better to await and talk it with little princess and the Hyuga Clan head before doing anything rash and make Tsunade go ballistic over his head.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize they have already arrive to the training grounds; his senses tell him of the presence of Tsunade, her shy aidee and a bunch of other shinobis all of them; judging for their chakra signature and presence; looks like jounin level.

Hanzo smiled, this is going to be entertaining, it was being a lot since he could show off a little and the princess needs to know what kind of monster is she letting inside her house.


	3. Anbu tales 3

Anbu Tales III

Konohagakure

Training ground 42 ( Behind death forest)

11.00 AM

Hanzo has to admit that the sensation of the sun all over his body was a wonderful sensation, in the Jigoku, the sun was scorching, more a curse than a blessing of nature, one can not get nicely tanned with that sun, just burn like charcoal.

The wind, the grass, he can feel the trees surrounding him, he opened his senses to cover all, giving thanks for these little miracles, the natural energy entered him refreshing his body and mind; beautiful pure and vital natural energy, not the horror of negative emotions of the Jigoku.

Hell, it was really wonderful to be alive.

"Are you gonna be all day standing there smiling like an idiot?" Tsunade punched the arm of Hanzo reminding him where he was; just on the outsides of the training ground.

In his time there was nothing similar to this, the training was in real life;directly in the middle of the second ninja war; the growth of Konoha since then was really something to admire. However this were times of peace and by so not really a surprise the Village had growth from the few clan compounds they were in the first days.

"Sorry my dear" Hanzo faced Tsunade with an embarrassed smile "I was just feeling the place; its perfect".

"The trees, the grass, there are a dozen of animals in a fifty meters radius; I sense a snake enjoying the sun like me; a bear sleeping in his cave; a bee hive five meters over the man in the second three from the left, the ten shinobis around us...I really missed the nature you know; Jigoku is a place of charred lands and foul winds...no space for these beautiful lands"

Tsunade laughs, the man has been only for a night in detention...until she realizes, he has been only since the last night out of his personal hell, so it was the first time to him to sense the sun in decades; however, its amazing how as blinded as he was, he was capable of sensing the world in such a perfect way.

He was able to discern the nine jounin level shinobis around him, from the three Anbu in the shadows to the rest that were in the open as Tsunade has call them for the probation..the only one uninvited was Danzo but the bastard has manage to put himself in the group saying it would be good to an elder to be present as he was one of the few that really knew the man in the past.

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Danzo, Shizune,Tsunade and Hiashi were in the open looking at the man with mixed emotions, Yugao with her Cat anbu mask and two of her Anbus were hiding in the forest around them, yet still Hanzo has been able to detect them.

"Ok, business first" Tsunade called at his side two of the present people in the clear of the training ground " first the usual check for transformations and chakra cloaks, Is the real one?".

Hanzo rises his head over that words. There are other persons who can told he was the real one?, perhaps people old enough to remember him?.

But at the moment he felt a emanation of chakra of one of the two and immediately recognized the chakra burst of and active Byakugan, Tsunade has bring a Hyuga to check his chakra pathways; smart move; no transformation can evade that except the most exceptional illusions, Hanzo did nothing to hide, nor his chakra nor his nature energy.

"He...or it; I don't know if I can call him human any more; is nothing I ever seen" said the Byakugan user, Hanzo didn't recognize his chakra " he has a stable chakra net; a enormous chakra indeed and I sense the same kind of mix in him than in Naruto when he is in his Sage mode but at the same time different, what the?... he has two damn hearts?"

"Yes I knew that" laughed Tsunade "he told me about that already, as he says, it was implanted to him, as proof of the Oni summoning contract; I think is the source of his chakra reserves and his younger state despite being older than me"

A lot of the presents gaped looking alternatively between Hanzo and Tsunade digesting that little piece of information, no one even dare to say anything aloud; mostly because Tsunade will pummel them to the ground if they even make an smart ass remark about ages but at the same time, it means that Hanzo was alive when the Village was young...a living database about times considered legends today.

"Its his face, that's for sure, and his chakra signature its similar too" said the second person and Hanzo grunted; even as a kid Shimura Danzo was always been too much in love with the stick up his ass " Its almost identical as I remember; is false by all means but still the replica is almost perfect".

"Oh, shut up scarface, you are as paranoid as you were when you are a little genin" snorted Hanzo with little respect for the kid...ops...nowadays it must been an old man; same cretin, but old man "never understand what saw Tobirama in you, you don't have an stick up in the ass, you have a fucking iron bar".

Tsunade barely contain her laughter, however the others were petrified by the disrespect of this blind man to one of the last elders of Konoha; even Danzo didn't react at all to the taunt as shocked as he was mostly because the voice, the tone and the expressions are exactly the same as they were in the past when he was a scared genin in front of the Steel shadow.

"Ok, everybody" intervened Tsunade before one of Anbu who was loyal to Danzo decide to do something stupid "free already the man so we can see by ourselves the proof of who he is and see what could he offer to the village".

This last remark make Danzo suspicious, taking him out of his shocked state, if Hanzo was really who he claims to be, that opens a new other game as he was one of the most trusted and lethal shinobi of the Leaf when his Sensei Senju Tobirama was the Second Hokage.

"My metal release" Hanzo discovered suddenly "is a blood line, so Danzo knows I have it, and I take there haven't been any other user since me"

"Right in the spot Hanzo" Tsunade free the hands of the man, who stretched his fingers with delight leaning on his black staff "thanks my dear, as I promise you a little show, from where do you want to start?, ninjutsu? so I can call my metal release first or we go by the basic and start from Taijutsu?".

Tsunade looked at his friend with some confusion, she didn't understand what was the intentions of Hanzo, but sure there will be something worth to see in action...

"I will be honoured to see if the flames of youth burns bright in your old fried Tsunade-sama" intervened one of the most odd creatures Hanzo has even saw; and he was living in Jigoku for decades.

Spandex and bowl cut, sparkling teeth? Wtf?, huge eyebrows...ok, Hanzo was now freaked out but he managed to hide it under his smiling face still in his mind he was kind of terrified of this estrange shinobi. He could sense the inmense power the man posses, there was no doubt he was jounin level easily but still his personal style and that remark about the power of youth was making Hanzo very nervous.

"All yours Gai" laugh Tsunade repairing on the reactions Hanzo has and couldn't hide about his surprise and horror at the newcomer "Hanzo, this is Maito Gai, Konohas Taijutsu expert and one of our best shinobis".

"Nice to meet you my boy" smiled Hanzo to the estrange man still couldn't figure out if he was for real or some kind of elaborate joke from Tsunade but the power was there and there was no layer of illusions nor transformation...oh dear kami what is this thing?.

"I am Konoha beautiful green beast Maito Gai, lets us test our flames of youth!" shouted the man as Hanzo makes one step back stretching his back and gluing his staff to his back again.

"I am Hanzo, nothing more for the moment" saluted Hanzo standing in a fighting pose imitating perfectly the blades of a Mantis.

"Mantis fist" recognized Gai smiling with his own Iron fist basic stance "I always thought only the Aburame know that style".

"I learn from a very odd Aburame Kunoichi, remind me to tell you the history later" shuddered Hanzo remembering Aburame Tomoko.

One of the most estrange and straightforward Aburame in the history of the clan, a girl that chased him before he was happily married with Hebihime and even after that she still insisted that she wouldn't mind sharing...that was a very disturbing episode of his life.

Both clashed against each other and the fight started to get serious; at the beginning Hanzo simply uses the ample movements of the Mantis style to dodge and move away the powerful punches of Gai attacks, stopping the kicks with quick counters before Gai could put some real power in his legs but at the end Gai strength would overcome the defence of Hanzo by simply brute force.

Hanzo suddenly took the offensive with a continuous thrust with his extended fingers, using the hands as blades looking for soft flesh; the idea of this kind of attacks was to bleed the opponent little by little causing a lot of bleeding wounds until you aim for a vital point killing your target in one final strike.

Neither of them were using the full capabilities of his fighting styles, it was a probation spar so there was no need of blood; they exchange punches and kicks for a minute before Hanzo retreated and changed his stance into a more sloppy stance with his hands as if they were holdings cups.

Gai recognized the style in a second an raised his huge eyebrows in surprise; that was one of the most estrange fighting styles he had encounter during his life and among the few practitioners even few really achieved mastery over it.

"Eight drunken gods fist?" asked Gai assuming himself the Drunken fist basic stance, the variant of the style he has created after he learn the original one from the most eccentric master he had during his training, and that's something, coming from the Konoha green beast and his flames of youth motto.

"Eight drunken Onis fist" smiled Hanzo correcting the man and a little surprised he recognized the style " a different version of the style more offensive than the basic, You learned with Shang Shi too?".

"Yes my Youthful friend, the old man was a harsh and cruel master sometimes but he teach me flawless"nodded Gai smiling before they prepared for the fight.

They both jumped again at each other in a blur of movement that let the rest of the shinobis astonished for the fury and yet the sloppiness of the attacks, they tumbled, block, roll, kick at the same time in a display of acrobatics maneuverings and all of that with the wobbliness of a drunkard.

It was hilarious to contemplate if you are not in the wrong side of the punches, just the shock wave they generate was more than enough to splinter the bark of the trees every time they get to close to the surrounding forest.

But suddenly both of them fly straight into each other spinning like crazy corks of an open bottle butting their heads into a thunderous crunch that sounded all over the place much to the chagrin of the spectators that were both stunned and laughing from the oddest taijutsu spar even seen.

Both fighters back flipped to gain some distance back into some fighting stances; Gai was beaming with youth, happy to find someone capable to fight on equal grounds with him and has a deep knowledge of martial arts.

"Your flames of youth are the brightest I have seen since my own disciple Hanzo-san!" echoed Gai, causing the rest of the audience to wince for the volume; he was more than convinced of the fighting capabilities, however the next words stunned the audience and at the same time made very happy the masked man in a branch as seen his friend has discover a new "rival" to pester with his interminable competitions.

"I yield the match but my youthful rival I am obliged to ask you for future sparring and humbly ask your help for my own disciples Drunken fist".

Hanzo was between embarrassed and shocked not very sure what the hell this man was talking about; it was a good man, his chakra and body language was telling him so much but it did look like the man was totally out of his mind with that Youth remarks...well, oddest people had meet in the past.

"Uh...sure my boy" shrugged Hanzo but he started to regret that words as soon as he fells the pity that waved over him from the rest of the audience.

"_Where did I step into?"_ thought Hanzo shuddering of the consequences of what has done with a few words.

"Why has you yield the match Gai?, is nothing like you" asked the masked man to his friend voicing the thoughts of the rest of the spectators as he landed from his branch to the ground near the taijutsu master.

"The flames of youth of Hanzo-san had burn brightly when he managed to seal my limbs during our fight" responded Gai the question of Kakashi.

Kakashi and Tsunade glared directly to Hanzo in directly need of an explanation, Hanzo make a step back a little embarrassed from the attention he was receiving; he never liked to be in the spotlight of anything.

Gai was faster and laughed explaining perfectly; much to Hanzo surprise that the man was able to catch his trick that easily, Hanzo was so proud of that trick...

"As soon as he was able to score a hit he was able to put a weight seal on me" smiled Gai impress by the sneakiness of the man " he could put me under a ton extra of weight any time with a simply ram seal".

Hanzo laughed and put his hands into a ram seal disabling the seals in the limbs of Gai.

"Release" a burst of chakra surged from the clothes of the man as the seal vanished " color me impress my boy" said Hanzo stretching his fingers "chakra writing and taijutsu makes the Sealing fist, although is a work in progress".

All the ninja in the audience were speechless; the combination of the most basics of the shinobi arts and one of the most complicated of them into a powerful style.

The limitless possibilities of the Sealing arts and the flexibility of one fighting style could give birth to countless yet all of them deadly styles made for anything the shinobi want, from capture to tracking.

"But I must admit your style is an unique mix Hanzo-san" raised an eyebrow Gai making some stretching exercises, not a fuck given after the boulder smashing punches he has received " I could identify Mantis Style, Eight drunken gods ;or Oni as you named it; fist, Eight ways of destruction and a lot of Gentle fist hidden among your stance resulting in the Sealing fist ".

Hanzo laughed an scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed, he has discovered his styles as easy as that; hell the man could be an odd ball but sure he was a taijutsu expert.

"I learn from the Hyuga" shrugged Hanzo " the Gentle fist was drilled in me since I was three years old but for the rest you get it right, I am still perfecting the Sealing fist with all the previous...I am not sure if the outcome will be a good thing however".

"Yosh, I should help you my youthful friend in your youthful quest!" nodded Gai scaring the shit out of Hanzo with her sudden outburst.

"Stop shouting already Gai!" replied Tsunade smashing his fist into the back of the head of the man, stomping him into the ground and silencing him for some time.

"Must appreciated Fifth/ my dear" said Hanzo and Kakashi at the same time, suddenly feeling a lot of empathy between both of them, Gai was a great guy that's for sure but his antics were a little to much sometimes.

Tsunade grunted and the rest of the shinobis make an step back just in case Tsunade need another stress release like the head of the poor Gai, the next step in the probation was ninjutsu and since Kakashi was already on the ground, it would be the perfect moment to see if Hanzo was really Hanzo and make him use the metal release.

"Ok Hanzo, ninjutsu time, what can you do?".

Tsunade went back to the shinobis she has bring to the probation, Danzo was an extra she could have been without but the fucking old hawk managed to be on time and insert himself in the probation...but it was worth it when Hanzo bitch slapped him verbally like he was just an arrogant genin.

"Metal release" said Hanzo shrugging " earth, fire and water mix, Bloodline apart from that some C and B class fire techniques and a dozen B to A class earth and water techniques" resumed his ninjutsu.

Tsunade nodded and Kakashi launched a human size fireball in a second, Hanzo react as quick as him running three hand seals and releasing his blood line into one of the most useful techniques he ever develop.

"Metal release Shield" a round shield rise in front of Hanzo stopping the fireball without any problem after the fireball, a wolf shaped lighting surrounded the shield and jumped against Hanzo who simply slammed his hand in the floor and rise a wall of stone.

Lighting could be stronger than earth but that was when the forces were equal or slightly different, when the weak element is simply overwhelmingly strong the rules went south. The stone wall was more than enough to stop the wolf and let his disperse inside the tiny metal scraps inside the stone canalizing the lighting into the ground easily.

Hanzo make a palm thrust into the air just directly against Kakashi at the other side of the crumbling wall, releasing another of his trusted metal releases.

"Metal release Heart Seeker" as soon as he finished a blade ;with some seals all along the wide side of the blade; erupted from his hand like a spear piercing trough the stone wall and the next fireball Kakashi has made to continue the attack destroying the tree behind the masked ninja.

Kakashi covered his Sharigan knowing full well that the man could have killed him as the blade was curved a little in his travel to reach his objective and pierce the wood till the mid of the tree without any effort.

With his eye he has seen how the blade pass near him and curved just after it has pass at his side, the blade could have curved perfectly well a little before and pierce his heart instead of the tree.

Not to mention his Sharigan has been unable to copy the metal release, meaning it was really a genetic trait and no a fake shape manipulation just in case someone was trying to fake the metal release with some kind of forgery with elemental chakra.

"That was quick" whistled Kurenai from his own branch over the place where Hanzo was being probed " and awesome at the same time, are you losing your edge Kakashi?" smiled the raven haired woman "still, what was the seals for?" asked Kurenai a little intrigued by them.

"Safety and versatility just in case" said Hanzo to the woman retracting the blade back inside his hand like it was never been erupted from the pale flesh "If I don't pierce my enemy but the blade is near I can make the steel explode or if I pierce but I don't want my objective death I can use the seal as paralysis seal or weight seals or tracking seal inside the body of my prey" said Hanzo.

"Most impressive" commented Kakashi and Kurenai couldn't but agreed to the comment of the other jounin.

"Metal release for all of you" laughed Tsunade who couldn't but be proud of her old and dear friend " and of course you sealing arts...I assume it comes from the other part of the family isn't it?" smiled Tsunade with a glee in her eyes that made Hanzo sweat.

"You discovered my dear?..damn you are the best no doubt" muttered in defeat.

"Sure as hell I am" said Tsunade with the hands on her hips with pride and the rest of the people in the place chuckled inside their minds just as safety precaution.

"Kurenai your turn" said Tsunade to the woman in the three " genjutsu time".

"Actually that's my worst" interrupted Hanzo " I have only talent for sound based and for them I need my instruments" confess felling a little embarrassed.

"Sound based? Like music based ones from the Oto shinobis?" Kurenai substituted Kakashi on the ground as the masked man pick the unconscious Gai from the ground and said goodbye to Hanzo waving his hand.

"_Are you telling me that no one of them have still realized that he is blind?"_ mused Tsunade looking at the gesture of Kakashi.

"Err...who are the Oto shinobi my dear? There are only five villages" raised and eyebrow Hanzo scratching the back of his head as he lean on his black staff.

Resting a little for the two combats, he has used a lot of power in the fight and three high class techniques consecutively not he was even spend a quarter of his chakra but that's how you can win, apparently losing.

After all deception is the most powerful of the Shinobi arts

"Its a new and dangerous village founded by a monster" almost spitted Kurenai as the events of the war against the Sound village and their accursed master Orochimaru the rogue sanin and assassin of the Third Hokage " they used Sound based attacks".

"Odd...I only knew a clan that used frequently sound based attacks, the Fuma clan, I was convinced they have been wiped out by other clans during the First Shinobi wars" informed Hanzo with a shrug of his shoulders before send a huge chakra wave all over the place dispelling the two layer illusion Kurenai has put on him at the start of the conversation.

The woman with a kunai on her hands, stumbled back a little behind Hanzo as her illusion shattered like glass and the backfire of the technique stunned her for a second.

"H-how?" stuttered before recovering and sheath her kunai back on his pouch.

"You illusion was sound and sight based" smiled Hanzo " I fell on the sound but I am blind my dear".

Kakashi legendary orange book hit the branch as he has let it fall from his limp hand after the revelation he has hear.

"What the?" whispered said Kakashi didn't believing it " there is no way you are blind".

Never losing his smile Hanzo face into his direction allowing him to see his closed eyes and forehead scar for the first time.

The silence fell into the audience as they process the information and fell a sudden and deep respect for the skills of the old friend of the Fifth not to mention the reaction of Danzo when he deducted what was really the scar of his forehead mentally wondering how can he win Hanzo to his cause or put him under his domain as soon as possible. He was too much powerful and useful tool to be wasted into the common shinobi ranks.

"Anything else my dear?" asked Hanzo facing Tsunade.

"One last thing" said Tsunade " back in the old days you and my grand uncle were the best sword masters of the Leaf, are you still up to the title?".

Feeling that was her cue, Yugao jumped from her spot on the shadows landing near her Hokage as she hold the grip of her katana; after the assassination of her fiancee Hayate, the last master of the Konoha sword style; she was the best swords woman of the village.

"No" replied Hanzo without doubt " I am no longer the sword master I was; nor my body nor my sword are fitted for my Gentle blade".

Hanzo bit his thumb and put his hand over his own shadow, soon the seal circle of the summons appeared but instead of a creature, Hanzo sunk his hand into his shadow and pull out a seven feet long zanbato sword.

The metal of the weapon was completely black from the long hilt to the two feet wide one side edge of the giant sword.

Hanzo caught the grip with both hands swinging it in the air in open arcs before resting the weapon over his shoulder as only one that is completely accustom to that kind of weapons will do without inconvenience.

"This is _Shadowrend" _presented the weapon to Tsunade nailing the sword to the ground and leaning his arm on the hilt like it was a wall " this weapon lacks finesse and precision but what he has in stoves is overwhelming power not to mention is chakra conductive".

Tsunade let Yugao take the spot as the Anbu woman unsheathed her own katana and take a stance with the point of the blade aiming at Hanzo chest.

Hanzo smiled and put the sword back again over his right shoulder in a position that was surprisingly deceptive; Yugao knew as soon as she saw it that the man could swing the sword in a devastating arc from that posture as the sword looks in a worst position but in reality could add his own weight to the strike.

Both maintained the position as none of them could see an opening in the other guard even considering that both of them where in an inviting position for a quick attack from the side or even a front thrust; quickly finishing the duel.

Yugao made the first movement as she thought that she was faster that the two handed sword and could feint the man for leaving his right side open for a cut. She covered the space separating them with a body flicker technique and appeared at his left side; with the sword ready to pierce.

But Hanzo ignored completely the woman and instead he put down his sword ducking after the wide blade as the real Yugao appeared at his right clashing her katana tip against the black metal of _Shadowrend_.

She reacted quickly and back flipped guessing correctly that Hanzo will attack her with a powerful arc of his blade, Hanzo didn't stop and taking advantage of the own inertia of the attack and in a display of mastery over his own two handed sword started a series of whipping attacks leaving no chance for Yugao to counterattack as she could only divert the blade from cutting her in half but still from time to time she manage to slip a quick thrust into the defense of the man but they were easily dodged and back to the offensive

It was more obvious to the audience that both of them were first class sword masters each on their own styles, swift and accuracy against unstoppable force the katana versus the Zanbato, a flow of water versus a mountain fortress.

But the duel was suddenly put to an end when Hanzo stop the attack and jumped backwards with an odd expression on his face, he had a raised eyebrow and was facing the Anbu woman like he has saw something he didn't like.

"Enough my dear" Hanzo nailed the sword again in the floor with a hint of sadness and compassion into his voice "your heart is no longer into your sword I don't know why, nor I want to meddle into anyone business but I strongly recommend you to take a break, a clouded heart and mind are deathly traps for a shinobi".

Everyone who knew Yugao outside of his Anbu post knew what Hanzo was talking about exactly, the death of her fiancee Hayate was a devastating blow for the woman and since then she has become more and more cold and distant, taking Anbu mission after Anbu mission hoping for the one that put and end to her suffering.

Hanzo has sensed all this clashing his sword against the katana of the woman, giving some credits to the belief that master could understand each other through his fist or swords and Hanzo has said by the letter one of the rules that the Second Hokage made for all the shinobi to engrave in their hearts as the woman was passing through a very bad phase of her life.

The lost of a loved one is painful beyond words, its an emptiness that consumes you if you let the sadness corrode your heart, It was not the first Shinobi that react that bad to a loss sending herself into an spiraling of dangerous mission thinking that if the life has lost his taste at last he or she could go in a blaze of glory and doing something good for the village.

Hanzo had experimented that too...even now he was experimenting it but he had more expertise hiding it than most of the rest of the shinobi and he had an idea of what kind of thoughts could be running through the head of the Anbu sword woman.

Talking in low voice so only he and Yugao could ear him Hanzo said the woman the same words Hebihime told him when he was nothing but a blood stained sword rampaging his way through the First Shinobi wars like it was the Shinigami herald.

"Not your blood nor the blood of your enemies will clean the blood of your loved one, Would he like to see you sank in sorrow or would he like to see you smiling again?"

Yugao trembled for the words and the feelings that the man has provoked with that single question, sheathing her sword again, Yugao bowed in respect at the man and disappeared in a swirl of leaves back to his position in the shadows but her mind and heart was a complete turmoil although this time there was a hint of hope for the woman to recover.

The sword of Hanzo sank into his shadow shocking a little more the rest of the shinobis as the summons usually just vanish into a puff of smoke but considering how the surprising has been the man until now, it was just another piece of the puzzle that was Hanzo.

Tsunade appeared at his side smiling a little because she was capable of hearing what Hanzo has said to the tormented woman and perhaps it would help the Anbu to be back on her tracks; Tsunade actually liked the woman and she understands fully Yugao as she did something very similar on the past until a blonde knucklehead has smashed through his sadness and grief giving her a new family and purpose.

"Nice uncle" whispered Tsunade "Uncle Tobirama words by the letter were you talking with her or with yourself?".

"Need one to recognize another" joke Hanzo with a sad smirk.

"One last thing to do" said Tsunade growling a little at Danzo who has insisted on perform this last test as confirmation of identity indifferent to the fact that Hanzo has already show them all his bloodline one of the few things that were impossible to replicate.

Hanzo just raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the responsible for the test and one of the Anbu get to the ground; Tsunade and Danzo leave space between them; the Anbu rise his hands, perform hand seals and put his right hand over the head of Hanzo; the victim of the brain scan technique has to bow a little, because he was almost two meters tall, so the Anbu can reach his head comfortably, a necessity for the good going of the technique.

For a while, they remain in that pose; one looking into the memories of the prisoner, and the prisoner just waiting for all this to end; he was starting to get very bored of all this suspicion and checks of his identity, DNA, Danzo, Blood line, interrogation and now brain scan...for god sakes, its starting to get ridiculous, not he has not enjoy the fights and deep inside the showoff he has put for the audience but still it was a little too much for the shy man.

At one point the Anbu broke contact abruptly, staggering back and finally falling on his knees with a painful expression under his bird mask; Hanzo take his hand to his face, growling in low voice because the pain on his head. The other presents, alarmed by the sudden interruption, this only happens when the technique fails, and its real painful for all the involved in it.

"Bird report" ordered Hanzo to the Anbu, who was shaking his head, trying to get rid of the pain.

"The pain...we were in his memories, we travel back on his mind to the day he lost his eyes and the pain overcame us" explained with difficulties, he has just shared the pain Hanzo experimented when his eyes where gouged by the Shinigami.

"Are you ok my boy?" growled Hanzo ignoring the pain; he has had years to surpass it and assimilate the experience but the kid has experimented it raw and perhaps modified by Hanzo old fears and trauma, it was one of the most terrific experiences of his past.

"What did you saw?" interrogated Danzo without any piety for the sore Anbu while the last of the Anbu trio applied some medical chakra to heal the migraine; nothing can be done about the memory however, he would need the help of another Yamanaka to erase it "was his history real or just some fake to cover an infiltrator?".

Tsunade glared intensely to the pair of Anbu, they were too much obedient to Danzo command and they have reacted only when the man was in the scene, Yugao was a little off balance after her sword duel with Hanzo but there was something very odd about this Anbu.

Still Hanzo beat her in speed bitch slapping the war hawk again much to the inner joy of Tsunade and amazement of the rest of the elite jounin around them.

"Danzo my boy, stop being a jackass; the kid is in pain by your own command so slow down the pace a little will you?, I'm sure he will tell you all you want, just let him recover" Hanzo snorted letting Tsunade heal his growing migraine; the kid was good, he has messed up some of his memories with the last shock, but nothing Hanzo will have any problems to forget.

But one things get very clear for him; this mental techniques are something to be feared as he has sense some subtly suggestions hidden inside the scan that would made him more receptive to the orders and ideas of Danzo.

Danzo ignored Hanzo, looking at the Anbu with a severe expression; the Anbu has failed him. When Danzo created the Root he take the best of the weak Anbu of his time and transform into the perfect shinobi they were today and in that days a little pain would never stop him from achieve the mission objective.

"I'm sorry Danzo-sama" talked the Yamanaka Anbu "but I didn't detect any kind of mental trick or genjutsu in his mind, for what I saw he really suffered what he tell us, I cant see anything form the moment after the fight with an Uchiha because they are the memories of a blind man; but the smells, the sounds...everything was a total chaos and the pain was unbelievable; even the voice of that Onibozo thing" as Shinobi, as Anbu the man could control his own fear but he was on the limit of trembling just by the mere memories inside this man head.

"Too much convenient" Danzo replied looking at Hanzo "a blind man who cant see a squad of interrogators, they put on his mind the charade of the hell, and now they free him with no one knows what trap and secret orders awaiting on his mind to the right moment to kick in I say we.." no one would never know what was Danzo about to say as Hanzo interrupted him.

"Enough"

The voice shut Danzo immediately with alarm, the elder of Konoha take his hand to the grip of a Kunai, driven by instincts; by the menace he detects on the voice, and he wasn't alone on that idea, like him, the other shinobi presents were alert, ready for combat as they have sensed the killer instinct of Hanzo wave over the ground.

Hanzo shacked his head, getting rid of the last pieces of the other shinobi mind on his own, his patience was depleted, in his time confidence on his men was absolute.

No one shinobi under the command of Tobirama consider the idea of mistrust his own comrades or his commandant the Second Hokage, this kid was going to far, he was nothing but a paranoid old man who has forgotten the bonds of respect and loyalty the Second forged between shinobis substituting them for mindless obedience and slavery.

Part of his anger has slipped on his voice, because that everyone was alarmed, now the blind man was a more menacing figure; a real menace...even in his blindness, he has already demonstrate he can kill and move like a master fighter.

"I have had more than enough patience with your suspicious and doubts and interrogations" Hanzo walked until he was in front of the elder of Konoha; it doesn't matter for him that the elder was an old and respected Shinobi with great deeds accomplished for Hanzo it was still an stupid an arrogant kid who was asking loudly for a severe beating.

"Do something or get out of my way my boy, this is my village, my home and I will bring hell over anyone who tries to damage it; including stupid childrens who has forgotten the will of fire and put themselves at the top of the tree" Hanzo waited in front of the elder, letting the things clear.

The audience present in the scene were carefully watching the tension between them, waiting for the attack, and frankly amazed for the power both of them were releasing at each other in a silent duel of killer waves.

Danzo didn't say a word.

"I thought so my boy, you always were the strategic one, now if you excuses me I have to do something much more important that attend your paranoia" Hanzo turn back moving to Tsunade and her jounins the only ones who has win his respect during his fights; he has unglued the staff from his back and now was using it as a walking stick.

"Where are you going Hanzo?" asked Tsunade even if she believes, the ninja can not simply go away; he was dangerous even considering his knowledge was something for the past or perhaps because that; the arts of the past were more dangerous and cruel than nowadays " you are still on probation and we have to give you a rank and put you on the rooster again".

"Summoning technique" answered Hanzo touching the grounds releasing some chakra.

In a big cloud of smoke appeared a beautiful and long white snake of seven meters; with a symbol of Konoha tattoo in black on his shiny scales; the snake was tasting the air of the forest trying to discover where she has been called.

The presence of the snake send dozens of alarms all over the heads of the rest of the shinobis as only two living people have signed the snake contract, one the rogue sanin Orochimaru and the other the Special Jounin Mitarashi Anko. In any case the snakes are considered bad fucking news on konoha.

"Oohhh..." an ancient but soft voice whispered over the snake lips "I am sensing someone I would never believe I will never taste again, its been a while Hanzo"

"Indeed my dear" told Hanzo to the old snake with a truly smile on the lips "I need your services once again, will you lend me your powers again Shirohebi?".

"With pleasure my dear boy, just like the old times" the snake chuckled with nostalgia in his voice "but I am an old lady Hanzo so please not stress me to much"

"I would never dare to harm you my dear and this time its not a combat...I need you to be my eyes, I need you to help me find..." his voice broke as the sadness and the anger impregnated the tone.

Hanzo wasn't really ready for this but it has to be done, its a question he didn't dare to ask Tsunade because the kid was too young by then and the hell will froze if he ever needs the help of an stiffed idiot like Danzo.

"I know my dear, it always hurts to lost someone you loved as deeply as you" the snake body surrounded Hanzo with tenderness before it start to melt with the flesh of the man; becoming a living tattoo under his coat, only the head of the snake was visible on the right side of the face of Hanzo as one of the snake eyes was covering the forever closed right eye of Hanzo.

It was impressive, attractive and disturbing at the same time.

"Thanks Shirohebi" Hanzo thanked the serpent from the bottom of his heart.

Now the serpent was in his body, Hanzo can find one of the most important things for him. The snake will act as his eyes, giving his host the information his absent eyes can not tell him, but most import was the fact that the serpent know where Hanzo wanted to go.

"Care to explain me how the hell are you capable of summoning fucking snakes?" intervened Tsunade scared as hell; with a hand firmly put on the shoulder of Hanzo, not letting him leave until he had a fucking good explanation about how does he had that accursed contract.

"Uh.." blinked the tattooed snake eye of Hanzo in confusion making the people around him blink in confusion as well as a tattoo was reacting like it was his real eyes "what do you mean my dear?, I signed the contract of the white snake clan when I was dating Hebihime".

"But..." Tsunade suddenly realized that Hanzo was, well... Hanzo and by so he was older than him and could very well being the snake summoner long before Orochimaru sign the contract and turn rogue on the leaf.

"Is there something wrong with the snakes?" asked Hanzo worried by the well being of the animals, they have always been very close to him as their summoner was his own wife.

"The last summoner of the snakes is a well know rogue nin who managed to kill the Third Hokage during his attack in the previous chunin exams" explained Shizune to the confused man as he didn't know what the hell has happened in konoha for nearly five decades apart from the faces on the mountain wall.

"Ah, fuck" said eloquently Hanzo with a grim expression on his face " now I see why you have alarm and fear all written over your faces. I apologize for my actions I didn't have any idea but the white snake clan has always been dear to me and I grant you the white snake clan has never done wrong to anyone, they are the healers and knowledge keepers of the Snake clan"

"Ok..." calmed a little Tsunade recognizing that just the name of the slippery bastard of her ex-teammate made her angry to say the least "still you haven't answer where are you going".

"Ah, of course my dear...but..." Hanzo sighed, it was a little disturbing image to see the snake moving over his flesh " its...I don't want to..you knew I was married before I disappeared no?".

"Wait..I did remember granduncle shouting to you about that, you were married with Lady Snake..." now Tsunade started to see the wound and the doubts of Hanzo "...I understand...I´m sorry Hanzo,its a late reunion but go, you must do it" Tsunade quit his hand over Hanzo shoulder, letting him go; really he has something very important to do.

"Thanks my dear, I promise I will be back to your office by the midday" Hanzo smiled weakly before he disappeared into a swirl of tiny metal dust specks.

Danzo dint spoke a word, but instead he gives to his subordinates a very simple signal; an order that mean:

Follow and destroy.

He has no idea how the hell the bastard was but he was powerful without doubt and worst of it; he was an X factor that could send carefully planned events go waste just by his interference.

Not for a moment Danzo has believed the history; its was too fantastic to be even plausible, but the power and the person was the same as his memories, too much close to his memories thought almost shuddering. It was a real pity; if the man would be otherwise, Danzo really respected and feared the man who could walk along the first Kages of Konoha as their equal but that was a legend and Danzo has always been a man of cold facts instead of silly emotions.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama but...what will do with him now?" asked Kakashi who has quickly lost track of the man in the forest, as Anbu head Kakashi knew that the two Anbu who has started to persecute Hanzo on the sideways were Danzo own Root men infiltrated into Anbu so...there will be a very interesting battle later and if his calculations were correct, two new post in the Anbu ranks.

"He has gone to reunite with his deceased wife" smiled sadly Tsunade "Mitarashi Hebihime, more knew among the Shinobis of that time as Lady Snake...Ankos grandmother by the way"

The jounin stoned in the place, gaping at their Hokage with surprise, specially Kakashi considering the close relationship he has with said Kunoichi, the poor man was wondering how can he inform the Snake mistress of Konoha and star of the I&T (interrogation and torture) department about her sudden grandfather who looks even younger than her without being painfully stabbed in the process.


	4. Anbu tales 4

Anbu Tales IV

Konohagakure Ninja Graveyard

1100 AM

The Konoha graveyard has always been impressive and depressing, lines and lines of stone plates telling the names and the deeds of shinobis dead in the line of duty for the sake of the village; families, clan, here there are no differences between them, all are equal in death.

Hanzo guided by the snake in his body; walking around the tombs, he was a blind man, for him will be almost impossible to find the correct tomb quickly; he can touch the stones and read by touching the inscription, but he would have to do that with all the graves, that work would have taken him days and he has no such time to waste; so Shirohibe, the white snake was acting as his eyes, reading the tombs, and guiding Hanzo through all the memorial graveyard to the tomb he was looking for.

The snake can sense the sadness of the man hearts...two hearts; when the snake imbued herself with the shinobi flesh, he became aware of the amazing physical changes the man is experimenting, the double hearts was only the tip of the iceberg; his blood, his flesh, his muscles...all was changing, and the snake founds it very fascinating.

Hanzo, as many other ninjas, has already signed a contract with the snakes in order to be able to summon them in combat or for whatever purpose the summoner has in mind at the moment; of course, that doesn't mean they are slaves, the snakes can just ignore the summoner and do what they pleases, even attack and devour the summoner if they consider him or her inappropriate.

Hanzo signed the contract of the snakes long time ago, almost at the same time than his girlfriend; they weren't married until some years later. When Shirohebi meet the couple for the first time, she knew they were especial.

She was really surprised for Hanzo disappearance; the young ninja was a real promise between his kind; a real powerful ninja in the times when saying that implies the one talking about is really powerful.

Compared with the standards this days, Hanzo can be considered something at Sanin level easily thanks to the unique metal release and the Sealing fist not to mention _Shadowrend_ and the summoning contracts or his domain over the Sage techniques he learnt from Onibozo.

They stopped in front of an old tomb; the symbols on it were already fading away but they can still be read, with infinite sadness; Hanzo pass his free hand gently over the stone carvings; reading with his tact the words written on it, no matter his borrowed eye has already read the inscription.

There was no doubt, here lies his love; died thirty years ago but the tomb inscription doesn't explain how, didn't matter for the moment Hanzo had plenty of time to discover it.

Hanzo sit on the earth in front of the grave; with his black staff leaning over his shoulder; the sun was heating the place with a gentle warm, and the clouds weren't in the way of the light; the perfect sunny day with a blue sky and enough breeze to be more than pleasant to be outside enjoying the clear day.

"Mitarashi Hebihime" said Hanzo in crying voice, luckily for him, the has no longer tear ducts; so he was unable to cry like he wants.

Instead of it Hanzo just sit and remembers all the good times with his wife, all of those missions together and the craziness of his love; she was a energetic one who loved the life with all her passion. She really had passion...

Hanzo hidden his face under his hands blushing in deep red, as he remembered the sweet and hot night they have when he gathered enough courage to propose to her; she jumped at his arms and drag him into her apartment from where they didn't get out for a day .

They loved each other deeply and now...

"A real tragedy kid" the snake talk to Hanzo on his mind as she was fused with him now "she really missed you for the rest of her life...no matter where you had been, always remember that she loved you with all her heart".

"I know Shirohebi, I know...but...its so hard...to say goodby like this" the voice of Hanzo was filled with sorrow; he had hidden his sorrow so well till now, even he has dared to give lesson to another aching heart but his emotions were now in the open as he had realized that the person he loved the most was long gone to a better place...Hanzo knows very well the alternative to heaven.

"I know child" the tattoo slipped over his body hugging the blind man like a mother to a hurt child; for the old snake; this couple were more than simply summoners, she took interest of them and now she has reunited again with one of the most respected summoners of the white snakes and a man Shirohebi always considered like family.

Hanzo trembled, unable to shed the tears he would like to shed for his lost love; so he just let the time pass, grieving for the love lost in the line of the duty.

The most hurting part of it its the fact that both of them will do exactly the same; his lives were for the village; they are swords, the swords protect and there is nothing more to say.

That's doesn't implies they can not feel the sadness of a dear one lost; like Hanzo was experimenting right now.

Its hard to say goodbye like this, in this cold and cruel way but that's the only way that can be done...unless.

The thought shacked Hanzo more than a punch to his face; he suppress that line of thought, never, never again, is an offence against all nature laws of the world , and yet only for a little time, just a little time to say goodbye correctly...

"Whats the problem kid?" the snake asked surprised by the sudden reaction of Hanzo, who was trembling like and addict under the withdrawal syndrome, feeling repulse and fear "whats happening to you?"

"Nothing Shirohebi" lied Hanzo "its just...something I didn't wanted to remember about the time I was out that has come back to my mind, something I would love to forget".

"Stay sharp child" the snake disappeared from his head, hidden again inside the trench coat " you have company".

"They didn't even let me mourn my love in peace" growled Hanzo in low voice preparing himself for the fight that will come next, he was sure that eventually, they will come after him. Danzo has seen a problem in him; and the kid always eliminated all the opposition before make a move.

Now, for some reason, Hanzo has become a problem. What were the kid plans?...no idea but still he was trying to get him out of the tableboard.

The two assassins even dare to attack him in the middle of the memorial place, this awakened Hanzo fury, aren't they conscious that they were attacking on the middle of the resting place of the shinobis death on duty?; or didn't even care?.

The attack come in the form of a technique who captured the mind of Hanzo, taking possession of his body, overcoming his consciousness and lend his control to the owner of the technique.

"_Impressive"_ thought Hanzo. He was conscious of what was happening but relegated to a second place in his own brain, incapable of doing anything.

In cold facts, it was an impressive assassination technique; you can take control of the body, throw it to an incinerator or simply slit your throat with a sharp knife or even a damn spoon if you are felling cruel that day but in any case there will be no proof of assassination, it would look like a suicide.

Interesting and fearful. But its a brain technique, very similar to an illusion technique but at the same time very different, as the rest of the genjutsus this technique has the same defect that most of them. If a foreign source burst chakra in your body suddenly, the technique has a lot of possibilities of collapse but this was the Anbus move.

Let see what they have in mind for him, now that they think they have captured him.

The body of Hanzo get up and start moving; at first with some difficulties, because the one possessing the body wasn't accustomed to this level of strength not to mention he was possessing a blind man.

They leave the black staff in the ground as they dont have any order about the item in question; they have been ordered to find and kill the blind man; his possession were in keep by Senju Tsunade as she holds the scroll that the man give to her the previous night as another undercover Anbu informed. It was only a matter of time to stole the scroll when the Fifth would be occupied with the paperwork or day by day of the village.

The Anbu possessing Hanzo was having a hard time; its hard to lose one sense so suddenly and worst of all the sight. But at some try and error movements later, he acquired enough dexterity to move more and more quickly into the forest surrounding the graveyard.

Not long after entering the forest, a pair of Anbu appeared in his senses; Hanzo smiled in the back of his mind; the Anbu possessing him was having a hard time trying to cope up with the sensorial input his body has. Despite he didn't have vision the other senses were augmented far more than the human limit not to mention the Sages extra perception of the chakra and the nature.

"You ok Shenzo?" asked the raccoon masked Anbu carrying with the unconscious body of the bird masked one.

"Yes, this body is very hard to manipulate, its inhuman..." Hanzo listened to himself, the Anbu inside his brain was having a hard time. Good, that will teach him to not enter uninvited into a fellow Konoha shinobis mind.

So that was the real flaw of the technique; the original body has to be keep under care, in that state the enemy could easily kill him anytime. Interesting, but lets see why they have brought him here.

No much time later, after some minutes of running through the forest, they finally found a deep pit in the middle of nowhere. At the bottom of it there was a lot of stakes and judging by the smell coming from the inside, the stakes are covered with poison.

The bird Anbu moved Hanzo body to the border of Pitt; he wouldn't release the technique until the last second; with this man there can be no mistake, they have already seen his capabilities on the probation, and the Danzo-sama told them too that the man has an unnatural healing capability; so they have to go a little overkill; after the body will be impaled, both Anbu will unleash some fire release techniques into the Pitt, and seal it with an earth release technique. With that there will be no traces of the body and no one will never found it.

"_Thanks for the resume my boy"_ sounded Hanzo in his own mind, overcoming the brain transferring technique with a burst of nature chakra and the sudden entrance of Shirohebi chakra into his body and mind, disrupting the concentration of Shenzo and finishing in a very bad way the technique.

Shenzo returned back to his own body with a scream of pain; that was the only advise Raccoon needs to put himself into action, with a quick hand seal he convert the place where Hanzo was into a bottomless mud swamp.

Good move but a bit late, Hanzo wasn't there anymore or anywhere.

The Anbu looked frenetically his surroundings, he wasn't any place; just vanished like a dam ghost.

"Don't misunderstand me" the voice sounded somewhere on the left; Shenzo throw a kunai following the sound, only to pierce till the handle into a tree .

"I don't have anything against you" it was impossible to follow the origin of the voice, it was just everywhere "its just I find extremely difficult not to take assassination attempts personally even if they have been ordered by an Elder of the Village".

The two Anbu shared a glare and started to seek the man. Shenzo closed his eyes and started to fell chakra surrounding him; ignoring completely his companions chakra signature, his companion on the other hand, started an earth technique.

Rising a wall of stone, trapping the three of them inside a half kilometer stone coliseum, but without taking out the forest surrounding him, enough attention was generating the wall, soon they will be patrols trying to discover what the hell was happening so near of one of the sacred places of the village.

The elder has people everywhere but even with that; the earth prison technique can not be tolerated into the village grounds; even less near the graveyard, one of the villages sacred places.

Hanzo was hidden in plain sight; just near them, three meters over in a branch looking in amusement the pair of assassins.

The Vanishing technique, a Sage technique that allows one to hide even the soul of the user in the surroundings suppressing physical and spiritual presence, in that state one is almost undetectable by common senses, only enlighten senses like Byakugan or similar have a possibility of founding him; of course Hanzo suspects that any Sage focusing a little into the nature energy would sense him too.

He was curious about the sensing powers of the shinobi with the possession techniques. It was similar to the Yamanaka technique previously used on him, so this were the famous mind techniques. Fascinating and tremendous useful.

Suddenly one dozen shurikens fly towards him in a death rain; with a quick jump, Hanzo get out the way of the deathly rain; so they were capable of following him up to a point but when a bunch of earth spikes destroyed the tree, he understood that they can only sense him when he was immobile for more than a few seconds.

Hanzo moved to the ground in a blur of movement, taking advantage of his speed and the stealth to get behind the Anbu before they even realize it; Shenzo however, was capable of sensing him and tried to hit him with an right axe kick before jumping far from Hanzo.

Hanzo dodged the kick easily; letting it pass over him but counterattacking with a powerful jab to the left leg, broking the knee of the Anbu and raising him by brute force to the air, in that position and with the mind clouded by the sudden broken knee, the Anbu couldn't react in time for the descent kick of Hanzo. The impact broke four ribs and put the Anbu into unconsciousness.

With one down; the other one put distances between him and Hazno, moving his fingers to a new technique, a new barrier of earth spikes attack Hanzo; who didn't dodge but take the spikes full ahead destroying the earth spikes with his own hands; the astonished Anbu however continued performing another technique from his arsenal trying to found a weakness.

Hanzo has already performed two of his during the first barrage of spikes; the first one was a metal clone the one that take the spikes head on distracting the Anbu showing inhuman strength and resilience.

The second one, was an earth style technique allowing one ninja Shinobi to travel under earth as quick as walking over it and catching his prey unguarded just to bury him up to the neck but for using that technique the ninja has to be on the earth and not over a tree.

The clone shot one of his own arm; elongating it like a great spear; imitating the metal release Heart Seeeker previously shown on the probation attacking the Anbu repeatedly; not leaving him time to perform any techniques. The clone was far more slow than the original in part because of his metal nature and in part because it was a clone and not the real one but was more than enough in this case for maintain the Anbu focused in the attacks and not in the ground.

However, one doesn't became an Anbu being a weak shinobi, the first countermeasure Raccoon was capable to come by was to throw a pair of explosive tagged kunais to the metal clone of Hanzo.

The metal clones are capable of enduring a lot of damage and continue fighting so the explosions only damaged the clone a little, not enough to end him.

The Anbu then dodged the metal spear like crazy, looking for an opening; his opportunity came not a long after; the blade went back for a new rain of attacks and then Raccoon took advantage of that second of time to encapsulate Hanzo into an earth dome, two hand seals more after the dome was closed unleashed a big explosion inside the dome.

The explosion was contained by the prison itself but everyone inside will be shattered to pieces from the fire and the shockwave of the explosion in such short space.

Even a metal clone cant sustain so much damage, so when the clone reached his breaking point, he simply release all his chakra exploding his body into in a rain of sharp metal shards; when the Anbu saw the shards flying at him through the smoke and the debris of the dome is was to late, Hanzo was already caught him and buried alive.

It did save Raccoon life however; the shards fly through the space the Anbu was occupying a second ago without harm and pierced through all the bark of a tree before stopping finally into the bark of another one.

With no mercy, the blind man; ; smashed the masked head of the Anbu with an steel covered fist; as soon as the fist made contact, the Anbu puffed into a broken log.

Hanzo smiled retracting the steel over his hand into his flesh. Good reflexes and good techniques; this Anbu were very well trained but they have no fucking emotions or initiative it was like fighting a training dummy. Truly a pity they work under the orders of an idiot like Scarface, but nothing can be done about that for the moment.

The Anbu hid himself in a tree fifteen meters away from Hanzo, recovering his rugged breath; the Earth release technique Death chamber was a draining one. It requires a lot of Chakra and concentration to perform correctly and the Anbu has barely dodged the last trap in the last second with a substitution.

No wonder Danzo-sama wanted him death, he was a monster in human form...

A black shadow of a snake sneaked swiftly over the surface of the tree, getting closer and closer to the Anbu.

In a blink; before the Anbu can ever react; he was coiled by a seven meters white snake; the body of the snake tightened enough to make his muscles and bones crackled under the pressure, worst of all, his hands were totally sealed and he can not perform almost any of his techniques; if he wouldn't have been so tired perhaps he could use a clone or a substitution but the snake caught him totally off guard.

The fangs of the serpent bite his shoulder, passing through the armour with easiness, and the Anbu fell the poison of the beast running through his veins, the poison soon made the Anbu fell unconscious.

The snake crawled back to Hanzo, carrying easily the unconscious Anbu. The poison she has used on the Anbu had two uses, first control and second not allowing the prisoners to take stupid actions; like suicide techniques and similar jokes; the Anbu will be out of commission for one or two days, depending of how resilient the victim was.

"Its been a while since I had so much fun child" chuckled the serpent "can I eat one of them at last?".

Hanzos horrified face amused the serpent to no end, this child was always fun to tease. He was always so innocent around his loved ones; even after the horrors he has saw, he still continues being a child at heart. For that unique trait the snake signed the contract in the first place, this child could bring an unlimited amusement to the white snake clan.

"No, Shirohebi!" yelled Hanzo "oh, please don't...if I kill this poor bastards who knows what hell can be unleashed over my head, no thanks, I will bring them to the hospital, and after that I have to go to the Hokages office, Tsunade is not going to like this at all..." mused Hanzo.

Hanzo notice at last how the snake was teasing him and with a final snort, dispelled his summoning, the chuckles of the old white snake still echoed when she dispersed into a white smoke.

Hanzo cleaned the mess of the battle and run to recover his staff, the black buzzed a lot when he get it from the ground in a mix of anger and relief. Hanzo just smiled at one of the secrets he was keeping from the village, he didnt like it but there was things that must be keep in secret even from loved ones.

He can already sense the presence of a shinobi patrol, they were chunin level at best so it was an easy task to sneak past them with his concealment sage technique, they didn't fell him at all even considering he has pass at arm distance of one of them.

When he arrived to the Tsunade office, he was having a talk with somebody with his senses he fell four chakra presences in the room, one of them more than interesting; he has already sensed him near Tsunade the night he presented himself to the Little princess.

The jinchiruki of the nine tailed fox; his chakra was like a fucking lighthouse for his sage senses despite the kid has it under tight lash for what he could sense of his chakra; a perfect mix between Nature, Tailed beast and common chakra; this kid was something else.

Tsunade; the Sage kid, the masked man, and the Shy aide of Tsunade were the presences of the room, not counting the patrol of Anbu in the roof and the Anbu on the right side of the building near the tree in front of the office.

Well, Hanzo has nothing against anyone of them and it would be a good thing have all witnesses as possible knew about the assassination attempt by some renegade Anbus or any other excuse they will come by if they don't just Harakiri themselves to avoid interrogation or the shame of fail his master.

It doesn't matter, Hanzo was pretty much sure, they were Danzo men, so it was only a matter of time before they try it again ;it will be fun; if those two were a taste of how capable Danzo men were they would be perfect training.

Hanzo released his technique in the middle of the room, shocking everyone inside, it could be childish but the hell he enjoys this little pranks.

"Hello again" smiled Hanzo to the people in the room " Could I have a coup of the tea I'm smelling?; the assassination attempts always leaves me thirsty you know?.


	5. Anbu tales 5

Anbu Tales V

Konohagakure

Hokages office

1400 PM

"Care to elaborate that last statement Hanzo?" Tsunade massaged his head; not very sure how to react to the words of his old friend; who simply drank tea happily leaning on the wall of the office with his staff leaning behind his arms.

Naruto has gone; much to the frustration of the young blonde shinobi; enough problems has the little child to add the chaos created by Hanzo, despite Tsunade knows and agreed that Hanzo has to reveal himself to the kid and the secret they shared, she was still his stepmother and sometimes her emotions get the better of her.

Naruto has been promoted chunin two months ago; not long after he returned from another of his training travels with Jiraiya the toad sage and the boy has participated and passed with flying colours the chunin exams.

He was more than happy but soon come the responsibilities and the harsh truth of his heritage, despite Tsunade knows the kid was more than capable of taking head on anything the world threw at him he was still a young child with too much on his plate to add Hanzo to the menu,although she has to admit that perhaps someone like Hanzo could do some good to the kid but it was a though for another time.

Kakashi and Shizune still in the office were waiting for more explanations, not all days one man enter so easily in the Hokage office and talks about assassinations attempts so casually.

"Sure my dear" Hanzo finished his coup of tea with a happy smile, he was a little thirsty after the combat with the two odd Anbus "delicious again my dear" congratulated Hanzo Shizune for the tea; its was quickly becoming one of his favourites. A little to much boiled but apart from that it was perfect.

"It started when I was at the graveyard" started Hanzo the history "they captured my mind with some kind of illusion technique, its was surprisingly similar to the technique that used to read my mind on the forest ;a possession of some sort; commanding my body they moved me to another localization; a deep pit in the forest; they will throw me on it".

"I supposedly impaled myself with the bottom stakes; coated with poison of course; after that an earth style will cover and make the place disappear, it was a real neat trick you know?".

"Tell me you didn't killed the attackers" said Tsunade, she has a pair of theories; much like Kakashi was running theories on his mind; about who was the responsible.

But making the Anbu blow his cover so sudden it was a new strategy...and so openly in the middle of the day, in the graveyard ;one of the sacred places of the village; it didn't match at all with the normal perfectly calculated style of the person who both of them have in their minds.

"Kill?...no my dear" laughed Hanzo "the talent abounds as not to be squandered; I only put them into the hospital for a week more less; I take the patrol that went to investigate the sudden stone coliseum in the forest near the graveyard picked their unconscious bodies to the hospital".

"Ah..." Kakashi searched quickly into the reports files; there was a report for ten minutes ago talking about that.

So this was the responsible for that, the sudden appearance of two Anbu knocked out put the patrols on the edge after the previous infiltrations the leaf experimented, and they were fearing for a powerful missing-nin or a squad of infiltrators or assassins inside the village; Kami knows who their objective could be.

One of the only methods to bypass the sensor seal barrier around the village was to dress have the body of one konoha shinobi with you camouflaging your chakra with it.

"Any idea why Hanzo?" Tsunade was glad of the returning of his old friend but its starting to become a real problem.

"Who knows my dear" shrugged Hanzo without worry "nor there isn't a clear candidate of the attack; I never get along well with the idiot kid...too much Shinobi and nothing of heart to balance it and now its and elder of Konoha, fucking bad news if I had something to say" Hanzo rambled a lot but for Tsunade and Kakashi there was a clear conclusion to extract of it.

Danzo was the one after the attacks.

But what can be the reason for the sudden attack on Hanzo?.

That was the question on both minds; Shizune was talking to Hanzo trying to concrete if he can remember anything of help to explain the attack; but apart from the idea of Danzo, it has been not so much into the village to be a menace to anyone.

Not to mention the night on the detention facilities, he was incarcerated for fucks sake although now that the topic comes to the light...Kakashi remembered quickly the report of how the man and the infamous Uchiha Itachi have been talking each other like old friends even supposedly they only knew each other form less to half a day.

"Perhaps something you say to Itachi?" asked Kakashi suddenly to Hanzo who has started to give some good advices to Shizune of how make the perfect tea changing the topic of the conversation completely.

Tsunade look at Kakashi not very sure what the jounin was trying to say.

"One of the Anbu who escorted Hanzo to the forest was a Danzo men, most probably is now in the hospital" explained Kakashi "perhaps he hear something in the conversation between both prisoners that Danzo considered dangerous, be it about Konoha or his own Root organization"

"Root?" asked Hanzo confused "what is that?"

"Danzo own private army" snorted Tsunade " they are orphans or any kind of talented children he could put his mummy hands on; he brainwash them into his perfect shinobi Anbu squad. My sensei ordered them to disband and the Fourth hokage dismantled most of the organization but they were still on the game so it seems".

"The fuck" muttered Hanzo " Scarface has always been a little idiot but he was loyal to the village without fault, this was against all Tobirama taught them, what the fuck is he playing at?".

"I'm afraid he is totally convinced that what he is doing is the best for the village" inform Kakashi sadly "during a year I have been trying to find more about Root and how deep he has infiltrated in Anbu and for what I discovered he is convinced that the pacifism of the Third Hokage and how the Fourth Hokage has weakened the village and the shinobi in general".

"He is called the darkness of the Shinobi as the Third was called the God and the Professor of the Shinobi" comment Tsunade " Sarutobi sensei always tried to reach a middle ground but Danzo is a war hawk, he only knows about war and is the only thing he ever wants".

"Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Hanzo feeling a sudden chill under his spine, there was only one remarkable Sarutobi in his days; a bright child with infinite talent whom Hanzo was very good friend with.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen" replied Shizune, the young medic always liked the old Hokage and his infinite kindness " he was the Third Hokage and take the mantle again after the Kyubi attack but he was killed by his own student, the rogue Sanin Orochimaru".

"Oh fuck" Hanzo smashed his free hand ;turned into a punch; in the wall next to him releasing some anger, Hiruzen was a very good old friend of him and now he was killed by his own disciple that some bad karma " jumpy monkey was a good kid, I really liked him a lot from the bunch of Tobirama genin teams he was the best, damn it...".

Once again, everyone has forgot about how really old the blind man was but it was a real surprise that the grandfatherly figure of the village was once a genin under the tutelage of the blind man in front of them instead of the God of shinobi and the Third hokage as all of them knew.

"The kyuubi, so that's the beast that the Sage kid keeps at bay" said suddenly Hanzo scaring the shit out of the presents.

"How the fuck did you know it?" asked Tsunade as scared as the rest but knowing that Hanzo only has good intentions toward his adopted son; still she was quite overprotective over the blonde Jinchiruki.

"I sense the biju chakra form miles" shrugged Hanzo answering Tsunade "I was about to investigate a little but he was near you and I supposed he was dear to you so I get the hell out of your way before you thought I was a danger for your little blonde cub and went postal over my beaten to a pulp corpse".

"Wise man" chuckled Kakashi under his breath giving Hanzo a discrete thumbs up just as Shizune making sure Tsunade didn't see none of them.

"So?" raised an eyebrow Tsunade.

"So what?" replied Hanzo with a confused expression.

"Anything to say about the kid?" said Tsunade with danger in the voice

"Hell yes" started but before Tsunade smashed her fist on her face Hanzo continues and dissipated any animosity of Tsunade " the kid is a fucking hero, he is capable of keep the fox at bay and still his chakra is like a sun; I am looking for the day you give me permission to meet him, he is honouring his name, hell yes he will make you proud my dear".

"Back to business" said Kakashi a little off guard about what Hanzo wanted to mean when he said that Tsunade didn't allow him to meet Naruto.

But the topic of his assassination at the hands of some Anbu Roots was a sensible matter for Kakashi as he wanted to purge his Anbu from them.

"Anything you remember that you could have said to Itachi?"

Hanzo concentrates on remember the conversation totally...it was a good one "I don't see any of inte...ah...oh dear, I think I have an idea my boy but it wasn't my intention I swear".

"Spill it Hanzo" Tsunade sighed "lets see what the hell have you put yourself into".

"The kid and I talked about the Anbu" explained Hanzo "how they were in the past; how they have changed and the price of blood. I angered a lot when I heard of how the Anbu has changed since the past, how they are now not much more than bloody mannequins when Scarface took control of the program before jumpy monkey kick his sorry ass out of it I guess".

"I said I will correct that and perhaps it offended Scarface somehow...humphf...like always truth its a painful".

"Hum...I don't think so" shacked the head Kakashi "or I should say its not the only reason, there must be something more, did you do something in the past? something because of that he hated you until today?, doesn't ring any bells?".

"Not very sure about the answer my boy" Hanzo doubted because the wasn't really sure of the topic "I didn't get along very well with Scarface in that days, he was Tobirama genin and I'm pretty sure I scared the shit out of most of them; him included; only jumpy monkey has the guts to befriend me; the few occasions I trained them I made them suffer a lot...he hung a lot with Jumpy monkey and his crew. I hoped they will be a good influence on them and Tobirama thought that too so...".

"Didn't help how you bitch slapped him in the forest...Danzo was a powerful shinobi in his days, and even injured like he his now can be a real problem for even a jounin squad" advised Tsunade, worried about the struggle that has come between these two.

Inside she was jumping of joy and laughter at the replay scene in her mind, all his money was on Hanzo, one of the few secure bets he would do in all his legendary sucker gambler.

"I knew" nodded Hanzo "I sensed his strength in the probation ground when we played killer instinct tug-of-war and I am confident than in an open battle I will sweep the floor with him but there is something about him that gives me the creeps"

"What are you talking about?" rise an eyebrow Tsunade "he was injured during wars, he lost his right arm and eye on combat".

"And?" asked Hanzo not seeing any problem, he was blind and now was ten times more badass than he was in the past "there is something odd under that bandages; so much I can tell; my guts are telling me that there is nothing good under those bandages and the funny part is that is really familiar...I think I have see it before"

"It could explain how he can become so powerful despite his health problems and being supposedly a cripple" added Kakashi to the conversation.

"And how he survived all kind of attacks from other villages and hunters" added Shizune for the first time in the conversation apart for the previous questioning of Hanzo before "there have been strange reports about his powers; when he travelled with only one or two of his Root they were ambushed by a superior force and they walked trough it like they were nothing...at the beginning there was no report but the Anbu head insisted even after that it was lost in all the paperwork".

"Humphf...figures" chuckled Hanzo "Danzo was always good with the paperwork, I hated it with all my soul I swear every time Tobirama requested reports from my missions I sweated because I have no idea how to fill it beyond put my name on it and write all accomplish".

"Not the only one..." smiled Shizune with a quick glance to Tsunade her master and the paperwork are totally incompatible.

"In any case" resume the conversation Kakashi smiling under his mask for the killer glance Tsunade send to Shizune "as Anbu head I can not pass this; I assume they simply hoped to kill you and return to his duties like nothing has happened but they fail and I will make sure they went to all star sessions with the I&T department".

"Put some of the fear of God into them my boy" smiled Hanzo "if by any chance they survived take in consideration that despite they have a lot of talent, they are like training dummies, no initiative, no improvisation, they fight mechanically and that was their bane".

Kakashi smiled...or so it looks, with the mask no one can be much sure about that except from his patented eye smiles.

Hanzo has been the victim and here he is; giving advises over how the Anbu who has just tried to kill him performed on the field.

Interesting fellow that for sure.

"Still remains the question of what to do with you Hanzo" said Tsunade changing the topic of the conversation " considering that you have pass the test we still have to put you under probation and give you a rank".

"Speaking about that" interrupted Hanzo "there is no grave for me in the graveyard...how come?"

"Hum?" replied Tsunade surprised for the news, the Hanzo tomb must be on the Hyuga part of the graveyard.."you have no tomb?, curious, perhaps the Hyuga head can say something more about that, but back to the main question what the hell can I do with you?".

"Er...you are the Fifht my dear" answered Hanzo like it was the most logic thing of the world "you say jump I ask how far but one sec; Hyuga Hanzo is dead isn't it?, so can I be another one?".

"Explain Hanzo" sighed Tsunade fearing the crazy ideas of the blind ninja, so far he really had probed the other side of his blood in action, they do are a rowdy bunch "what are you talking about?".

"I'm no longer a Hyuga, I lost my Byakugan the hard way" shrugged Hanzo, he had all the time of the world in Jigoku to mourn for his lost eyes "so, now I'm free...homeless in more than one sense; so I was pondering the idea of give myself a new name and start over in this strange era".

"Does the Hyuga head knows about your little idea?" asked Shizune cautiously knowing the Hyuga pride and how hard head can the actual head be; no pun intended...more or less.

Shizune remembered how Naruto trembled when the Hyuga clan head chased him all over the Hyuga clan compound with the family sword for hours because a misunderstanding when Naruto asked permission to date the clan head first daughter Hinata.

"I hope not..." trembled Hanzo and Shizune blinked feeling a very strong deja vu "the last Head I knew tried to neuter me when I proposed to Lady Snake instead of the clan choice; I prefer not tempt the destiny again".

Shizune can not but laugh seeing the similarities even after decades...Tsunade and Kakashi shared his laughs too, leaving a very confused Hanzo looking at them with a blushed face.

"Did I say something funny?" Hanzo was embarrassed he knew he lacked some manners but he was convinced he didn't say anything embarrassing about him or the hyuga of the past.

"No Hanzo" Tsunade cleaned a tear on his eyes due to the laughs – its just the actual head did something very similar to my son when he asked permission to date the actual heiress"

"Then I'm very relieved of asked you before my dear" comment Hanzo " I don't know what will I do in the case of have to dodge a furious clan head all over the compound...and two thumbs up for your cub by the way; he bag the Hyuga heiress this kid scoring higher in my book as more I k know about him "

"I find the idea interesting Tsunade-sama" said Kakashi smiling under his mask because how Tsunade was rubbing her knuckles on Hanzo head between laughs for being an ass about her little daughter in law in progress "is not the first time the village gives shelter to another shinobis; being it from other villages or rouges, new name or him adopted by an established clan if they show the adequate abilities".

"I not very sure about that..." doubted Tsunade freeing Hanzo.

Who was putting the thumbs up in gratitude to the new Anbu head for his liberation of the killer hug; not she didn't agree with Kakashi but it was because he knew what Hanzo was and what the man probably intented with what he has said about new name.

"We can send him on probation, like we did with Sasuke, it was only for a month and he has Sakura to keep watch over him but its the same idea" said Shizune giving options to the blind man; who was smiling happily just to be able to serve his village again.

"Sasuke?, the other Uchiha survivor?" asked Hanzo " Itachis brother, he was a criminal too?".

"Yes...he went rogue in order to avenge his family and didn't stop until he killed his own brother after that Naruto and Sakura were able to recover him back" explained Shizune.

"Er...kill his brother?, then who the hell was I talking with in the detention facility?, please dont tell me he was a ghost" pleaded Hanzo, who has had more than enough experiences with spectres for a fucking life time.

"Shizune" Tsunade glared his aide for his slip of tongue, she has revealed to much already.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama " apologize the young woman, it was old history for the implicated; the village has get more than accustomed to Sasuke and his girlfriend, the young and brilliant Sakura.

"I still remain on my question, with who or what did I spoke to then?" Hanzo was very worried suddenly, he was convinced that the Edo tensei was a long forgotten shit after his accident but it looks that the Edo Tensei was still kicking and he had so many hopes that it was otherwise.

"For what we know its the real one...a resurrected one" answered Tsunade; at this point, the most probably consequence will be to Hanzo discovering it by his own means, that will be really bothersome to clean after.

"How the hell?" snorted Hanzo "its an Edo tensei?, no it cant be; not so perfect, not so alive, the Edo Tensei raise soldiers, weapons this was more than human so..." Hanzo almost revealed something he would not prefer to divulge. He will told Tsunade about, after all it was her inheritance as it was a Senju secret but not before Hanzo could make it safe and sound.

"We have a situation with a renegade" said Kakashi trying to explain without revealing too much things "he was capable of altering the Edo Tensei into a technique that bring the dead back to life completely for a price".

Hanzo growled, angered by the mere idea of some idiots trampling with things were better buried and forgotten; nothing good came from cheating the Shinigami, the bastard has long memory, longer arms and worst sense of humour.

"Its dead meat" sentenced Hanzo "just give me the name my dear" asked Hanzo to Tsunade "and I will rip his head from his body and kick his screaming soul all the way to hell...not a metaphor by the way"

Tsunade knows that Hanzo wasn't lying at all; as one of the most trusted men of his Granduncle; Hanzo could be more than capable of the task but using some one as him so freely can very possible complicate his life as hell.

The elder will bury her alive under mountains of paperwork and fucking meetings and reunions if Tsunade let Hanzo on his own will.

"Not that simple Hanzo" shacked his head Tsunade, nor the Fifth doesn't have solid reasons for sending a hunter like Hanzo after Orochimaru "you are not officially a Shinobi of Konoha yet, we have to run the papers for your acceptance into the village shinobi ranks again, until then it can bring the Village a lot of problems".

"Humphf...because things like this is why I hate the bureaucracy" Hanzo knew that it couldn't be that simple, it was a pretty hope however...

"So..." started Shizune returning the conversation back to the original motive "as we have talked before, what can we do with him?, we can give them a rank and a new name but the paperwork will take some time".

Kakashi has a sudden inspiration...an idea that was a topic in the Anbu reports for a long...there was a problem on one of the ninja prisons, and a new face, with no past can easily enter and suppress the problem, his Anbu were a little overcome with jobs...so perhaps, and only perhaps. this man can help at last in this little matter...

"Perhaps we can do all at a time" said Kakashi surprising everyone "Tsunade-sama have you read the Anbu reports over the Shinobi prison of Kusagakure?".

"Yes..there is a little commotion on it because of the dead of the previous warden in a riot" replied Tsunade not seeing the point of the masked mand.

"In one Anbu report" explained Kakashi "its written that the body of the old warden disappeared and the was the rumour than his son doesn't have the blood line of the Fire style Holy prison so it was a matter of time before the seals of his father vanishes and the prisoners can scape..."

"And the point is?" Tsunade and Shizune understood the Anbu head plan but Hanzo who doesn't know anything about the prison and his little details was a little lost

"What about we send Hanzo here, under a new name, under probation and at the same time to a place where Danzo would like to send him?" smiled the man under his mask

"If the resolves the problem, he would demonstrate his loyalty and his name will be official now that he is sent to the prison, not to mention he will be relatively safe from Danzo attempts before we could do some digging about why the hell he wants Hanzo death"

The three of them looked with an ironic smile to Hanzo and suddenly Hanzo fell like a deer inside the den of a very hungry lion.

"Why I sense like a deer between lions?" tried to shrink unfruitful Hanzo, sensing the eyes of the others on him, like predators over his prey.

"Don´t worry Hanzo, its the perfect opportunity to you for being officially accepted into the village Shinobis again" smiled Tsunade happy for solving three problems at once...the name, the prison and having Hanzo out of the village before she could tell Naruto about the man and deal with the paperwork and the political shit storm that will come with his readmit into Konoha

"Under what name will he operate?" asked Shizune.

"Only and ONLY for this mission I will take the name of Onigawara Hanzo" reacted quickly the man before any one suggest anything and the embarrassment could hit the floor, in this cases better react quickly.

"I like that name" replied Tsunade "it somehow suits you"

"But you know what name I want on my registration into Konoha ranks isnt it my dear?" smiled Hanzo to Tsunade, the other pair in the room just look at them as they were sharing a secret only for them, they do behave like family or very close friends.

"Sure old man" laughed Tsunade, how many times does she has the chance to seriously call anyone that apart for the elders and the old coat of Iwa "its fair after all".

Hanzo nodded with a real smile on his lips, that name was really important for him.

"Er...just one more question" Hanzo scratched the back of his head "What the hell I'm supposed to do into the prison?".


	6. Anbu tales 6

Anbu Tales VI

Hozuki Caste aka Blood Prison

11.00AM

Hanzo kicked the last one of the sixth prisoners who thought that a blind man will be an easy prey; broking one or two of his ribs.

He wasn't very sure how the riot has started in the first place; he has lunching from crying out loud. For what he knows it was something about two village ninjas against a group of renegade ones; as it seems, the renegades were captured originally by the villagers and now they want to settle accounts once and for all.

The part that Hanzo doesn't understand very well was the part when all the other shinobis entered into the fray, transforming it from a single squabble between inmates to a full scaled riot.

Hanzo was only eating, he doesn't give a damn about the kids quarrel, for him they can kill each other so they will not pester the rest with their foolery.

As always, the weakest prey are the first to fall, so when the opportunity arises, is was simply logic to get the blind man out of the game, not to mention it will be easy as pie...or s was the theory.

Two broken arms; one head commotion, one knee busted, balls kicked and a couple of ribs broken after; people learned not to mess with the blind man; he was not prey instead he was a very cunning predator hide behind his weakness.

Hanzo scratched the seal over his flesh...what a drag; a seal that burns the chakra and the flesh of the body anytime you try to mold chakra; for him who need chakra for sensing the world it was a constant burning and a quick healing thanks to his Sage chakra. Surprise, the Natural energy is Not affected by the seal as it came from outside and it isn't molded as the usual chakra does.

No wonder why the Anbu masked head of Konoha saw the hell of a resource in Hanzo to clear out the problems in the prison; without risking the other sage available for a very dangerous infiltration mission.

Not to mention Tsunade will flay him alive if the Anbu head even suggested to use her son as undercover agent; Hanzo was more experimented in this kind of mission and had the same advantage of the sage training and more important this mission give time to Tsunade to do some shady paperwork and put Hanzo back on the Konoha shinobi ranks.

But back to the task at hand; Hanzo was pretty much disturbed how unaccurate was the info Kakashi had as Anbu head; inside the prison the things were pretty much different from what the report he had say.

The rumors about how the Chef warden wasn't capable of doing the seals?. Bullshit.

The fresh marking in his chest was enough prove of the sealing capabilities of the actual warden.

But perhaps the previous warden and father of the actual was capable of tighter or resilient seals, not all prisoners need the same seal, ones are stronger than others, others requires additional measures like Junchiruki or special bloodlines like that one in kiri he has just hear about, the one that transform the body into water and by so nullifying the fire based seal on their chests.

He has listened the theories running among the prisoners; there were very good shinobi among the inmates; no matter the crime they commit his analytical capabilities and brains were intact so they had nothing better to do that wonder how fuck up the only thing that restraint them.

Nothing worst than a clever shinobi with nothing to do except discover how make your life miserable.

Supposedly, when the warden dies; the seal vanishes but the old warden has disappeared and the seals has not vanished from the flesh of the prisoners.

The day he arrives, he sensed the young new warden, a kid called Muku perform the sealing on his flesh as he did the same with all the new prisoners.

In that moment, Hanzo could have broken his neck with his bare hands easily; not the kid was a pussy; his chakra and physical shape was good but against the power of a Sage it was only a delay. However he was here on another kind of mission than simply assassinate the warden...not to mention If he does so Tsunade will rip his balls with a rusted spoon.

In general, the inmate life wasn't so bad, he has been on the prison for two weeks now but if one can excuse a good old fight from time to time; a thing that Hanzo find enormously entertaining as he can maintain his senses and skills sharp; one can accustom easily to the prison.

The only problem is when does the quarrels start...

By some wicked karmic design; they happen always at the meals.

Really... Aren't any other fucking hours?, why not during the evening?, the weather is perfect by then; when the heat of the sun of all the day vanishes slowly under the incoming darkness, but not always during lunch...talk about bad luck.

Some of the wisest of the prisoners; especially those who took good note of Hanzo impressive taijutsu move quickly around the man, like ships looking refuge from a storm into a safe port, Hanzo on the other hand went to chew his ramen happily not a fuck given to the rest of the fight.

"Having fun?" asked one man seat in front of him, deflecting some lost projectiles, mostly chopsticks and pieces of broken furniture.

"Not a bit" snorted Hanzo drinking the ramen soup "why always during the meals?".

"I have the theory that its the only moment the two bands of this little prison war can be reunited" explained the man without letting his guard down, it was a ninja prison after all.

"What a drag..." simply answered Hanzo finishing his bowl and standing up; he has no intention of enter into the fight, if his senses were right; like usually are; the guards were moving quickly, ready to suppress them at any moment.

"I suggest we retire from this mess" comment Hanzo to the others, at the time he dodged a bowl; very well throw; by a Shinobi standing on the cell of the eating room.

He has armed himself with a tower of bowls in substitution of kunai, and continue throwing them with painful accuracy to most of the fighters regardless of his alliance.

Hanzo moved out of the combat; but unfortunately, he was spotted by a bunch of ninjas looking for prey; and Hanzo was wearing the symbol of the leaf on his clothes.

It was illegal to dress the metal plate of a shinobi village inside the prison as the usual forehead protector was the mark of most of the ninja village but the rules say nothing about sewing it into the rough clothes of the prison.

Some of the prisoners even tattooed the symbols on his bodies instead of sew on the clothes; its a bit extreme in Hanzos opinion but if they want to express their loyalty he see no problem, after all; its an idea he considered in the past but when his natural chakra enter on the equation, he just let it pass as the wounds will heal quickly erasing the picture of his flesh.

It doesn't affect the seals on his flesh; most probably because the chakra and sometimes his own blood were already mixed on it and usually the sealing didn't implies actual wounds except the most extreme ones.

As a leaf or a tree-huger ; as the Konoha shinobi are know outside the village; the bunch of prisoners from the other part of this internal conflict saw him as prey...a big mistake but as always, the respect has to be earned by the hard way.

"Dont you have anything more intelligent to do for fucks sake?" Hanzo stretched his muscles; feeding him a little with Sage chakra; the seal of the Holy prison don't react to that chakra because is made from the exterior not the interior of the body.

Hanzo reached his opponents before they even move; thanks to the augmented quickness of his body; he turns in the air; and with a quick kick from left to right, put to sleep the first of his enemies; the other one, tried to take advantage of this situation and attacked Hanzo when he was still on midair, Hanzo stopped the punch and counterattack with a straight to the forehead knocking out his foe in a single hit.

Although he have quickly dispatched his foe as soon as he finished the last one; the guards enter into the place; with the young chef warden among them; he quickly activate the seal on the prisoners so in a few seconds, there was a dozen of shinobis crawling the floor because the pain.

"Isnt it a little overkill my boy?" growled Hanzo to the head warden with his flesh carved by fresh burn marks.

Muku; the Head warden and heir of the Holy prison seal; suddenly take consciousness than the blind man burns are more severe than the rest was Hanzo using chakra?..it cant be, the seal will react before...so that means even in his quiet state Hanzo puts a strain on the seal, and in consequence over his own body; amazing.

"Discipline must be maintained at all cost; I prefer to burn some idiots before they kill each other in this pitiful squabbles" replied Muku waiting to the guards to put all of them into a queue and take them to his cells.

The little riot never had deaths; because it was a very clear, very strict rule of the new young master Warden:

A death for a death.

Whoever kills another prisoner will be executed, no matter who.

He has got a lot of problems for that order; when he executed an important shinobi from a noble family to prove he was deadly serious about that law.

Although there were never dead; that doesn't count for the broken bones or any other non-permanent lesion the inmates want to inflict upon each other, like broken bones, teared muscles, broken ribs, snapped fingers etc...

This No-death allowed rules was because even in this pity state, they are Shinobi of a lot of villages; no ones knows when will be the day they can be called again by his Kages and return his services...a Shinobi is a very expensive thing; all the countries has to take care of their own villages; the country that doesn't have one risk to be easily overthrow by an skillful squad of jounins, cleaning the government in a night.

In the old days, it was a very common practice, every wannabe king uses the clans of shinobis for make his plans realize.

The guards moved the injured ones to the hospital; the only place among all the prison that chakra can be used, and only for medical purposes; there was a dozen of medical ninjas; most of them practicing his arts with the prisoners before the the real battle, it was good practice, in a sense that is the only way to glimpse what a real war medicine is.

As an old Shinobi, one that was present during the events of the foundation of the village, Hanzo was witnesses a lot of blood and despair; he would offer gladly his right arm for a medical Shinobi in the right place at the right moment. The young generations can be accused of a lot of things but one thing was for sure, they has learned a lot from the past, in the form of the medical techniques.

The queue to the cells was a little sad processions, filled with suppressed anger; the seal was the perfect way to stop the physical but the hate beyond that was something not a single technique in this world would be able to eliminate that easily.

The two parts of the conflict stared each other without hiding his hate for each other; and the independents ones like Hanzo and other dozen was wondering why the hell didn't kill at once at let him live in peace.

Its not that Hanzo isn't loyal to the leaf; one of the two parts of the conflict; in a very ironic way of things, the two bands of this children quarrel were very clear; the Leaf and the Sand, and in the world outside, it was a well know fact that the two villages were maintaining a very good relations in recent years, pity that was not the same inside the Prison.

For what he learned before he was put into the prison; Hanzo knew that the Kazekage was a very good friend of various young and promising ninjas of the Leaf; in old days something like that was impossible; the villages hated each other guts with passion as all the death of a lot of independent clans was fresh on the mind of everyone.

Soon, the only way to avoid extermination or assimilation was to voluntarily join a ninja village and by so put themselves under the protection of a country and a village. Strong in the numbers.

Hanzo was one of that assassins; he killed in battle; he killed in the shadows. Perhaps because that; he was capable of understand things that nowadays ;an era of peace; were totally unthinkable; like genocide, sacrifices and other things.

The problem is the reasons behind those actions are most of the time completely wrong in Hanzo opinion; but he was a Shinobi; he is a shadow, the shadow has no opinion but at the same time it is not the slave of anyone as a lot of today leader just think the shinobi are.

Hanzo entered his cell quietly, the guards were already nervous enough to alter they more; they have more than enough problems with the riot to add more wood to the fire.

When he was alone in his cell, Hanzo sit on the floor, sighed and scratched the seal again; the burns are still a little smoky, but with the cold temperatures of the stone and the wood of the prison, they were cooling just fine.

He was convinced that the young Head warden can very well burn them all in any moment; the seal can roast a human body in seconds; burning it to the ashes with fire, fueled by chakra...and only a water technique can save you.

That hint was given in the moment they enter into the prison, so they didn't risk the deadly currents and whirlpools that surrounded the prison cliffs, the water did neutralize the seal but the currents were strong enough to kill anyone stupid enough to try to challenge them; even if you can breath underwater, the flow will smash you into the cliff walls until all your body is nothing but a soft paste.

After not much time, the cells were surprisingly silent; all the prisoners usually by now started to taunting the other side but perhaps this time, the loudest of them were into the hospital; so they can finally have some peace in the cells.

In front of her cell was a Sand Shinobi; one that has done anything to him yet but Hanzo can sense his scrutiny. Not really a surprise; a blind Shinobi is a very rare sight; when you lost a sense; at last in theory; you became unable to be a ninja. Its a handicap most persons can not overcome.

The one scrutinizing Hanzo was a very sneaky and clever bastard. He has sensed his presence before sneaking into a weakened leaf Shinobi and blindfold him before he even realized what the hell has happened.

It was a possibility for him to wonder if the blind man could be a perfect predator under the disguise of a prey.

Hanzo; Onigawara Hanzo; Konoha shinobi; no rank, no special distinctions, a ghost until now.

A blind man capable of astonishing combat feats; even against some of the prisoners whose speciality was the taijutsu; in normal circumstances any ninjutsu expert will blow up his ass at long range but perhaps the seal was the great equalizer; having the chakra sealed can put even the stronger shinobi in a tight spot, losing all of his techniques and the power that the chakra grants to the body.

"Can I do something for you?" asked politely Hanzo to the man in the cell in front of him.

The shinobi didn't answered, instead changed his position on his mattress and remain silent, like all the gallery of this floor of the prison, the fighting has put everyone to lick her wounds before another round; a thing that Hanzo thanked at heart...it was starting to get ridiculous.

Especially the reason after the fights; it just fanaticism over his village, in this prison there are prisoners from almost all the villages; no matter big or small they are. Even from the recently founded Sound village, a newcomer but in this last case there was the problem that the village was founded and maintained by one man called Orochimaru.

A real bastard if Hanzo understood well the rumours; the man was powerful as he earn the title of Sanin during the third ninja wars along the Sage toad Jiraya and the Hokage Tsunade.

In any case, that patriotic movements has no reason to be around here, where are only people who has betrayed the confidence his villages has on them so, why the patriotism now?.

He doubted very much all the leaders of the revolts were undercover ops like him or some kind of Shinobi looking for a clue, a piece of information held by one of the old prisoners; the first time Hanzo entered the prison he sensed the strange atmosphere that surround the place, not only a prison but something more...there were things beyond the sight, like all the places on where he has been during all his life; beyond the normal facade, hidden secrets and old wounds.

But, it was a normal thing. Even with the chakra, the Shinobi and all that, at the end of the day they are all humans with all the flaws coming with it.

Hanzo extend his senses through all the prison; as a trait of his Sage training; there was no reaction from the seal on his chest, so he can fell much more than just seeing. Its a kind of a sight beyond sight, veryyy useful anytime he uses it, because it allows him to sense all the chakra surrounding him; and sharp his other senses long way over the human limits, he fell the other prisoners chakra; he fell he movements of the wardens, hear the sound of the waves beyond the cliff, the chakra flowing into the bodies of the injured ones in the hospital.

He felt everything, allowing him to make a good idea of how many people and how were the prison designed; the only problem was the fucking seal; be dependent only of his Sage powers was a complete bad idea, the Oni Sage is absolutely different from other kind of Sages; it dwells in rage and frenzy; the blood lust that overcomes the Sage is almost unbearable; only satisfied with the blood of anyone in his path; being it friend or foe doesn't matter.

When Hanzo learned it from Onibozo; the gigantic Oni broke his entire body several times before he acquire enough control of the mode to not be smashed in seconds by the Onis black Tetsubo, but that was only the beginning of the training; for be able to survive in Jigoku, one has to be as strong as an Oni...Hanzo had to learn in order to simply survive but the emotions of the Sage mode are something that awakes nightmares even in a soul as soaked in blood as his.

Although; he has felt something very rare down the prison and it was a curious date what the hell is doing a pregnant Shinobi in this cursed place?; when his sensed perceived the presence of the two lives, one living inside the other, and the curious but good chakra inside the unborn one he can barely believe it...what the hell the Head Warden was thinking about?, you don't bring something like that into this little hell, is stupid, not to mention, the risks of the security...

One sly ninja can take advantage of the situation and force a Hostage situation; asking for the releasing of the seal; if Hanzo was the one doing it; the Head Warden would have his days counted for. With all his chakra free, he would bring down this entire place...but, once again, it wasn't his mission, his real mission is to find out what is really happening inside the prison and for that, one has to be a little more subtle.

The Vanishing technique, that allows one to flow with all the nature energy becoming one with the nature, and by doing so; almost completely invisible to any normal senses; only sensor Shinobi types have a chance to found him and even then, they would require a lot of effort to catch him.

Sage chakra; no seal, no pain, no fire, no proof...all profits. And the perfect tool to scape the cell and move around the prison looking for some good damn answers, until now all he could muster was rumours and the bullshit of the leaders of the riots; there was something hidden among all this and Hanzo was more than eager to discover it.

Hanzo broke in silent a piece of the wood of his own mattress; as big as his middle finger; perfect for the task on his mind; he trow it in the air a couple of times cheeking the balance and the weight, just making sure it can be used for the purposes Hanzo has in mind.

Not exactly an all mighty weapon but for the moment it will be more than enough, first he throw it with deadly accuracy to the pretending to be asleep Shinobi of the Sand, not a surprise when the ninja dodged the missile aim to his head, with a quick feint, standing up in guard inside his cell.

"Cool" smiled Hanzo "quick, agile, I see your reflexes are not a problem, will you be kind enough to explain me why are you keeping me watched 24/7?".

The victim didn't say a word, instead of that; he just keep silent watching the blind man without emotions, even with his surveillance discovered, both of them were trapped inside the cells; without his chakra there were little options for anything, even with the show of the leaf Shinobi; it was just only that, a bluff; even if he smashed the mattress and uses the splinters as substitute for kunais, the silent Shinobi was very much convinced it will be more a show that a real threat...however, he doesn't live so much being careless so the better option was just play safe and continue watching over the man for his master.

Now he can see why was his leader so interested in this blind Shinobi; in her village someone like them would have a thousand problems to be considered able to serve as ninja again, and now a blind man from the leaf; with almost no past; enters the prison, at first sight everyone saw a giant man, a hand to hand combat expert but blinded, so he has lost all his value...instead they soon discovered blind doesn't mean nothing to this man, except for one or two absurd situations on when he can not read the signals on the walls.

The blind man...Onigawara Hanzo.

No one among the other prisoners knew nothing about him, and that was itself something very fishy, after witnessed the power of the Blind ninja, its was very clear that there was something more than just the excuse for almost killing another two shinobis of the leaf after losing his eyes in a mission.

After all his life depending of that sense, one can not be as calm as this man, not to mention one doesn't not became so aware of his surroundings after losing the eyes...if that's the case, half of the ninja world would became blind in seek of power.

So there was a secret behind him and he was wearing very openly his alliance with the leaf, and that's itself was an unusual way of doing things...before the actual conflict inside the prison among people of the Leaf and the Sand, the ninjas didn't wear anything that reminds them his village, it would remind his sins and the possibility of just be throw apart from his nations.

So, after all this contradictions...what were the Blind shinobi be really after? an assassination?, has the Young warden asked for an assassin to take care of the two leaders of the conflict?,or there was something else?.

In any case, his leader has reasons to suspect the blind man can be a real problem in the future, so he has to be keep watch all the time, and after their real motives discovered, he has to be disposed of making it looks like a terrible accident; it occurs sometimes, he would try to scape and drown to the death into the whirlpools.

Of course, it would be if Hanzo stays in the jail...and the Sand ninja suddenly realized, that in the blink of an eye, the blind man wasn't anymore inside his jail, he has just disappeared like a breeze.


	7. Anbu tales 7

Anbu Tales VI

Hozuki Caste aka Blood Prison

11.00AM

Hanzo kicked the last one of the sixth prisoners who thought that a blind man will be an easy prey; broking one or two of his ribs.

He wasn't very sure how the riot has started in the first place; he has lunching from crying out loud. For what he knows it was something about two village ninjas against a group of renegade ones; as it seems, the renegades were captured originally by the villagers and now they want to settle accounts once and for all.

The part that Hanzo doesn't understand very well was the part when all the other shinobis entered into the fray, transforming it from a single squabble between inmates to a full scaled riot.

Hanzo was only eating, he doesn't give a damn about the kids quarrel, for him they can kill each other so they will not pester the rest with their foolery.

As always, the weakest prey are the first to fall, so when the opportunity arises, is was simply logic to get the blind man out of the game, not to mention it will be easy as pie...or s was the theory.

Two broken arms; one head commotion, one knee busted, balls kicked and a couple of ribs broken after; people learned not to mess with the blind man; he was not prey instead he was a very cunning predator hide behind his weakness.

Hanzo scratched the seal over his flesh...what a drag; a seal that burns the chakra and the flesh of the body anytime you try to mold chakra; for him who need chakra for sensing the world it was a constant burning and a quick healing thanks to his Sage chakra. Surprise, the Natural energy is Not affected by the seal as it came from outside and it isn't molded as the usual chakra does.

No wonder why the Anbu masked head of Konoha saw the hell of a resource in Hanzo to clear out the problems in the prison; without risking the other sage available for a very dangerous infiltration mission.

Not to mention Tsunade will flay him alive if the Anbu head even suggested to use her son as undercover agent; Hanzo was more experimented in this kind of mission and had the same advantage of the sage training and more important this mission give time to Tsunade to do some shady paperwork and put Hanzo back on the Konoha shinobi ranks.

But back to the task at hand; Hanzo was pretty much disturbed how unaccurate was the info Kakashi had as Anbu head; inside the prison the things were pretty much different from what the report he had say.

The rumors about how the Chef warden wasn't capable of doing the seals?. Bullshit.

The fresh marking in his chest was enough prove of the sealing capabilities of the actual warden.

But perhaps the previous warden and father of the actual was capable of tighter or resilient seals, not all prisoners need the same seal, ones are stronger than others, others requires additional measures like Junchiruki or special bloodlines like that one in kiri he has just hear about, the one that transform the body into water and by so nullifying the fire based seal on their chests.

He has listened the theories running among the prisoners; there were very good shinobi among the inmates; no matter the crime they commit his analytical capabilities and brains were intact so they had nothing better to do that wonder how fuck up the only thing that restraint them.

Nothing worst than a clever shinobi with nothing to do except discover how make your life miserable.

Supposedly, when the warden dies; the seal vanishes but the old warden has disappeared and the seals has not vanished from the flesh of the prisoners.

The day he arrives, he sensed the young new warden, a kid called Muku perform the sealing on his flesh as he did the same with all the new prisoners.

In that moment, Hanzo could have broken his neck with his bare hands easily; not the kid was a pussy; his chakra and physical shape was good but against the power of a Sage it was only a delay. However he was here on another kind of mission than simply assassinate the warden...not to mention If he does so Tsunade will rip his balls with a rusted spoon.

In general, the inmate life wasn't so bad, he has been on the prison for two weeks now but if one can excuse a good old fight from time to time; a thing that Hanzo find enormously entertaining as he can maintain his senses and skills sharp; one can accustom easily to the prison.

The only problem is when does the quarrels start...

By some wicked karmic design; they happen always at the meals.

Really... Aren't any other fucking hours?, why not during the evening?, the weather is perfect by then; when the heat of the sun of all the day vanishes slowly under the incoming darkness, but not always during lunch...talk about bad luck.

Some of the wisest of the prisoners; especially those who took good note of Hanzo impressive taijutsu move quickly around the man, like ships looking refuge from a storm into a safe port, Hanzo on the other hand went to chew his ramen happily not a fuck given to the rest of the fight.

"Having fun?" asked one man seat in front of him, deflecting some lost projectiles, mostly chopsticks and pieces of broken furniture.

"Not a bit" snorted Hanzo drinking the ramen soup "why always during the meals?".

"I have the theory that its the only moment the two bands of this little prison war can be reunited" explained the man without letting his guard down, it was a ninja prison after all.

"What a drag..." simply answered Hanzo finishing his bowl and standing up; he has no intention of enter into the fight, if his senses were right; like usually are; the guards were moving quickly, ready to suppress them at any moment.

"I suggest we retire from this mess" comment Hanzo to the others, at the time he dodged a bowl; very well throw; by a Shinobi standing on the cell of the eating room.

He has armed himself with a tower of bowls in substitution of kunai, and continue throwing them with painful accuracy to most of the fighters regardless of his alliance.

Hanzo moved out of the combat; but unfortunately, he was spotted by a bunch of ninjas looking for prey; and Hanzo was wearing the symbol of the leaf on his clothes.

It was illegal to dress the metal plate of a shinobi village inside the prison as the usual forehead protector was the mark of most of the ninja village but the rules say nothing about sewing it into the rough clothes of the prison.

Some of the prisoners even tattooed the symbols on his bodies instead of sew on the clothes; its a bit extreme in Hanzos opinion but if they want to express their loyalty he see no problem, after all; its an idea he considered in the past but when his natural chakra enter on the equation, he just let it pass as the wounds will heal quickly erasing the picture of his flesh.

It doesn't affect the seals on his flesh; most probably because the chakra and sometimes his own blood were already mixed on it and usually the sealing didn't implies actual wounds except the most extreme ones.

As a leaf or a tree-huger ; as the Konoha shinobi are know outside the village; the bunch of prisoners from the other part of this internal conflict saw him as prey...a big mistake but as always, the respect has to be earned by the hard way.

"Dont you have anything more intelligent to do for fucks sake?" Hanzo stretched his muscles; feeding him a little with Sage chakra; the seal of the Holy prison don't react to that chakra because is made from the exterior not the interior of the body.

Hanzo reached his opponents before they even move; thanks to the augmented quickness of his body; he turns in the air; and with a quick kick from left to right, put to sleep the first of his enemies; the other one, tried to take advantage of this situation and attacked Hanzo when he was still on midair, Hanzo stopped the punch and counterattack with a straight to the forehead knocking out his foe in a single hit.

Although he have quickly dispatched his foe as soon as he finished the last one; the guards enter into the place; with the young chef warden among them; he quickly activate the seal on the prisoners so in a few seconds, there was a dozen of shinobis crawling the floor because the pain.

"Isnt it a little overkill my boy?" growled Hanzo to the head warden with his flesh carved by fresh burn marks.

Muku; the Head warden and heir of the Holy prison seal; suddenly take consciousness than the blind man burns are more severe than the rest was Hanzo using chakra?..it cant be, the seal will react before...so that means even in his quiet state Hanzo puts a strain on the seal, and in consequence over his own body; amazing.

"Discipline must be maintained at all cost; I prefer to burn some idiots before they kill each other in this pitiful squabbles" replied Muku waiting to the guards to put all of them into a queue and take them to his cells.

The little riot never had deaths; because it was a very clear, very strict rule of the new young master Warden:

A death for a death.

Whoever kills another prisoner will be executed, no matter who.

He has got a lot of problems for that order; when he executed an important shinobi from a noble family to prove he was deadly serious about that law.

Although there were never dead; that doesn't count for the broken bones or any other non-permanent lesion the inmates want to inflict upon each other, like broken bones, teared muscles, broken ribs, snapped fingers etc...

This No-death allowed rules was because even in this pity state, they are Shinobi of a lot of villages; no ones knows when will be the day they can be called again by his Kages and return his services...a Shinobi is a very expensive thing; all the countries has to take care of their own villages; the country that doesn't have one risk to be easily overthrow by an skillful squad of jounins, cleaning the government in a night.

In the old days, it was a very common practice, every wannabe king uses the clans of shinobis for make his plans realize.

The guards moved the injured ones to the hospital; the only place among all the prison that chakra can be used, and only for medical purposes; there was a dozen of medical ninjas; most of them practicing his arts with the prisoners before the the real battle, it was good practice, in a sense that is the only way to glimpse what a real war medicine is.

As an old Shinobi, one that was present during the events of the foundation of the village, Hanzo was witnesses a lot of blood and despair; he would offer gladly his right arm for a medical Shinobi in the right place at the right moment. The young generations can be accused of a lot of things but one thing was for sure, they has learned a lot from the past, in the form of the medical techniques.

The queue to the cells was a little sad processions, filled with suppressed anger; the seal was the perfect way to stop the physical but the hate beyond that was something not a single technique in this world would be able to eliminate that easily.

The two parts of the conflict stared each other without hiding his hate for each other; and the independents ones like Hanzo and other dozen was wondering why the hell didn't kill at once at let him live in peace.

Its not that Hanzo isn't loyal to the leaf; one of the two parts of the conflict; in a very ironic way of things, the two bands of this children quarrel were very clear; the Leaf and the Sand, and in the world outside, it was a well know fact that the two villages were maintaining a very good relations in recent years, pity that was not the same inside the Prison.

For what he learned before he was put into the prison; Hanzo knew that the Kazekage was a very good friend of various young and promising ninjas of the Leaf; in old days something like that was impossible; the villages hated each other guts with passion as all the death of a lot of independent clans was fresh on the mind of everyone.

Soon, the only way to avoid extermination or assimilation was to voluntarily join a ninja village and by so put themselves under the protection of a country and a village. Strong in the numbers.

Hanzo was one of that assassins; he killed in battle; he killed in the shadows. Perhaps because that; he was capable of understand things that nowadays ;an era of peace; were totally unthinkable; like genocide, sacrifices and other things.

The problem is the reasons behind those actions are most of the time completely wrong in Hanzo opinion; but he was a Shinobi; he is a shadow, the shadow has no opinion but at the same time it is not the slave of anyone as a lot of today leader just think the shinobi are.

Hanzo entered his cell quietly, the guards were already nervous enough to alter they more; they have more than enough problems with the riot to add more wood to the fire.

When he was alone in his cell, Hanzo sit on the floor, sighed and scratched the seal again; the burns are still a little smoky, but with the cold temperatures of the stone and the wood of the prison, they were cooling just fine.

He was convinced that the young Head warden can very well burn them all in any moment; the seal can roast a human body in seconds; burning it to the ashes with fire, fueled by chakra...and only a water technique can save you.

That hint was given in the moment they enter into the prison, so they didn't risk the deadly currents and whirlpools that surrounded the prison cliffs, the water did neutralize the seal but the currents were strong enough to kill anyone stupid enough to try to challenge them; even if you can breath underwater, the flow will smash you into the cliff walls until all your body is nothing but a soft paste.

After not much time, the cells were surprisingly silent; all the prisoners usually by now started to taunting the other side but perhaps this time, the loudest of them were into the hospital; so they can finally have some peace in the cells.

In front of her cell was a Sand Shinobi; one that has done anything to him yet but Hanzo can sense his scrutiny. Not really a surprise; a blind Shinobi is a very rare sight; when you lost a sense; at last in theory; you became unable to be a ninja. Its a handicap most persons can not overcome.

The one scrutinizing Hanzo was a very sneaky and clever bastard. He has sensed his presence before sneaking into a weakened leaf Shinobi and blindfold him before he even realized what the hell has happened.

It was a possibility for him to wonder if the blind man could be a perfect predator under the disguise of a prey.

Hanzo; Onigawara Hanzo; Konoha shinobi; no rank, no special distinctions, a ghost until now.

A blind man capable of astonishing combat feats; even against some of the prisoners whose speciality was the taijutsu; in normal circumstances any ninjutsu expert will blow up his ass at long range but perhaps the seal was the great equalizer; having the chakra sealed can put even the stronger shinobi in a tight spot, losing all of his techniques and the power that the chakra grants to the body.

"Can I do something for you?" asked politely Hanzo to the man in the cell in front of him.

The shinobi didn't answered, instead changed his position on his mattress and remain silent, like all the gallery of this floor of the prison, the fighting has put everyone to lick her wounds before another round; a thing that Hanzo thanked at heart...it was starting to get ridiculous.

Especially the reason after the fights; it just fanaticism over his village, in this prison there are prisoners from almost all the villages; no matter big or small they are. Even from the recently founded Sound village, a newcomer but in this last case there was the problem that the village was founded and maintained by one man called Orochimaru.

A real bastard if Hanzo understood well the rumours; the man was powerful as he earn the title of Sanin during the third ninja wars along the Sage toad Jiraya and the Hokage Tsunade.

In any case, that patriotic movements has no reason to be around here, where are only people who has betrayed the confidence his villages has on them so, why the patriotism now?.

He doubted very much all the leaders of the revolts were undercover ops like him or some kind of Shinobi looking for a clue, a piece of information held by one of the old prisoners; the first time Hanzo entered the prison he sensed the strange atmosphere that surround the place, not only a prison but something more...there were things beyond the sight, like all the places on where he has been during all his life; beyond the normal facade, hidden secrets and old wounds.

But, it was a normal thing. Even with the chakra, the Shinobi and all that, at the end of the day they are all humans with all the flaws coming with it.

Hanzo extend his senses through all the prison; as a trait of his Sage training; there was no reaction from the seal on his chest, so he can fell much more than just seeing. Its a kind of a sight beyond sight, veryyy useful anytime he uses it, because it allows him to sense all the chakra surrounding him; and sharp his other senses long way over the human limits, he fell the other prisoners chakra; he fell he movements of the wardens, hear the sound of the waves beyond the cliff, the chakra flowing into the bodies of the injured ones in the hospital.

He felt everything, allowing him to make a good idea of how many people and how were the prison designed; the only problem was the fucking seal; be dependent only of his Sage powers was a complete bad idea, the Oni Sage is absolutely different from other kind of Sages; it dwells in rage and frenzy; the blood lust that overcomes the Sage is almost unbearable; only satisfied with the blood of anyone in his path; being it friend or foe doesn't matter.

When Hanzo learned it from Onibozo; the gigantic Oni broke his entire body several times before he acquire enough control of the mode to not be smashed in seconds by the Onis black Tetsubo, but that was only the beginning of the training; for be able to survive in Jigoku, one has to be as strong as an Oni...Hanzo had to learn in order to simply survive but the emotions of the Sage mode are something that awakes nightmares even in a soul as soaked in blood as his.

Although; he has felt something very rare down the prison and it was a curious date what the hell is doing a pregnant Shinobi in this cursed place?; when his sensed perceived the presence of the two lives, one living inside the other, and the curious but good chakra inside the unborn one he can barely believe it...what the hell the Head Warden was thinking about?, you don't bring something like that into this little hell, is stupid, not to mention, the risks of the security...

One sly ninja can take advantage of the situation and force a Hostage situation; asking for the releasing of the seal; if Hanzo was the one doing it; the Head Warden would have his days counted for. With all his chakra free, he would bring down this entire place...but, once again, it wasn't his mission, his real mission is to find out what is really happening inside the prison and for that, one has to be a little more subtle.

The Vanishing technique, that allows one to flow with all the nature energy becoming one with the nature, and by doing so; almost completely invisible to any normal senses; only sensor Shinobi types have a chance to found him and even then, they would require a lot of effort to catch him.

Sage chakra; no seal, no pain, no fire, no proof...all profits. And the perfect tool to scape the cell and move around the prison looking for some good damn answers, until now all he could muster was rumours and the bullshit of the leaders of the riots; there was something hidden among all this and Hanzo was more than eager to discover it.

Hanzo broke in silent a piece of the wood of his own mattress; as big as his middle finger; perfect for the task on his mind; he trow it in the air a couple of times cheeking the balance and the weight, just making sure it can be used for the purposes Hanzo has in mind.

Not exactly an all mighty weapon but for the moment it will be more than enough, first he throw it with deadly accuracy to the pretending to be asleep Shinobi of the Sand, not a surprise when the ninja dodged the missile aim to his head, with a quick feint, standing up in guard inside his cell.

"Cool" smiled Hanzo "quick, agile, I see your reflexes are not a problem, will you be kind enough to explain me why are you keeping me watched 24/7?".

The victim didn't say a word, instead of that; he just keep silent watching the blind man without emotions, even with his surveillance discovered, both of them were trapped inside the cells; without his chakra there were little options for anything, even with the show of the leaf Shinobi; it was just only that, a bluff; even if he smashed the mattress and uses the splinters as substitute for kunais, the silent Shinobi was very much convinced it will be more a show that a real threat...however, he doesn't live so much being careless so the better option was just play safe and continue watching over the man for his master.

Now he can see why was his leader so interested in this blind Shinobi; in her village someone like them would have a thousand problems to be considered able to serve as ninja again, and now a blind man from the leaf; with almost no past; enters the prison, at first sight everyone saw a giant man, a hand to hand combat expert but blinded, so he has lost all his value...instead they soon discovered blind doesn't mean nothing to this man, except for one or two absurd situations on when he can not read the signals on the walls.

The blind man...Onigawara Hanzo.

No one among the other prisoners knew nothing about him, and that was itself something very fishy, after witnessed the power of the Blind ninja, its was very clear that there was something more than just the excuse for almost killing another two shinobis of the leaf after losing his eyes in a mission.

After all his life depending of that sense, one can not be as calm as this man, not to mention one doesn't not became so aware of his surroundings after losing the eyes...if that's the case, half of the ninja world would became blind in seek of power.

So there was a secret behind him and he was wearing very openly his alliance with the leaf, and that's itself was an unusual way of doing things...before the actual conflict inside the prison among people of the Leaf and the Sand, the ninjas didn't wear anything that reminds them his village, it would remind his sins and the possibility of just be throw apart from his nations.

So, after all this contradictions...what were the Blind shinobi be really after? an assassination?, has the Young warden asked for an assassin to take care of the two leaders of the conflict?,or there was something else?.

In any case, his leader has reasons to suspect the blind man can be a real problem in the future, so he has to be keep watch all the time, and after their real motives discovered, he has to be disposed of making it looks like a terrible accident; it occurs sometimes, he would try to scape and drown to the death into the whirlpools.

Of course, it would be if Hanzo stays in the jail...and the Sand ninja suddenly realized, that in the blink of an eye, the blind man wasn't anymore inside his jail, he has just disappeared like a breeze.

Anbu Tales VII

Hazuki castle Aka Blood prison

Roof of the Cell block Two

Midnight

"It has been a long day" meditate Hanzo maintaining himself in perfect equilibrium over one little tile over the cell block he was supposed to be locked in, the alarm raised a minute after he used his Vanishing technique, when the Sand shinobi start shouting like a mad man, his face was priceless.

The poor cretin was good fighter but a crap spy and vigilant.

All the prison was in a hurry trying to found him, but thanks to his stealth technique, only a Byakugan would have any chances to find him; unfortunately for the guards, there was no sensor types Shinobi among them.

It was a logic measure; only one or two Shinobis in the prison at a time.

One or two medical shinobis and the Head Warden; and it was a well know fact that the Head Warden was Jounin level and a master of Taijutsu. It has to be; due his position everyone in the prison knows that if the head is killed, the seal will vanish.

So there was assassination attempts every new entrance of prisoners; a very common reaction in reality, if the opportunity of freedom is given to the Shinobi in the prison they will have no doubt on take his chances with it, and so on, the head warden swoops the floor with the majority of them, not accustomed to the restrain of the seal and with his techniques sealed they lost balance, something that can not be against an expert like the head master...

What was his name again?, Muku he believed; anyhow, the boy wasn't a pussycat, he felt his powers, but opposite to his father: the previous warden; he lacked real combat experience; with ten years more of intense training the boy could be a force to reckon with.

But that's a tale for another day, from the time now, the best he can do is continue moving, never stay in the same place for long; the Vanishing technique is not eternal, not flawless; a dog can smell him and the dogs of the prison are a really dangerous animals. Hanzo doesn't want to hurt the poor animals, they are only doing their jobs.

As the prison stand under his blind gaze; he started to sense with his Sage mode; looking for the thing that shouldn't be there, the pregnant woman inside the prison walls, that's its a complete anomaly in the normal life of the prison; so lets start the investigations on what the hell is really going on inside this place; and in cold facts, the wife and unborn child of the warden can be a hell of a hostage in the worst case scenario.

Hanzo shook his head; he wasn't that class of ninja; at last not for the moment; in Jigoku learned that desperation leads to really astonishing bullshit even from the most calm of men and women but he was just wondering and guessing...so its time to stop being a lazybones and put his ass on the road again.

He let his senses guide him; falling down from the roof of the building, bounding and jumping through the night like a ghost; the conceal was perfect for the moment, no signals of persecutors, and the dogs weren't in the zone either, he run over the wall of one of the nearest buildings; his senses has pinpointed finally the presence of the woman.

At this hour it was completely normal the presence of the young warden near to him; and a ninja signature too; one of the medics most likely, well, the chakra was stable and clear; chunin at most, if he o she isn't hiding his real powers, a very common practice in the old days; surprise is one of the greatest weapons of a ninja.

Hanzo jumped easily over one roof, slipping through the cold night in pursue of his objective, he has to admit he wasn't very sure of what was happening; he just has lived through the prison life, looking for a hint, but in the end; he has founded nothing except more questions..so it was time to have a chat with the young head warden about who he was and what was his mission.

The main tower; the building in the middle of the prison, at the same time office and house of the warden of the prison; was very well protected. Not a surprise after the alarm and more than three hours had already pass without finding the escapee, the wardens are more than nervous; it was an uncommon occurrence, no one has escaped the wardens for more than one or two hours, more than that and they usually founded the one who has escaped in one of the multiple traps that surrounds the place.

But this time, a blind mother fucker has dodged them for more than three hours, and still there was no trace at all of him.

How the hell was he doing it?, was the most common question in the guards minds; the dogs had fixated his track long ago but whenever they arrive, the ninja has already moved to other place; leaving the traps intact. Its like he knows where the fuck are the traps and thats something impossible no?.

Well, in Hanzo case, yes and no; he can sense, hear, smell, and even sometimes taste the mechanism of the traps; the wind cutting the wire of the shuriken trap; the smell of the poison on the pit of stakes; the taste of the metal on the cogwheels of the floor trap, in sum, he can perceive the position of the traps thanks to his enlightened senses, so he simply moves around avoiding himself more problems that he already have.

He jumped to a floor, catching a wooden beam with his left hand; stooping his hunt. Hanged like some kind of gorilla from the floor; concentrating chakra on his foot he walked on the wall; climbing with easiness the five floors that compose the buildings; something has disturbed his senses; a little but ugly burst of chakra inside one of the buildings.

It was human chakra but so full with dark emotions that the sensation was utterly disagreeable; no way at the level of Oni or Biju chakra but still very unpleasant, it was full of dark emotions but at the same time it has the taste of pain along it.

Hanzo was blind so he can not see the medical logo on the side of the building, so he can only assume there was something very wrong within the place, perhaps inside would him found something worthy of investigate?.

He looked for an entrance, hearing the wind enter through a window not very far from his position, he walked like a spider on the wall; with quickness and stealth, proceeding with extreme precaution; the chakra burst has him worried.

He didn't like at all the sensation that left on him, taste very similar to a lot of onis he fought in Jigoku but at a much lesser degree; one oni soldier could take up from his sleeve much more menace into his chakra..

Hanzo guessed that the burst was suppressed by the Holy prison seal. The moment so much chakra comes out, the seal kicks in and fries the ass of anyone stupid enough to use it, however what happens when you uses so much chakra to release a water technique?, seal doesn't work underwater, the head warden told the inmates that in order to stop them to suicide themselves in the whirlpools that surrounds the prison.

But if you traps yourself into water; the seal can not start burning you and if you summons something; the summoned isn't bounded by the seal...oh, fuck.

It was more a guess than a fact, but in time, Hanzo has learned to trust his instincts; and now they are screaming two things:

First find an eliminate the source of the power.

Second run like hell from here after cleaning up all the cretins involved with the previous.

First come first, even in the warden isn't a leaf shinobi, it was a mission send to the leaf, so its leaf responsibility to help an ally in a pinch...and if the guessing of Hanzo are correct, the sooner he stops the problem, the better.

He slipped into the building crawling inside the window and going to the upper part of the walls, he moved fast; concentrating in his stealth; there will probably be enemies ahead, and the surprise was the only thing he can possibly use against them.

The seal was in his flesh so chakra against chakra was a impossible, and he can only trust in his Sage mode; but he was afraid to enter into it; in Jigoku there was no problem, they are a sturdy bunch of bastards; but if the objective was a human...

The strength that the mode gives to him was enough to make a human explode like a watermelon, another option that goes down.

The other option was the summoning way, summoning reinforcements and trap himself into a water prison; risky, fucking risky because of the seal and the fact that he will be immobilize, any quick ninja could kick his head out of this world with easiness.

When he was crawling, he hears voices; smells and movements from one place near to him; he moved on the walls, focusing his senses into the new perceived sensations. Humans; three of them..water; mixed with the previous disgusting chakra, metal, weapon oil, gunpowder, sweat, blood.

Concealed, Hanzo quickly infiltrated himself into the room; moving like a crawling spider to the roof. He didn't need his eyes to make an idea of what was happening under him; the rest of his senses were already making a picture of the scene.

His wonders about trapping himself into a water prison was being demonstrated by the possessor of the foul chakra; as he or she was trapped inside the water prison and the water was in constant movement, Hanzo couldn't pick up very well what sex the trapped was, however it could feel the chakra being manipulated and soon the classic white smoke of a large summoning filled the room.

Four ninjas; one capable of summoning, and three more, armed and prepared for what?...what were they looking at the prison?, an assassination attempt?.

It has no sense...who is the objective?.

Wait.

The shinobis weren't aware of Hanzo presence, no one of them has any superior sensory skills, so the Vanishing works just fine with them, in addition they were really occupied with his own preparations.

They where preparing some kind of technique; Hanzo eyes couldn't see the seals being drawn but his ears and sensory skills give him a picture of what they where preparing and Hanzo didn't like the image a bit.

Although he didn't recognize the seal itself, he could recognize some of the functions of the drawing; first of all it was being prepared to reseals the Holy prison seal into another configuration rending the Holy seal useless for a day almost until the original seal burn through the layers over it.

So there was a temporay way of weaken or supress the holy prison seal...that could be very bad news if the notice spread but more important he has to stop this sealing now before the dangerous individual inside the water recover his or hers chakra.

Hanzo has the hunch that dealing with the three summoned shinobi and the sealed one would be a total waste of time and energy in a battle with nothing related to his own mission; he was always ready for a workout but the mission comes first.

He jumped form the wall; positioning himself in the air over the prison; and released his heart seeker technique, piercing into the water and the flesh of the enemy inside killing before he could even notice.

The attack was realized in an instant; so the shinobis were taken completely by surprise; rebounding over the cell of the room, Hanzo impulsed himself against the rest of his enemies; retrieving the blade but transforming the flesh of his fingers into little but sharp razors, launching himself against the apparent leader of the shinobi trying to disembowel him in one swift move.

Hanzo was right about this one to be the most dangerous when he blocked his hands with a partially unsheathed ninja-to; he disengaged from the combat and with a quick twirl; charged to another foe.

Moving from foe to foe with quickness enough to not let any of them react and start using techniques; it was a good idea but they were three persons on the room, so one of them after exchanging a quick set of blows with him started to make seals with his hands.

Hanzo run at him dodging his actual enemy; smashing a metal fist directly against his face, the impact was more than enough for his fist splatter all the face and the back side of the head of the man against the wall behind them as Hanzo fist has gone through all the head of the shinobi in a display of strength and gore.

Using the corpse as an improvised shield, Hanzo stooped the katana of another one of his enemy to reach him and twisting in a very sickening way the corpse trapped the blade and slit the throat of another enemy with his finger blades in a swift movement from left to right.

A dozen of shuriken fly at him; aimed to vital points of his body; releasing his fist from inside the head of the first corpse, Hanzo jumped out of the reach of the shuriken but manages to catch one and send back to the thrower cutting the left side of her leg and making her trip when she landed.

Taking advantage of that, Hanzo moved behind the kunoichi and trapped her throath with his finger blades; a single move and he will reap his throat open.

"Fuck...are you even human?" panted the voice of the immobilized Kunoichi, now that his senses weren't focused into the fight, Hanzo noticed that his prisoner was a very young girl.

"Yes I am my dear" replied Hanzo politely "and I'm afraid that I have killed the rest of your companions, may I ask what brings you and your companions into this prison?".

"Are you kidding me?" asked the girl, struggling to be free but when the finger blades drop a tear of blood she get quiet " worst interrogation ever, not even threats?"

"No real need of them" shrugged Hanzo counting in his mind how much time he could maintain the blades on his fingers only with Sage chakra, he was starting to feel the imbalance inside his chakra network pushing to a full transformation into sage mode "if you don't want to talk I make you talk as simply as that".

Before she could pull out any stunt, Hanzo cut quickly and painfully through some of her tendons and muscles, leaving a very pained and shocked Kunoichi whimpering in the floor with her teeth clenched.

"Anything you want to share before I cut deeper?" commented Hanzo crouched at her side with a little trail of blood dropping form his claws.

"F-f-f-fuck..." whispered the young woman still shocked and surprised how that little cuts could have been so painful and crippling at the same time.

Hanzo sighed and channel all the metal on his hand to one single finger, making the nail grow long and thick in front of her.

"Interesting choice of words" said moving the nail along the side of the woman until it rested over her spine in the end of her back "I can fuck all your shinobi career my dear, one single cut and I will sewer your spine, leaving you cripple forever and I will let some metal scraps inside the wound so no medic in the world could do shit for you".

It was no treat, it was a fact, tell in the same tone you ask for a drink in a bar, the coldness of the voice make the kunoichi shiver from fear considering that the wounds she has now where nothing in comparison to be crippled; there is no future for a cripple shinobi except retirement or suicide.

In her case as a missing-nin; quite likely only the second one.

"We don't know shit ok?" answered the girl quickly " we have only to await into a seal and we will be summoned, after that we have to seal a group of prisoners and take them out of the prison as fast as we can".

"How many are you and how many prisoners?" asked Hanzo retiring the nail from the flesh of the girl but letting her saw it perfectly as reminder of what would happen if she doesn't talk.

"I don't know...a dozen teams perhaps?" replied between gasp of pain " the cave was crowed with mercs, we supposedly have to take out five prisoners, this was our third..."

"And if the plan goes to hell ?" asked Hanzo knowing full well that the mind behind this scheme would have a lot of contingency plans "What are the orders in case you found unexpected resistance?".

The girl didn't talk glaring the nail with terror in her eyes, that reaction make Hanzo worry as he noted that it has to be some crazy stunt, one that the girl feared to tell him as his reaction could be very well kill her in rage.

"Em waiting my dear" caressing the side of the girl with the nail, cutting the clothes of the girl but not her skin until the nail was again over his spine.

The soft sound of the silk being ripped make the girl flinch visibly, broking her resolve.

"Kill the head warden and start a riot inside the castle so we can sneak out the objective among the confusion" confessed her.

Hanzo retired the nail of her skin, much to her relief but then sighed and sucker punch her into unconsciousnes.

"What a mess, so after all there was an extraction on the run" snorted Hanzo, taking some bandages from the girl medical kit and quickly cover all her cuts and wounds, it was a witness and the proof of the attack it would be a waste to let her bleed in the floor.

So, he has now three dead bodies and an unconscious Kunoichi. It was sense how heavy they were equip considering the emergency plan they have but still it was a loot of effort for some prisoners.

What where they looking really after?..if they wanted to free and prisoner, they must have a reason, talent, a bloodline, money, revenge, all could be valid but at this scale it has no sense. Not the seal was problem; granted all the villages had a way to deal with the Holy prison seal; but the appearance of a shinobi among the ranks of another villa will put the blame of this mess over the head of that villa, so Kusagakure and by the rest of the villages will ask the culprit compensations.

Sometimes it could be worth it but there was something odd among all this extraction mission, not to mention the death of the only other Holy prison seal user and by so, most likely the closure of one of the most important shinobi prison in the Elemental nations.

In resume:

Rescue is unprovable, the extraction cover has a lot of holes and the riot was already on the road so assassination was the most probably outcome of all this.

And the only worthy objective around here was the Head warden and his wife; not to mention his newborn child, with their deaths the place will be out for commission for a while; enough to clean any tracks leave by the infiltration team.

In one word: Shit.

Hanzo can not let this group go; they are the proof of the attack; so he simply smashed a wall with an iron fist calling all the wardens attention and slip through them with his Vanishing technique.

Searching again for any abnormalities within the castle, Hanzo jumped from roof to roof expanding his senses to cover all the place.

Sliding on a roof, Hanzo smelt the night, leaving his senses guide him once more; it was really a sight beyond sight with a lot of flaws but in general fucking useful in any kind of situations, a woman smell was like neon in the middle of the night.

The kunoichi were imprisoned in another wing of the prison; so the only female in all the zone were the pregnant one and his chakra was merging with the unborn one, feeding him..Hanzo was no medic but he can tell the baby will be perfect healthy, at last talking about chakra.

A bit confusing chakra, perhaps because of the bloodline but it doesn't matter, it wasn't the foul and stinking chakra he sensed on the shinobi from before, this new chakra look life a camp fire in a good way.

In any case Hanzo reached his destination, sticking to the wall and focusing his senin chakra on his ears; penetrating the rock and listening to the inside of the buildings; trying to gain some kind of intel before enter into problems again;.

Mostly because he knew there was a pregnant woman on the other side of the wall; it was better to listen for a moment, before enter an fight and put the baby at risk...that can not be allowed.

The safety of the new generations must be over all other things, after all, if there was no new baby there will be no more shinobi and the village will soon be abandoned and forgotten..that's a big NO in Hanzo book, so perhaps because it and his curiosity, he marked the pregnant woman as his target for the first inquirers about what was happen really here.

The sounds disturbed him a little.

At first listening he thought that he has invaded the privacy of the warden and his wife, making it during pregnancy; and she was quite the screamer...for fucks sake these young people; they don't respect anything or what...but, then he realized something.

They weren't alone in the room.

Focusing on sense chakra instead sound, Hanzo realized two facts.

First, the woman was about to give birth; it was a hard birth the chakra of the woman was disturbed by the pains of the birth and the child chakra wasn't stable...bad for the unborn one.

Second, there were six more people around him; one at his side; but it doesn't look like a shinobi, his chakra wasn't develop, It was like a normal person.

The other five were fighting along the room and his chakra bright like fireworks.

To the hell with cautions, Hanzo let his sage chakra run free; transforming him into his sage mode; and with a single but powerful punch smashed trough the wall; joining the fight like a nightmare brought directly from hell.


	8. Anbu tales 8

Anbu tales VIII

Hozuki castle/Aka Blood prison

Infirmary

2:00 AM

What did all the spectators thought about Hanzos dramatic entrance; most probably; was nothing good or at last, the surprise of the image was hard enough to take most of them by surprise, his spectacular entrance broken the rhythm of the combat, separating both bands into two clear and defined groups.

Hanzo stands in the middle of both; with all his body mutated by his Oni sage mode, and it was an terrifying image, because in this state, the body of Hanzo mutates to emulate up to a point the body of an oni.

A little pair of horns in his forehead; tusks and fangs; leather red skin; inflated muscular body shape and a constant but subtle smoke around his body...an oni in human form, more o less.

The Sage mode usually changes the shape of the body of the Sage in less forms; taking distinctive marks of the Senjutsu acquired, in Hanzos case, his body changes a bit more than the usual because the Oni Sanjutsu its quite unique in his own way.

The fight between the two groups stopped by the appearance of the unknown factor called Hanzo or prisoner two thousand and five hundred thirty two for being specific. He has to be carefully watched to see what side will take; the mission of the invading group was already a mess, this new interference only aggravates things worse.

Hanzo release some steam from his mouth; cooling his body a little; the transformation was never a good thing for his body; thank goodness he has a body capable of withstanding it.

After the surgery the fucking onis did to him, it wasn't a surprise..

He faced the chef warden without letting his guard down on the attackers, Tsunade has instructed him to a series of commands,that in theory will identify him to the warden, revealing who and what he was doing here; this was a perfect moment to put some cards on the table.

"The slug says hello to the Pain Box " Hanzo has no fucking idea what does the code means, but he was pretty sure it has to have some hidden significance.

Or so he hopes, because if its not, he was acting like a madman in the middle of a war; much embarrassing.

Fortunately the warden sighed with relief at the hearing of the words; but still a bit uncomfortable with Hanzo around, understandable seeing the oni state in all his glory.

"Thanks Kami" he said moving little by little to the people in the back of the room "are you the one called Onigawara?"

"Yes my boy, the one and only" joked poorly Hanzo with his rasping and cavernous voice; he was blowing his cover bur for what he cares it was more than justified.

The room when the shinobis are fighting was the infirmary and as Hanzo has sensed before his dramatic entry; the woman behind him was in the process of giving birth; she needs a safe place and with the shinobis fighting just at arm reach it wasn't the ideal conditions for giving birth, so Hanzo threw a coin in his mind taking a decision about how to take care of the situation.

"Metal release Iron wall" running a few hand seals, slammed the hands on the floor raising a thick metal wall with onis over its surface, separating both sides of the figth and protecting the pregnant woman at the same time.

A second after the wall separated both sides; the wall echoed with the impacts against it, originated by the shinobis of the other side of the wall, trying to break trough, with time they will make it, but, for that moment Hanzo will be more than ready for an adequate welcome.

He was more than ready to interrogate deeply the survivors about all this mess of a mission.

First of all, all the attackers so far were chunins at best; he hasn't sensed a real powerful chakra on the fights; not to mentions a real jounin or an elite ninja like an anbu will pass through his iron wall with easiness...so, if the troops are of so bad quality, was the idea behind all this recruit some high calibre shinobis exchanging liberty for alliance to however is behind this.

"Thanks for the help" the young warden was with the hands on his knees due the exhaustion; he has been fighting four ninjas at the same time; even if they are less powerful than you; numerical advantage always can make the day.

"Just doing my job my boy" smiled Hanzo releasing his Sage mode; recovering the human aspect quickly so he didn't disturb anyone with his horrific presence; especially the pregnant woman.

The woman screamed in pain for the birth, and the doctor at his side was doing all what he can to ensure the safety of the child, both shinobis were conscious that with all his powers they were no medics so they can do little in that situation.

Hanzo thought about how his blood could help but...what if his blood poisons the child?...it could be a healing serum or a lethal poison for the newborn. The bet was too high for the moment.

Well, Little princess has a vial of his blood for analysis, so in due time he would know if his blood could been of use in the future but at the present, the frustration was just accumulating.

"Can you get your family out of here to a safe place?" asked Hanzo scratching the seal on his skin; even on the sage mode a little of normal chakra was needed for the wall, so the Holy prison reacted a little, and the constants burning of his skin was seriously annoying.

"This is the safest place of the prison" sighed the Chef Warden with sadness and worry for his dear ones "the attack begun an hour ago, twenty ninjas more o less they are whipping out the wardens like children and releasing some of the prisoners...thank goodness the seal is still active in them".

"So it was the fucking truth..." snorted Hanzo with disbelief and anger in his voice "they want to free someone; but this is madness, no style, just brute force, this is stupid at a level you can even imagine" Hanzo felt his professional sense wounded for the crudeness of the operations.

This was a complete idiocy; a complete waste of a vital place in the ninja world; and that makes him anger,very bad idea for the ones at the other side of the battlefield.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too" said the young warden "Chef warden Muku by the way" extended one hand to Hanzo recovering breath before the wall crumbles and had to fight again.

"Onigawara Hanzo for the moment" answered Hanzo shaking the hand of the warden; it was never to late to be polite after all; this was the Wardens home and one has to be polite when is at others place.

A long scar ripped through the wall, when the assault from the other shinobi starts to pay off his efforts...

"Uh...I hoped for more time, but looks as I underestimated them" sighed Hanzo snapping his fingers and starting to gather more sage chakra; the only weapon he had left in his arsenal.

Well, he hoped for a good fight, for a fight that put him again in the rail of this new world; hell...be carefull what you wish for.

"Not only you Hanzo-san" smiled tiredly Muku "I thought this will be a safe place but they knew perfectly well, where this place was and how to enter, how many guards, the bastards has a ton of good intel actually".

"Ha, bastards; how didn't I realized before?" answered Hanzo paying attention to the almost break wall...he was sensing fire and lighting in the attackers. Not a problem one on one but they were four; unfortunately for them his opponent was a Sage.

"Realize what?" cocked an eyebrow Muku.

"The riots...think about them" Hanzo did the dragon hand seal and the seal on his chest almost burnt his chest in fire before he stooped accumulating chakra.

"Argh..." gasped Hanzo...shit, he was using normal chakra, that was a signal than his Sage chakra is about to run low. Not a fucking surprise considering all the action so far...the real surprise is the fact that didn't run out sooner.

Muku put a hand on Hanzos back and concentrating a little released the seal on the blind man flesh.

Hanzo raises his head with surprise and gratitude, felling better instantaneously.

"Thanks my boy" smiled to the young warden who broke the contact but no before sensing a volcano of chakra inside the man; restrained until now by the seal...wow.

"I know this is a risky bet my boy" smiled more Hanzo facing the breaking wall; in a second the ninjas will enter into the infirmary "but let me repay your trust".

On the outside of the prison, in the yard and in the majority of the buildings there was a quick war between the guards and the invading shinobis; the invading force was in less numbers but the guards are not capable of manipulating any chakra.

Perhaps there were some of them that were genin before abandon the shinobi career, but that was not enough; not even as a bad joke.

However, for all of the ones who fought in the yard of the prison, the next image was something that any of them will forget never in his life, with a thunderous noise; all the right wall of the infirmary exploded from the inside as one gigantic iron fist send rubble and the completely smashed beyond recognition bodies of the four ninja attacked.

Once the smoke and dust of the crumbling wall cleared, the tall blind man called Hanzo was standing in the verge of the broken walls, still dressed with his prison garments but armed with a long black staff comfortably lean on his shoulder smiling like a child in front of an unexpected gift.

With a quick hand seals a stone wall reinforced with metal start to raise from the floor; separating him from the Chief Warden and his pregnant wife who was starting to push the baby out of her womb in the middle of a battlefield. Now that Hanzo has his chakra back and his senses as sharp as they were before the trademark seal of the prison put half his strength under chains; Hanzo could sense the life of the young baby pulsating, the chakra of the baby was healthy but between the stress of giving birth and the battle around her, the mother was weakened a lot.

"Take care of your family my boy" said Hanzo with a smile over his shoulder, moving the black staff in a wide arc with the dexterity of a bo master fighter "I take care from here".

Hanzo flashed his chakra a little showing the invaders of the prison that they have chew more than they can bite, when the wall finally closed separating totally the battle from the infirmary Hanzo slammed one hand on the wall next to him calling in from the hell to an old friend.

As a big white smoke cloud surrounds the battle, the sound of bodies being crushed to death resonated over all the prison; most of the guards were already running for their lives, as the man on the tower; a ninja categorized as high jounin by the prison files; was without a seal, so his chakra is ready for him to use; something that the common guards of the prison couldn't equal by no means.

When the cloud cleared, a gigantic red skinned oni with four big horns on his forehead was standing over the buildings with his terrific face twisted into an expression of disgust. The monster was seven meters tall; short legs, huge stomach and buffed up torso, dressed with the remains of a battle armour an a black tetsubo on his back.

A little confused and ignoring a fireball that explodes against his knee, the oni move his face around until he saw Hanzo standing over the edge of a building smiling and with his black staff as crutch waiting patiently to the Oni to find him.

"Oi young master" snorted the big oni scratching one of his horns before killing a pair of ninjas that had jumped to the roof to jump at him trying to hurt him with their techniques; the techniques didn't even scratch the surface of the monster and he has just slap both of them into mince meat against a wall like a man smash a annoying fly.

"What do you want now young master?" asked the oni looking hungrily to the shinobis around him; most of the invaders were falling back and regrouping in order to face this new enemy. The most cunning among the missing-nin were conscious that they were screwed but it was to late to try nothing that was not surviving this fucking mess.

"Ichigoro" saluted Hanzo; he was smiling but his voices was emotionless; cruel,raw and terrifying "I said Kill them all but not eat...you can only eat those" Hanzo pointed to the already death corpses "and never his heads, leave that untouched, have I made myself clear?".

The oni thought about complaining...in the past; in other circumstances, he would already rebel and devour his summoner, but the Young king was a complete different was a very bad idea to make him violent; He still remembers the day of the contest and how Shinigami-sama implanted personally the hearth of an Oni king inside this young man.

"Understood" shrugged Ichigoro, turning to the rest of the enemies with delight and attacking them with amazing speed for something as big as him.

Hanzo didn't move from his position...he was chasing another prey.

The Oni?.

Powerful, violent, savage, Gigantic.

The better distraction he could never ask for; he can take care of most of the shinobi invaders, most of them Chunins at best; he has sensed their chakra once the seal of the heaven has been released from his body; and with the oni, unless they were hiding an ace under the sleeve; was more than enough for the killing.

He has better things to do. No Shinobi force as big as these can move without a commander among them between their ranks for maintaining discipline and a flow of commands among a shinobi force as unreliable and chaotic as this bunch of chunin-level missing-nin army.

For a moment; Hanzo thought about the possibility of a Mind technique, perhaps they are commanded by telepathy from far distance.

He discarded that idea quickly; that was something than only a real genius of Mind messages can achieve, and for the most of the invaders, that feat was beyond his level but once again; who the hell was behind this attack?.

Hanzo sensed something and smiled moving his head like a predator who has catch a real good scent...fresh prey scent. Only a little far; behind the building...one floor, two...sector tree...one chakra signature...powerful one...what the...?, what has happened with this bastard?, his chakra is a fucking mess...is that bijuu Chakra?...

Hanzo laughed soundly; enjoying the chance to really put his powers to the test with these new one; this can be a challenge, a challenge that he will enjoy to the fullest.

In the back of the room protected by a wall of stone and metal; the young wife of the warden started to give birth to their son; not in the perfect conditions, but it can be helped. The children isn't gonna wait for a better moment; at last, with the spectacular entrance of Hanzo, all the Attackers were more than occupied with him and his savage minion.

Muku can only look with a dropped jaw the raw power Hanzo has displayed before his dramatic exit on the yard; the summoning, the killing, the apparition, Muku was over the average ninja but Hanzo was a show of his own; a show of power and violence casually elegant; simply and terrifying at the same time.

As personal quote, Muku thought about asking Hanzo to teach him some his taijutsu, even for the high standars of The Chef warden Title, the fighting skills of the Blind man were a revelation; not to mention they will suit his own style perfectly well; the problem was to make a deal with Konoha to let this odd blind man to teach him; a shinobi of Kusagakure after all; a fighting style that would be considered quite easily as a secret of the village.

Hanzo jumped from the roof to another building, he has the scent of his prey, he can sense the chakra, foul chakra full of dark energy surrounding him; he smiled more; this gonna be interesting.

A pair of shinobis followed him, considering he to be the weak of the foes now in the yard, not a bad choice for their perspective because in the seconds Hanzo was scanning all the place looking for the commander the giant oni has already take down twelve shinobis in a bloody and ;at the same time; imaginative way.

The beast was enjoying the combat like all his race usually do when they have the chance.

Hanzo landed in a tile roof ready for the combat, for the moment, it was better to dispatch them before the main course. In the combat he was expecting from the commander of the attacking shinobis, any distraction could prove to be fatal, and two chunin like flies on the edge of his senses could be that distraction; however he has little time to deal with those two.

A quick seal raised the tiles of the roof and throw them to the two attackers, one of them didn't dodge quick enough, receiving it in the stomach; following the technique, Hanzo made the chakra inside the tiles to be unstable; the consequences of that; apparently reckless move; became very clear when the tile explode at zero distance of the enemy flesh.

Tile shuriken and chakra control; Hanzo was very proud of the idea; perfect to a stage like the roof of a building. The other ninja was quick enough to dodge the menace and counterattack with a fire technique; the all time classic fire breath; basic but never old.

Hanzo changed the hand seals, and the tiles form a wall in front of him, protecting form the flames, that burned easily through the clay and stone that the tiles were made of...with a smirk for the cheap materials; Hanzo jumped backwards before the flames reached him.

The flame breather infused more chakra into the technique covering more terrain of the roof, seeing that his technique were effective; he didn't notice the trap until he landed on the roof; in the moment he landed on the tiles of the roof; a group of them started to shine with seals on them and in a second they exploded crashing down his body by the shock waves more than the fire.

Hanzo has moved already from the roof long before the moment the pieces of meat and the remaining blood touched the roof.

Its not Hanzo was a violent or a cruel person; like he has already told the young Itachi, it was about the price of the blood, if you live through violence, its more than possible than one day; someone stronger than you will bust your back; and that's always how its ends.

In Hanzo case; a fucking shinigami gouged his eyes off and an Oni beat him to death once a day minimum during his time in Jigoku.

Any how, if Hanzo looks kind of cruel now that because he was free to do as he pleases with his chakra after so many time suppressing himself to not be burnt alive.

Its not like he was always over killing, its just that he never underestimated anyone; no matter how weak he appears to be; that can be a real and painful mistake or the last mistake you do on your life.

Luckily for him; perhaps thanks to the spectacle with the two on the roof; was enough for the rest of the attackers to take his chances with the oni; after all, he was all raw physical power but no technique; it can be defeated as any other summon; the summoner was another other game.

He danced through the night, almost flying thanks to his inhuman strength; right into the place the commander was hiding inside the third building of the prison; although he was moving with haste, even with the oni, the better this fight will be put to an end, the better for the prison.

Only the menace of the seal put down the insiders to start a very dangerous riot right now, that an the view of the oni smashing his way through the missing-nin; ripping them apart in tiny bloody little pieces. But the fear will not last forever, at some moment; the idea of freedom will stall deeply in the prisoners mind, and that will mean that they would take his chances trying to escape from the prison.

With the chef warden weakened by a fight and with his mind focused on the survival of his children and his wife; it was more than possible than even activating the seal, some of them will escape because insufficient chakra. Some will burn but there will be some that will only be scarred, nothing a good healer can take care of.

That possibility was something Hanzo doesn't want to try to explain to the Little princess back in Konoha; at last not in person, perhaps in a letter, from another country of distance.

A sudden interruption in his senses take Hanzo out of that line of thinking, focusing him more on the reality surrounding him.

Just in time to dodge a massive piece of concrete; he slipped to the right, dodging the rock by the limits; his nose didn't scratched the surface of the concrete missile just by a tiny millimetre.

However, the effort oblige him to land, and jump fast in a zig zag, to evade again another missiles like the previous one, in part amazed, in part intrigued by the pure brute force displayed by the launcher, Hanzo performed a pair of seals, and turn the roof on what he was standing into a strange and ugly mud pit that exudate a insane tiny smoke lines; after that he continue with the sealing and jumped backwards to the extreme of the roof; before another rock tried to smash him; he landed just in the edge of the roof.

Hell swamp ;an earth technique; it transform a place into a bottomless pit of poisonous or acid mud that engulfs the enemy; of course the shinobi who uses can be trapped to if he is not careful; but Hanzo has another combination in his mind.

"Earth release Earth Dragon" murmured before transform part of the swamp into a dragon head; that begins to fire big balls of acid mud; countering perfectly the incoming rocks dissolving them into a foul and force less liquid that fell into the Hell swamp without any consequences.

Now Hanzo has one second to catch his breath after the concrete rain. He focused his senses looking for the launcher; not a surprise he detected the signature of chakra of the commander of the attacker, and less surprise to be it enveloped into a cloak of some kind of...obscure chakra.

Hanzo can taste the anger, the hate,the fear; the agony, all dark emotions running wild and powerful.

Well, not a tailed beast carrier...pity but indubitable a shinobi infused with Bijuu chakra; what kind of madman could do something like that?; didn't know that the tail beast are indomitable?; they are not batteries by gods sake; if you try to mess with them, be prepared to be really fucked off; hard lesson learned the hard way in the early years of the village.

Miss Mito was fucking right, just let them sleep in peace; but no some asshole has to mess with them looking for the fucking ultimate weapon and the rest of the world has to deal with the consequences; same song different players.

Well; Hanzo changed the seals and started the offensive, with a sudden eruption the dragon head became a full and long dragon made of acid mud; draining the pit to clash his acid body into the place where the concrete boulders came from; the acid devoured quickly all the surface of the building like an ocean wave of acid; that manoeuvre has only one intention; to lure the commander out.

And It was a successful tactic; the problem was the commander was already been completely posses by the Bijuu chakra so he was covered by a cloak shaping some kind of monstrous gorilla; perhaps chakra for the gorilla shaped bijuu?.

Hanzo wasn't sure at one hundred percent after all he wasn't a Biju expert apart from the Kyubii; he knew only the first carrier of Konoha; the kind Miss Mito, the wife of the First and helped to seal the others but who were the junchirukis and how many beast were now on the loose was beyond his knowledge.

Any case, Hanzo was expecting the sudden and violent exit of the possessed Shinobi; and with a quick seal expanded his Metal release Hearth Seeker from his left arm, right into the forehead of the commander.

The plan was flawless but the skewer didn't penetrate the hardened skin of the possessed one because he was no longer human or never was in the first place.

Surprised by the resistance of the commander, Hanzo didn't retreat quick enough the blade; so the commander took it, infecting with the bijuu chakra and throwing Hanzo like a crash dummy into the roof of the building on what Hanzo was standing, making him broke through two floors face front.

Not the best of the days, even made from metal, the blade was part of Hanzo too and the burning chakra of the bijuu has travelled on it until reach the body of Hanzo, causing him excruciating pain, enough to distract him and be tossed around like a dummy.

Hopefully no one has seen this embarrassing mistake. Hanzo was a very shy person, if anyone remember to him this moment, he would most possibly blush like a tomato trying to explain himself, not convincing anyone with his stuttering.

Shaking his head, Hanzo spitted some dust and saliva from his mouth because of the stomping, fortunately there was no internal injuries. A lot of pain, but he can get ride of it easily just a little concentration and the pain walks away bested by Hanzos body quick healing thanks to his Sage chakra.

And not a second too soon; the commander crushed the wall; smashing his path into the building after Hanzo; when he entered he open his jaws, deforming it like a snake puking a rain of tiny but lethal acid chakra drops inside the building, With not very much space to dodge, Hanzo moved frenetically, dodging most of the drops, but even at his speed, some of them reached him, burning his flesh wildly, the pain make him to hiss and fell into the ground of the floor, behind a rubble big enough to cover him up to recover. Unfortunately the offensive didn't end there, a monster claw stomped the place where Hanzo was a second ago, breaking the floor on where both were standing.

Now the mistake was made by the strange and inhuman commander, the claw was attached to his body too so he was unbalance by the floor loose; taking advantage of that, Hanzo release a lot of metal onto his right fist, stomping a vicious uppercut onto the face of the possessed ninja and send him flying out of the building in a show of strength.

He recede the metal inside his body again and Hanzo snorted, getting rid of the drops that continue eating his flesh, his body has already started to fight that thing so the sooner he get rid of it the better; the drops fell in the ground with a hiss.

Hanzo then begun to prepare his own surprise for the bastard, it was time to end this charade; he has better things to do than be in this damn prison now the cat was out of the bag and the mission of recluting prisoners by some shady person has became a clusterfuck for them as he and his Oni kill most of the missing-nin on the prison.

The beast stopped his flying by twisting his body in mid air, and land into a wall; without falling; he looked for his enemy, his rage wouldn't subdue until all the meat pieces of this place were torn apart, he wants to destroy everything in his path, smash, destroy, torn, rip.

His blood lust was devouring what its left from his sanity.

He didn't have to wait to much, Hanzo went right to him, punching him with an steel ball on his fist with force enough to send him flying again, however it wasn't enough to stop the beast that recovered quickly and begun to exchange brutal impacts on Hanzo that didn't go back, smashing his steel punch again and again against the chakra cloak and hardened body of the commander.

They continued like mad beasts, at some point the beast started to rip Hanzo instead of punch him; the chakra nails torn apart Hanzo skin, leaving scratches; the steel armor that cover the body of Hanzo started to worn off by the feral attack of the commander; Hanzo answered to this change mutating his own hands to a cleaver and a mace, chopping and smashing the chakra and the body of the commander in equal fury...

Hanzo was losing clearly, he was bleeding for a thousand wounds and his rhythm was starting to slow; incapable of maintaining the inhuman speed and strength of his mutant rival; in a especially exchange, the beast broke with a primal scream the arm that has the mace; taking advantage of this, the beast smashed Hanzo head between his overgrown claws squashing Hanzo head like a melon.

But the beast screamed with rage and confusion when the corpse, instead of the fountain of blood that he was expecting, suddenly exploded into a lethal burst of shrapnel, leaving him wounded.

Between the fight and the zero distance shrapnel explosion, the commander was heavily wounded, but thanks to the Bijuu chakra, nothing except the complete annihilation will stop him to tear apart anything in these place.

That was the only command that has been implanted in his altered brain when the cloak takes over his consciousness, an order that allows no choices just gore everything on his path until the beast falls run out of stamina and chakra or was destroyed.

Hanzo hidden in the shadows started to perform the final hand seals of the seal that had in mind and slammed his hand on the ground. As soon as his hand touched the solid ground a humongous seal spread; trapping the confused and wounded possessed man into a big seal surrounded by scribblings of binding, chain and containment.

Sweating a little for the effort and the chakra into the seal Hanzo jumped from the shadows into the verge of the containment seal and with a few hand seals created another three clones that jumped quickly to the cardinal points.

As soon as they reached their place all four of them slammed their hands on the floor and channel as much chakra as they can; mixed with a bit of his own chakra Sage empowering the technique all of them were unleashing over the sealed bijuu possessed bastard.

"Metal Release Evisceration of the thousand blades".

Shouted all of them at the same time transforming the nucleus of the seal into a gigantic meat grinder; the spiralling blades flay the chakra cloak and then proceed to reduce the man to a single red mist before vaporizing it on the skies.

Whistling a little, Hanzo disperse the metal clones that went back inside him, leaning on his black staff a little tired by the sudden and high chakra requirements of both techniques, first the four points seal and then the metal release.

He had big reserves but this was a little of the charts even for him; only a damn junchiruki would be able to spam a lot techniques like this easily. Fortunately he was not a junchiruki, enough complex was already his live to take the burden of the human sacrifice.

The building collapsed around him and Hanzo sweat dropped at the destruction, perhaps its a good time to make a tactical retreat out of the Kusagakure lands now that his cover has been blow out and he had what he was looking for.

Now, how he can explain this to the little princess without being mauled to death with the paper fan?.


	9. Anbu tales 9

Anbu Tales IX

Konohagakure

Hyuga Household

Hanzo was starting to lost his patience very quickly with the little fellow in front of him; not very sure if he was a butler, and assistant or just a pest in the house...but one thing has to admire; he has balls the size of a football camp.

For more than an hour, Hanzo has being trying politely to see the Hyuga head; there was a lot of things that has to be chatted about his destiny. For starters the little but at the same time disturbing fact that there was no tomb for him into the Konoha graveyard...

Ok, lets think about this.

Hanzo was upset because there was no tomb for him. Does it sound as weird as it looks?, yeah?, then try to figure out how to expose these little matter to the head of a Clan where you belong; like seventy years before the present time and convince the actual Head that you are not nuts.

That more o less the problems that Hanzo was facing now, not to mention this annoying little creep; mix between a butler and a fly; who was as stubborn as a damn mule.

Ok, lets take a deep breath and do some recalling so he can find a solution without excessive bloodshed.

Hanzo has returned to the village after the crazy night in the Prison, once the took care of that mutant thing that was the commander of the strange force of attacking ninjas. He just vanished before anyone can make him some awkward questions, more probably he simply appears on the papers of the prison as sent back to the village.

Hanzo can withstand torture like it was nothing; the onis did train him very throughly on that matter but if anyone start to talk to him politely or with kindness and respect Hanzo can do nothing to resist.

So, the better option is to run like a madman before he spills the beans. Pity about the young Muku and his wife, but he would write a letter of apology for the show he make on the prison.

No way in hell Hanzo will face the wife of the Chef warden she was in full rights to rip his head of his shoulders for the spectacle in the middle of the infirmary where she was about to give birth her first child.

Any case; he returned to the village, sleep one hour inside the delicious hot waters of the village and waited patiently to the morning inside the park; practising with his Koto.

Some of night birds of konoha get near to him, attracted by the music; at the sunrise Hanzo founded himself, surrounded by a bunch of people, listening to his music.

But he was an horrible musician, nothing compared to Miss Mito she was a goddess of Koto, well that means he was learning.

Or at last was what he hopes...

The first stop on his way was the gold shop, inside his scroll; as an emergency measure; there was a gold bar. When the went to the gold shop to trade it for money, he astonished because the gold was far more than enough to get all he needed.

The owner of the shop were kind enough to teach him how to put his money into a bank, something Hanzo didn't do since seventy years ago so he was more than lost with the new procedures, a hell of procedures if Hanzo has a word to say.

With the money, he had more than enough to do some shopping.

First of all, get rid of the clothes he has been wearing for so many years and burn them, he can even smell Jigoku on them.

New ninja pants, new boots and of course a brand new trench coat ; reinforced and full of pockets; Hanzo has to admit that in this era; the cloth designers has give a thought or two for the shinobis...

And a pair of sunglasses.

The kind girl of the shop insisted on them, Hanzo didn't found the strength to reply her back, he was a blind man for fucks sake, what are the glasses for?, he could understand something among the lines of misdirection; hiding his blindness and all but the girl just wanted him to wear them because they suit him perfectly.

Hanzo blushed like a tomato when she said how gorgeous he looks. Between he was wearing no shirt under the coat, his tall and wonderfully ripped body and the shades he will broke more that one heart in Konoha and leave half of the female population drooling.

Hanzo lost all his strength and simply let the shop girl do what she wants. He was going to exile himself as an eremite after this episode; as the morning passed, finally Hanzo obtained what he wanted.

His new clothes; brand new; the smell new; but that's something that will be quickly solved in the next mission for sure. Dressed like that he moved through the village just to discover the girl had hit the nail with her comments.

A blind man cant see the persons around him; but for fuck sake, he was blind, not deaf, he can listen to some of the most inadequate comments around him; envy of men, desire of women; curiosity from some shinobi; anger from some men, direct lust from some girls.

Hanzo couldn't bear it anymore and in a corner, cover himself with his Vanishing technique, he was embarrassed beyond words. For god sake he could almost feel one of the woman devouring him with her eyes.

Not is not appreciated but, oh, gosh; Hanzo cant keep it up with it so he simply Vanish.

Moving on the roofs, invisible for most of the people he went directly to his objective; in this case, the Hyuga Household. After the mission in the prison, before sleep in the hot springs, he leave a note in the mailbox of the Anbu quarters telling the Kakashi kid that the mission was complete, and after that Hanzo realized that it was about time to grow a pair and have a chat with the Hyuga head about the past and the present.

Or that was his intention, until he meet this tiny little bastard who started to get to his nerves with his unbroken refusal to allow him to have a chat with the head; ok, Hanzo can understand that is not as simply as walk in to have a chat with the leader of one of the most influential clans in Konoha, especially without some kind of reference or something that demonstrate that you are something more than just a nobody ridiculing himself and a lot of other people in the process.

But this was starting to get ridiculous.

"I told you for last time, I'm Hyuga Hanzo and I'm from the main branch and I'm trying to talk with the head about some family issues of the past, just go and tell him that, he will understand perfectly".

"And for the last time I told you that I wouldn't disturb the head unless is something really important, and no because some shinobi I never heard about" replied adamantly this damn dog guard.

That's it.

Hanzo was beyond the words now; his hands gripped the black wood of his staff strong enough to white his knuckles, he was going to hit the head of this tiny little piece of shit so many times with his staff that even his children will suffer pain but he was about to start a gentle yet strong voice stopped him from these action.

It remind him faintly of Miss Mito.

"Is something wrong Kitami?" asked Hinata to the door keeper of the mansion, really curious about this tall man who was discussing with the guard; she has never seen him in the village.

"This...gentleman insist on seeing the Head and I told him repeatedly that he cant" answered Kitami.

Hanzo started to calm down before he starts to broke this Kitami like a crash dummy in a destruction derby.

"Can I help you?" asked Hinata to the tall man sensing the menace that Hanzo was irradiating towards Kitami and decide to intervene before it escalated into violence; Hinata can sense the chakra and the abnormalities of Hanzo body, and even knowing Kitami was a master fighter she didn't bet for his old keeper.

"Thank you my dear, I'm Hyuga Hanzo" sighed Hanzo facing Hinata, she saw now that the man didn't wear shirt under the coat and the strange scar on his forehead but with his shades she couldn't see his eyes.

For her, the most disturbing fact was the shirtless torso; a perfect shaped torso by the way.

"I'm trying to speak to the Head, its about old family matters but this..." Hanzo faced Kitami growling slowly like a wolf " doorknob insist on refute me; I told him unlimited times, I don't pretend to make a fool of the clan, its something that has to be told directly to the Head...ey, wait a sec".

Hanzo smelled the air with surprise, he look like a dog trying to catch a scent, for a sec moved his head following the air, sniffing until he get too close to Hinata and with a faint smile he make a step back; he has been sniffing Hinata hair for a couple of seconds

"Ah...how was the night with your boyfriend my dear, is the Tsunade pup doing well?" asked bluntly Hanzo to an embarrassed Hinata.

Kitami did a a step forward, ready to attack Hanzo, but before he was even capable of seeing it, Hanzo knocked him out cold by stomping the edge of his staff in Kitamis forehead with a single strike and Hanzo wasn't even facing him.

Hinata has been witnessed the feat but she wasn't believe it yet, not only for the quickness of the movement, but because it was a junken move used with a weapon; a strong direct impact into one of the points of the body; it causes a knock out almost at the moment the hit connect but this was a little different, more brute. Calculated yes but was made with brute force and not sealing the points inside the body.

"My apologies my dear" Hanzo lifted his glasses, there were in the verge of falling with the quick attack "but I must confess I fell much better now".

Hinata smiled forcefully sweat dropping, what the heck is happening here?.

The fight call forth the attention of some more of the Hyuga keepers that ran quickly to the entrance, just to see the scene and reacts in the worst manner possible; attacking Hanzo activating their all seeing eyes at the same time.

"Oh, for fuck sake stop" Hanzo dodged the attackers with expertise, he was in the past a Junken master on his own, and for what he was seeing the style didn't change very much in the years past.

A big fucking mistake but that's a reflexion for another day.

"Stop please" called Hinata to the keepers putting herself in the middle of the combat, protecting Hanzo with a classic Junken spin, throwing gently the keepers in the air without harming him.

"Impressive my dear" smiled Hanzo to Hinata; raising his arms and staff over his head as a surrendering gesture "you are the first improvisation than I have seen in the Junken so far".

Before Hinata could ask the Tall man the meaning of all the things that he has said to her, the one who Hanzo wants to talk to made his appearance.

"Can anyone explain me whats happening here?" the powerful voice of the Hyuga head, Hiashi interrupted the combat before it escalated more; but at the next moment, Hanzo and Hiashi were pointing with his fingers at each other with the same words.

"You?; what the hell are you doing here?".

Not need to mention it was a little embarrassing moment for both of them, so they composed themselves and start over. Hiashi first.

"Weren't you under probation?" started to question "I knew Tsunade has left you some liberty but I cant understand what do yo need from here".

"Eh...you were in the forest too, how come you ask me that?" replied Hanzo surprised. The clan head was there, he was the one that analyzed his chakra signature with the junken.

"Why?, I was called after you pull that stunt with Danzo, did I miss something important?" answered Hiashi raising his eyebrows.

"Err...whats my name Clan Head?" Hanzo couldn't believe it, he didn't knew; he left the forest before knowing all, but at last he knew he wasn't human, that's a start for the discussion and its gonna be an interesting one.

"Does it matters now?" the Head didn't understand the problem here.

"Father..." Hinata spoke moving to his father side "his name is Hyuga Hanzo".

Hiashi gazed intensely his daughter; after turned his gaze like nuclear missiles to Hanzo, then back to his daughter, and the again to Hanzo.

"Enter, we have a lot of things to discuss for what it seems...".

"Thanks my dear" smiled Hanzo to Hinata "I own you a big one, and you are by the way?".

"Hyuga Hinata" smiled Hinata, cautious around this strange man, a person that his father treat even worst than poor Naruto.

"Oh...ah...fuck, the Hyuga Heiress?" Hanzo stopped in the middle of the hall of the Hyuga house.

"Er, yes..but no need to be so formal" Hinata didn't finished the phrase when Hanzo has already bowed in apologize.

"My sincere apologies my Lady, I beg you to forgive my rudeness, I didn't know you were the heiress" Hanzo apologize sincerely, old habits die hard, and in this case, the respect for the family was something that ran deep inside Hanzo mind.

Well, that and the little fact that back in his days; the Hyuga head made sure of it by giving Hanzo one beat after another until he gets the idea of manners in any situation. That can be the origin of Hanzo fear of social situations; he remembers every hit received in the past for every mistake.

Blood teaches more than words. Something the old head said frequently to enforce his damn etiquette lessons.

"Stop" Hinata blushed "please, there is no need for such formalities".

"What are you waiting for?" resonated the voice of the actual head form the room where the meeting will be celebrating, the voice started to sound irritated; so the both of them rushed inside and commence the meeting as soon as possible.

The heiress girl is a good one. First she jump in his defense outside, second is the fiancee of Naruto kid; Tsunades son; that means that if he was enough of an ass to made the girl hate his guts; Naruto boy will hate him too and subsequently the mother of the boy too.

Shit happens...

Hanzo enter in the room, feeling the gaze of the head like two shuriken throw at him, he sat in the opposite border of the desk; just by precaution; Hinata in the other hand sit to the left of his father.

"So start" started Hiashi "How come you are a Hyuga?".

"My real parents are unknown" explained Hanzo "Shinobis went KIA during the war most possibly, the records were a little vague in that time" Hanzo has nothing to hide in that aspect; he was adopted by another Hyuga couple; incapable of having child's of their own due to battle injuries.

"Who were they?" asked the head calling with a servant of the clan to go look into the family archives; he was pretty much convinced she wouldn't find anyone related to this young man.

"Hyuga Kanako and Hyuga Ren" replied Hanzo with a smile remembering them in a flash, they were good parents; pity his son is such an airhead thought Hanzo making fun of himself.

"I don't recall any Shinobi couple this days by that name" stopped Hiashi when he was about to tell the servant to went for more info on the names.

"Not a surprise" Hanzo shrugged "they pass away not much after the Hyuga becomes part of Konoha".

Both Hinata and his father look at the man with confusion, more Hinata than his father that angered quickly and get on his feet looking at Hanzo with rage; Hiashi was a very courteous person, he didn't tolerate any kind of disrespect to his family, and Hanzos words were a very bad joke in this place.

"This is no joke kid" grind his teeth Hisahi with little time for jokes "what are your true intentions?".

Hanzo sighed and just lift the air that has been covering the scar on his forehead all this time that he has being without his dear long straw hat, for any other observant it was a Chakra burn most probably a fire technique scar but to the other two Hyugas it has a much more importance.

Hiashi made a foot backwards impressed and Hinata gasped in surprise because they were seeing the impossible made flesh.

That scar was the mark of the caged bird seal; the security measure that the second family branch of the clan put on his members forehead to protect the Byakugan from other villages; in Hanzo head was the burn that the seal left when its activated when the byakugan is removed by force.

"Impossible" whispered Hisahi; at start he thought about a fake; but he has seen enough similar marks on other traitors and there was no doubt; it was a very distinctive scar "you should be death; no one can survive the seal, it kills his bearer for granted".

"Agreed" smiled Hanzo faintly "but there is an unique exception; although it causes an incommensurable pain; that could very well kill his victim anyway".

Hanzo took out his glasses; letting the Hyuga to see his closed eyes; they were permanently closed because there were no longer useful, not to mention there were gouged out years ago, Hinata get more confused because to her, the man was perfectly capable of moving around, he didn't looked blind at any moment.

"The first basis of the Caged bird is to destroy the Byakugan" Hanzo clenched is fist, remembering the pain and overcoming it by cold facts, this was important, he wouldn't allow something as simple as pain to interrupt him.

"But what happens when the Byakugan is already destructed?; and completely; not only the physical part, not only the flesh but the soul too. This is the result" said before anyone interrupts.

"The damages were considerable; a friend took care of me when I was recovering for the trauma of all my nervous system breakdown and the Blindness...but at the end of the ordeal I lost my Byakugan and the flesh of my forehead would never recover, no medical treatment can do anything".

Hinata put his hands over his mouth in silent; she was a very empathic child, and she can fell the strong emotions after the words of the man; perhaps he was a top actor but that kinda emotions and the scar are very hard to replicate; not without considerable effort and somehow Hinata trusted this man; he look honest, if he wanted anything he wouldn't wasted hours with Kitami instead of disposing him as quickly as he has already demonstrate he can do.

"What are you?" sated again Hiashi fascinated by this man, he has already seen his powers but this was a total surprise; not to mention Tsunade appears to trust completely on him. So what does this strange wants from the clan?.

Recovering his name?, be taken by the clan again?, that could be impossible, in the current situation there was already enough problems in the clan to shake it more with the entrance of this man.

"I'm a humble Shinobi" smiled warily Hanzo recovering his glasses and putting his hair back over the scar; remembering to by a cover for the head as soon as possible, he hated his scar to be so in the open.

"I'm sorry for your penury, we didn't knew anything until now" started to talk Hinata; the girl really fell sorry for Hanzo situation but like his father, there was the little problem of she couldn't guess what is Hanzo waiting for or what he wants for the head to do for him.

"Recently, there is a serious problem inside the clan" explained Hinata " there is a possibility that the seal used no longer".

"Oh?" Hanzo raise the head surprised "how come?, in my times the seal was adamant, and believe me we tried to change the opinion of the elders, damned bunch of stubborn old goats, the seal was a safety measure but it will bring pain and hate among the clan. The old Hiken did a hell of a resistance for the seal".

"Hiken?" now was the time of Hiashi to look at the man with surprise "how do you know that name?".

"Is there a problem father?" asked Hinata surprised because the name didn't ring any bell for her "is hat person someone you know".

"Yes my daughter" smiled ironically Hiashi "this man has recall my grandfather; the second Hyuga head of Konoha".

"Ah...again" sighted Hanzo in negation "too much time, to much changes. I hate being a living anachronism" murmured to himself Hanzo; one again his old age started to affect him, nothing he can do to repair it quickly he was afraid.

"Its impossible" Hiashi started to prepare his own trial to see if this man were really a Hyuga "you are too young for that; unless you are using a transformation technique to cover your old age".

"But the Byakugan would had already revealed it" ended Hanzo the argument smiling "yeah I know; a real Byakugan user can; with enough training; be able to see through genjutsu but its a very hard technique to master; you not only need hard work but an innate talent with the genjutsu to achieve it".

Hiashi shut for a moment; the man in front of him knew one of the secrets of his family blood line; the head was starting to get really nervous, there was something odd around him; he didn't move an inch for his position and still the head knew that doesn't mean that the man was defenceless.

As another close combat master, Hiashi can tell with all accuracy that this man was a master fighter and the question here was: Was he a Junken master too?.

Hinata didn't say a word in all the conversation, for what she understands they were talking of events of years ago, from time before she was born, and still the secret about the Byakugan piercing illusions was something new to her.

A real surprise considering she was the heiress but not a surprise considering the...irregular relation that she has had with his clan. In recent times, it has started to stabilize and going for the better, especially she started to date Naruto and the possitive influence he has on both her and her clan.

Without any warning the head moved in a quick and devastating attack, hitting Hanzo on the chest and send him flying backwards, Hiashi hands shinning with the characteristic chakra of the Junken, the palm attack was a classic and basic movement of the junken; a real powerful blow to the chest of the victim that collapses completely his body. Its easy to perform but hard to dominate and maximize his usefulness.

Hinata, caught by surprise reacted a second to late, and only stopped her father catching him from the suit after he has already sent Hanzo flying trough the wall and into the yard inside the building; an open place, the garden of one of the Hyuga houses and one of the most favourite spots for young Hyugas to train.

Luckily at this hour there was no one of them on it; instead there were a group of surprised servants; that can only see Hanzo fly through the garden with amazed expression on his faces.

They were to stunned to do anything than look in stupefaction how Hanzo twisted his body in mid air and landed in one feet in perfect equilibrium over the edge of the garden, with his staff crossed in front of him; there was some residual smoke from the impact of Hiashi hand against the black wood.

"Ah...the classics always are the best" laughed in quiet voice; without any harm "come on my boy; I'm pretty sure you can do better; let me show myself a little will you?".

The provocation had the expected effect, the head free himself from the grip of his daughter and jumped into the garden, ready to give this cocky kid the beating he was asking for; he launched one of the secrets arts of the junken as a starter for the show, the eight tetragram palm, that launch a lot of chakra from the hand as an invisible shock wave capable of disturbing the chakra net of his victims.

The servants, recovered very quickly for the first impression and they didn't waste anytime and get the hell outta the improvised ring, with some grumbling about how they are going to destroy all the garden and of course after that they will have to clean it but them and Hinata, get caught into the fighting dance both men were about to display.

After the palm, Hanzo moved to the right with a quick jump and twist, letting the shock wave past near him without any harm, as he suspected that was only a diversion for another more accurately and deadly attack, Hiashi was trying to stab his finger in a point a centimetre over Hanzo first heart; the place where the normal human heart is placed.

Hanzo dodged the stab and punch his opponents arm just under the elbow; the punch raised the arm and make an opening for a replica stab; Hiashi slapped Hanzo fingers making the stab a failed attempt to end the combat in a single hit.

They started to exchange attacks, both of them without even moving from their position, kicking and feinting to gain a better position; to gain initiative or defence depending of his next movement; one started a flurry of stabs another dodged and tried to palm his flank, one kicks aiming to the knee, the other raises his leg aiming to the head; both moving without pause, always looking for the decisive strike that put an end to the match.

Hiashi suddenly duck and launched his right hand index finger to the knee of Hanzo, he jumped and twisted in the air changing his attack to a down axe kick to the head of the head; the attack missed by millimetres; Hiashi moved quickly to the left seeing the attack scratch his forehead and leaving a tiny chakra burn on it.

They separated after that moves; at two meters of distance of each other; still very cautious of the opponent; the air between them could be cut by a sword; both waiting, both analyzing very carefully the other; both in Junken pose.

The spectators or better said, the servants were unconsciously catching their breaths; trapped by the spectacular fight in front of them; as servants of the Hyuga they have seen a lot of young and promising fighters but in this case there were two master class fighters aiming to each other throats; both using the Junken, the art that ends a combat in a single perfect attack.

Hinata however; as amazed as any of them was much more worried about the outcome of the match, at the rhythm the fight was escalating they can be deadly injured or worse soon, she has count four death strikes until now but there was something odd in the combat.

As she can see and sense, his father has the upper hand; he was most of the time on the offence than in defence but in the other hand, the man called Hanzo didn't look troubled at all to counter almost any movement his father has used so far.

So this more than a combat seems as some kind of test, a lethal one.

Hinata started to move to put an end to the combat when the both contenders moved against and both of them were for the kill.

" Heavenly spin" shouted both of them at the same time raising a cyclone of chakra.

Both domes clashed against each other with a thundering noise; this was the the mark of the Junken secret technique, the formation of a half sphere of chakra that deflects anything and send the opponents flying with his chakra system collapsed.

Looking at them with his Byakugan active Hinata realized two things.

One, the domes were opposite and balanced at the same time, his father started the rotation to the right, and Hanzo make his to rotate in the same direction, taking advantage of his fathers dome to empower his and maintain the equilibrium between them.

Second, there was more than chakra inside the dome of Hanzo something that blocks any attack attempt from outside the dome; Hinata can see it was solid, chakra made but with real physical presence. Earth?, mixing the Kaiten with an element?...whoa, just the Kaiten is hard enough, need the hell of chakra control to make it correctly and don't waste all your chakra in a sudden outburst.

The domes started to provoke a strong wind blowing trough the garden; shacking the trees surrounding them violently; a lot of flowerpot got caught on the whirlwinds, rotating over the chakra spin; the combat has started to get deadly serious.

"Enough both of you!" shouted Hinata with his air moving along the wind; his byakugan was revealing her that the levels of power of both contenders are starting to get near dangerous levels. At this rate they will caught the servants on the croosfire wounding severely the less resilient of them; not to mention what will they do to the buildings around them when the domes explode.

As the kunoichi called for a truce, remembering both of the contenders where they are and the fact that they weren't alone; the dome dissipated sending the objects caught in different directions and in that moment, Hanzo show off himself a little.

He jumped; at some speed that he only look like a blur; catching the first flowerpot with one hand; twisted an catch another one with his feet; in that position he simply landed on his free hand and deposit the two pot perfectly safe on the verge of the little brick wall near the end of the garden.

Moving his hands in open arcs, catching all the flying things at the same time he moved like a kata of the juken arts; part dance, part martial arts, Hanzo moved on the verge of the brick wall trapped on his own pace; casually elegant yet indubitable effective, putting down safety all the objects caught in the kaiten contest.

With a final twist backwards, that caught the last flower pot, leaving carefully lined with the other and jump to the floor of the garden, slightly crouched, arms extended one to the front the other backwards; the basic stance of the Junken before the eight circles of divination only a real hyuga could perform that stance as flawless as the blind man has just done.

The servant applauded the actuation of Hanzo; relieved he has just rescue all the garden ornaments and the flowers; not to mention the acrobatic spectacle he had just perform in front of them.

Hanzo scratched the back of his head, smiling and blushing for the compliment received, he hasn't accustomed to it; most of the time he was just a shadow; enters in the combat put an end to it and disappeared again before he was questioned, evading the questions was his motto for a long time and yet, here he was, revealing himself but it has to be done.

"I recognized you are a true master of Junken" snorted Hiashi, but there was something on his tone that wasn't before a tiny pinch of respect hidden inside the normally proud tone of the Hyuga head.

"Its an honor" answered Hanzo without a trace of disrespect on his voice, recovering a normal stance; stretching his body after the exercise, he has played defensive all the way and for him, being trained by oni for whom the defensive stance was almost an insult, was a difficult thing to do.

"What was that?" asked Hinata, disabling his byakugan and sighted in relief for the end of the combat; she was a little surprised how well his father has take all the situation, accepting this man after the combat "the things inside the kaiten".

"Metal blades" shrugged Hanzo "tiny metal shrapnel, surfing the chakra waves of the Kaiten, they add physical damage to the technique and really helps on the defence".

"Metal?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow getting inside the meting room again after a quick and clear gaze to the servants to remain silent for the rest of his life; he make a gesture to both Hinata and Hanzo to get in again "a new earth release?".

"Metal release" replied head Hanzo with good humor, the brief fight had loosen up his body after all the day events, and he has enjoyed it "my own unique blood line".

"Blood line?" Hiashi sated again on the head of the desk, after talking to a beautiful and quiet servant to bring them some tea "what are the roots?".

"Earth and fire mostly" Hanzo sated in the opposite place of the desk; even the Hyuga head has recognized him as a capable fighter, he has said nothing about recognizing him as a Hyuga, but for the moment; having gained respect was more than enough for Hanzo.

"Father" Hinata entered the conversation "I don't want to be disrespectful but you not only has attacked a guest, but you are also interrogating him very rudely: so please, stop it".

"A good heiress do you have here Head" smiled Hanzo hiding his smile behind one of the recently service teas.

He has to admit the servant was quick, silent and efficient...Hanzo appreciated the serving, not only for the hot tea, the first decent tea in days but for giving him the excuse to hid his expressions. For what he has experimented, the Hyuga head was a very stiff one; with poor patience with anything that goes out the rigid clan orders.

Hiashi killer glance almost break the cup in Hanzo hands, but the blind man was enjoying not to be in the spotlight for once; he has more than enough already.

First with the girl inside the shop who dressed him like some kind of playboy; after that he has to walk to the Hyuga domain in that clothes, in all broad light after that the fucking gatekeeper, after that the combat. A second or two of peace will be more than appreciated.

"Hinata my daughter" answered Hiashi "this man claims to be a Hyuga dead years ago; are you telling me to just accept it?, as easily?, I'm the Hyuga Head, I have to answer to the clan for the decision I make; and you are telling me to just accept an stranger; not even perhaps a shinobi of konoha, as one of us?".

"If I can add my two cents" interrupted Hanzo "there was a little confusion here about my intentions. I don't want to be admitted back into the clan; I lost my byakugan so I'm not any more a Hyuga".

Hinata and his father Looked simultaneously to Hanzo both caught by surprise by the blind man words; the both assume Hanzo will want back his name and his status as Hyuga but they understand that with the threat of the cage bird seal on the table he was looking for options but if it wasn't the case.

"What are you looking for then'" asked Hiashi who didn't understand at all this man; he has a mystery for him, he claims to be a Hyuga, a Blind Hyuga if you can believe something like that to happen and he has revealed his unique blood line; a secret that most of the ninjas will hidden under their sleeve just in case.

"A little info and to inform you the clan that I'm no more one of them" shrugged Hanzo, leaving the empty cup over the desk; not bad tea; a little to soft; nobles kind of tea; he prefers more strong and tasteful infusions.

"The Question I have is why I don't have a tomb in the Konoha Graveyard; I knew for sure that I was declared KIA, and still the clan didn't put a single tomb with my name on it nor in the Konoha graveyard, nor in the clans Graveyard, so I only want to Know why".

"That's all?" Hiashi asked a little confused; he was expecting something more important.

To knew the answer of the question of the tomb will be as simply as contact the archives of the clan...but the second part; realized suddenly Hiashi; can be a little more complicated than it looks; mostly because his knowledge.

The seal and the blindness were impossible to fake so he was a Hyuga at some time, so he was a Hyuga at some point of his life; what period of time doesn't matter although the claims of Hanzo on that aspect were a little strange but for the part in discussion it doesn't matter because the problem here was the deep knowledge of the Hyuga clan ways and his secrets.

"That's all I promise" smiled Hanzo sitting more comfortably on his part of the desk; he doesn't have any hurries, the clan can make all deliberations he want, because he knew he has provoke quite a ruckus.

A lost member of the clan back to life, who lost his byakugan but still walks and is a master of junken...hard discussion but not his problem anymore; with his byakugan lost, he take a new identity, one new life on one new village.

"What is your new name if I can ask?" wondered Hinata about the new identity that Hanzo has take to himself.

Because the recent events with Naruto and Itachi when he found the supposedly death heir of the Uchiha clan alive and kicking, she has a more open mind in how legends were starting to rise from the ashes.

"This days I run under the name of Onigawara Hanzo" replied Hanzo to the question "Little princ...er...the Fifth said it suits me until my real name would be on the open" shrugged Hanzo with a tiny smile "now I had lost my eyes techniques I make my own new style and after seeing me in action she said this name will be perfect for me until I take my inheritance".

"Are you a Shinobi of the Village now too?, Did the Hokage give you permission to reinsert on Shinobi duty?" raised an eyebrow Hiashi, surprised to not knew long before; after all this man affects the clan, the Hokage would have to tell him sooner.

"I'm on probation duty actually" said Hanzo "but now you mention it Head,perhaps I should have tell her before coming...she is gonna scold me for hours for this; village secrets and all that...in this times I'm starting to see the village has too much secrets buried under the carpet".

Hiashi thought about taking this man into custody; he has secrets, secrets of the clan; he knew things that are better forgotten but after the match, he knew that even with the guards and his own daughter near him; she was a Jounin of the village now; taking down this monster in human form will be expensive, he doesn't appears as an assassin; if that would have been the case, the could have killed him in the clash of Kaiten very easily just slipping some shrapnel into his heavenly spin will rip him apart before he notices the threat with all his concentration focused on balancing the rotation.

"Where can we found you when we get the information?" ended the meeting Hiashi; surprising Hinata but not Hanzo that raised for the floor with a smile and looking a little troubled.

"Yes about that...How does a Shinobi nowadays to rent a place?, I'm a little homeless now".


	10. Anbu tales 10

Anbu Tales X

Konohagakure

Death forest

1300 PM

Hanzo was eating his packed lunch with delight; that little shop with packed lunches has been a total discovery; Hanzo knows how to cook but to be honest his tastes are completely devastated by the time passed on Jigoku.

All fresh ripped bloody meat and Oni sake, not a surprise the human alcohol now was of little consequence to him; he had more than enough in Jigoku for all of a life and the other problem with it that if wasn't high quality sake it tastes like crap; perhaps was a consequence of having the second heart on his system that mess up his tastes.

Hanzo launched a sushi to the air, catching It on the fall; enjoying the taste of good food; even he has no problems with the Blood Prison Chefs but this was real food; homemade lunch packs. Totally delicious.

The growl of one of the death forest inhabitants; the beast here are quite large than the normal specimen, like tigers, boars and other forest fauna; disrupted Hanzo, that focused on the sound.

He has one big panther under him, growl as an advertise for the food he was eating, and perhaps that Hanzo was in the territory of the panther and in her favourite place; one of the few, that received direct sunlight; inside this dark and creepy forest, something clear for anyone that wasn't blind.

Hanzo jumped far up on the tree; using his black staff as pole; leaving the spot to the panther; he has smelled the blood on the cats breath, so the animal wasn't looking for a quick snack, instead she was just looking for a good place to have a good digestive nap under the warm sun of the midday.

Both of them reached an agreement; Hanzo went up in the tree and the panther stay quiet on the warm branch, enjoying the sun that filters through the dense vegetation; there was no need for violence; neither of them were in the mood for fighting; the panther was already full and Hanzo only wanted to eat alone in peace.

It was a curious thing actually, remembering that all the times he finds a good spot to eat, something or someone appears and waste the occasion; it was starting to get on his nerves; it was really so hard let him eat in peace?...oh...hell, it seems so.

"What can I do for you my little ones?" asked Hanzo gulping down another delicious piece of his lunch pack before two shinobis land in front of him in the same branch on where he was. There had no hostile intentions, or so it seems to Hanzo senses, so there was no reason not to be polite.

He recognized one signature; the masked man; err...come on memory do your job, Kakashi, that's it; Hanzo has the impression that for the most part he was a good man, in a more practical way of thinking Hanzo has an idea of the power level of the man, Jounin level easily, the other one near to him, was a powerful presence; a female one; both had the characteristic smells of a Shinobi.

Blood, metal, scrolls, silk cloth and the presence of the chakra all around them.

For his augmented senses they are like lamps on the night, in this case a much more stable and pure chakra; nothing alike the thing on the prison; that thing was an abomination; a thing that was better death and buried under two feet of sacred earth.

"Hello Hanzo-san" saluted the masked man, Hanzo could recognize his voice even with the mask over his mouth " do you have a minute so we can talk about the...report you left on my office this morning".

Hanzo was afraid of that. It was on the bottom of his priority list so the report was like the old times.

Mission accomplish and one or two phrases more for the record; not exactly the better source of information. In the old days, another one of his team mates did all the hard job of writing down much clear and detailed reports but Hanzo, err... not very much.

"Sure my boy" smiled Hanzo raising the hands as sign of peace and apologize "I admit my reports are kind of...short, so you ask I answer".

"Did you fight a Bijuu?" asked Kakashi right away,as the biggest question he had in mind after reading the quick and vague report that had filled him with alarm.

"No...or not exactly" sighed in negation Hanzo "the thing I fought had a chakra almost identical to the one of a bijuu; foul smell, rage, hate, pain; dark emotions running wild and a coat of chakra all over him protecting him from the outside". Hanzo clicked his tongue not knowing how to call that piece of shit.

"Call him a Bijuu spawn if you prefer; a person infused with bijuu chakra by force leaving not much more than a combat monster".

"How did you beat him?" Kakashi was writing his own opinions at the time he was listening to the Hanzo report. For the moment, it was worth investigating.

iIf someone was trying to create this...Bijuu spawn like Hanzo has named accurately, all the junchiruki including Naruto will be in danger not to mention how the shit can hit the fan in tons if they could manage to unite an army of those things.

"I put on on a meat grinder until I leave nothing but a bloody mist" shrugged Hanzo "I made it fight with a metal clone until I set the trap; after he fell on it I didn't sense his presence or chakra anymore...I assume the prison will still be trying to reconstructing you will have to talk with the Warden for more info of the aftermath".

"And the riot was originated by and for?" Kakashi started to understand the problem the second Hokage had with this man; and started to wonder how could be possible to teach him to make better reports...the two lines on the one dropped in the Anbu building were a little odd and vague about what happened in the prison.

"I can only made assumptions on that point my boy" sighed Hanzo ending his lunch with sadness...it was delicious; he will buy another one for the evening.

"For what I could recall; all started with Village differences, Sand and Leaf" started Hanzo the history leaning back more comfortably on the tree " it was nothing serious at first; and the warden let them be; after all with the fights the prisoner release stress, leaving the prison day to day more peaceful".

"But at some point the fights started to be more and more numerous and the other three villages started to get involved too; the conflict escalated quickly and the warden has little to do in the matter; were only physical fights; not one bit of chakra used, the riot finished after I scape from my cell and started to look whats really happening".

Hanzo scratched the back of his head; there was something on the border of the forest bugging him.

Ah; one Shinobi training...elemental training. Uh, poor kid, he couldn't do that technique, his chakra nature was perhaps opposite and it rebels against being forced.

"At the beginning I didn't suspect a anything on them; I hadn't been here for a while so I'm not very sure about the situation today, however I'm very sure that Sand and Leaf are in good relations nowadays; when I make my move perhaps I accelerate the plans of the invaders, that night they attacked massively".

"Around thirty; if I'm not mistaken; Chunin not one real jounin among them except the Bijuu Spawn, one has to be a high level ninja not to be consumed instantly by that kind of negative chakra".

Hanzo raised his head, sensing the incoming sun filtering within the leafs; the day has been cloudy all along, so a little sun will be more than appreciated; for most of the time he has been out the Jigoku, Hanzo has been looking for nature spots full of nature life; the forest of death was the perfect place.

If you excuse the menacing beast and the poisonous plants and all other things on the forest of course.

"They knew perfectly well the ways for every important places in the prison, the guard post, the infirmary, the armory...they weren't High ninjas but they prepared for the attack. My guessing?, the riot were only a perfectly well disguised scout actions to map the prison for the attack".

"I can not assure this but if the riots has suddenly stopped that only will prove my point, that they were only a excuse; but...what were they after? no idea, nor I cant not suggest one or two thing on my own".

"I'm listening" smiled Kakashi under his mask, even this writing reports are hopeless...not a surprise, not only because he didn't like it at all, he was a blind man, so perhaps he found the writing activity a little unpleasant.

"My first choice of objective?, recruits as simply as that".

"The prison is full of Shinobi with nothing to lost, joining a renegade band will give them the opportunity to fulfill all his objectives without the regulations of a Village" shrugged Hanzo full of guess but nothing to present as solid proof.

"Second choice will be The Holy prison; powerful and useful technique that offer total control over your victims up to a point, I don't know why It hadn't been stole before but, I assume there would be politic decision after that" guessed Hanzo comparing the seal with some of his own seals, it was kind of interesting but it was a bloodline so he would have to make his own version instead after he ask permission to the warden to design a copy of course.

He was not some fucking pinky eyes that simply stole that they want like a cheap knock off.

All sharingan users in the elemental lands experimented a sudden urge to sneeze.

"After all, the Shinobi world still needs a prison and a effective method to control the prisoners, however...only one prison and under control of one of the five great villages?...hum not so fair for the secrets of the little ones" continued Hanzo with his own ideas.

"I don't see the point in that Hanzo-san" inquirer Kakashi still taking notes for the moment he agreed with most of the points of the assumptions of Hanzo but in that last phrase, he was a little confused.

"Hum, how to explain it?" Hanzo get up for his position, stretching his tall and strong body; he never liked the inactivity, even after a so good meal like he has just have, recovering his black staff and crossing it over his shoulders to help him stretching his muscles.

"Lets imagine that the Hyuga, instead of Konoha would have been absorbed by a less important village, like that Sound village; a relatively new one if I'm not mistaken; in any case will you put one of your greatest assets under the care of one of your potential rivals?, and such a big one too?. I'm not convinced my boy, instead I'm amazed there hasn't been more assaults before this one".

"You have made an interesting point there and a good one too" marked Kakashi the idea on the scroll he was writing "thanks for your time Hanzo-san...now, I think there is a person you would like to talk with" smiled Kakashi looking to the Kunoichi near to him giving thanks that the mask hidden most of his face.

"Always glad to help" shrugged Hanzo " in Jigoku was impossible to talk of anything not related to violence, war or death; you have no idea of how disturbed is to attend a conversation of how to flay alive a person in the most efficient way with the victim knowing it all the time".

"Fascinating" answered Kakashi "but I think you will find this conversation most entertaining...after all, its all about family".

"Kakashi" talked the Kunoichi don't enjoying very much the situation, not like his partner that was founding it terrible amusing but she was bored and a little worry about this giant in front of her, there was something about the man that nerves her.

"You really like the riddles isn't it my boy?" laugh warily Hanzo drinking a bit of water from the bottle that came with the box, he would prefer something stronger but he has come to the shop, the moment it has run out of anything that it wasn't water.

"Onigawara Hanzo, let me introduce you one of Village Jounins, Mitarashi Anko" Kakashi was ready to run after that words with a smile; Anko loves to be the dominant one but this time she wasn't as full of confidence as she was, and Kakashi was enjoying it to the fullest.

Hanzo coughed almost drown after hearing the name...oh, my fucking god; repeat that name again?.

"Cogh, cogh... seriously my boy?" turned his face to the Kunoichi, sensing her with his augmented senses, looking for the clue that unite almost sixty years from the past, to this moment in the present.

"Yeah...the masked bastard is right" grunted Anko with a killer gaze in the direction of Kakashi that has already left, in a very wise strategic move by him "I'm Mitarashi Anko, and my partner has insisted on the idea of you has something to do with me, I don't know why, I have never seen or hear about you in all my life".

"Not a surprise my dear" laughed Hanzo recovering from the shock, not very sure how to explain the history to the girl "lets start from the beginning, Shall we?".

"Ok, Talk, but do while we move I still have to run some errands for I&T" Anko jumped from the branch starting a quick and agile run over the branches.

"As you wish my dear" replied Hanzo maintaining the rhythm of the march easily, in Jigoku he has been obliged to run like a deer with a hungry lion after him, tree branching was quite a welcome change of pace.

"First of all was your grandmother Mitarashi Hebihime?".

"Yes" Anko dodged one branch with an elegant twist a little surprised for the question, his grandmother was the last of his family, and she loved him the most after his parents died and she was taken under Orochimaru bastard care as genin "he was my grandmother...why?".

"Err...Ok, my dear this will sound absurd to you; given the circumstance that I look much younger than I really am" Hanzo was starting to ramble; mostly because he wasn't exactly prepared for this moment.

Hell, never in his life would have been prepared for this.

"Care to explain that?" smiled ironically Anko; she already know that the healthy aspect of the Hokage was thanks to a healing technique, she always wondered how many Kunoichi would gladly sell their souls to learn that secret to maintain beauty.

"I had a very nasty and unpleasant accident with a summoning technique and I ended in a distorted place where I has been trained for the last half century more o less" said Hanzo in a row, no time for regrets "I'm am...over eighty years old; I'm not very sure of the date; even the records are a little vague on my disappearing and burial I was wondering why until your boyfriend throw me this bomb my dear".

Anko couldn't do anything that laugh soundly; stopping the march to lean over one tree trunk and recover the breath for the laughing; until she take note of how Hanzo has called Kakashi this time.

"Yes...I have to admit it sounds...odd, but I swear no one word is a lie" sighed Hanzo, already resigned to that reaction in most of the people, even for him, the victim, it was an incredible tale.

"How did you knew?" asked Anko raising an eyebrow with a brim of respect in his eyes; looking at the man, not as the crazy joke she was waiting but with caution instead.

"Err...How did I know what exactly my dear?" stopped Hanzo too with confusion on his voice.

"That Kakashi and I were and item" grinned Anko; she loves Kakashi but she has been always a very unique person with his own unique issues in sentimental matters; being dominant is only the tip of the iceberg, they have being very discrete on their relationship and only a select group of friends knows the truth.

"Ah...sorry" apologized Hanzo, regretting his slip of tongue and really missing his hat to hide his blushing under his shadow but leaning on his black staff as he always did when he was nervous "my bad my dear I didn't pretend to stick my nose into your personal business, sorry".

"How?, and stop calling me dear, I am older than you for fucks sakes" asked again Anko, nor It was a high secret kakashi team knew about their little love affair but apart from them and the Hokage, and some trustworthy friends not much people knew about it.

"Er, okay..." sounded a little depressed Hanzo as his first encounter wasnt exactly the most pleasant of all "will you promise me not to get angry with me if I told you?" Hanzo was trying again to shrink himself and hide inside the tree with few success.

"Talk and fast" started to get angry Anko but at the same time feeling like a mom to a brilliant but weird child, a funny sensation actually, very similar to the one she fell from time to time with some of the teams of her friends, she loved to tease Naruto and Hinata, they are so adorable when they blush.

"Your smell, your movement and your chakra" sighed Hanzo trying to be specific and don't lost the Jounin into a more complex explanation of nature energy, augmented senses, perception , etc...Hanzo himself didn't understand it very well but it works that way.

Or that has been told to him, one day he will have to investigate that before something unexpected kicks in and bring hell over his life, nor it was the paradise exactly nowadays but at last he was alive and kicking or being kicked in this exact moment...

"What?, are you kidding me?" Anko glared Hanzo with no humour.

"Not at all my dear" shook his head Hanzo negatively "you asked me how, that's how I knew of your little affair, that's all, I had augmented senses way beyond humans, it happened after my...accident.

Hanzo lost his humour, showing Anko his blindness, hide behind the black glasses the Shop assistant insisted him to wear...he was starting to see the practical side of that; most of the person until now reacts with surprise to the discovery.

"What the...?" gasped Anko recognizing the crude wounds of Hanzo.

During his training with the lost Sanin; Anko saw similar scars, the consequence of having the eyes removed...and not neat and tidy but by brute force and a rusty spoon.

"Who did that to you?" asked Anko with the rage wiped out by the curiosity; as one of the stars of the I&T she was more than interested in any kind of method to deal pain to the body and loose the tongues of any of her victims.

"An accident with a summoning" repeat Hanzo with a grin "but lets go back to the topic of your grandmother and my...err...Anko-san just don't be violent after hearing it ok?..wait a minute; summoning".

Hanzo had an inspiration, a sudden epiphany that made him smile, the solution was as simply as a fucking summoning.

"You have signed the Snake contract I take it" said Hanzo suddenly, tracking his surroundings to find a place to make the call, spacious enough for the giant snake to be comfortable.

"Yes; my fucker sensei made my sign the contract" answered Anko don't following the blind man.

This was starting to get as weird as she has suspected in the first place but at the same time, he has knowledge and power, so there was something about him that disturbed but not in a bad way, like having a genius but odd familiar that you love but can not understand at all how his mind work.

"Your sensei?" Hanzo jumped from the branch to the floor six meters under them "the Snake contract is your family heirloom since forever".

"My family were the Keepers of the scroll? that's impossible, my sensei had the scroll long before I knew even about the summoning technique..." replied Anko surprised for the information.

"Doesn't mean anything" shrugged Hanzo walking on the surface of the tree trunk like nothing, the most basic of the Shinobi techniques "I was the keeper of the Raven contract for seven years before I gave it back to another contractor".

"Doesn't the animal chose the keeper?" asked Anko joining Hanzo on the trunk; walking to a clear space inside the forest for the summoning the man pretended "I believed that was a safety measure to put his contract in the correct hands".

"And when you kill the keeper what happens?" replied back Hanzo with a sad voice "back in the old days it was a common occurrence, the competition for the contracts and the power they represent was fierce; in the war, having at your disposal the power of a race of Shinobi beast was something desired and feared at the same time".

"What old days?, you weren't on the third war" Anko was first on the ground looking for menaces, wild animals, traps, the forest of death was called like that for a reason, every piece of the forest was deadly; poisonous, full of dangerous and humongous predators and full of booby traps...most of time all this together, being careful quickly became a second nature for shinobis inside it.

"Indeed, but I wasn't talking about the third but the first and second war" Hanzo cut his palm with a shrapnel courtesy of his metal release, performing the summoning seals at amazing speed; mostly because all the times practised.

As a master summoner Hanzo was being using the technique since the moment he became a genin, a really good and innocent days.

Before Anko was capable of a response, the smoke of a successful summoning filled the clear space, when the smoke dissipated, a giant white snake appeared in front of them, the snake hissed the air with his serpentine tongue.

"Ah..." the voice of an old and majestic woman filled the air "the death forest again...Hanzo my child, you are the most active this days, considering your decades of silence, is there something I can help you with?".

Anko look amazed the serpent; a perfect and exceptional example of the Shinobi snakes, in his memory a thought was trying to reach her conscious; a name and a positive sensation.

She knew the snake...before she even signed the contract and it was different from the snakes Orochimaru summoned, there was something different about this one.

"Good afternoon Shirohebi" smiled warmly Hanzo the old snake was like a grandmother for Hebihime and him, both liked the snake a lot "allow me to introduce you someone".

Hanzo faced Anko and sighed with a tired smile, he cant do anything so it was for the better to accept it as fast as he can.

"Mitarashi Anko, this beautiful lady is Shirohebi Queen of the white snakes" Hanzo then turn his body to the giant snake "Shirohebi, this powerful Kunoichi is Mitarashi Anko..." he stop for a moment and laughed quickly "and for I can sense...my granddaughter".


	11. Anbu tales 11

Anbu tales XI

Konohagakure

Karin Emporium

1700

"You know, I was convinced that a shinobi would have a lot more of common sense and do not do embarrass himself doing the idiocy you are doing right now; I hope you had the hell of a reason for this my boy" Hanzo voice tone could crack steel on that moment.

Everyone surrounding the scene became very conscious of the contained fury the blind and tall man was almost irradiating toward the man he has grabbed by the wrist like a mantrap...despite of the fact that the man who has grabbed has a muscular arm twice as big as Hanzos.

All started when Hanzo finished the conversation with his granddaughter; the Jounin Mitarashi Anko.

He felt miserable after the conversation, the poor child has been under the care of a big mother fucker until the young Sarutobi took care of her as the Third Hokage of the Village, and that son of a bitch called Orochimaru run rogue.

Hanzo considered the possibility of hunt down the bastard but an Uchiha did it before even he could start...he own a favour to the little bro of Itachi. Hell this world was small indeed; in any case after catching up a little with Anko and hoping to reunite again with this new link with the village.

Hanzo asked her for one shinobi Shop and a supermarket, he has already rented a little flat near the forest, he pretend to use it more as a warehouse than a real house; after all soon he would recover his name and start to rebuild something that was lost for the world.

Since his staying in Jigoku, his needs and standards for a living place has became a little different than the rest of the people surrounding him. A roof, four walls and a blanket will be more than enough for him when he is inside of a village, otherwise all is game.

Thanks to the metal release in his genetics; Hanzo didn't need Shinobi weapons like shurikens, Kunai, swords, scythes, no matter what, none of that are needed because he can summon it anytime with a tiny bit of his chakra but there was more than just weapons in the Shinobi equipment.

Armour? doesn't really needed; mask? he was starting to wonder...for old time sake like an Anbu, but wearing the usual mask will only dampen his sharp senses so perhaps another kind of mask would be in order,one that doesn't interferes with the rest of his senses, difficult task indeed.

Scrolls, smoke bombs, medikits, antidotes, bandages, iron wires, trap material; that's another matter, not as easy as one can think that they are. They are hand made in most of the cases, and that means a lot of work, the ingredients itself are hard to obtain and elaborate; all the villages had her own private garden and zoos of very specific flowers, herbs and fauna; all for the making of Shinobi medicines.

For what Hanzo understood asking around the village since three years ago, there was a Shinobi shop that prevails over the others; even with a shop keeper as gloomy as a ghost but whose pieces are second to none.

Full of curiosity; and in real need of fresh supplies for his Shinobi tools, Hanzo went straight to this famous shop.

Karin Emporium, a family business so it seems, on business since the foundation of the village, but it wasn't until recent years after some kind of mess with Tsunades son, that the shop has run high in the business.

Naruto, that name did ring a bell; he was the adoptive son of Tsunade, and he was being dating the Hyuga heiress. Way to go kid, as young as you are and quite a curriculum perhaps this younger generation aren't entire lost, he could sense strong people around the town, ninjas and normal people; greatness has nothing to do with origins it came with time and effort.

He has just entered the shop; isolated from the noisy outside by a thick curtain with the Emporium seal on it, when he noticed the oppressive atmosphere. He could almost smell the violence on the shop; the clients, for what the can sense most were genin and a chunin, this one not powerful one.

So; what the hell was going on here?, he cant see but he can ear, smell and sense very well thanks; and there was something wrong, that's when he noticed the sound of flesh hitting with fierce against flesh; an open hand against a delicate cheek.

Hanzo snapped out of it; containing his fury with great effort; focusing his senses on finding the culprit. He didn't have to look to much, the offender was right in front of the victim; a young and not Shinobi girl; when the man who has hit the girl raised his hand to repeat the slapping; Hanzo caught it before it went down.

"As I said...I hope there is a very fucking good explanation to this my boy" there was a very clear hidden threat on the voice of Hanzo, he never tolerated this kind of behaviour "for there is no way a Konoha Shinobi will resort to gratuite violence against normal people; embarrassing himself and shaming the village".

For all response the man throw a straight punch to Hanzo face, a demolisher punch if it lands but it didn't; the wrist of the punch trapped again on Hanzo free hand. Without changing his expression Hanzo empowered a little his grip and started to crunch the wrist slowly and painfully.

The man gasped in surprise; not only for the fact that Hanzo had him completely defenceless but he was overpowering him too in a competition of strength, the only good point as a Shinobi he had.

In desperation he launched a low kick to the knee of Hanzo; over the paper it was a clever manoeuvre; the attack was one of the basic movements of the Iron fist, the widely used Taijutsu style in Konoha leaving apart unique additions like the Leaf style, the Gentle fist, the Drunken box and a dozen more that are rising, as always the competition in the Shinobi world was fierce and having an ace up your sleeve was a wise and clever strategy.

Hanzo blocked it with his own feet before the kick gained any strength, neutralizing effectively and continue crunching the wrists of the man whose face was started to turn pale for the pain and the useless physical effort.

He didn't need long before the man collapse, however Hanzo was surprised of the strength need to finish him, he could very well broke both arm and his wrist until he finally collapsed; a real shame a so strong willed person was doing something so lame.

And unfortunately he wasn't alone; dodging the first attack, a high kick direct to his head, Hanzo moved away of the unconscious man, leaving him on the floor and ready to face the other to attackers; two shinobis that were attacking him; both of them genin level as much...idiots.

Hanzo wait for the perfect instant; when both of them attacked him from the flanks in an all classic flank manoeuvre...not bad, but totally useless.

Hanzo sighed and started his own counterattack.

The technical name of the movement he pull on the genin was Eight ways of destruction Dragon sweeps his tail; a leg technique that shots a powerful side kick to low, mid or high section of an enemy dealing massive damage.

But if Hanzo uses the technique now in his perfect form against this pair of genins, between his metal release strengthening his body and the constant sage chakra empowering his own chakra he would cut the genin in half or reduce the poor bastard to a jelly of bruised flesh and shattered bones.

So Hanzo tweaked the technique a little; using his staff instead of his leg, still hurtful but not as lethal as the real deal will be. Anyway the results of the whipping move of the staff were as devastating as they were supposed to be; leaving a very pained genin and chunin on the floor groaning or directly unconscious.

The first one get his ribs broken and the second got his jaw busted in the same motion; the fight has ended just before it has even the possibility of start; the witnesses present on the shop couldn't believe it.

They have blinked and when they open their eyes again, Hanzo was standing over one foot over the unconscious Shinobi like it was nothing mantaining his black staff on his back in a stance of Staff Style. He jumped to the ground of the shop; and with easiness and efficiency proceed to throw to the street the bodies swinging hands after it.

The customers proceed to leave the shop with all the discretion possible; except the injured lady and another Shinobi that was helping her to get up; this shinobi was another woman, for the senses of Hanzo, a jounin so far but there was something odd about his chakra..ah, of course they are two chakra signatures on her. Pregnant kunoichi on maternity leave.

"Sorry for the ruckus my dear" said Hanzo getting close to both of them "but I can not tolerate that behaviour in a Konoha Shinobi, you ok?"

"Yes, thank you" said the youngest one, the non Shinobi girl "I'm sorry you had to witness such an spectacle inside my shop, there is always...disgruntled customers that want more for less".

"Nice move by the way" said the other woman; there was something familiar about her " I didn't see you use the staff on the forest".

Ah; so now Hanzo remembered the woman; it was the genjutsu Kunoichi in the probation.

"Thanks my dear and all ninjas have to had some ace up their sleeve hum?" shrugged Hanzo in mocking tone " dont worry about them any way its was something that they have to learn; never raise a hand to your fellow villagers...I hope they have learned their lesson, and if not...well, I can give then an extra class anytime".

"I doubt they will think of anything for a while" smiled the woman helping the young girl to raise from the floor and checking his face, the cheek was red from the slap received "hum..it will leave no mark, good; you ok Karin?".

"Yes thanks you Kurenai" replied the young girl...

"Karin...that name does ring a bell, when did I heard before?" Hanzo wondered; passing his hands over a collection of blank scrolls and tags; ready to be inscribed, only with his touch sense he was capable of telling there were prime quality.

"Well, its on the big cartel outside" smiled Karin explaining to Hanzo, amused by the strange boy; he has spoke to them as he was older, and the boy had as much twenty years, Karin was near her mid twenties by now.

"Cartel?...ah" Hanzo put down his glasses, revealing his closed eyes, Karin can see very clearly that he was totally blind "I didn't notice but ey...wait a sec, Karin Emporium?...oh".

"Blind?...Cant be" thought Karin because she have presence the martial mastery of the man, and she was knowledge enough in the martial arts to recognize a master when she sees it.

Kurenai on the other hand was enjoying the confusion and shock of Karin as she had the same reaction when he meet the man for the first time during his skills test before him being put back on the Konoha shinobi roster.

"Er...yes, I'm the owner of the place and the Emporium" smiled Karin nor the man can see it, but it was a custom for all the possible customers "nice to meet you mister...".

"Hanzo" replied at the instant Hanzo with an embarrassed smile he didn't expect to know the owner like this...throwing out a bunch of idiots "nice to meet you too Karin-san".

"And what brings you here Hanzo-san?" asked Karin always with business in mind.

"Ah..er...mostly scrolls and tags" answered Hanzo picking up one of the blank scrolls "I need eight rolls and over fifty tags..its a little odd question but... Do you have on sale a seal writing kit?, I will need it and I have no treated ink for it".

"Yes, of course" Karin started to make the numbers on his head, after the fiasco with those idiots, this sale was promising "would you like something more?, we have just received a cargo of very well made smoke and flash bombs, not to mention our pills are second to none".

"Pills?...sorry, what kind of pills?" Hanzo was starting to think that this new era has much more surprises under the table that he has suspected previously...pills; they sell pills on a shinobi shop.

Back in the old days, anything chemistry related like power medicines was a treasure and now they are sell it...amazing.

"Oh, we have a good stock of Soldier pills, we have run out of blood pills I'm afraid but we have very good variety of other ones; especially the rations" Karin smiled more in a confident way "we have or own cooking Shinobi making it; they are the best of the Village I can assure you".

"_Hell, I'm pretty sure of that"_ thought Hanzo smiling and hiding his amazement, this new era was full of wonders and a lot them for good, the question was how to react without appear like a fool.

What the hell was the soldier pills?; some kind of healing pill or something that creates a clone or summons a soldier?. Kami, in the old days there was only Chakra pills and they were very few and precious.

"Nor I'm not impress by the multiple choices you offer to me my dear but..." Hanzo scratched the back of his head "I will stick to my first idea...just scrolls, tags and the kit today, I'm not a wealthy man and I prefer to be cautious on my shopping after all, I'm will not be on a mission for a while and that means no incomes".

"Pity" shrugged Karin but happy with the fact that the scrolls and the tags still are a very good sale "would you take it with you? or we send it to your residence?".

"I will take them with me, thanks" Hanzo put his own scroll on the air, opening it with the easiness that gives practice and get ready the spot inside it for storage.

Like twelve or more seal inside the scroll, they are for containing and storage of utilities and precious possessions most of them attached to a memory;Tsunade had been keeping it for him for the time he was on probation and the mission on the Hozuki castle.

Not long after the shopping, Hanzo went back to his new acquired flat; a tiny and a little messy flat near to the Death forest but a cheap one too. As most of the people doesn't like to be near the place where the promotion exams usually take place but that problem doesn't mean anything for Hanzo.

Mostly because the flat was nothing but only the fist step to another place; a temporary wharehouse at best until Tsunade manages to pull his real name back on the game. Leaving his few possessions on the counter of the tiny kitchen of the flat; Hanzo works for most of the night into a complicated sealafter cover the walls of the flat with privacy seals strong enough to even cut down the farseeing crystal ball of the hokage.

Hanzo worked diligently on transforming the floor of the sleeping room into a big and complicate summoning seal; one big enough to move several people to another place; no matter the distance; given the adequate conditions.

However, in this case, Hanzo did that to have a little secret from all the people, even for Tsunade.

Back in the old days, Hanzo has been expelled from the clan because his determination to marry Hebihime the heiress of the Mitarashi family; for generations the keepers of the Snake contract; that means he was no longer welcomed into the Hyuga Household, and that means he lost almost all his belongings.

Then he started a frenetic career as Shinobi accumulating power and wealth for his incoming family...or so he was hoping, Hebihime and he talk about children and the future but she didn't get pregnant until he disappeared.

Anko father was Hanzos son, born eight months after his disappearance now he was Grandfather...talk about complicated situations.

But that's not the matter now; the fact is that the Hyuga confiscated most of his belongings. Weapons, tags, scrolls, shinobi equipment and of course most of his belongings, that includes real state and money.

In one fell swop Hanzo was almost homeless; thanks to Hashirama, his founding as the first Anbu Head and the most powerful of the Jounin of the Second Kage was enough to allow his to restart.

And as a well learned Lesson, Hanzo built a refugee for rainy days.

A vault inside a mountain, two days flying outside Konoha, near the coast, a place where to train; to hide, to recover, to protect. His own and personal hideout, he felt like a child the first time he started to built it and he fell proud when he brought Hebihime to it, no secrets with your beloved; another interesting lesson.

Was a the perfect place for start and one that has been locked for half a century now that thinks about it...great, the dust was going to kill him.

Once he finished it; Hanzo smiled in the middle of the circle and started the seal sequence; with a single smoke eruption he traveled the distance between places and when he reappeared on his secret lair.

He started to cough and sneeze because all the dust in the air he has just raised with his sudden appearance; as he suspects; the place was a mess; dust, unclean and disorganized; well time to loot the place clean of anything usefull.

Hanzo performed another sequence of seals and a dozen Hanzos materialized in the room all prepared to work; they started to clean and order any utilities of the place. That would be a a lot of work, because the cave has over twenty different rooms every one of them with his own unique characteristics.

The real one has to attend Konoha; he can not just leave now that he has just returned to his home. They would sent hunter nins after him; and most possible get a reward in Bingo Book, bad idea for one like him that wants to live in Konoha again.

So Hanzo went back to his little flat, laid on the floor in front of the kitchen with a blanket over his body and sleep for the rest of the night, perhaps the morning will bring him something good...somehow Hanzo had that funny sensation that all he was going to love this new era, he was going to sweat a blood every piece of happiness he achieve in this times.

Welcome to the real world Hanzo; are you ready for it?...


	12. Anbu tales 12

Anbu Tales XII

Konohagakure

Hanzos Flat

700

Hanzo yawned...for some reason he was felling more tired now than before sleep but then he realized than perhaps the clones has finished his labour and dissipated themselves.

Then it was a relief than he was sleep, if they caught him awake he would collapse for the sudden information on his brain at the same time of several hours of looting over the base. The clones had dispel but note before travel again to the flat via the seal and leave a big scroll in the middle of the seal in the bedroom.

Stretching his body to the morning, Hanzo go right to the shower and figures; there wasn't hot water. Well, not a problem; but for the next time he will go straight to the Hot springs, as any sensitive person he loves the hot springs but for today cold water would have to do the trick.

He "read" the note over the scroll y passing his sensitive hands over the paper, whistling about how many useful thing did they recover for the century of vault; it was quite the treasure but apart from the shinobi tools most of the items were something more like technique scrolls, books, I+D equipment and so on.

He would need a bigger place to settle all this belongings now but for now, he prepared a metal slate the size of a door and sealed the giant scroll on the metal slate before hiding the slate inside the walls of the flat with a quick earth release technique and a complicated camouflage seal to make the metal slate appear nothing more than a big picture of konoha on the wall; not even a byakugan would find it without a great deal of effort.

As the inspiration suddenly hits him, Hanzo made two sturdy metal anchorages and put them under the picture; using the anchorages to put the black staff just under the frame the picture.

As the black staff was full of his own mixed Chakra it would made the detection of the camouflaged metal slate even harder as anyone looking or sensing chakra in the flat would found the disturbing presence of the staff clouding their senses.

It will be like trying to see a candle behind an blaze.

Paranoid much?, could be, that doesn't mean that you are not under surveillance as his senses told him the last night as he could detect the heartbeat of a trio of Anbus surrounding the little flat at twenty meters of the place.

He want to trust Tsunade and after the interactions she had with him, his senses and guts told him that his old and dear friend was playing fair with him; so the only option here was the Anbu head or any other shinobi powerful enough to command the Anbu.

That only left the Elder council, and among them there was Danzo; the first and most evident suspect of all the surveillance as he has already beat the shit out of two of his Anbus and he has bitch slapped him verbally during the little head butt they had in the forest when Hanzo was tested to see how skilled he was.

Time for breakfast; time to a quick expedition to the Death forest. A little secret on the forest is that inside it grew a lot of different plants, some poisonous, some beneficial and of course, fruits.

During the test Hanzo smelled one that caught his attention; he get a little confused because the fruit that looks like a melon had poison inside it; looks odd but then he realized that the plants surrounding the fruit will enjoy the fertilized ground made by the corpses of the death animals who feed on the plants.

Hanzo jumped from his flat to the forest; he was at twenty meter distance of the metal fence that isolated the border of the forest from the village; it was curious fence the village built near the forest in order to prevent any animal to enter in Konoha and hurt any civilian.

Most of the ninjas feared the place but for Hanzo it was cool, a place overflowing with life; so different from the charred lands of Jigoku; it was a change more than welcomed.

He jumped over the fence; focusing his attention on his smell sense; it was a faint sensation when he discovered the fruit; something on the border of his senses...but concentrating a little, isolating the memory, filtering the other smells...hard, hard...there you are!.

A mile northeast; near a Bee hive; well, he didn't have any intention of disrupting the animals, there are dangerous enough usually better not tease the bigger and more lethal version of the forest.

And he wasn't alone, there were a lot of other Shinobis in the forest for what he could tell; mostly training on their own techniques, not a bad thing at all of course. The practice makes perfection and old adagio that always works.

Hanzo smiled; so this new generation wasn't as lost as he thinks, moving like a ghost thanks to the Vanishing technique as he only pass through the forest in pursuit of his breakfast and didnt want to disturb any other shinobi on their training nor call the attention of the predators in the forest.

His presence; without any concealment or suppression; had enough Sage chakra on it for all the predators of the forest to notice his presence as their instincts kick in and take it for a challenge for the territory.

Hanzo didn't want to fight any poor animal; in fact Hanzo like animals, they were cool on his book; he was a master summoner before his disappearance and he always had a deep respect for the natural life but now that his Oni sage chakra was on the table he was a fucking beacon for any top predator seeking a fight.

No thank you, Hanzo was here only for breakfast, not for a piss contest with a two tons bear or an oversized tiger.

And he had better things to do with his time, for example considering what would be his next steps as soon as Tsunade gives him back his name and the reconstruction of his clan could begin for real, not to mention his own little agenda that was already more than full.

For what he knows he was nothing more than a ghost in the village; a mysterious blind man that run and disappears in the streets; no profile, no ninja info, nothing.

And the money for the silver bar was almost disappeared after all the shopping; no incoming until they village pays him for the little job on the Hozuki castle, however that was an unique occasion and it was time to found a new job; perhaps it was time for him to ask Tsunade to allow him to re enter again into the Anbu.

His Masterpiece, the first Anbu corps, a bunch of very selected people with very selected qualities that works under his supervision and Hashirama, killers, protectors, shadows and monsters for the other Shinobis...good times.

Not to mention, he earned quite enough for a good living with it. He raised founds enough to buy a house for him and Hebihime, who was a Jounin to but she was specialist on poisoning and chemistry, so she passed most of the time inside one of Konoha labs working on better vaccines and poisons...war times, hard and painful but was that or the total annihilation.

Blood is a heavy burden in the hands of the Shinobi, and not all are prepared to that burden... a special kind of mind is needed to cope up with it without collapsing.

There were Shinobi in the past that even they are legends of the battlefield; when they are off the battle they fell discomforted; uneasy, they lived for the battle, and when the battle is over, there is nothing left to them.

In the past, Hanzo was one of those. The Steel Shadow of Konoha ; hated the nickname with a passion; he offered himself at the Hunters nin missions, looking for the thrill of the action, the emotion of the combat and the euphoria of the victory but every changed when he meet Hebihime; the love of the woman stabilized Hanzo given him something beyond the battle.

Now...well, is a history for another day.

Hanged upside down on a branch, Hanzo took the fruit and smelled it to be sure was the one he was looking for; fortunately the fruits are at a good distance from the hive so he didn't have to find a way to get rid of the bees. After all, the intruder here was Hanzo, so the less he disturbs the forest, the better.

Hanzo caught the fruit, surprised for the weight, he was as big a melon but much more heavy; interesting; sharpening one finger to the point that he has one scalpel for finger, he started to peel cautiously the foreskin of the fruit; it wasn't as hard as one can expect; like an orange at best and the inside was all juicy.

Since Hanzo cant see the colours it was impossible for him to see the tiny lines of purple that stripped the white inside of the fruit, that would be the poison without doubt, so deep hidden inside the fruit that only after bite it can be detected by his victim, but for that moment it will be too late.

Hanzo cut a piece of the fruit; smelling it; his sensed had already detected the poison; hidden behind the sweet and fresh smell of the ripped fruit; he didn't know what kind of poison does the fruit have but judging for the corpses he can smell in the surroundings, it has to be something strong this can be an interesting option for breakfast.

He transformed all the fingers of the left hand into knives and started to pull of all the lines of poison; he doesn't need to see; just to touch and smell to detect and eliminate the poisonous stripes inside the fruit. After a minute he managed two clean two big pieces of white fruit ready for consumption.

Enjoying his breakfast he went all the way back to his flat; the fruit was delicious, would it be as rich poisoned?; tomorrow morning will go again for another, it was a good morning exercise routine. One mile to go, another to came back; and with the plus of the dangers of the forests and the added difficulty of sneaking between all the shinobi and the animal training and living on the forest.

The perfect morning training.

When he arrived to his flat, still eating the last piece of the fruit, he recovered from the ruined mail box in front of his door a paper with the Hokage symbol on it; he passed the free hand over the paper, reading the writing with his fingertips. The only way he can read things apart for summoning a intelligent beast to act as reader for him.

Hanzo gulped down the fruit and get ready for the morning until he finished to read the letter. There was nothing on the text itself that reveal emotions but even blind Hanzo can read between lines as well as anybody and there was anger behind the call.

Tsunade was really upset, and Hanzo has no idea why...perhaps he did something wrong; he is not accustomed to this new world and his peculiarities, the way of the Shinobi looks so different this days.

Of course, he is sure he didn't have enough information to have a clear picture of these days relationships between the villages. He was conscious that the Leaf and the Sand were in very good terms these last years, apart from that the Sound village was almost a complete stranger and the five great continues as the five greats.

Sighing, knowing perfectly well he can do nothing but attend the call, Hanzo entered his flat, throw the paper to the garbage after burn it with a little fire burst of a low level fire release and look for his clothes, after his morning jog he was wearing only his pants and sandals.

Appearing like that in front of the Hokage and she will kick his sorry ass directly into the sky.

However he was still apprehensive about his clothes, the shop assistant had the better intentions in mind and judging by the gazes he received when he moved around the village shirtless and with his trench coat open she did her job very well.

And that's the problem, she did it so well at dressing Hanzo like a model that he was embarrassed all the time he walked in the streets as he could sense the stares the woman were sending to him; not to mention the cat-calls and the whistling.

Hanzo is a shy person; he cant even talk properly with a cute girl without embarrassing himself to death on the other hand when he is in a combat situation he becomes a relentless demon without mercy or compassion...funny thing isn't it?.

A quick change of clothes after the improvised breakfast; still leaving his black staff over the picture; Hanzo jumped over the roofs of Konoha directly to the Hokages building; if Tsunade was so angry as the card implies arrive as quick as possible will be a very wise policy of survival.

The flat was untouched; or so it appears, for his nose there was the faintest presence of metal, ink and sweat lingering in the three roms flat. That only means that someone has indeed check out the place but they were clever enough to not mess with the staff. Not there was much more to check.

Only his new leather trench coat, his long wing straw hat, pants, sandals and the sun glasses; he was starting to found the shades very useful to hide the fact that he is blind; and in anyone of the previous items was nothing remotely useful for an spy.

All the good stuff was sealed on the metal slate and after activating again the privacy seals he take a quick freezing shower; vowing himself to visit the hot springs asap; and took out some items from the slate. He was not preparing for war but still a little precaution was never out of order.

Hanzo put into the pockets of the coat some useful things, for the moment even considering he was in Konoha and after already a one assassination attempt he has adopt an always ready for anything policy.

It was easily for a trained ninja to move around of the village jumping from roof to roof, specially if you are using a concealment technique like Hanzo was so there was no interferences from other ninjas.

It would be a pity to lost a lot of time trying to explain that he was called to the Fifth presence and he was only travelling fast. It could became even a real problem if they ones that intercepted them were capable of putting a fight and didn't attend reasons.

Luckily that wasn't the case.

In perfect balance over a the edge of the wooden roof of a house; Hanzo raised his head and take a deep breath opening his senses to the surroundings mapping the village like only a Senin could do.

The mental image he can compose by the sums of his enlighten senses was alive, vibrant and joyful. From the young to the old, from the humans and the animals, the chakra and the life force of the village mixing in harmony and balancing each other.

There was violence on some places, there was dark emotions in other, reality can bring them into your life every time you are not prepared but in the global scale, there were just a spot, a tiny little spot that could spoil all the picture or make it even greater when the problems are overcome by determination, will and resolve.

Tobirama and the First called it the Will of Fire.

Hanzo smiled, it was a good village after all, one that he has missed for so many years in Jigoku; no matter how much time has passed and even the problem that he was a strange in foreign land for most of the Shinobi of the village, Konoha will always be his homeland but for how more time will it be?.

Well...nothing can be done for the moment after all time and life doesn't wait for anyone much less for an exiled shinobi altered by Onis from other dimension; at last he have a mission now...

Perhaps he should start considering some investment, there was still some silver on the scroll, saved for rainy days like this where he found out himself out of almost any support and the payment of the Hozuki mission was in the way to his bank account; that will give him more than enough to found or participate in a business and have some insurance in case hell went loose on his sorry ass.

Any case for the moment he had his secret base; one of his old hideouts; just in case everything goes down the hill and needs to disappear again.

Not a real surprise if that's the case, after all he has already offer some of his blood to analyze, so its more than possible than the elders are still discussing what the hell will they do with him after seeing the results...to be honest Hanzo has his own ideas of what the results will be.

In an optimistic way of thinking his blood would be a powerful serum to treat any kind of injuries and pains, a helpful medicine for a violent profession like being a Shinobi for example.

In a more real way of thinking his blood is fucking poisonous; intoxicated by the time pass on the Oni realm and the surgery they performed on his body to be able to maintain two hearts at the same time one of them of a creature of another dimension.

Take your pick.

With a powerful jump Hanzo reached the floor near the window that stands behind the Hokages chair; landing with caution over the tiles; Hanzo balanced the chakra on his feet to be capable of moving over the roof like it was clear terrain and climbed down to the window edge to enter into the room.

He can sense Tsunade and the little young lady that is always near her. His assistance for what he could guess judging for the tiny pieces of information he can catch anytime he is on the room.

"Hello Fifth my dear, you call?" asked Hanzo sitting on the window edge. Just a precaution perhaps Tsunade was angry for something and having a quick exit ready was a very wise tactical option.

He saw it coming but for the sake of a peaceful living in Konoha he let Tsunade smash the back of his head with a long and thick paper fan.

"What the hell are you thinking you big idiot!?" shouted Tsunade raising his hands to the sky.

Inside Hanzos mind he smiled and let the Fifth rage, at some moment she will told him what was happening, the paper fan hurts like hell by the way, Tsunade didn't hold on a bit didn't she?...figures. Hope the kid she has adopted is as sturdy as she is strong otherwise he has a hell of a problem.

"You entered the Hyuga house hold in mid day?, Challenge the Head and reveal who you are?, what kind of shinobi are you Hanzo for fuck sake?".

Tsunade hit him again and Hanzo just take it like a man, even if inside his mind was crying like a baby. The fucking paper fan hurts more than the fucking bijuu-spawn punches and claws.

At some point of the shouting, Tsunade calm enough to let Hanzo talk but not before hitting him again a pair of times more with arguments that put seriously in doubt the intelligence of Hanzo.

"Ouch... you didn't hold on a bit my dear" Hanzo massaged the back of his head and after felling the increasing rage of Tsunade he started to explain himself more clearly and fast.

He would never raise a hand against the little princess...err...again...she was a full fledged Shinobi and the Hokage but for Hanzo she still was the little princess she played with as the First just pampered the girl a lot.

"Ok, first of all I didn't challenge him, he attacked me after I asked my previous clan to find what happened to my tomb, it isn't on the village graveyard nor in the private Hyuga clan graveyard"

Hanzo entered the room and walked in front of the desk that holds a ton of delayed paperwork, he can smell the paper, the ink and in some cases the traces of chakra inside some of the scrolls.

Tsunade was gazing at him like a storm front, Hanzo didn't need to see to fell the imminent cataclysm coming in his direction but the mention of the disappearance of his graveyard surprised Tsunade that started to listen more carefully.

This sudden change didn't surprise very much Hanzo, in a previous meting the secret of how Orochimaru could been after a misterious series of resurrections as he could have achieved a better form of the Impure world ressurection technique or Edo Tensei was out of the box and perhaps the tomb of Hanzo could have been on of the objectives of grave robbery.

"I needed confirmation, but if you don't believe me, there was a sweet young lady there you could ask her about what happened" shrugged Hanzo giving more details.

"The heiress, Hinata; your son girlfriend; she can testify I was there with the purest of the intentions and I ended fighting the head in a Junken duel, nor it wasn't stimulating but it was totally uncalled for, after that I just meet my granddaughter and..."

"Excuse me?" asked Tsunade and Hanzo knew that he would have to explain.

"You know who was my fiancee no?" asked Hanzo as reply " I just discovered that I was father like seven after I disappeared and that boy I will never meet had at the proper time one only daughter" Hanzo voice had an unconscious bitter tone.

"The kunoichi called Mitarashi Anko...so we had a good talk and I can only be proud of her; there is still some issues but I cant change the past".

"So you found out?" shook his head Tsunade " I remembered after you leave for the prison but I prefer not to told you...after all the past is gone for both of you"

"Indeed" agreed Hanzo with Tsunade " but in the end it went well and perhaps it is time for me to be more in the open and dont be some kind of lame urban legend...Reborn legend?, that's the name of a B series movie".

"So...is that what you were looking for in the Hyuga household?, looks a little over the edge for me" raised an eyebrow Tsunade.

"I saw three things in the visit" smiled Hanzo without hiding anything " first is the junken is in good shape perhaps they need a correction in some forms but its ok anyway, second they are as straight and intolerant as always but I see hope with the young lady; she is kind, considerate and still I could feel the steel in her; she is much more open minded than his father and for the third part is that they don't have idea either what the heck happened with my tomb".

"A complete visit" smiled ironically Tsunade " and now?, Hanzo you can not move like that on the village, like a ghost of the past, even the mission on the prison went more or less right and we found a lot of info still you must learn to adapt to this times".

"Believe me my dear I try" sighed Hanzo and Tsunade felt the burden on the tone of the blind man " I tried to...move ahead but for the moment its only to soon since I return from the Oni realm".

"You know that this morning I ate fresh fruit for the first time since I was throw to Jigoku?..I picked personally on the death forest, interesting fruit, poisonous but with a little care it tastes great..but..I have nothing, no house only a little flat near the forest, no incomes, no belongings apart from my Koto and some little things in my scroll..and the silver is running out too".

"But..what to do with you?" said in loud voice Tsunade finishing the train of thoughts of Hanzo.

"Exactly..." smiled sadly Hanzo "I can be nothing else my dear, I was born, train and made into a shinobi there is nothing left to me...so, do you need a monster like me for something?"

Tsunade took the sake Shizune had left on the desk during the discussion with Hanzo, she was a real good assistant knowing what the Fifth needs before it even knew it and this time she let the sake slip away; the conversation was severe enough for a drink to be nedeed.

"There is something perhaps..." stare Tsunade the blind man who was still smiling in the middle of the room waiting.

He has already caused enough chaos on the village, a little time out of it could done some good to him; despite he has returned from an exile that has lasted more than half a century. He needs to know the world today, the peace that reigns for the moment among the villages and the countries.

"Anything" nodded Hanzo with a mix of emotions on his face, a mission again, exactly what he needs to put his head back on the game again once and for all.

"A hunting...there is a missing ninja I want you to track and discover where he has gone and what is he doing" explained briefly Tsunade "Shizune give him the scroll" ordered calmly.

Shizune doubted for a second because...well, he was a blind man, what is the scroll for?, he cant read it, but Hanzo took the scroll from his hands with a smile, she felt the hands of Hanzo over hers, the strong yet gentle touch and a chill run on her spine.

Hanzo didn't look like he has notice the disturbance of Shizune, instead he was passing his fingers over the kanjis in the scroll with a focused expression and in less time than it takes to read ir he left it over the furniture at his right, among many other delayed paperwork.

"Looks interesting; where they investigating bijuus?" asked Hanzo, his sense of touch was empowered by his Oni Sage training so he can read very easily normal kanjis written with ink over common paper.

"More o less" shrugged Tsunade " your report about the bijuu-spawn set some alarms on the villages, so for the time being, we organize a quick squad of Anbu and some investigators from the Sand and the Mist...yesterday we just received that last message"

"Quite disturbing indeed" shrugged Hanzo as well, specially the part on where the investigator details how the Anbu were eviscerated, quite graphical "rude and crude but I assume the bijuu cloak would give anyone quite the power boost in exchange for their sanity"

"My thoughts exactly" Hanzo didn't repair on the use of the fine maze of irony by Tsunade but the Fifth did realize about Hanzo was being serious and that's a new face of his old friend that she didn't know about.

¿Violent?, well, yes, he had all the reasons to be, ¿ sarcastic?, not really, at last not with the people he cared for, ¿ Old fashioned? On first sight yes, but he is trying to adapt more o less to the modern era as fast as he can but there was something more on his mind.

Tsunade grew with the Third as sensei and the Third inherited a tic, a mania from his master the Second, Tobirama who considered Hanzo as another brother, so the blind man has inherited the same mania.

"Are you interested on the bijuu-spawn too?" asked Tsunade trying to gaze some of the inner thoughts of his old friend, every time his mentor had that face was because he had something in his mind nobody were going to like.

"No way in hell my dear" laughed Hanzo " I found them disgusting to say the least, an abomination better be eradicated as soon as possible but I can only but fell pity at the same time for the victims, an injection of bijuu chakra on a human host, a not carefully prepared host is suicide at the best or after an agony of pain and butchery you die equally".

"Yes...that was the first impression of the investigator" said Tsunade that felt a little relieved, not she was real reason for being suspicious but if Hanzo has in his mind the idea of using the bijuu chakra...

Hell can be unleashed and few could even stand in front of him.

"Send me in coach" joked Hanzo with ansiety, at last, finally, a damn mission, something to do, something to focus and some reward at the end of it "I will be good, I promise my dear".

Tsunade sighed, exchanged a gaze with Shizune who was already preparing the documents and the seal that would transform Hanzo again into a Shinobi of Konoha and at the same time she suddenly realized that the medical tests on Hanzos blood has been finished.

She would read it after dispatching a monster to hunt down another monster...oh the irony.


	13. Anbu tales 13

Anbu Tales XII

Konohagakure

Training ground 7

900

"Can I give you some advice my dear?" asked Hanzo to a very tired Hinata when he saw her training on his way to his mission.

He felt the chakra, a humongous mixed chakra; probably Naruto on his own training; over a hundred meters left and the cold and fine Gentle fist near it so full of curiosity, Hanzo went to look was going on and thanks to the previous day encounter with the Hyuga heiress; he was capable of recognize her.

"Oh?...¿Hanzo-san?" Hinata gasped, she was training really hard, Hanzo has already caught some rumours somewhere on the village that the young woman was already a jounin, quite a feat actually, at last in this peaceful years after the third great war.

"Nice to see you again my dear" smiled Hanzo jumping from the tree branch he was in to the floor near the kunoichi, dressing with the same trench coat that wore on the mansion and carrying only a simple backpack on his back.

For this mission he would leave his black staff on his flat; he has left inside the fully charged wood some very nasty surprises for anyone who wanted to mess with his possessions and took the slate to Tsunade, knowing that it would be safer inside the Hokages Vault; just in case someone manages to see past his little trick with the picture and manages to put his hands on the sealed items inside the metal.

There were a lot of very sensitive items in that slate; so the safer he played the better will be on the future after Tsunade finally manages to dig the paperwork needed to Hanzo to be given his second family name finally.

"Are you going on a mission Hanzo-san?" asked politely Hyuga who was perfectly conscious of how good the man was, capable of stand his ground against his father when he was serious without broking a sweat.

"Yes I am my dear" laughed Hanzo happily "its been a while, I'm very excited about it but I sense a very powerful presence near here and came to see what could it be"

"Well, Naruto likes to train here, it brings memories to him and its a little secluded so no one can interrupt..." smiled Hinata but then she realized what has she say and cover his mouth with his hands.

"Oh, sorry Hanzo-san didn't meant to be rude" apologized quickly.

"Don't worry, you are completely right" shrugged Hanzo giving no importance to the slip of tongue of the young shinobi " and drop the honorifics will you?, I don't really like them"

"As you wish Hanzo-sa...Hanzo" corrected quickly Hinata with a smile, she knew the man was blind but still its was so easy to forget that fact around him.

"You were training the Gentle step twin lion fist isn't it?" asked Hanzo changing the subject with easiness leaving the backpack on the grass and stretching his back, arms and legs.

"Yes but I didn't mastered it yet, I can manifest the lions perfectly but still..." Hinata wasn't surprised that the man knew about the style but yes that he can identify it without seeing her moving, just with sounds.

"I understand" Hanzo put himself into position facing the sun, allowing Hinata to see his posture but not directly confronting her.

He was about to perform a series of movements of some of the Junken secrets and teach this young lady some techniques and style that can be really fit for her; after all the young girl was family somehow and she has the hell of a potential, she only need a push in the right direction.

"This is the basic stance and you has mastered it perfectly" started Hanzo on the basic position of all the junken styles, the stance that all the junken fighters master at the beginning of their training.

"After that you move to the second stance the lion step" Hanzo moved slowly changing his stance to another identical to the one Hinata uses for combat " and there is a little mistake for you my dear despite the fact that your accurateness is perfect you are not fit for what this style requires".

Hanzo broke his form and return to the basic but with the right leg a tiny bit more forward than the original stance.

"I assume you learned this art in order to be able to maximize your emission of chakra through your hands" said Hanzo with his hand glowing in a blue chakra before the glowing chakra take the shape of a Hanya demon mask.

"Amazing" said Hinata paying attention and imitating Hanzo like a shadow but a little more slow in the formation of the chakra heads; still she formed lion heads not the Hanya masks Hanzo manifested " I am capable of materializing them but I cant maintain them for too long"

"I figure it" nodded affirmatively Hanzo banishing the heads " this are just image training, a way to focus your chakra into a stabilized form but doesn't work on everyone there is still something I can teach you seeing you already have an high level my dear, quite a feat indeed considering you were not suited at all for this Gentle fist variation".

Hinata blushed a little for the compliment ;she wasn't accustomed to them; apart from her love Naruto his father and master were strict and until recently that Kurenai sensei acknowledge her merits and promoted her to Jounin; she has always considered herself a little off his own clan.

"Ok, lets get to the basic shall we?" laughed Hanzo starting a series of movements " follow me and don't try to memorize, just follow me and get into the flow ah, and keep your byakugan activated by the way, it will help you".

Hinatas eyes glow for a second as the byakugan activates as soon as she activated it she felt stunned by the presence of the man at his side, his chakra was overflowing and as strong as the Hokage, he has two hearts; she sensed that before on the mansion but at the same time; she felt a similar yet completely different chakra that she felt on Naruto every time he enters in Sage mode.

"Are you a Sage Hanzo-san?" Hinata used the honorifics unconsciously because the raw power she was felling, greater than most of the Shinobis she knew.

"Yes I am my dear; Oni Sage; remember me to told you about it another day. Focus my dear, you must focus" advise with humour Hanzo.

Hinata recovered herself quickly and started to follow the lead of Hanzo but as the shinobi has said, she didn't just copy, instead of that she let the byakugan to guide her movements.

They both started a slow series of katas, nothing out of the blue, just some basic junken punches but for Hinatas surprise they perform some kicks too.

Its a common knowledge that most of the junken style basis on his hand and finger thrust but its not so known that if you had enough chakra control you can cause serious damage with your feet too; its more complicated but essentially is a question of practice and practice.

They continue like this for a while, repeating movements in harmony; Hanzo was teaching Hinata trough her byakugan, a quicker and much better way than self practice without some way of checking your own mistakes.

Hinata felt exhausted after the second series of movements, she was tired physically and mentally, this kind of visual training was consuming but at the same time, she knew this was perfect for her.

How come the Hyuga didn't never teacher her like this?, is far more useful than just physical practice over and over.

Hanzo stopped in the middle of one kick, leaving the leg on the air, at the high of a human head and Hinata imitated the movement with some effort, she was not accustomed to kicks her enemies as a common strategy.

"Now I see the problem" Hanzo lowered his leg and put himself again into basic Junken as Hinata used to pose when she is prepared to fight "follow my lead again my dear and remember don't try to memorize, don't think, just feel and let your byakugan guide you"

Hinata nodded and focus on the next step into this strange but hard, concentrating all the stamina she had left into his stance.

"Gentle step White Snake Fist" named the stance and the technique Hanzo opening a little the space between his fingers and focusing chakra on them as little needles.

Suddenly with just a little chakra control the junken becomes a terrific weapon one that not just block pressure points but at the same time destroys them and that could be a terrible wound for a Shinobi, one that can cripple a person for life.

Hinata felt a chill when she performed the same chakra manipulation. As a kind and gentle soul, the Hyuga heiress knew that this style was a deadly technique that could kill very easily even the most physically powerful shinobis by tearing their pressure points, chakra and muscles in one swift and accurate thrust of her fingers.

"Hanzo-san...this..." Hinata broke the stance felling bad and tired, sitting in the grass sweating a lot and having difficulties to breath.

"Calm down " Hanzo broke his stance too, kneeling near the young lady "disable the byakugan, control your breath" Hanzo help the young heiress to caught her breaht.

"Colour me impress, you have a lot of talent my dear... " .

Hanzo bet on the possibility that the young heiress was capable of being trained through the high perception of the byakugan, its something only a few chosen can be trained with, the pressure on the brain is great; you feel like you have been running a marathon instead of some stance practices.

But the Young lady has the talent; a real surprise and for the moment; Hanzo has taught her some technique more adequate to his complexion and mind. The Gentle step Twin Lion fist was impressive but it requires a powerful body and huge chakra reserves to be able to maintain the chakra lion head manifestation in your hands.

The heiress was in perfect shape and she has a tremendous concentration ability and chakra control but still not near enough to achieve the highest grade of the Twin lions on the other hand the Gentle Step White Snake fist was perfect for her and in more than a way because his kindness will prevent her to abuse of this power as they did most of the hyuga of the past, instead she could see the medical appliances of the Style as the White snakes pretended originally.

"The Gentle fist posses something like this?" asked Hinata still recovering his breath "the Sensei of the Dojo never told me anything about this"

"Not a surprise" shrugged Hanzo with a smile " in these days is more than possible that only one or two elders of the Clan knew this secret of the the Gentle fist, in the old days it was only taught to a very few, very selected group of people"

"I can see why, this can be used to cripple a ninja forever no matter how powerful it could be..." Hinata saw immediately the immense responsibility the technique has, it gives you the power to cut in an instant the career of any ninja and she shuddered.

"Exactly my dear" Hanzo smile widened now totally convinced that the technique was in good hands. Could she sign the white snake contract?, somehow Shirohebi and Hinata are kind of similar in Hanzo head, perhaps the White snake could recover her summoner.

"Leave her!".

That shout was the only advise Hanzo has before a ball of chakra smashed his chest and send him several meters back; reaping the earth with his feet. The impact was astonishing, if he didn't focus some metal into his torso; armouring his skin; he would have been wounded severely.

"Naruto!, No, he is not an enemy!" shouted Hinata stopping his boyfriend from attacking Hanzo.

Uzumaki Naruto stooped before landing another punch into Hanzo face and Hanzo absorb back into his body the hidden and sharp blade he has materialized on his tongue ready to quick stab the enemy in the throat.

"I sense a misunderstanding here my boy" smiled Hanzo stretching his body back to normal after his healing and metal had take care of the damaged caused by the chakra ball " quite a technique you have there by the way"

"Err...sorry pal" apologized Naruto holding Hinata in his arms, the girl was still recovering from the lesson Hanzo has give to her " I felt something odd here and I came as quick as I can, I saw you kneel in front of Hinata, she look like she was in pain and..."

"No big worries my boy" sweep Hanzo the situation like it was nothing " I would do the same if my love would be in trouble".

"Humm..Who are you by the way?" asked Naruto.

" Hanzo-san" answered Hinata, happy as always to be in Naruto arms " I meet him at the Hyuga household, he caused...quite the commotion".

"That's put it mildly my dear and drop the honorifics already" laughed Hanzo after hearing Hinata words " but is on the past now, sorry for the disturbance, I will continue my way I have a mission after all"

Hanzo bowed with fun and elegance at the same time and started to move but after a few steps, he suddenly stopped and facing again the couple; he gazed Naruto and said casually.

"You knew you are doing it wrong don't you?" raised an eyebrow Hanzo, there was something bugging him in the corner of his senses and now he has realize what it was.

"Uh..What?" asked Hinata and Naruto at the same time.

"Ah...perhaps I should explain myself" smiled Hanzo " The Kyuubi, you are doing it wrong" said directly to Naruto " and in other order of things; I guess you both are living and sleeping together?".

Both of them didn't say a word for a minute just gazing petrified and a little embarrassed the blind man without really not knowing how to respond to his blunt questions and easiness to talk about the secret of the Kyubi inside Naruto.

"Err...Had I just say something odd?" asked Hanzo blushing too like the couple in front of him "don't glare me like that my young ones, it embarrass me".

"You are one of a kind don't you?" started Naruto after sharing some words with Hinata that smiles in embarrassment; this man; even considering she has just see him once before, she knew he wasn't a bad man just a little odd.

"Little princess said that to me a lot lately" mumbled Hanzo scratching the back of his head " I must stop meddling on other people business".

"Little princess?" Hinata asked because during the reunion with the clan head Hanzo had say that he was totally alone in this days, so who was these princess?; she desire the best for this blind odd Shinobi and having someone to love like Naruto and she were would be a good thing for him.

"Och...please never tell her I said it out loud" smiled Hanzo with embarrassment and a little scared " its the nickname I gave to Tsunade when she was seven years old more o less".

"Wait...how old are you pal?" Naruto stared the man a little surprised for he words but taking mental note of the nickname for a better occasion to mock his adoptive mom with it; is first rate black mailing material.

"Mid eighties?" shrugged Hanzo not given any importance to his age, he has already surrender in that regard.

Looking for an explanation for his young body was not worth the time or the effort. His best guess was his second heart and her lineage but he was pretty much sure someday all the damn thing is going to bite his ass hard, but he will worry about that day when it comes.

"Does all the friends of mom knew the secret of the eternal youth or what?"laughed Naruto with fun.

"Don't really know" shrugged Hanzo " I haven't been on the village for a long time".

"Anyway" shacked his head Naruto "what do you mean I'm doing it wrong?, do you know something about the fox?".

"I always thought Naruto was doing great in controlling the fox, he even protected me in four tails form" said Hinata, hoping to dodge the question of sleeping together, that was private.

"Four tails?" Hanzo repeated " impressive, quite a feat indeed but I maintain my opinion, you are focusing it wrong, I take that you are trying to control the anger, the red and dark chakra of the fox?"

"Well, yeah" said Naruto " I use the Sage mode but still the anger overcomes me in the end when I try to control the kyubi chakra"

"There it is" smiled Hanzo "control".

Seeing the confused face of the couple Hanzo continue his explanation.

"You don't have to control it my boy; the fox is alive, no one can tame him, he has his own mind with his own ambitious, ideas and believes and the source of his power is rage".

Hanzo stretch his muscles a little before the example he is going to show to the couple.

"Give me some space my young ones" Hanzo clap his hands ready to the sage transformation; at four meters of the couple; he was conscious of how disturbing his change can be.

"As you master the Sage mode you learn control, focus, steadiness but that serves nothing for the fox, he is anger, rage, hate you must take it and accept it for what it really is"

Both Naruto and Hinata raised his arms unconsciously after felling the gathering of the energy needed for the Oni mode, Hanzo grew and shrink at the same time, his muscled doubled his size, he became hunchback, a pair of horns erupted in his forehead piercing the scar on it, his teeth sharpened and tusk grew from his jaw, his skin started to take a blood red color, and the last part of it was the tiny smoke coming from all over his body.

"Oni Sage mode" the pronunciation with the tusk on his mouth was a little off but it cant be helped " it dwells in dark emotions; a constant and infinite flow of rage, accept it and channel it, not confront it".

As Hanzo disabled the transformation, he fell on his knees gasping and focusing on controlling his own hearts, the double beating of his twin hearts was accelerated for the transformation, when the Oni heart pumps nature chakra on his body and his human heart suffers trying to follow the rhythm.

"Buuuuuuff..." exhaled Hanzo a burst of steam into the air like a train " I always feel like crap after this"

"Awesome" said Naruto hardly believing what he has saw in front of them.

"Impressive Hanzo-san" said Hinata helping the man to get up " now I see why my father respects you".

"Thanks my dear" smiled Hanzo still a little shocked "point is, the fox and the oni shares a thing in common. Rage; something that disturbs your mind, that clouds your judgement but if you can channel it, its done. Of course having one who you loves deeply helps a lot too...and there is why asked that before".

"Whoa...looks hard and cool at the same time" smiled the young shinobi missing part of Hinata and him sleeping together.

"All that is worthy looks that way" replied with humour the Blind man.

For a while, Hanzo hanged with the couple sharing a good time.

They were exactly like he was when Hebihime was alive, a shinobi couple of great power, still not corrupted by it.

For a little and brief time, Hanzo felt like at home again, instead of Hebihime or Tobirama or any other friend, this little and promising couple give Hanzo back his faith on the younger generations.

And all village needs a bastard like him that carries the price of the blood.

So be it.


	14. Anbu tales 14

Anbu Tales XIV

Fire nation

A cave in the middle of nowhere.

1500

Hanzo broke the arm of another bandit with easiness, this poor bastards were just a bunch of lowlifes that were looking for a easy loot in the remains of the camp the investigation team Hanzo was entrusted to found and discover what has gone wrong with them.

Inside the cave the hell of a noise was coming; all of them was battle noises; Hanzo was not in the mood to be stealthy, specially wasting his Vanishing technique to infiltrate in the base of a hundred bandits more o less, guided by a outcast low level shinobi or so it said the bandit he interrogated when he found the looted camp.

Hanzo enraged after seeing that all the clues that he could found on the camp were most probably already destroyed or taken away by the bandits, so his most violent and cruel part knock into the doors of his brain and demand some action.

After capturing one bandit, practically flaying him alive and obtain all the information he want, Hanzo just felt more and more frustrated, a bunch of bandits led by a rogue genin or chunin where used to destroy the camp by orders of a mysterious contractor.

The only one who talk with this mysterious contractor was the leader and his lieutenant, so the next logic step is to capture and interrogate these two subjects but Hanzo was not exactly willing to infiltrate a dirty cave to kidnap two idiots in the middle of the rest of their bandit crew so he thought that it was time to clean a little the roads.

With a little luck there will be a reward for any of this low lives and the money will be more than welcome.

Summoning a single Oni warrior; a humanoid beast two times the size of a human and armed with an iron spiked tetsubo and spiked body armour parodying the samurais armour; Hanzo sent the monster in the cave with orders to killing every bandit inside but leave alone any civil inside the cave or he would rip his heart out and devour it in front of the summon even if he had to be reverse summoned into Jigoku to hunt him like a pig.

At the begging the Oni looks like he would like to rebel but Hanzo flared his sage chakra and the Oni warrior knelled in a second recognizing his master and holder of the Oni contract.

In the mean time Hanzo enjoyed himself a little with a warming up fight with the sentinels at the entrance of the cave, beating the hell out of them at the same time he proves some ideas he had about his martial arts.

After all they were design for cause a lot of damage into beings as resilient as Onis; so using them on humans means a lot of damage and for a Shinobi there is time for butchery and time for restriction, so this bandits were going to be used as little test subjects for his experimentation.

The Sealing fist was still a work in progress and this bandits aren't really a very good test subjects so he would limit himself to basic taijutsu trying to came out with an style both efficient and devastating.

Seconds later, the experimentation went on really well; with a little setbacks like the screaming bandit Hanzo has trapped with an arm broken; with a simple jab, Hanzo knocked the last bandit down for good, his scream were giving him a headache.

All the room the entrance of the cave was clean, only seven unconscious bodies all over the place, unconscious not death and that's a improvement; Oni martial arts have some issues with the part of self control and not lethal strikes.

One of the bandits moaned in pain trying to stand up and Hanzo knock him back to sleep with a single round kick; he has little time for anymore distractions because he has felt the disappearance of his summoning.

Someone inside the cave was capable enough to injure the Oni warrior to the point to make it return to Jigoku; sounds like this stupid delay could turn out an interesting fight; then the day was not completely lost.

Hanzo sit over one of the unconscious sentinels, the poor sod had his jaw broken and his right arm and both legs too, quite the beating but it was unavoidable; Hanzo needs to know what exactly are the consequences of some of his techniques how much can they do damage a normal human body.

A shinobi body is usually more resilient than a normal one; the chakra makes the body tissues more resilient to the damage but it is human at the end, apply enough force and it will break, like almost everything on this earth.

However is not a question of simply unleash hell every time you need it, sometimes you need to calculate your forces, dry your stamina in the middle of a battlefield is as stupid as it looks and for the first time in years apart for the fun in the prison; Hanzo was dealing with humans or shinobi, in consequence he must be a lot more careful with how he spent his chakra resources and stamina.

Some time later; when Hanzo was starting to considering seriously to summon his Koto; the leader of this bunch of bandits made his appearance at last at the entrance of the cave, surprising and at the same time making Hanzo feel anxious about a good fight.

The fucker was a bijuu-spawn, one tail chakra, the demon of the dessert...Hanzo was pretty sure that the one tailed racoon was in the Sand village so how come a low life rogue ninja could have put his dirty hands on that chakra.

He cant sense anything beyond the cloak and some vague human figure buried under it; a tall and strong figure, he can smell the blood of his Oni warrior on the great blade the bandit was handling in the right hand, his ears caught some difficult breathing or perhaps pain moans that reverberate inside the foul chakra cloak.

"Let me guess; you are the leader?" said Hanzo standing up, sensing the violence of the spawn like a flavor, it was utterly disgusting "Could we have a little talk before we try to kill each other?, I will appreciate the info".

Hanzo blocked the great blade with his bare arm that resonated like metal against metal, due to the force of the impact the superficial skin was ripped of revealing a coat of metal under it.

Thank heavens he has let his coat hanging on a branch outside the cave after put some wax on the leather to keep it in good shape. This attack would have destroyed totally his sleeve as the coat is a civilian cloth that has no treatment to be used on shinobis life.

" Not exactly a great conversationalist my boy?" Hanzo focus some chakra into his free hand and stamp it on the torso of the spawn, basic Gentle fist punch that made the cloak revolt.

With a noisy roar; loudly enough for Hanzo to grind his teeth and step back; the spawn jumped backwards trying to reorganize his cloak; a curious thing actually, noticed Hanzo; in the previous case the cloak of the spawn he fought in the Blood prison was stable no matter if he hit it with Gentle fist strikes, this on the other hand looks far more...erratic, perhaps...

Hanzo started a sequence of seals and throw a water ball to the spawn, the water was cut in half by the great blade, irradiating the same chakra as the cloak; Chakra infusion on non conductive items...that's a new, but somehow it looks even more diffuse.

As Sage and a blind man, Hanzo felt the erratic patterns of the bijuu cloak; it didn't fused with his host, this was not a perfect spawn like the one of the prison.

For starters he only had one tail, second his cloak was devouring the life of the bandit inside of him, it agitates like a flag on a windy day and a simply Gentle fist palm strike almost disrupted the fusion.

"You are messed up my boy" grunted Hanzo; he was convinced it was going to be the heck of a battle; instead he has found a poor idiot posses by a chakra he can even fathom to understand much less control adequately.

Worst of all, the chakra was killing his host at amazing speed, his life force was fading like a paper on a fire; soon there will be only a corpse driven by the chakra over it.

The thought hit Hanzo like a mace, a corpse can be posses like this?, what could happen if you use and Edo Tensei and infuse the body with this crude, raw, bijuu chakra?.

That could be a real pain in the ass for all the nations; don't really know who was the mastermind behind this monstrous plan but it was really messed and twisted up and it must be stopped asap before he did something very, very stupid like revive Uchiha Madara and infuse him with the chakra of the kyuubi for example...

Hanzo went straight to the point and charge against the spawn, with a couple of seals, he transform the middle finger of both hands into a big stilettos, the great blade swing directly to her waist but Hanzo was quicker and with a flying kick full of chakra destroyed the wrist of the spawn forcing him to threw away the weapon.

The spawn didn't get anytime to recover, Hanzo landed and at blurring speed thrust the fingers into the main body several times, every time he thrust and retrieve the stilettos, a drop of blood jumped to the air, in six seconds Hanzos both arms were completely soaked in blood.

With a final whip of his metal fingers Hanzo stopped the attack and the spawn just collapsed backwards in a last but violent chakra outburst into the air, leaving nothing than a consumed and charred corpse behind it.

Hanzo transform back his fingers into a flesh ones, snorting with despite to all this mess.., after all this time, he still has to go inside the dam cave to look for some clues and the mystery was just getting ticker and ticker by the moments.

Who was giving low genins or rogues these dangerous power?, how did attain it?, what are the real motives behind these manoeuvres?.

Argh...kids today, looks like there is still some fuckers around the world that needs a little remembrance of what are the places on what the bad boys go after dying. Knowing Jigoku during life would prevent a hell of misdeeds, wait...if...

"_NO, no, no...stop that train of thoughts..,put it back, forget that madness, you are Hanzo, not the Oni king you are seeing in your mind right now, focus boy, you have a work to do..and what do you think Hebihime will do to you when she found about this uh?..."_

Hanzo shook his head violently, scared of his own thoughts, some of them were really dangerous, some of them could very well globe all the nations into a blood bath, changing forever the world as they know, a blood and fire revolution conducted by the herald of the hell.

Hanzo...or like they call him in Jigoku, Young King.

Power comes with a responsibility and that responsibility is to use it correctly; any other idea just lead to madness and chaos.

"_A good war from time to time is a good thing but what has pass trough your dam stupid head is something no one will never forgive you; Tobirama would have hit you hard enough to break your thick skull after ear it, and what Hebihime could have done to you could make shiver an Oni"._

Hanzo remembered the young couple he has meet just before he moved on with his mission, hoped, strong, determined, the old days make flesh and with a bright future, there was still hope and as a monster like him has to wait in the shadows until he is needed again.

With fury Hanzo cut the palms of both hands and slammed his hands in the floor performing a powerful summoning, putting a lot of chakra into the technique soon all the cave was covered by a thick white smoke.

When the smoke dispelled in front of Hanzo were a hundred or more rats of all colours all of them carrying all kinds of Shinobi tools and bearing a lot of scars. All of them raised their noses sniffing the air nervously until they turn like one in Hanzo direction with surprise on their animal faces.

"Yo" saluted Hanzo with a smirk on the lips.

"HANZO-SAN!" thundered the rats as one blinking in surprise "How is this possible? you were death".

"The news of my death were greatly exaggerated" laughed Hanzo, he has been waiting for ages to the opportunity of use that line.

All the rats rushed over him running all over his body sniffing and touching him to be sure that he wasn't some kind of fake or impersonation; all the hundred rats running over his body; investigating the flesh and smell of Hanzo.

All the rats run over him and soon all of them were in a circle surrounding the man as they have recognized him but the touch of the Oni on his body was more than enough to know that Hanzo was suffered the hell of a ride if he has now the mark of those monsters.

"How?..we mean..are you blind?, You are alive no?, but you were death and..." said almost all of them in disarray; since Hanzo signed the Rat summoning contract, the rats haven't had a summoner who could even start to compare with the blind man.

"Enough my friends as much as I would love to catch up with all of you I'm afraid this is a business call, once again I need your help" said Hanzo smiling and moving his arms so some of the most daring and athletic of the rats could move on his body and don't feel to the floor.

"Find me any clues related to bijuus, any documents, any probe of ninja presence on this cave" ordered to the swarm that listened in silence around him " you can fest on the flesh of the bodies inside the cave, just the flesh and don't touch the heads, I want to keep them in case there is a reward, I'm a little short of cash at the moment"

The swarm agitated with pleasure, disappearing quickly into the cave in front of them ready to work and eat the flesh of the bodies; for the rat clan anything could be a good meal and Hanzo has just provided them with a fucking fest.

Hanzo sat again in one of the rocks of the cave, at some point the unconscious men around him will start to awoke and in that moment, he will have a good chat with them, he will deliver some of the head to them as an advise for any raider wannabee nearby.

The Fire nation; specifically the lands of Konoha is a very wrong place to practice bribery; tell all the bandits of the nation this message:

Never, ever mess with Konoha or you ended as Oni food.

Hanzo sighed in loud voice, well, is was not that the mission was a totally failure, in the end he found some new clues to the mysteries of the Bijuu spawn and the disappearance of the investigation team.

In all seriousness, he missed his love a lot...in times like these, when his dark side started to surface, Hebihime was there for him, and now after returning from the living hell that Jigoku was, he found out that his love was pregnant after he disappeared, she had to raise alone his child, she died twenty years before he return and he had a granddaughter called Anko.

Thank goodness he had no sake at hand at this moment; he would be ass drunk by now after all these discoveries.

It was not all lost, the village was still in his place and doing well, as lively as he remembers it, more if it can be after all the population has duplicated more or less..he could feel all the life inside the village.

The good and the bad; blame his Sage senses; he can be blind but there is more than a way to feel the world and his other senses compensate the lost pretty well.

What was the phrase Onibozo said to him one time?...ah, yes...Justice is Blind.

Fuck that, Hanzo was not justice, he is as mad and confuse and crazy as anyone else only he is utterly strong, well that was his inner thoughts but in reality, the shinobi must admit that he would love to just ear again the laugh of Hebihime, smell her hair, feel her pale skin against him.

He would gladly cut of his own arm just to see her again.

A bunch of little rats bring back from inside the cave a bunch of scrolls, leaving them at the feet of Hanzo, after he touched them, he could sense that the paper was pretty damaged, the smell was foul...where did they found out this?.

Reading the kanjis...ok, not exactly reading but sensing trough his sense of touch, the only thing he can conclude about what he was reading was:

What a load of crap.

Bijuu investigation, cloning the bijuu, bijuu summoning, extract and refine the chakra of the bijuus and infuse selected holders with it...it was only the tip of the iceberg, in his time, Hanzo has seen a lot of shit but this was beyond words.

Not really sure of the technical means behind the operations but for the moment as far as he was reading, he was infuriating more and more.

"Madness..." he muttered after finishing the reading "pure and simply madness with a lot of stupidity mixed in it".

Hanzo packed all the evidence the rats had gathered for him; the swarm was still fooling around the bodies inside, by this time would be a surprise to find any flesh over the bones of the corpses, the swarm is very conscious when comes to food, although they did a good work and even put the heads in line in front of him so he can see they fill their promise.

Standing up with a package made of the clues and a quick letter to the Hokage, he disperse the swarm after sharing goodbys and the promise than soon he would call them again.

As soon as they dispersed the cut her hand again and summoned another being.

A big grey were-crow appeared in a puff of smoke holding a gourd of sake and blinking his black eyes confused but totally wasted.

"Ah...a forest, long time no see one...oh...Hanzo-boy?...what on skies are you doing here?, weren't you suppose to be breeding worms?, ah...don't tell me you are a ghost...begone foul spirit and all that..." shouted the beast.

Smiling with poker face but coping with the circumstances the best he can, Hanzo step ahead to look for the crow man, hiding behind a tree branch ten meters over him. There was no better messenger or deliverer than Karasutengu but he was a nervous creep his best days and a total neurotic lunatic the worst.

"Nice to see you too birdbrain" maintain his smile Hanzo " and I am not a ghost, I'm as live as you and much better I have a good work for you one that has sake at the end of it"

The crow man changed his attitude almost at the moment he heard the word sake, going down the tree as quick as he can but in his hurry he fall around a lot of branches in the most unrefined manner anyone can ever seen.

Upside down the tengu just stared hurt and wasted at Hanzo and said:

"Sake?"

Hanzo smiled, the crow just didn't change a bit in all these years but that was a good thing actually.

"Sake Karasutengu, just deliver this to the Hokage and told her that give you a bottle of Frozen maiden on my account" offered Hanzo the package.

The crow take it with his hands; they ended in a very vicious talons; and start flying as quick as he can; the only sin the beast has was that he was a total alcoholic without remorse, but that was a good thing too because it can deliver almost any good to any place just as the price of one bottle of high quality sake.

Alone again, Hanzo faced the mountains in the distance; there was no direct indications but if one can read between lines perhaps better said; smell between lines there was a very characteristic odour in the letters.

A human nose wouldn't catch it in a life time, but Hanzo has a sense of smell that would leave a hound embarrassed, there was a fine odour of a very specific flower that grows in the fire nation mountains; it was an expensive flower of blue petals, very used on weddings because of the fine but nice smell it emanates when the sun rays touch their petals.

Only one place near enough of the cave to be capable of leaving a trace of scent on the letter, and that was on the peak of the mountain in front of him; if he remembers well, in that place there was in the old days a fortress of a long extinguished martial artist clan.

He did participate on the attack, he killed a lot of people that day, as the duty of the Shinobi calls on the violent times where the foundations of the village were established.

The perfect place for a laboratory by the way; the rooms could been used for cells, labs and any other needs you have. The place is isolated so no one will hear the screams, its at the peak of a mountain so only very determined and well equipped people would have any chance to reach the place and if the memory didn't fail, there was a lot of crevices and false floors on the way to the top, a natural barrier that protected the clan until their demise.

Hanzo laughed as he started to run directly to the place; even after all this time, the past has chasing him like a bloodthirsty hound but what the heck? perhaps it was time to settle and start over, and how better than smashing a stupid plot to use the bijuu power to start a new war.


	15. Anbu tales 15

Anbu Tales XV

Peak of the Mountain

Hokuto Clan fortress

0600

Hanzo stood over a pile of snow, maintaining his chakra tuned so he did not make a sound or breaks the surface of the snow, under the tin layer of snow there was a fall of twenty meters into a mountain abyss.

The wind of the incoming blizzard started to agitate his trench coat with fury, warning him of what is about to happen on the peak of the mountain, the blizzard will cover all the fortress in front of him under a hail storm that will rip the skin of anyone stupid enough to be outside of the safety of the walls.

Good thing his metal release and fire chakra was more than enough to make him capable of surviving worst climate conditions; hooray for the chakra and his multiple and unlimited uses.

In front of him the forgotten fortress of the Hokuto Clan stands in all his wrecked glory. A place long forgotten to the majority of the world but in reality, the survivors were the ones that unified the Taijutsu of Konoha and give birth to the Goken style of fighting.

A secret buried under a massacre...

That were the old days, the first war and his consequences for all the people that fight on it as part of the action.

Much to his blame; the blind shinobi did enjoy the massacre, he was born to be a weapon, a blade that kills the enemy without falter; however the war and the blood changes people, ones for good another for bad.

Hanzo smell the freezing air, opening his others senses to the maximum, the place has an aura that makes him uneasy, there was something wrong all over the place, a dirty and disgusting feeling and aura that surrounds all the place.

His nose protest for the odor but as is brain starts to classify all the information he was receiving, he started to fell nauseated and angry at the same time; this place has nothing to envy to the prisons and sins ponds that fills Jigoku, now it was clear what was the sensations he was perceiving on the fortress.

It was only despair.

Ah...the fragrance of despair, the agony, the horror, Hanzo tasted the fear; smell the pain, ear the dirt bodies and minds of the prisoners inside the castle, opening more and more his senses he travelled trough the sensations, the sounds, the smells inside the castle.

Plastic; a lot of it; a bit intermittent because all the stingy smell of the sterilization chemicals shutting off her nose from time to time, whistles of machinery, the sound of blood pumpers; heart ratios, tubes full of some liquid injected into the flesh of his next victims.

Blood, iron, sweat, the penetrating smell of terror, the taste of cold stone, the sound of prison clothes being teared apart at the same time the flesh it were covering, chakra of all kind, elemental chakra mixed with bijuu chakra in a very unbalanced way.

The fine smell of a explosive tag glued with chakra to wood, leather clothes and backpacks, the taste of the sharpening tools, the tiny little scent of rust in shuriken, weapon oil and gunpowder in bombs and exotic throwers.

Spiting with despite; it almost froze at the moment it left the mouth of Hanzo; the blind Shinobi realized that the fortress was fully operational.

It was not only the physical sensations but the felling of all the energy that was gathered on that place, there was a dozen high level shinobi on that place along another big group of small fries but some of them with an unique chakra signature.

Stable but not really the usual chakra network; neither a spawn...what the hell?, has the chakra manipulation spread so wide than normal people can use it at will?; nah, no civilian back in konoha had such presence so these much be samurais of the land of iron perhaps.

The surprise make Hanzo smiled; so different in the old days when only really strong people were allowed to take the shinobi teachings, following perhaps the example of the Kabuki; that only allows a very elite few to be taught.

However this days looks the chakra has been industrialized, in front of him was a fortress full of people capable of using chakra; not genin but no normal people either...odd but fascinating in his own unique ways.

Hanzo jumped easily from his position to a more stable place over the snow, if his calculations are correct, the blizzard will be over the fortress in a couple of hours, that could give him the perfect opening for an entrance not even the most dedicated guards could watch anything during a blizzard; as their eyes will be incapable of piercing the snow and wind veil; something that doesn't bother a bit a blind man.

Still, for the remote possibility of a guardian who can be a sensor type or a rogue from a village with sensory abilities likes the Byakugan or similar it could be useful to prepare a diversion and an attack at the same time.

Was good luck that some of the mysteries of the bijuus were hidden inside one of the places Hanzo studied during the wars of unification; the First Shinobi wars; he already knew the insides of the fortress and the disposition of most of the rooms.

He guessed that some renovations were added to the original building to make place for the labs but most probably the cells and the basements would been in pretty much the same state at they were to close to the foundations of the fortress to be comfortable doing any kind of work.

The Hokuto clan was the original possessor of the fortress in front of him.

That clan was really badass; not only full of first line combatants but already in possession of a dozen of beast contracts more o less; as the battle ended they were scattered through the countryside, hidden and used as bargain for the survivors to get a place to live inside the new formed villages.

The clan itself disappeared, there can be still survivors and people carrying that name and their legacy was still in the world and not just on the Goken style of taijutsu but also in the contracts with shinobi beast and other little details that are present on the ninja life but no one knew their origins.

Hanzo had a list of those contracts and for years he tracked the contract scrolls, founding and signing most of them if the beasts agreed to the contract, it was during his...dark days, a little before he meet Hebihime and found a new path.

Still the power of a contract was welcomed anytime; there was a few setbacks, specially with the prouder of the beasts clans and the requisites they ask for their help on the other hand there was a lot of beasts that would gladly lend a hand to Hanzo.

Other than are just bigger examples of what Kami should never create during a hangover; Oni being the first of that list.

Mixed in all that contracts the Hokuto Clan possessed ; there was one that stands up among the rest; it was the Wolf contract, but not the usual contract. It was the path to summon and control mountain wolves; the biggest of their kind; the tiniest of them was as big as a horse easily.

This mountains and other high and snowed peaks; away from the human world; were the homelands for these powerful creatures and his packs, so when Hanzo seized the opportunity to achieve the honour to be a wolf contractor didn't doubt a little and signed It at the instant.

Something that would come in handy just right now that he is going to infiltrate himself into that fortress and still needs a powerful and capable distraction, unaffected by the snow storm forming in the sky.

He cut both palms and released enough chakra to summon the trio of wolves he knew the best; in the old days they were always a safe choice, but it has been a lot of time since the last time they knew each other; during his younger and naive days.

The trio of wolves; all of then long passing the sixteen mark; manifested themselves in the middle of the snow with only a tiny bit of smoke; smelling the air; they were as majestic as always but they have grow to gigantic proportions, each one of them reaching the twelve feet easily.

Hanzo instantaneously recognized his old friends; as summoner Hanzo had to run with the pack for a month and prove himself worthy; this three wolf brothers were his most trusted companions on that days of wildness and hunting.

"Rao, Rei, Mamiya" saluted the wolves "its been really a while".

He let the three giant beast to smell him as a proof of his identity even after all the time in Jigoku and the surgery and the lost of the byakugan, Hanzo hoped that the wolves will recognize him as his human brother of the pack.

"Hanzo" said the biggest of the trio; a humongous wolf of thirty feet and nine inches; that stands up among his peers as he was the most physically powerful of the trio; moving around the blind man with mixed emotions through his eyes and facial expressions; for the wolves a little change on the movement of the ears could mean dozen different things "human brother, you didn't age a bit, what has happened to you?".

Hanzo buried his face on the fur of the neck of Rei; the mute wolf; his throat almost ripped by a bear when he was nothing but a whelp, his muteness hid his big heart he was more human than a lot of people he has know along the years.

The mute wolf licked Hanzo face with care; only single lick almost threw Hanzo to the snow as the mute animal was fully enjoying the reunion.

"Indeed you have changed brother" snorted Mamiya, she was the only female of the trio but she was swift as the wind and as stealthy as a shadow however she did hate the cold...funny considering what she was.

"I...was lost for a while my brothers and sister" confessed Hanzo moving among the wolves scratching their fur with care and love; impressed by the grow of the wolves; there were bigger than the average mature mountain wolf "I was...transported to the Oni realm and being tort..I mean trained there until recently".

"Quite an ordeal brother" Rao smelled the air and snorted; deeply disgusted by the smell of the fortress "but there is something wrong on you, you are no longer a common ninja isn't it?".

Rei put his leg over Hanzo stamping him on the snow and licking him with fun; laughing and trying to scape of the attentions of the mute wolf; Hanzo tried to explain himself..

"Your smell and heartbeats is a mess brother" informed Mamiya sitting on the snow and putting his tail in front of her nose.

She was waiting for Rei to end his fun with his human brother. Not she is not happy to recover his human brother but she would love to be again in the cave of the pack, where is warm and comfy.

"Not a surprise" Hanzo was struggling to be free from the tongue and nose of Rei "I have two hearts now".

The words were surprising by his own but the wolves were astonished that Hanzo was capable of holding Rei with few effort, his human brother has changed a lot, his smell, his body, his strength...

Well, they have changed too but this was something beyond the human reach, so...what was the history behind that?. Brother has a lot to explain so it seems but it will have to wait to another occasion.

"I take this is not a social call" cut down Rao to business pushing a little Reis side, ordering him to stop toying with Hanzo "what do you want of us brother?".

"A cover" answered Hanzo still scratching the right side of Rei head "Could you jump that walls and cause a little commotion when the blizzard starts?" asked politely, they are brothers not tools, not like the Oni what was a relation of dominance more than respect each other.

"Sure thing" laughed Mamiya standing up again and stretching his body, the blizzard Hanzo has mentioned was almost over them, for the wolves that hostile climate was nothing more than fun "it would be entertaining".

"Have I already told you how much I missed you my little cute furry things?" laughed Hanzo hugging Rei neck and after that jumping over Rao back.

Using a little of chakra to maintain equilibrium over the back of the wolf, the three wolves laughed, just seeing again his human brother of the past for a moment in that juvenile remark.

Together ;the shinobi and the wolves; smiled in anxiety for the moment they will attack the fortress, as they did in the old time, the wolf brothers were once again on the road and inside Hanzos mind he just hoped it will be like that for a long time.

As summoner; as master summoner; he has a lot of friends among the beast...more than friends among the humans now that he gives a second thought about it. But it was only a good thing actually, to have a lot of loyal beast as friends and in the case of the wolves as brothers and sisters, not to mention Shirohebi that was like a grandmother...whoa, what and odd family.

Looks like a bad pun actually.

The Oni, the mountain wolves, the white snakes, the rats an so the list went on, one is only considered a Master summoner when reach the Sage stage or is capable of summoning and controlling the boss summon of the contract. Hanzo had already pass that stage long ago.

He joined his brothers when they raised their heads and howl to the stormy skies in defiance of the storm. Four howls united as one, strong enough to shake the earth for a second and provoke an avalanche right after the wolves who just laughed harder and ran in front of the snow wave without problems.

The howl echoes trough the land and the air, reaching the walls of the fortress; resonating along the corridors alerting the guards and silencing the prisoners for a second, they raised their heads, listening to the sound of the primal hunters out there. There was fun and joy, blood lust and an advertizement on that call.

For a moment the prisoners listened to something more than his own pains, there was something out there.

The running wolves reached the outer walls of the fortress, jumping over the edge like it was nothing using the raw force of the avalanche behind them to reach higher altitude; like a trio of white snow ghost, the wolves penetrated the fortress destroying walls and bricks like it was paper.

Rei ran along the edge of the wall, ripping in one single bite one of the towers of the wall defences, spitting bricks with disgust, before running again through the inner plaza of the fortress sniffing around like he was looking for food.

His other two brothers didn't get behind the savage mute wolf and started to dig deep into the floor and buildings of the fortress causing a massive devastation on the outside of the main building of the place.

However the shinobis inside the fortress reacted quickly and started to launch a counter attack against the wolves; the unusual chakra net Hanzo was sensed were just samurais wielding a chakra infused katanas and jumping around the wolves like an army of angry bees.

Rao saw the danger and moved, swopping with his paw a dozen of them before they even reached their fur; Mamiya by her side was enjoying playing a game of tag with a pair of ninjas that tried to burn her with flame jutsus.

At some point three nets were thrown against them, Rei was the first to notices it and act accordingly biting and reaping through them before they could touch his brothers but then he notices that was only a feint.

A single entity, wearing a cloak of red chakra in the shape of a grotesque raccoon, punched hard the side of Rao while he was dealing with an earth technique, the impact send him flying directly into the side of a tower collapsing it but the wolf stand up quickly shaking his head with anger.

Mamiya caught the thing before Rao could react and snapped his jaws ripping in half the bijuu-spawn; as has happened before, the possess victim exploded in a burst of dark chakra and leave only a consumed corpse.

Another couple of spawns appeared from the main building accompanied by a tall man wearing a withe coat and a distorted Anbu mask that look like a twisted version of the Kyubis face with a wicked smile.

The wolves sense immediately the danger that the trio represented and the insane power the masked one holds inside; there was something wrong about it, his body barely could handle it but at the same time, it was a testify of the masked man strong will and body.

Rei crouched, ready for attack the newcomers but Rao snorted loudly and the brother raised his head and stamp another samurai to the ground broking his bones, his katanas hurt but it was nothing serious.

Rao has sense the signal of Hanzo, a flow on the chakra that keeps the wolf united with his summoner, in this case Hanzo; a perfect way of communicate established orders depending of how the fluctuation was.

In this case the order was retreat, that means Hanzo was already inside the main building and the distraction wasn't needed anymore.

Rao was the leader of his brothers, at last in times of battle, so he decided to cut losses; although they were destroying all in his way, the appearance of this spawn and the masked one could mean a serious battle; something of the battle plan; another time he will hunt gladly this abominations but he was clever enough to knew it was the time for the infiltration.

Mamiya was already cleaning a scape route on the other side of the fortress by simply destroying a complete section of the wall and making all the guards and spawn to look out for safety in the middle of the collapse; being a for meters wolf, the rubble and stone didn't even make her to flinch.

All of them grab some of the corpses; they were supposed to be some rogue wolves looking for a meal in the middle of the storm; despite the fact they could unleash jutsus like a full trained shinobi, they were Shinobi beast after all.

However his human ;or not so human anymore; brother has asked them to perform such charade in order to give him a perfect cover and distraction so he could sneak into the fortress and find any useful info he can put his hands over.

The wolves ran directly into the storm with their fake trophies leaving the fortress in confusion and completely messed up, the walls destroyed, twenty casualties and a lot injured of different grades; four spawn lost forever.

The head of the fortress was not happy about all the disaster; even considering the guards did well, that wolves were something to be feared; however there was a little detail that bugged him; the mountain wolves were extinct in these part of the Fire nation, driven back to the highest peaks on the frontiers.

The ex-chunin of Konoha called Mizuki just smiled widely under his horrid mask more than happy to have a diversion in this frozen and boring lands.

Killing bandits and the occasional lost traveler was boring already, a challenge for his new found power; a power that would give him the chance to finally kill Uzumaki Naruto; was more than welcome.


	16. Anbu tales 16

Anbu Tales XVI

Hokuto Fortress Ruins

2000

Hanzo awoke and the pain that was camping patiently on the outskirts of his brain irrupted suddenly and painfully into his consciousness; his bones has barely repaired themselves and they were still weak, not to mention some of the broken shards of bones has pierced his insides and he was still bleeding.

Not even the sage mode or his twin hearts or his superb healing could deal easily with the damage he has received on battle when he destroyed all the Hokuto fortress and slain most of the people inside.

He was not proud of the killing but it couldn't been any other way. They were lost to the power; a power stolen from tailed beasts; something on first place supposedly impossible but that was happening anyway.

In any case, one thing was for sure, however was behind this operations has lost the fortress, the labs and two hundred; more o less; soldiers including all the bijuu spawn inside the fortress.

"Not as I planned..." mumbled to himself suffocating with few success a fucking migraine of epic proportions.

Grunting and trying to move into a more comfortable position, Hanzo crawled over the floor..wait,since when the floor is full of fur?.

After a few seconds of confusion, another painful growl emerged from the sea of fur, when the humongous head of Rei moved and started to lick Hanzo wounds again.

"Oh little brother..." whispered Hanzo; his body was so weak that he can barely stop the licking, he appreciated the emotion but it was painful, the coarse tongue over his wounds was a torture " stop my boy, you are hurting me and you are poisoning yourself, my blood is...kind of bad medicine" not he was completely sure about this point.

He was suspicious that the blood of the Oni; mixed with his own when they transplanted the King heart on his body made some changes on his blood; that could explain his healing capability but the blood of an Oni can be a dangerous poison; on the best cases.

The wolf growled quietly; now that Hanzo was awake and his senses started to run again, despite of the pain and numbness in all his body, he could sense the wounds of the wolf; the poor animal was in a pitiful state too; fortunately none of the damages was severe enough to endanger his live.

Hanzo will never forgive himself if the wolf dies because of the battle; ok, the wolf has saved his life, appearing at the moment he did and fighting at his side against the horde of spawns, rogues and rogue samurai that was camped on the old and forgotten Hokuto fortress.

They had a fucking army inside the fortress; fortunately for Hanzo they didn't expect anyone to be foolish enough to infiltrate inside the, unfortunately for him they were more than ready to react the initial surprise and beat the hell up of the intruder.

Good news, bad news situation. It could end worse of course but in all honesty, Hanzo fells like crap, and It wasn't only for the injuries and the broken bones he had hours ago, it was because he can only point one responsible for all this mess and that was him. His overconfidence in his techniques and abilities revealed him to the enemy before he had finished the investigation on the fortress.

They had the number and the power; in the form of a bunch of bijuu-spawn; Hanzo could barely end the fight by injuring enough the leader of the fortress to force a retreat; and of course by wrecking all the fortress during the fight with the samurai group and the spawns.

Hanzo knew he has pass the limit of his chakra; natural and normal; he was exhausted physically and mentally. The surprise of founding a bad parody of an Anbu, infused with Kyubi chakra was like a bitch slap in his fucking face, insulting konoha and the Anbu on the same move.

Not to mention when the bastard said that he pretend to kill Naruto; the actual vessel of the Kyubi; and became the new vessel for all that power as a final act of revenge against the kid for messing up his life, Hanzo snapped bad and lost focus rampaging techniques instead of be a real ninja and wait for the perfect killing strike.

Damn it.

Konoha is the homeland of tragedies by fucks sake. In this past years, the circle of carnage and war has repeated with few peaceful moments along the way. Hanzo was a war veteran, a first war veteran, so he knew pretty well what the bijuus are capable of, the mass destruction a single one can unleash on the battlefield; the thought send a chill through the spine of Hanzo, who grip the teeth because of the sudden pain on his column.

He was devastated, and it was a very bad signal that his healing ability wasn't already kick in an patch up the damages. Thinking in cold facts it was possibly that his healing ability was overloaded by the damaged he suffered back in the fortress; the wounds, the broken bones, the ripped flesh, all the injuries that he suffered along the battle looks to be gone already.

And now he thinks about if for a second, his clothes were a mess too; a real problem considering he was in a frozen land; another thing he had to be grateful for with the huge wolf; his presence has prevent him to freeze to death in the cave. A very bad dead indeed, considering he was finally free from Jigoku and walking the land of the mortals once again.

"Well; lesson taken" meditate Hanzo inside of his exhausted and pained mind " the only reason you are alive is because you are one lucky bastard, your healing abilities and the loyalty of the wolf under you".

Rei whine warily, healing his own injuries too, Hanzo compose a frustrated smile, knowing full well the wolf would heal faster and better on his own lands instead of some forgotten cave in the middle of a forgotten snowy mountain.

"I will send you back home brother" announced Hanzo, quickly concentrating a bit of chakra with a lot more effort than he would like " tell the pack I'm fine and I will summon you again anytime soon".

Rei tried to protest as a wolf can only do, but he just disappeared on a big cloud of smoke; allowing Hanzo to realize he was over the wolf, so when the wolf wasn't there, he was floating two meters over the floor. When his body hit the floor Hanzo almost fainted by the sudden pain and the reopening of some wounds, not to mention the a bunch of bones breaking.

"Idiot" whispered to himself gritting his teeth with fury "Idiot and hopeless you deserve it Hanzo, enjoy the pain, perhaps you could learn a lesson or two".

Gasping alone inside the cave, a dark, cold and humid cave near the ruins of the fortress, Hanzo started to focus his mind into his second heart; the source of his nature chakra; the source of his Oni sage mode and the symbol of his pact with both the onis and the Shinigamis. One can say it was the pinnacle of the summoning arts, a physical symbol of the contract with creatures of legends.

In reality it was a real drag; having two hearts its not the jackpot everybody could think it is; for starters you natural cycles went upside down; you sleep less, your blood moves faster but at the time it brings an enormous physical improvement it comes with a whole new world of needs.

Lying the little princess was despicable, but it was more than possible than given enough time ;and with his blood sample; the best medic on Konoha would discover all the secrets of his reinforced body. Although for the moment, Hanzo was as weak as a baby, until his body starts to heal again.

Another little trick of the Sage mode:

Your healing improves a lot, even more if you had another source of healing like chakra, medicines or whatever the case could be; thanks to that improvement in your life force, the sanins are for the most common cases specially resilient and capable physical specimens. In the concrete case of Hanzo, there was an odd specification through.

His body started to convulse as the nature energy started to run wild inside him, repairing the damage before transform the body into the red hulk Hanzo was when he enters his sage mode. The oni sage is different, not only because the feeds on dark emotions instead of calm and harmony with the mother earth but because it changes his user no matter how perfected the symbiosis was.

Red, feverish, double physical size, tusks, horns, gasping and in general felling like he has been through hell back and forth, Hanzo maintained his transformation, as much time he went in that state faster will heal his wounds and broken bones, the only thing he has to do is maintain balance between the emotions that fuel the transformation as much as the nature energy.

As a quick estimation, he could maintain for about ten minutes more o less, before his exhausted brain started to loss control and start to loss consciousness into a mindless beast. He has some idea that his sage mode has a lot of things in common with the juunchiruki of the tailed beasts; in both cases lose control was a dangerous thing that could lead not only the holder but a lot of people around it to the death and the destruction everything they could hold dear.

The emotions were a very dangerous weapon and Hanzo was starting to feel the unbalance between them inside his heart. In the past, when he started the training in Jigoku, there was a very clear and powerful emotion that keeps him focused and balanced. Being back home, back to Hebihime and his dear friends and family.

But when he returned, he has lost everything, all the hopes crushed into one single blow, he was sixty years out place more o less; the only ones who could remember him were some of the elder of Konoha, and some of them were only little children by that time. So the time has pass and now he has nothing to return except for the village itself. As many times said before, Konoha was his homeland, his sanctuary, the place where he was made and found a place called home.

The problem is that emotion wasn't sufficient to balance the Oni mode, as the things were going now, the longer he could maintain the mode would be a minute before the red tide of hate and anger overload his brain and transforms him into a frenzied killing machine.

At last in that state it was very hard to perform any kind of ninjutsu apart from taijutsu and his most simplest techniques. Not the greatest of the hopes but it was all he had left. As soon as the reality smashed his face, Hanzo started a career in order to find again something to counter balance again the dark emotions he had in his heart.

Emotions that the second heart he had on his chest feed on like a damn parasite, growing stronger as more anger, hate, envy, greed or any other negative emotion runs through his mind during the Oni sage mode. The love he felt for Hebihime was the greatest counter he had for that, balancing perfectly and allowing him to be a hell in movement.

But everything has ended and now that his love was dead, there was nothing as effective as it was to balance the mode; so one of his greatest assets was slowly becoming a double edged sword pointed against all the few things that still remains dear for him.

In all honesty, there was still a way for Hanzo; one that he would never take consciously for the present times, and it was the way of the rogue; abandon the village and being selfish for the first time in his life, Hanzo could finally achieve the perfection in the Pact of the Reaper so he could call back from the death Hebihime or anyone he could desire.

That was the subtle trap of the Shinigami pact, if you can control a God of death, does not the death become meaningless itself?, you can always call back from the death anyone you desire, any number of times do you want.

The only price are souls; a life for a life; that's the rule and its unavoidable, if you wants a life returning from the death, you must pay another life to take his place into the great beyond, of course no matter what soul you offers as payment, Shinigamis will take any soul they could. In essence they are a bunch of greedy bastards.

Easy isn't it?, that's the temptation Hanzo has to fight every day; what could happen if he offers the soul of a bastard for the returning of Hebihime?, the world will be free of a pest and his love will be back on his arms again. But is not as easy as it looks, the ritual of offering is a very complicated, very corrupted ceremony of blood and sacrifice that could stain even the most resilient souls.

Roaring in his solitude; in a fruitless way to get rid of the subtle and convincing whispers of his own subconscious; Hanzo was healing his body but he knew he was fighting a lost fight in his mind.

The only logical conclusion is that at some point he will give up to temptation and use or abuse of the contract for his own personal needs or desires. The onis are more than willingly awaiting for that day, so they could have a real feast of living humans.

The living flesh of the bodies of the mortals was the most exquisite plate on Jigoku and a summoner that could call them for an old fashioned carnage anytime he was in problems would be the perfect summoner.

A summoner who would be living the hard and dangerous live of a shinobi for example.

Hanzo shutter his mind, blanking him, cease to think about anything, instead of that he focused his nature energy into healing, taking control and healing from inside to the outside of his damaged body, noticing he was agitating like a mad man in his Oni sage mode.

He could not see, but he could use the rest of his senses to notice the stress and the awful smells and sounds his body was making in order to patch himself up, it was a thing that never ceases to amaze him. His new modified body, it was still testing his limits and for the moment lets just say sky is the limit.

When he reached the peak of his control over the negative emotions, he closed the doors of his second heart; as always the heart send a painful signal to his brain in the form of a sharp puncture that tensed Hanzo body like the strings of a Koto. But the pain means the transformation was over, as his body returned to normal, his wounds disappeared too, cleaned, repaired and fixed by the overwhelming power of the sage mode.

It hurts like hell too and of course, Hanzo was weak, still feverish and famine. One can not simply heal like it was a magic trick, he need energy to fuel the transformation and now, he needs food in order to recover his strength back.

Ok, that could be a problem; Hanzo was still weak enough to be impossible for him to hunt anything, more less the dangerous beasts of the surrounding mountains; lot of them would eat him alive in this moment instead the other way around.

"Oh, come on my boy, where is the shinobi that was the comrade in arms of the Second Hokage?, where is the Shadow steel of Konoha?" laughed Hanzo without any humour in the darkness of the cave. As a blind man it wasn't bother him a bit; however the cold stone was quite welcome against the fever the transformation has left in his body.

"He is dead and buried asshole" answered himself in loud voice; the sound of his own voice do some help to focus him "You are not him anymore, you have a new name now remember my boy?".

"Yes as soon as little princess gives me permission I would abandon the Onigawara Hanzo name and take my real name again" called himself in the darkness, enjoying this twisted conversation with himself " not too soon if I have a say in the matter ".

"But..Do you earn it my boy?" replied Hanzo to the empty cave " more important..do you want to earn it or its just another facade you put in front of the gallery so you can hide behind it and not confront the sad truth?"

The silence that follow those words leave Hanzo gasping in the floor of the cave, trying to come up with a good response, thanks goodness the other part of this conversation was himself, unless it will be a very awkward moment of weakness and self discovering.

"No" was the simple yet complete answer for the question " I did not earn it but I want my boy, from the bottom of my dark heart I want to be back in the game again...It can not be otherwise, I am a Shinobi, I am a Shadow, I am a Killer, a Brother, a Grandfather, a monster, an idiot and of course I will be worthy when I found out who that new Hanzo is".

"That's the spirit" replied against to himself with a quick and warily smile "now my boy get your sorry ass up and go to the wonderful and chaotic world you has missed to much, there is still a ton of things to do out there".

Hanzo tried to stand up and failed miserably, almost fainting for the sudden effort; his body was as weak as his spirit, heading face on to the floor, he turn his head to fell the fresh and cold stone on his cheek and sighed loudly.

"Ok...I think I will go out in a minute" smiled with a bit of dark humour but at last it was an honest smile.

Perhaps after all,this humongous beating has done something good for him after all, he now can start to learn who was; Hyuga Hanzo was dead, long live to the new Hanzo.

First of all of course will be to get out of this damn cave and start to dig a little more into the Anbu files, so he could understand who the fuck was that Mizuki cretin who has sworn vengeance against the son of Tsunade.

Or most probably, he could send all that to hell and start to hunt down dangerous rogue shinobi; the rewards for his heads could be perfect...isn't there some legend among the hunter of an old group of shinobis that were the crème de la crème until they were wiped out?, Akatsuki he thought, for the few images that he could compose on his mind about them, they were quite the wild bunch.

The sudden sounds of a pack of dogs running on the entrance of the cave, send some alarm to the brain of Hanzo, that forced himself to stand up; laying the back against a wall, in order to maintain himself on his feet. Even in this pitiful state he could still give some war to anyone stupid enough to challenge him.

Fortunately for him as the sounds made clear, so did the unique sounds and smells of a bunch of people, shinobis and only by the smells he could tell they were from konoha; the lands of konoha had his own characteristic aroma.

Hope this people came under the banner of the peace, because Hanzo was already troubled enough to add to the mix the murdering of a compatriot; it would be a pain in the ass to explain it to the little princess.

Ah glorious life, always trying to mess you up as hard as it can...


	17. Anbu tales 17

Anbu Tales XVII

Hokuto Fortress Ruins

2200

"How can you be alive?" was all the the medical nin among the search party can only say after seeing the rumble of the fortress and Hanzo body.

"I'm a lucky man" shrugged Hanzo with no little humour, after the conversation he had with himself inside the cave, he has discovered a new appetite for new things and this healing techniques were a prototype on his time; he was more than interested on how the hell did them manage to make it a worthy way for a shinobi.

"It has nothing to do with luck" snorted the medical nin "you have all the traces of a severe physical trauma, all of the bones of your body were being reconstructed recently, severe blood lost, anemia, dehydration, tiny scars all over your body probably because kunais or other sharp instruments injuries, some of them, in vital spots not to mention your eyes and the scar of your head" made a pause for breathing.

"As I said, I am a lucky man my dear" shrugged Hanzo grateful for the healing the medical kunoichi was doing on him; this medical ninjutsu was a fucking blessing; if Konoha had more of them on the battlefields a lot of friends could have been saved from a certain death. But that was the past and this the present.

"How the hell could you survive that?" the kunoichi gazed quickly to the Hokuto ruins in front of the camp, it was quite the view, a fortress collapsed and destroyed like a typhoon and an earthquake been having a hot date on it.

The stones were dispersed everywhere around the place and there was no safe building in all the structure. Whatever has happened here it has been the hell of a fight that's for sure.

"Hows the survivor?" a young man voice reached the ears of Hanzo.

He smiled on his mind, normally he would sense the world around him without fail but just now, only his hearing an smelling were more or less on active...as he has exhausted his sage energy his senses weakened too.

"He is as resilient as Naruto; and probably as stubborn as him" joked the kunoichi referring the son of Tsunade; that reference surprised Hanzo; who has meet recently the boy; he liked the young Juunchiruki, he was powerful but not consumed by that power.

"Are you friends of Fifths son?" this time, Hanzo did remember not call Tsunade little princess or most possible when he went back to the village, the hokage will receive him with a well deserved punch in the face.

"Yeah" answered both of them "since long time ago".

Hanzo smiled, then the kid was much more fortunate than he though.

"Well...that's a surprise but I found it quite welcome" Hanzo tried to stood up and his legs refused to obey, letting him only sit instead "ah..not as healed as I though".

"Ok, enough" replied the Kunoichi with his hand on Hanzo shoulder, obliging him to be still " by gods sake you are as glutton for punishment as Naruto is" snorted the kunoichi and Hanzo recognizes the same pattern of chakra on his shoulder as in Tsunade; that was surprising.

"Ah, slug princess charms are inherited I see" joked Hanzo around " your woman is quite a catch my boy" smiled Hanzo to the other ninja present on the tent on where he was been attended of his disastrous state.

At the beginning, Sasuke only tried to hide a smile from the furious gaze of Sakura but a second after both of them realized the true meaning of the words of the ninja;he didn't see them so.

"Ah..I did it again didn't I?" sighed Hanzo "sorry my dears, I do things like this without thinking...is just..I can sense things like that" Hanzo tried to shrug his shoulders and discovered it was a really bad idea when you had a hand of iron on one of them.

"But we never saw you before" raised an eyebrow Sasuke " and don't even try to say that you recognized our voices, you will need a hell of an ears to that and in your state is even amazing you can even talk".

"Am I so bad?" asked Hanzo with alarm, he was pretty much convinced all of the serious damage was already been take care of thanks to the oni transformation "oh, my dear tell my your boy is teasing me".

"He is teasing you" smiled Sakura to Sasuke " but I agree with him in two questions, how did you all that? And you are really badly injured, is only that you are not strained yourself enough to provoke the collapse of your recently healed body".

"Damn it" gritted his teeth Hanzo "and here I was convinced I was already healed but exhausted, well live and learn, how much do you think I would need to heal?" asked Hanzo with few interest on rest; after all, he needs to work for a living and he wasn't exactly back on the konoha books as a fully fledged ninja.

"No idea, in your state I would recommend you a lawyer for the last will but seeing you are alive" shrugged Sakura " although you still hasn't answered our questions".

"Ah, sorry..ok, first of all my dears" Hanzo pointed at his eyes " I am blind, this is not a recent injury however it may look like considering how beaten I was and yes I had a hell of an ears and smell and touch, I have superior senses that's how I recognized your affair".

"The hell..." whispered Sasuke, for a Clan like his, lost the eyes could very well be the worst nightmare ever " blind, my ass, there is no blind Shinobi on konoha".

"Agreed" smiled Hanzo " I went back the last month more o less, I did some undercover missions...not Anbu, kind of hunter-nin but still loyal to konoha, you could ask little princ..err, the Hokage about that".

Sakura asked suddenly trying to catch Hanzo off, there was a little thing about this shinobi that gives her the creeps.

"She will explain me why you have two damn hearts then?".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow after hearing that last bit of info, but since they discovered the beaten shinobi the surprises has just piled one on the top of each other.

"Probably" shrugged Hanzo " depends, how close are you to her?, apart from being his student of course".

Sakura was a little bit amazed about this strange blind ninja; he doesn't look much older than her and still his voice and acting was like an old man, reminds her of her friend Shikamaru but in a different way.

"I am her disciple, like Shizune-nee-chan so you can talk to me freely if you are suspecting something" replied Sakura curious about this man.

"Then I should go" said Sasuke " I'm still on probation honey, I wasn't suppose to knew secrets of the village, and something tells me this man carries a lot of them with him".

Hanzo smelled the air twice and smile already connecting the smell of the kid in his memory, it was very similar to the smell of the uchiha boy he meet on the jail; his senses were still dumb but between the smell and the chakra on the kid eyes there was no doubt about it.

"Nothing you can not knew my boy, by the way how is Itachi doing?, last time he chat and I enjoyed the conversation" said Hanzo without any warning, touching soft spots in the heart of the pair, but he couldn't knew anything of it, he was on the Hozuki castle by that time.

Both of them went silent for a bit; there was no news about the recently resurrected Itachi apart from his imprisonment and that was about a month ago more o less; Sasuke and his brother still had a lot to say to each other but the world had other plans from them.

"I..don't know" replied Sasuke incapable of hiding the emotions running in his voice "we talk before he was imprisoned and after that when.."

"Wait" Hanzo faced Sasuke trying to stand up, achieving the feat this time with a little help of the wall "imprisoned?, but I ran a mission at the Blood prison and he wasn't there.."

"Hell knows where is he now" shrugged Sasuke with no words about it.

"Well, in any case, hope he is alright, poor boy; too much blood is hard to handle" shrugged Hanzo, knowing perfectly well how harsh can be the blood in a non prepared mind; and in most of the prepared too.

A massacre is a thing that stains the soul, not only the body, a good fight?, sure, any time but a killing, wiping out anyone in your path soaking yourself in blood; much more difficult to handle.

Hanzo did some serious killing in the past; heck even now has just kill all the bastards he could inside the fortress; and he knows how the faces of your victims tend to be engraved in your nightmares; of course after the first dozen times you took a live it makes supposedly easier...bullshit.

It depends on the individual; there are people incapable of killing and there is people who enjoy the blood more than a good wine. Glorious diversity but a real pain in the ass sometimes.

Sasuke reacted badly to that words moving and smashing Hanzo to the wall with the eyes full with hate and pain.

"What the hell do you think you know?!"shouted the uchiha; with that wounds in his heart still not totally healed, even considering the relatively happy life he was living at the moment.

Before Sakura can react and without losing his smile, Hanzo moved and replied to the anger of the kid with a simple yet elegant move that let Sasuke in the floor with the fingers of Hanzo at a millimetre of his throat.

"Easy my boy" Hanzo moved leaving free Sasuke, leaning himself on the wall, the movement has take his toll on his body, leaving him exhausted " no offence intended, Itachi and I talked about the price of the blood and he told me what he did on the past; I am not so free of sin to be capable of judging him, I did similar things in the past, things that I'm not proud of"

Sasuke massaged his throat with a furious gaze in his eyes but at the same time a glimpse of respect for the man in front of him, in his state he was able to completely subdue him; for Sasuke was clear; the man could have finish him in an instant.

With the Sharingan he would have saw the movement and be able to counterattack but activating his eyes has a cost, and it was supposedly unnecessary against a wounded and exhausted shinobi. Look can be deceitful sometimes.

"Ok, enough both of you" Sakura put herself in the middle of both stopping them both before they decide to continue the fight; in Hanzos mind there was no place for a fight now; that simple stuns has cost him dearly, his body and mind still on the way of recovering.

"There is no place here for a fight understood?" more and more was seeing Tsunade in this little girl.

"I concur" smiled Hanzo with an extenuated sigh.

"OK Sakura but we still need answers who is this man and what the hell was he doing here" replied Sasuke, this time the boy was ready for anything, Hanzo can tell that from his gesture and the sensation of his chakra building inside of him a bit; not enough to a technique, sufficient enough to be if is necessary.

"From where do I start?" Hanzo sat in the floor still tired, a good conversation will be welcome after all the violence he has been trough the last days; even if the violence was mostly his fault.

He has promise himself to discover who Hanzo was but that could take years and old habits die hard; the mask of Hyuga Hanzo is way to comfortable and for the moment it could serve him perfectly to mingle into the new generations of shinobi of konoha.

"We are here as part of an investigation team, sent to check up some weird rumours about a rogue fortress up here" started Sakura the conversation by putting a common ground; a mission.

"I was looking out for some clues about a crazy experiment my dear" answered Hanzo "when I arrived at the fortress they received me with a blade so I answered the same way" shrugged Hanzo without lying but at the same time not revealing all the truth.

He was looking for the bastards responsible in the first place for the bijuu spawns a secret only recently discovered by him on another mission. Now that he thought about it, he was used as a secret card for Konoha, no one except Tsunade and his aides knows a shit about him or what the mission was he on.

As capable as this kid could look and be, Hanzo was on a secret mission, the less they knew the better, specially after discovering they had a close friendship with Naruto, the actual Juunchiruki of the kyubi.

So..that brings up another question, when they the mastermind behind all this mess get their greedy hands on such a quantity of bijuu chakra?. Not only the kyubi, as he could see on Mizuki but the others too, the gorilla on the prison and the tanuki on the cave.

This was kind of odd...

"Do you expect us to believe that you destroyed all the fortress alone?" smirked Sasuke; he respected Hanzo a little after the stunt he has pulled on him but this was a little too much even for a top notch shinobi.

"I did, I swear my boy" smiled Hanzo a little embarrassed "It was hell but I achieved it...at the cost you can see".

"He is lying" said stubborn Sasuke " even an squad of anbu would have the heck of a fight to make the half of the destruction that can be seen out there" raising the curtain of the medical tent on when they where, Sasuke showed the ruined fortress, forgetting for a second Hanzo was blind

Sakura gazed him with an ironic smile in the lips and Hanzo was more than busy trying to stand by him own feet, complete determined to make his body obey. Sasuke sighed recognized it wasn't being the smartest of the movements but the points remains valid.

Hanzo smell the air incoming from outside of the tent, it was quite refreshing, fresh and clean mountain air that felt damn good for his senses; after all the cave, the fortress, the blood and the bitter smell of the rage. This air was quite welcome.

"Ok, I guess is difficult to believe me my dears" shrugged Hanzo " but its the truth, I killed a lot of people in there, the property damages where a collateral damage of the powerful techniques we released during the fight, not to mention the summonings of course".

"Doesn't matter, the Anbu will be here soon and they will take care of him" announced Sakura " they could make him talk and discovering if its the truth or not" she was mostly talking for Sasuke, the kid still had his issues with his brother, it was a sensible topic for him.

"Ah, if that's the case.. can I go outside the medical tent?" asked Hanzo a little embarrassed " I really would like to catch some fresh air after being in that cave for who knows how long"

"Sure" shrugged Sakura, pretty much convinced that in his state would be impossible to make any scape attempts.

Hanzo smiled and started a pity walk right outside the tent, always under the gaze of Sasuke who doesn't buy at all the history of him wreaking the fortress and the hundred corpses they have found so far in the inside, most of them were dead long before the fight and some of them were something that can not be called human anymore.

Once he reached the outside, he just look for a cold stone and curl on it, letting the freezing winds of the mountains to refresh his body and mind, now he has done something stupid enough to be on the verge of the total collapse; although it feel damn good.

"_Ah, I didn't thank Sasuke for killing the snake bastard"_ thought Hanzo it was a pleasure he would like to keep to himself but nothing could be done by now, the kid had taken care of that matter, long before Hanzo even know he had a beautiful granddaughter; pity the child was pretty much infamous more than famous but indeed she was his grandmother descendant; she was as independent and self confident as Hebihime was.

Back in his darker days, when he was the First and Tobiramas more trusted weapon in the shadows, Hanzo was nothing less than a sword drenched in blood of anyone stupid enough to get in the way of the Konoha dream.

As war child, he knew perfectly well what a slaughter is; he has done quite a few in the past; from missing nins to clans exterminations. Tobirama was quite the hard head in that matters but he and the First were his friends, he did anything for them until Hebihime entered in his life and the dream of having his own family started to became a reality.

Nothing can be done now; it is sixty years in the past more o less, the archives of Konoha are a little of at that point of the history; after all the village was still young, not longer after the end of the Shinobi first wars.

The old, sweet and glory days...damn it, he was starting to talk and fell like the old man he really was, but for the moment, he will just enjoy the fresh and cool sensation of the mountain winds cleaning his lungs, skin and mind. It was a really desirable moment of peace and calm.

He felt the presence of the young Uchiha kid nearby and without even gaze in his direction; he smiled and ask.

"What can I do for you my boy?" asked Hanzo without any animosity, the kid had a lot of things in his head and for the most Hanzo was already guessed his pink haired girl had obliged him to talk to Hanzo.

"Sorry about the burst, my brother is still a difficult matter" muttered Sasuke still with his doubts about this strange shinobi.

"There is nothing to apologize for" answered Hanzo, sitting in the stone to face the young Uchiha boy "in fact I will be the one apologizing, I tend to meddle into other people business and...:"

An explosion shocked both of them, who started to run and reunite with the other shinobis, just to see a little horde of rogues launching an all out attack into the camp.


	18. Anbu tales 18

Anbu Tales XVIII

Hokuto Fortess ruins

2230

At first sight, the attackers were just a bunch of rogue low level Shinobi; all the elemental nations are full with this kind of rejections from the ninja academies, incapable of passing the rigorous test that are part of the life of the shinobi.

Most of them end like bandits or mercenaries, working for anyone who could paid for his services. In few occasions there is really an high level missing nin leading the pack so to speak, fortunately for the few konoha shinobis near the fortress it wasn't the case, but at the same time, they were five against fifty.

Even the best warriors of the world can be pushed back when the numbers are against them, and a dozen of techniques unleashed against you even for low rank rogue shinobis could very well surpass your defences by pure numbers.

Hanzo buried his elbow in the stomach of the first enemy, kick the knee of another one and with a quick jump, launch both of them flying with a dual round house kick completely defeated and with severe traumas on their bodies.

"This is getting absurd" murmured to himself jumping backwards before a fireball hit him from the technique of another of the shinobis attacking the camp on where the Shinobi scouts were settling for exploring the Hokuto ruins.

Hanzo send a shrapnel of his own metal flying against the responsible of the fireball; the shinobi dodged easily only to be caught by surprise when the sharpnel explode like a explosive tag, burning and shocking him to the ground in a moment.

Hanzo panted heavily, that little stunt has drain his few left chakra and metal; he was completely wrecked after the fortress, he need a well deserved rest but with all the rogue around him it was too much to ask for the moment.

The konoha shinobi were handling themselves pretty well against the attackers. The two kids Hanzo has meet on the medical tent were holding their ground against the rogues with an effective combination of brute strength and ninjutsu; mostly lighting and fire styles; the count of the fallen enemies were up to ten in the first clash.

The roges changed their strategy and started to throw kunai and shuriken among all kind of long range elemental techniques, none of them were specially powerful, judging by the amount od chakra used C rank the most powerful but Hanzo knew that a dozen C rank fireball could be more deadly that a A rank fireball.

Hanzo reacted by instinct, putting himself in the middle of the incoming barrage of attacks and started to spin quickly and precisely, unleashing a technique that only one of the most famous clans in Konoha was able to use on the battlefield.

"Heavenly spin" shouted Hanzo when the chakra dome appeared ;covering him and the rest of the konoha shinobi completely from the attacks; the fireball explosions could be ear from the inside among the metal sound of the throwing weapons being repelled by force.

Hanzo fell backwards in exhaustion when he finished the technique, with his chakra on the verge of the collapse and with his second heart still busy repairing the damages on his body; he didn't fell this bad since the first days of the training with the Oni.

"Ah..I fell like crap" protested with a faint smile the man to the other five shinobis who didn't waste the opportunity and fight back the rogues with renovated strength after all of the attackers where still surprised for the fail of his all-out offensive.

One of the Shinobis lend a hand to Hanzo to stand up; he could sense the friendly hand was of a woman with a characteristic smell. All the Inuzukas smells similar, not a surprise considering the time they spent among his beast; they had an unique feral signature not only in his chakras but in their smell.

"Thanks my dear, I'm beat" stand up Hanzo with some difficulty.

He could sense the surprise in the woman at his side, whispering in faint voice, "he is blind?, impossible!".

Hanzo smiled more and prepared himself for the battle in front of him, channelling a little more of his exhausted chakra into a water technique, taking advantage of all the molten ice surrounding him; after a quick hand seals, a lot of water spikes were sent directly against the incoming rogues. It was a C rank technique but it will be enough for the moment.

Shaking his head, the woman at his side joined the fight, followed by a pack of wolfs jumping alongside her to clash the lines of the rogues like an sledgehammer of fur and fangs, dispersing anyone in his way by simple raw power.

Hanzo senses detected a curious spike of power behind him, before one of the rogues run a series of hand seals and slammed the floor raising dozen of earth spikes directly at him; Hanzo dodged like frenzy but in his weakened state two of the spikes manages to cut his side and his right leg.

Landing over a little pound made of the molten ice, Hanzo defend himself from the spikes with another water technique, a barrier surrounding him stopping the earth spikes, but he stumbled to his knee because of the chakra exhaustion he was felling, with a sudden burst of anger about his own weakness, Hanzo ; still protected by the water barrier; started to pump up his Sage chakra on his body, not enough to force the transformation but enough to at last be capable of be of utility on the battlefield.

Dropping the water, Hanzo stood against a fresh group of rogues surrounding him with blades and kunais in their hands; at the water finally collapsed they started the attack but this time Hanzo was ready for them.

Dodging the projectiles and few lesser elemental techniques Hanzo run his own hand seals moving to intercept at most as he can catch into his technique; when he reached the first six, he suddenly jumped and liberated his technique in the middle of the armed rogues.

"Metal Release Piercer" from his body erupted dozens of metal spikes piercing the bodies of his enemies with quickness and precision.

As the fell to the ground and retrieve the spikes, blocked an incoming blade with his bare hands, shattering the blade with a quick punch to the side of the blade. The attacker retreated in surprise but four more substituted him in order to subdue an kill Hanzo who started his own counter attack.

The martial arts the Oni taught him were a difficult thing to master to say the last but in essence is a very distinctive and violent style of combat; every practitioner of the style has his own quirks but in general the style has a few similarities with the Iron fist of konoha and several other taijutsu styles of the rest of the villages.

However Hanzo was the only pure practitioner of the style, considering he trained with the Onis itself; so the rogues has never expected his fighting style, instead the few professionals of them were expecting the Gentle fist and the not so professionals the usual Iron fist of Konoha.

Hanzo slammed his elbow into the first rogue face, crushing his skull completely; with a quick sleight of hands, grabbed the dead body head and use it as shield for an incoming kunai. The flesh of the body stopped the blade before Hanzo can crush the neck of the attacker with a powerful round kick directly to the neck, smashing the vertebra like they were pieces of wet cartoon.

Blocking and tossing apart the attacks, Hanzo punched the side of the chest of one of his attackers broking his ribs and sending the bones against his organs; stomped his feet over the knee of a kunoichi ; broking the cartilage; grabbing the wrist of another rogue and with a fierce twist shred both his muscles, and separating his shoulder from the arm.

The screams filled the air, stopping the combat for a second when the people realized the quick and devastating butchery Hanzo has made with his own bare hands.

Still, his sudden burst of chakra has take a great toll on his body and Hanzo was gasping out of breath with all his body screaming in muscle pain and numbness form the chakra exhaustion, with a great effort he maintained the position, trying not to fell on his knees again. Showing weakness in this moment will lead to his death, as the rogues saw him as an easy prey despite the butchery he has just done in a second.

Hanzo ear the resistance the other konoha shinobi were putting in front of the medical tent, surrounded as they are by five to one of the rogues around them, the ninjustsu filled the air as the techniques clashed one to each other fighting for the supremacy. It was a matter of time that the numbers turned against the Konoha shinobis unless they could kill dozen in one swoop.

Hanzo feel ashamed; if he wasn't so weak he would already dispatched every single one of this shinobi-wanabees before they even could the chance to react to his presence and power; but he was totally wrecked after the destruction of the fortress and the army inside.

After facing the army of samurai, Bijuu-spawn and rogues inside it, he was pretty much beaten up; and the unbalance of his Oni sage mode doesn't help too.

Dodging another barrage of throw weapons; Hanzo back flipped to join the rest of the shinobis in front of the tent but before he landed among them, he started to build an earth technique for give all of them a rest of the battle, he has an strategy but need a break in order to inform of it to the rest of his comrades.

"Earth Release Earth Dome" stamped his hands on the floor surrounding all of the konoha shinobi in a thick and resilient dome of stone and rock; as soon as the dome was completed, the sound of dozen of attacks collapsing against the walls could be ear clearly.

With a faint smile, Hanzo collapsed face front against the cold floor; enjoying it actually; the floor was so comfortable and cold...

"You crazy madman" hissed Sakura impressed by the blind man, healing his recent wounds and running a quick diagnosis on his, the medic-nin wasn't surprised when he discovered the low level of chakra inside the man but at the same time, there was something odd about his chakra system and it wasn't only because of the two hearts.

"Quite the show" smirked Sasuke who didn't lost the chance to observe the man and his techniques with his Sharingan, learning a few very interesting things, although the metal technique was lost to him, guessing that was a bloodline.

"Indeed" added the woman with the feral smell on her, mostly because of the pack of dogs with her. As the rest of the konoha group they were resting and tending his wounds thanks to the break Hanzo has give the them.

For the surprise of the blind man; almost all of them ate some kind of pills and after that, he could sense his chakra levels rise quickly in a burst, for Hanzo that's quite the medicine, a secret of konoha perhaps?, well, it only means that there was still hope for the shinobi world after all.

"Thanks" started to stand up Hanzo until Sakura stopped him from raising at all.

"Quiet mister, you are totally messed up, your chakra and body are the biggest mess I ever seen, and I usually go mission with Naruto" joked the pink aired woman.

Pity Hanzo couldn't saw the faces of the people, could sense much more than the normal but another things were complete banned for him.

"I could have ended this charade in a second if I wasn't this beaten" sighed Hanzo letting the medic nin do her job, the healing was something he needed really.

"How much can take before the dome collapse?" asked the feral woman attending his own wolves before they enter in the battle again.

"A lot" answered Sasuke before Hanzo scanning the rock walls with his own Sharingan " they stropped throwing techniques at it; thankfully no one sees to have lighting affinity, I am seeing some chakra explosions, probably from explosion seals, no real damage done so far".

"Kami be bless for this little mercies my boy" joked Hanzo looking on the remains of his trench coat, in the search of what is left of his supplies inside his scroll; there was not only equipment inside the scroll but a few things that it would be better see the light of the sun again.

"Oh come on..." hissed Hanzo thinking where the hell could have lost the scroll; he was pretty much sure that he had it when he was in the cave having an interesting monologue with himself.

"Whats wrong?" asked Sakura noticing the reaction of Hanzo at the time she was healing some of his wounds.

"I had lost my supplies scroll my dear, all my equipment and mission utilities were sealed inside, I need it back but I have no idea where the hell it is" sighed Hanzo felling depressed by the moment, it would be a pain in the ass recover it.

"Its inside the tent" shrugged Sakura leaving Hanzo shocked "I take it when we found you on the cave and we were healing your wounds".

"Oh, thanks my dear" sighed Hanzo relieved beyond words " you have no idea how important that scroll is for me...actually, is the tent inside the dome?" asked Hanzo with a very crazy idea running wild in his mind, an strategy that he didn't like very much but it was perfect for the moment, when he was running low in chakra and body.

"No" replied Sasuke already in position again; the dome was starting to fall around them as the attacks from the rogues were succeed one after another " your dome wasn't big enough for that, the tent is just on the limit of the dome"

The rogues outside were pretty determined to kill all the konoha shinobis, there was quite the bounty over the head of a pair of the konoha shinobis inside the dome; the Uchiha and the Inuzuka heir sums between both of them over a hundred million ryo bounty in half of the hidden villages; alive the price triplicates.

Hanzo on the other hand has no fucking idea about this, on his time there was nothing like the bingo book; they were criminals yes; the villages were still newly born and the war still too fresh to even consider the idea of the book.

The first book ever released was from the days of the Second Hokage, when Hanzo was on Jigoku, starting to train in the Oni sage style from Onibozo, the oni monk who doesn't have very clear what Buda teachings really are.

Feeling a little better thanks to the healing technique on him, Hanzo run a hand seal summoning another old friend, some who can help him to recover his scroll an put an end to this charade for good, he almost fell embarrassed from all the troubles he had dispatching this low level rogues, not to mention he has been injured twice when normally they wouldn't have a chance in hell to even scratch him.

"Summoning technique" whispered Hanzo putting his hand on the floor as a little puff of smoke exploded, revealing a very confused brown furred rat snorting in confusion.

Despite the size of the summoning, the rat didn't look weak at all, his claw were as sharps as kunais and very capable of gutting anyone stupid enough to get near his reach. After a few seconds of smelling the air in the dome the rat suddenly gazed directly to Hanzo with surprise.

" -sama!" yelled the mole very confused as his senses were telling something that confuse but at the same time make the rat very happy "you are back, thanks the earth for it".

"Good to see you too again after all this years Nezumogu" smiled Hanzo, not giving attention to the surprised gazes of his companions inside the dome "I need your help my friend, sorry I call you in your lesser form but I need your legendary stealth not your battle fury".

"Hai" answered the mole without a second of hesitation "I will obey Hanzo-sama".

"I need you to recover my scroll, the one that has my blood on it" explained Hanzo to the summon " and bring it back to me as fast as you can, after that you could return to you home my friend I will call you again in a less dangerous occasion to catch up after all this time; I have already summon the swarm so be ready for more callings in the future".

The mole just nodded and pierced the earth under him, making a hole with easiness, the earth moved as he pass it, closing the hole like it never wasn't there.

Sakura was astonished, and so were the rest of the Konoha shinobi after the display of techniques and power the blind man has put in front of them, not only his style of fighting, that was very impressive itself but the fact that he had two elemental affinities and a summoning contract all of it rounded by the fact that he was a fucking blind man.

"Who are you?" put the thoughts of everyone into words Sasuke gazing the man with a mix of respect, surprise and a little envy for his power.

"Just Hanzo for the moment my boy, a humble konoha shinobi like all of you" replied instantaneously Hanzo with a tired smile, all his wounds and the extra effort after the beaten he had received on the ruined fortress were taking the toll on his body.

No matter how powerful his body could be; the events on the cave when he was completely alone has demonstrated him that he still had a long way to go before mastering the Oni sage transformation, specially after the balance he had achieved was no longer within him, leaving the power of his Sage chakra very unstable and not as useful as he thought it was.

"Bullshit" snorted the woman among the dogs with the usual Inuzukas brazenness " I remember the smell of every shinobi of konoha and I don't remember you".

"Not really a surprise" shrugged Hanzo with part of his mind focusing on recovery all the chakra he could before the incoming battle "I returned konoha after si..errr..twenty years more o less" corrected himself at the moment, he was pretty much conscious he didn't appear his age at all, instead he looks nothing more than the twenty years he had when he found himself smashed into Jigoku.

"Big long run mission, Hunting nin work mostly" he was pretty much convinced by now than any of the other Shinobis were believing his story at all but he need the cover for the moment "back a month or two ago and Tsunade...err, the Fifth send me to another bloody mission in the middle of a hellhole inside of the Blood prison so I have been in Konoha like a week the most, difficult for you to react to the new smell and too young to remember me".

"You are not that old" intervened another of the konoha shinobi pointing the flaw of the explanation "you are too young for that kind of long term commissions, at much you are twenty years old".

"Sure...does the Fifth appears like her age?" smiled with fun Hanzo, knowing pretty well the trick Tsunade used to look younger at the first time, Hanzo didn't believe what he was sensing, thinking that his senses were playing bad trick on him but no, Tsunade was able to modify his body up to a point that he could look as young as she wants.

"No, she does" could only answered "but she is a sanin, the Slug princess of Konoha".

"_The fuck..."_ thought Hanzo glaring with his closed eyes, he has no idea of the sanin thing the boy was talking about, slug princess?, what kind of bad joke is that?.

"And I am a humble little Konoha Shinobi" joked Hanzo sensing the presence of Nezumogu already near him, the earth at his side suddenly broke when a long scroll pierced the floor to rest at Hanzo side, behind the scroll appeared an excited Nezumogu

"Mission accomplished Hanzo-sama" reported the mole immediately with excitement.

"Thanks a lot my friend" Hanzo took the scroll and opened it after put of his blood over the seal in the front.

Sakura could only glimpse an Oni in the seal before Hanzo started to look among the storage seals inside the scroll until he found what he was looking for, with a faint smile Hanzo released the seal and a magnificent piece of musical instrument appeared in front of the Shinobi.

Hanzos koto was clean and with the strings perfectly tuned. Kami bless forever the useful seals the seal masters of the Uzumaki taught to him when he was younger; they were the most useful thing he has never found, the seals are only bounded by your imagination.

When Hanzo pass with delicacy one finger over one concrete cord; the sound it produced reverberated in the souls of all the konoha shinobi surrounding him; felling suddenly like someone was dancing on their graves.

"Hanzo-sama..." muttered the mole paled form the sound " is that?".

"Yes mi friend, please return before I play the tune and thanks again, I will see you soon" smiled Hanzo with a mix of emotions in the voice.

The rat nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Hanzo and the rest of the Konoha shinobis ready for the battle, however the sound Hanzo has just made had the consequence of disrupting the emotions and concentrating of the rest of his companions, he realized that Sakura was not healing him any longer.

"What the hell was that?" asked the woman with the dogs gasping loudly; as one of the Inuzukas; her senses were better than the rest of his fellow companions and because of that she has just felt more intensely.

"Its no genjutsu" said Sasuke in soft voice observing the man with attention "it was something different, something not chakra related but affects the ear, disrupting the mind of his victims".

"Correct my boy" smiled Hanzo showing all his teeth with fun "its a more physical thing, a concrete sound that provoke an emotion" he stood up with the koto in front of him, this time channelling a bit of his recovered chakra inside the instrument.

"So, whats the big plan?"asked Sakura shaking the disturbing sound from his head.

" As soon as I cancel the dome I want all of you to cover your ears and take advantage of the genjutsu I would cast on all the attackers" said Hanzo taking from inside his coat a single but sharp kunai.

Sasuke stared the kunai a little; he knew the man had no weapons on him but he has saw him perform some kind of Metal based technique so it would be no surprise that he would be capable of creating elemental weapons made of his chakra; any shinobi worth his salt who dwells in water based ninjutsu is capable of generate a water sword from a nearby source of water.

"Be ready" Hanzo stood into an strange position, with the sword over the strings of the instrument, he felt the shinobis taking positions around him, ready for whatever he was going to do with the rogues surrounding him.

The stone dome finally collapsed and the attackers jumped and charged directly against then only to be in the receiving side of Hanzo technique.

Hanzo pass the blade of the sword over the string of his koto releasing a very specific, very dangerous kind of sound; a sound that almost cost him his ears along with his mind the first time he were capable of listening it.

"Oni Ilussion: Shinigami steps " muttered to himself releasing the chakra and the sound directly against the rogues.

The technique work like a charm, as the rogues fell to the ground with his eyes totally white and some of them even foaming because of the strange yet efficient sound Hanzo has produced with his instrument, in order to subdue them quick and easily with just a single swing of an sword and a koto.

"I have see it and still I don't believe it" commented Sasuke jumping quickly to subdue all of the survivors before any of them recovered for the genjutsu that Hanzo has cast on them; he had his Sharing deactivated as soon as he saw the technique building over the koto...it reminded him too much of the suffering Tsukiyomi had cause to him in the past.

"Damn it" rubbed his ears the woman with the dogs "what on earth was that?, I almost had a earth attack" shouted with tiny drops of blood coming out of her ears.

"Hana-san" Sakura knelled quickly at the side of the woman applying a healing technique on the ears of the woman, subduing the blood.

"Exactly what you said my dear" gritted Hanzo with the same problem than the woman but in his case more accurately.

His ear were at pair with an animal sense and the technique he has just liberated was strong enough to make a person fell to the ground and if someone strengthen the technique a little more, provoke a hearth attack or a brain shutdown.

"Shinigami steps, a genjutsu based on sound that recreates the sound of the Shinigami when he comes after you on the day of your death" explained Hanzo to the surprised Shinobi surrounding him " A-class technique I believe, only available for Hunter-nin or genjutsu user with affinity for instruments..hell of a time to master it thought".

"Who the hell are you?" asked all of the Shinobi around him at once, and Hanzo just ducked behind his koto blushing madly for the attention he was receiving.


	19. Anbu tales 19

Anbu Tales XIX

Fire country

1000 AM

Hanzo was sitting over a stone in front of a waterfall, playing a quick and happy tune on his koto. After the bath he has take on the waterfall, he was convinced that he needed a little relaxation, not to mention cleaning himself for all the blood, dust, scraps and other dirty he has collect since he left the camps on the ruins of the Hokuto fortress.

He really need the cleaning, in a physical and spiritual sense of the word, after what happened on the Hokuto fortress not to mention the pathetic charade with the rogues in the medical tent of his fellow shinobis of Konoha; Hanzo really need a little time for himself and at the same time, put some business in order.

He was no longer Hyuga Hanzo, that was a dead and buried man, although that doesn't means he would abandon his granddaughter Anko; not the child need anyone, she was a strong kunoichi by his own means but still he was his only living relative and say hello from time to time would be a good thing for both of them.

Hanzo has to discover who he is, what he is and of course what the hell he wants from the life. Onigawara was just a temporary name needed for a mission, as Anbu he has taken dozen of names but there was one that he was waiting with eagerness; in the past it was denied to him as the Hyuga claimed that the byakugan has preference.

In the past a family would be all he wants, Hebihime and him were totally convinced to try and form a new clan if their children had the Metal release bloodline, there could have been a total political shit storm on second thought but all was in the past.

Now it was time to found himself a new name and a new dream, and for that one has to renew all what he thinks or what it was. Burn down the old for the new to rebirth more or less, of course it doesn't mean he would became a jerk and forget everything, instead it was time to catch up with some friends, some of them sure will be pleased to see him alive and kicking, other will need a lot of diplomacy in the form of a sword in the throat.

In any case, Hanzo was making balance of what he was and what he was doing to do now ahead.

Starting by the base on the mountains, the one who cleaned when he rented the flat near the forest of death was cool and all but in second thoughts it could be a real pain if Tsunade or Danzo found about it. So the cool secret base was forgotten, perhaps could sell it to Konoha for a good price...under a fake name of course, Tsunade will strangle him to death if the tries to pull that stunt on her.

So, it was time to find a new house but for that one needs money, something he had more or less cleared with his scroll. He was conscious that the silver bar money was already spent but between the bounties of the heads of the bandits in the cave and the money still unpaid for the mission on the prison and the little mess on Hokuto will be enough to start.

He really needs to start digging into the modern world, specially the so called Bingo books, it was an easy way to get some very needed money nowadays, if you are capable to face some of the bastards presented in the book, of course he only go after the ones presented in Konoha books, it would be very idiocy to read a book of another village and hunt down his daughter boyfriend for example.

At the melody reached his end, Hanzo simply return the koto back to his sealing scroll and lay back over the stone near the pond, letting his body rest and dry from the quick bath, giving him some time for plan what to do next.

He has leave the medical tent in a rush, preferring not to answer the awkward question that let in the air after the show with the rogues. Even now he wasn't very sure about his official position inside the Konoha ranks, Tsunade said she would arrange something to cover him for the moment. A ninja in probation after a long period of disappearance under forced circumstances.

For kami sake, the paperwork was indeed the bane of all kages; no matter the village; if they had to face this kind of situation on a daily basis; for what the know, he would very much torch the paperwork down and put the mission of clearing it under SS category.

Tsunade has told him already that it would be very difficult to him to reintegrate inside the konoha shinobi ranks unless he was prepared for some serious interrogation and probation, and of course that would mean he will be directly under the hands of Danzo by the end of the week.

No thank you; the kid had already a twenty feet pole up in the ass as youngster, today it would be clear he would be far worse, specially with whatever he had under the bandages on his face and arm. Funny thing, Hanzo was pretty much sure he recognized somehow the signature of what is under but at the same time couldn't place it anywhere.

Well, nothing to worry about for the moment, his mission to discover the Bijuu-spawn has become a real mess when he destroyed single handily all the fortress with the laboratories and free or kill all the prisoners and experiments inside.

Mostly and unfortunately, the second case was the most common, the chakra of the bijuu is poisonous In the best of the cases; even in the case of the most cooperative of the bijuus. The host are very carefully selected and in this case they are just injected with something that is like acid for his spirits and body.

Nothing can be done now, at last until he gets back to Konoha, get his bounties and the payment for the mission and find himself something to do before another mission is given.

He has some plans, the first and most important was to train his senses into a real sixth sense; the sage state was risky now and the rest of his senses couldn't completely overcame the blindness...in Jigoku; perhaps it was a blessing; incapable of see what the reapers are in reality or the aspect of what a real demon has without any mask or filter. His brain could have melted in front of the Jigoku lords.

But in the real word he need to focus in his senses, transform them into a perfect sense and he had the perfect idea for it, something he learn from a friend in the old days, one with the contract of the Bats.

The bats and the moles had something in common, they had almost no sense of sight and they don't give a fuck about it, developing some counter measures to be able to perceive the world. In the bat case, the sonar guided by sound was an interesting plan but as a Shinobi and a Sage, Hanzo has his own ideas about how to perfect it into a real bad ass trick and with a little of luck and some trickery, be able to "see" somehow a picture in his mind of all the surrounding in real time.

Still, the technique has no name, mostly because is not a technique itself but a combination of chakra and augmented sensor capabilities, very few people would be able to pull it of in the elemental countries.

That will be his eyes; still the problem of the colour but that's nothing he can do about for the moment still there is something that can be done about it but it would be dangerous, stupid and by all means risky because would put him in the spotlight if someone even discover it or worst use it against him.

Sighing Hanzo stood from the stone and put his pants on, recovering his few belongings started to introduce himself into the forest, looking for a good place where the procedure can begin.

It was time to discover what the hell has happened with his body and only a few could tell him were the problems begins, of course he could ask Tsunade but then the medic would run a test on him and most probably discover that he was not exactly human.

The two hearts were only the tip of the Iceberg, there were a lot more changes that Hanzo; who wasn't a medic nin at all but clever enough to discover; had been discovering along the time he has been running from mission to mission now that he was back in Konoha.

So, if the better medic nin ever couldn't see you, you had to turn into alternative solutions; and the alternative solution is to have a chat with an old friend and ask her a favour...well a lot of favours in fact but it wouldn't be a displeasure. Catching back with the old lady will be a pleasure specially after so many years; they had chat only for a few minutes before being rudely interrupted.

"Summoning technique" slammed Hanzo a hand in the floor after cutting his hand with a spike of his metal style; at the smoke of the summoning cleared the long and white figure of the old white snake called Shirohebi appeared in front of him.

"Hello again Hanzo" saluted the old snake with warm voice "Is there anything I can do for you?".

Hanzo put his hands near the tip of the head of the snake and rest his scarred forehead over it as affection gesture; after all this time, the snake was like an grandmother for him and Hebihime, and in all honesty, he do care a lot for the old and respectable old white snake.

"Sorry to disturb you once again Shirohebi but I am in need of your assistance and I don't really want to mess with Manda for this service" sighed Hanzo still touching the snake nose with is head as an act of supreme confidence.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Manda is dead since some time ago" chuckled Shirohebi surprising Hanzo " the Uchiha youngest hatching use him as shield for a big explosion and Manda never recovered from that".

Hanzo was surprised for the news but at the same time he was really grateful for it, it would allow him to call some of the most powerful snakes without having to deal with the prideful bastard anymore and his obsession with human sacrifices. The last time Manda and him had a chat almost killed each other.

"Don't take my wrong lady but to Jigoku with the bastard, he is better dead. He gave the snakes quite the bad reputation" said Hanzo running in his mind how to ask his snake friend what he has in mind.

It was more difficult than it looks at first sight and will included a lot of pain for him and no little effort for the snakes that he needs for the procedure to work smoothly.

The white snake licked softly the head of the kid with his tongue and chuckled again, it was no secret that the white snakes had no love for the old bastard and his superiority complex; but she had to respect that Manda was quite strong by his own.

"I agree with you my dear child" said the snake " but back to the business, I figure this is not a social call".

"I would love to be it" nodded Hanzo sad " but in reality I need your help or better said, your clan help to make me complete again".

"Care to elaborate?" Hanzo can almost picture the snake raising an nonexistent eyebrow.

"You had been in my skin before" shrugged Hanzo " you had an idea of what the hell has happened to my body, I am faster, stronger, and resilient than a common human or shinobi by the case and my chakra reserves are four or five times bigger than I was Jounin, I am kage level if we used the standard of the old times".

"So far is correct" replied amused the snake " and your point is?".

"I have no idea what the hell I am or what the hell I can do" confessed Hanzo to the old snake " I must know what I am, I had enough of my facade of Hyuga Hanzo, I am Hanzo now and for Kami sake I must discover who and what I am before I take at last my true name".

"Still not seeing how I can help you my little Oni" teased the snake, loving to play around the shy but tremendously powerful Oni sage.

"Please Shirohebi" beg Hanzo like a child in front of a teasing mother.

The snake loved to tease the shinobi; doesn't matter how powerful he has become, under that power was the same old kid that the snake knew at the beginning of his career when he signed the snake contract with the white snake clan instead of the common contract with Manda and his minions.

The snake closed his eyes for a second and two puffs of smoke exploded at his sides, revealing another pair of white snakes very similar to her but not as large as her and without the Konoha simbol engraved on his scales.

"This are my grand children" said Shirohebi "Misha and Sheva, they are our best physicians actually, they would mend anything wrong within you".

Hanzo bowed to the pair of snakes "Nice to meet you my dears, shall we proceed please?".

"Charming" said one of them.

"Educated" said the other.

In both cases a little tone of pleasure was slipped within their voices, before both of them suddenly moved in a quick movement and inserted themselves into Hanzo skin crawling over it like living tattoos before they dig deeply into his flesh and bones.

As the snakes entered in him, Hanzo fell backwards with the the teeth grip with pain painted in his expression; he trusted completely in the old snake but it doesn't matters when we are talking about two five meters long snakes; both of them as powerful as an high jounin; running through your entire system seeing and removing all wrongs done.

Hanzo focused his mind; as all his instincts were screaming to enter in sage mode and repel the snake procedures inside his body; focusing in his senses, scanning the world around him, composing a real time picture of black and white inside his brain.

Taking the sage chakra out like a sonar; like a bat; in flashes, concentrating on pulses of one second each, as his second heart ;the heart of an oni accumulated more and more power from the pain a dark emotion; started to beat faster and faster, reclaiming the freedom of the Oni sage mode.

Hanzo could be a lot of things; he was no free of flaws and quirks; could be lazy sometimes, stupid and reckless as any other human, with a lot of prejudices and lust but at the same time he refused to be subdued by the dark impulses of an Oni.

He vanquished an Oni king long ago, he earned his title and the power of the Oni and the Shinigami contract, his will not be broken by something as pity as rage, hate or anger.

As mute witness of the struggle of his dear child, Shirohebi was more than sure that Hanzo will survive the ordeal, however she was afraid for the child, as opposite as it could look, Hanzo was a very kind soul, always more worried about his dear ones than his own.

After all the child had done in the past, was no surprise that the kid would turn into one of the best weapons Konoha ever had during the first war.

The shadow steel of Konoha, the one who could stood up at the side of the First and Second Hokages as him brother of arms. In the past he was the swift and deadly sword in the shadows, founder of the Anbu and always loyal to his friend Tobirama, the former Second Hokage.

Only after he meet Hebihime stopped to be one of the most deadly and feared persons in the world, the influence of the energetic woman did a good thing over the character of a boy who could manipulate the metal like it was water and had hunt more than twelve beast contracts, even helping the Uzumaki to create some of them.

As one of the best secrets that are maintained among the summoned beast, is that a person can only hold one or two at most of the summoning contracts, specially is he or she signs a contract of animal enemies like snakes and toads for example.

The beast tend to be very possessive with his summoners, after all, they represent the beast contract over the world and by that, the possibility of gaining influence and power in the realm of the humans. If one summoner with a contract discover or want to sign another contract with another kind of animal,it would beneficial for him to be as diplomatic as he or she could because a single bad word and both contracts would be lost forever for him or her.

Hanzo...well, he created four contracts and was the first signer of ten or so more, Shirohebi wasn't sure how many contracts had Hanzo under his sleeve but it was a sure fact that he had lost several of them after his disappearance or signed enemy contracts.

But now..with the Oni contract under his arm and the Shinigami contract too..Hanzo could be very possible the only summoner in the world capable of calling out any beast if he wants, No one of the beast want to piss of the Oni or the Shinigami, they were a very rough and crude bunch with little patience for anything not related to his own brutal plans.

Although there was a very ironical fact in the achievement Hanzo has obtain; however the man was very probable doesn't know about; the only one capable of summoning creatures at his will no matter the contract was the Sage of the six paths and his rinnegan and on the other hand Hanzo was a blind Hyuga.

Another cruel twist of fate, a blind Hyuga, a Clan of shinobi that took pride on his eyes, eyes that were completely lost now for the man, as they would be already digested by the Shinigami who took his eyes out in the first place. He would never see again, no matter if he obtain a compatible pair of eyes, his sight sense was completely and utterly most.

DEAD with capital letters, only a miracle beyond words could bring the eyes of Hanzo back or the direct intervention of a Shinigami in order to make it one once again.

Something that would never happen, the Shinigami only kills, they never heals, only kill, harvest and collect the souls of the living into the other world, be it hell or heaven.

Shirohebi detected the manipulation of the onis inside Hanzo body as soon as she performed the request of the boy to be his eyes in the search of the tomb of his death fiance as soon as he returned to konoha.

And it was quite the surgery they did over him. Reinforced muscles, better organ tissues, two damn hearts; one of them a real oni heart; improved senses, hardened bones; although this last could be because Hanzo metal style; filters for his blood, reinforced and closed ribs, the list was pretty impressive, only when she was obliged by Manda to help that bastard Orochimaru with his experiment see something like he sense inside Hanzo.

It was like the Onis wanted Hanzo to be one of them but at the same time maintain his human shape all that could be possible; there was a word for people like Hanzo, they were called Hanyo. Hybrid, half human, half demon but at the same time, it wasn't Hanzo case, there was no demon flesh inside his body apart from the oni heart.

Hanzo was a mystery for Shirohebi now, and as happy she was to have his little child back, she was scared of him and afraid of what would do the man in the near future. What his plans could be in a place that hardly could call home.

For what she knew Hanzo has tried to start bonds with his surroundings, and knowing Anko was a good start, the little granddaughter of Hanzo could use some fatherly advise even if she was a full fledged adult, some words of wisdom form an eighty years of experience could be useful sometimes and the thought of having a family will help Hanzo to recover his balance as well.

Shirohebi knew perfectly well the facade Hanzo put in front of the gallery most of the times; it was a comfortable mask what he was wearing but at the same time, the man was trying to figure out how or what he was now and how it could fit in a world who isn't his.

The hours went by; as the snakes worked inside Hanzo body, healing, repairing and digging inside the secrets and miracles of his mutated body, as the time goes so did the sun, letting the moon take over the sky and freeze the night with a black sheet but full of beautiful stars.

As the day had been without a lot of cloud, the night sky was pretty much clear and perfect for star gazing, the white pearls of stars hanging in the sky waiting for the living beings to watch them and dream what is behind those bright sparkles.

As snakes, Shirohebi wasn't exactly fond of the cold environment of the forest, with a tiny bit of fire nature chakra, she heated herself to be more comfortable as his grandchildren continues to work inside the boy of his grandson in all but blood.

As the night went on, Shirohebi did some time calculations and started to worry; it wasn't like Hanzo was sustaining death injuries, so the time the two best healers of the snakes inside him was by far the longest except the cases of the biggest snakes in the snake realm and it was surprising to say the last.

When she was about to get near the pained man, she notices two things. Her granddaughters were starting to resurface as she saw the moving shadow of the snakes under his skin and the fact that they weren't alone. The air tasted as blood, fur and metal with chakra present in all three of the smells his tongue caught in a second.

Surrounding the body of the man with her body rings, the snake rolled protective over him, covering him from the presence that she has detected in the nights air; she started to channel chakra all over her body, she was a shinobi beast more than capable to put a good fight although she was mostly a healer or a spy; this last part had grow difficult around the years as his size didn't stop to grow.

Three ninja dogs stepped in near the lake where Hanzo had been refreshing himself before he called out Shirohebi for the healing and the mending, all of them growling at the snake but maintaining a cautious distance.

The dogs; perhaps with wolf blood considering the size and appearance of the animals; started to surround carefully the snake in a triangle without any advance but closing any scape route she could have.

Shirohebi take good note of the perfect training this animals had, and hissed as warning to them, noticing that they didn't even flinch at the hiss, not to mention the fact that they were facing a seven meters long white snake more than capable to eat all of them alive in a single bite, so there was running something odd here.

Putting Hanzo over his head and making sure the boy couldn't move as she moves; gluing the boy to her scales with a bit of chakra; the snake moved quickly, escalating a tree near the lake in a single but amazingly quick movement, leaving only his head as possible objective to the dogs, interposing a thick log between she and the dogs.

The animal growled again but one of them with surprise at what they had saw but any of them moved an inch, happy for the moment to have the snake trapped in the clear of the forest near the little pond Hanzo had bath before.

Shirohebi tasted the air again, putting in and out her tongue quickly; the chakra on the dogs was more than clear for her, they were a trio of very well trained shinobi dogs; not enough chakra on them to be summons but enough to assume they are some kind of animal companions.

The old snake searched along his long memories until she recall that a clan of Konoha has a long tradition of animal companions, mostly dogs and wolfs and now that she thinks about it, she knew Hanzo had a powerful contract with a clan of wolves that let the more brutal and huge common wolf like a sorry puppy...is possible that a Inuzuka is trying to get the contract from Hanzo?.

The snake was offended; doesn't matter she was a snake and she had a reputation of darkness and underhand tactics, the mere idea of stealing a precious contract was something any shinobi beast would found disgusting to say the least.

The contracts are something much more important than they look at first sight; it a sacred bound between the summoner and his summons, acting as his ambassador over the lands of the man, the actions of the summoner and the way he or she uses his summons had a great impact on the fame and recognition of the beast.

Not to mention, she was pretty sure Hanzo will bite their head off; whoever was the offender; if anyone was stupid enough to try to steal under his nose one of his contracts...no matter if he knows his new status as summoner master or not.

As she was thinking trough all these; a female ninja jumped in the place, armed with a pair of kunais, she had the distinctive marks of the Inuzukas, the twin fangs on her cheeks, the woman look at her with a raised eyebrow, possibly surprised for the protective stance of Shirohebi over Hanzo.

In konoha; most of the time; the snakes aren't exactly considered welcome summons to put it mildly; thanks to the infamous name of Orochimaru, the snakes didn't have a real capable summoner to put them as the pride animal they were.

Not the Mitarashi child didn't put an effort but the senseis sin was put over the little girl and her own antics didn't make her the most popular of the kunoichi of Konoha.

The woman on the ground suddenly realized the presence of Hanzo belongings over the rock and with a cautious kunai reached his ragged trench coat, taking out the scroll that contains almost all the belongings of Hanzo.

"_That's it"_thought Shirohebi totally disappointed with Konoha after she saw how the woman had most interest in Hanzo belongings than in being sure the man was alive or if she was a hostile or an ally.

"That doesn't belong to you pup" hissed Shirohebi with menace before open his mouth and shot one large fireball to the ground, scorching the land in front of the woman.

Unfortunately the woman didn't take well the warming, convinced that it was a full attack she answered throwing her kunai to the snake before back flipping and run a quick hand seals transforming all of the three animals around her into more bestial copies of herself, with claws and fangs.

The kunai rebound over the white scales of Shirohebi, no damage done at all in his body; it would needed something much more potent to make a dent on the scales of the leader of the white snake clan, the clan of the rebirth as they are know in the snake realm.

However the use of the clone beast from the konoha woman did worry a little; the chakra enhanced claws of the transformation could been a pain if they hit her hard with his dammed and famous technique that throw them against their enemies like a tornado of claws and fury.

Before both of them could perform any kind of movement, a figure stomped in the middle of both contenders shattering the ground in cracks and sending rubble all around him; as Hana and her clone beasts retreated from the area of impact and Shirohibe moved upper the three both of them shared the same scared yet utterly astonished look at the figure among they.

Red skin, a pair of horns on his head, fangs and little tusk in his mouth and long dark metal hair, a ten feet tall perfect man was standing completely naked in the middle of them irradiating a pure aura of power and violence making the two women to be paralyse in the site like they were little mouses over the gaze of a cobra.


	20. Anbu tales 20

Anbu tales XX

Hidden Hideout somewhere around Fire and Lighting border

2300 PM

Anko was still in shock after what she was witnessing.

Her grandfather was slaughtering; with some of his oni friends; the same rogues she and his team of konoha shinobis had their hands full with

Although the problem was not on konoha side; they had been ambushed perfectly...too perfectly now that she can take a second tough on the events of the day as she was attended by one of his grandfather shadow clones.

However, there was a little disturbing fact that was bugging her since she has take out the summoning tag his grandfather give to her when they meet, and it was the fact that his grandfather was dressed only on his birth suit when she summoned him.

A few minutes before Anko went through this line of thought, she was quite busy fighting a very skilled ninja fighter who used some kind of mixed style of styles from different villages, not really a problem but unfortunately it was the perfect counter for her snake style and she had a really thought time.

Her team wasn't doing best; they are fighting a bunch of low lives at the same time dealing with their leaders, a good team of traitors of three villages with their protectors scratched as a signal of rebellion and desertion against their villages.

The four leaders of this bunch of raider were high chunin, low jounin level easily.

A strong built man who uses the Explosive fist; a strangely thin man who was master fighter, a voluptuous kunoichi who had bees under her command mostly like an Aburame and a gross man with a kabuki make up who looks like a living ninjutsu encyclopedia.

In sum there were a pretty good team of rogues, covering all that a shinobi teams wants. Unfortunately for the Konoha ninjas only Anko was a real jouinin for this mission who was supposedly only a low B rank of killing some raiders and his rogue shinobi leader, not this all front war against a team of pros.

The explosive fist user send his opponent flying in a black cloud as result of the explosion he has provoked directly over the face of the poor chunin; Anko could only wonder if the poor bastard has survived that before counter a quick thrust of his own opponent to her throat imitating his own snake style.

The fight was soon tide against her, now surrounded by the martial arts expert, the kabuki face and the explosive fist; even with the help of his snake summons, she was soon overwhelmed by the other tree shinobi and the kabuki bastard almost gutted her with a wind technique that send cutting waves all over the place.

Cornered and with all his fellow comrades death or severely injured, Anko sighed and do something she had promise never would do in all his life. He ask for help in the form of a summoning tag that his grandfather give her at the end of the day they meet for the first time.

Covering the seal with a little of her blood she channel a bit of chakra in order to call the strange and eccentric man who was her grandfather; however she had to dodge a sudden explosion of an attack of the explosive fist, the desperate manoeuvre send the tag flying behind her.

Still shacking her head for the after shock, she didn't saw the explosive fist user charge against her with his fist already full with chakra, what she saw was metal hand appear from behind him along a round shield covering her before the explosive fist and the metal hand collide each other in a big explosion who shacked the cave on where she had been fighting all this time.

"Hello my dear" whispered the voice of Hanzo near the head of Anko as a green glow started to cover her wound, healing it "I see you are in deep shit".

"Hi to you too grandpa" smirked Anko hiding the relief she was felling and not only for the appearance of the reinforcements but for the healing technique on her " take your sweet time".

The metal covering them transform into a metal clone of Hanzo, facing the rest of the roges as another two of Hanzo stands protecting Anko and healing her wounds; however the little fact that disrupt a little all the scene was that Hanzo was naked; totally naked.

As the one healing Anko continues his job, the metal one and the other flesh one stand into fighting positions facing the rogues who were a little shocked for the nakedness of the man and at the same time for the easiness with him has stopped a Landmine fist technique; one of the most feared from the Iwa explosive corps.

The metal one take the first place and started to display a transformation as a lot of blades started to grow over his body; at the same time armour and weapons. The flesh one run a hand seals so fast that the rogues sweat dropped starting to realize that this time they were the ones in real deep shit.

"Summoning technique" slammed the ground flesh Hanzo calling out a few helpers from the oni realm. As the pair of onis manifested themselves with smirks in his fanged and tusked mouths, gripping with anticipation the handles of his vicious and strange weapons.

Flesh Hanzo stepped at the side of his metal clone and gazed directly to the four rogues and his twenty more or less minions with a cruel smile.

They suddenly realized that the monster in front of them was blind but that didn't matter as the blind man talk to them, in a tone that froze the blood in their bodies as the man started to emanate killing intent.

"So you my dears are the living corpses that hurt my crazy yet adorable granddaughter" it was not a question. Smiling more widely he turned to the other metal clone and the onis taking one of the cleaver the onis had on them.

"Butcher them" stated as coldly as the winter "but remember, leave the heads intact".

The trio around him smiled and charged forward with an blood freezing war cry rushing into the ambushers like a hot knife trough butter, sending body pieces in every direction and laughing at the bloodshed they were making.

Anko couldn't resist to ask, it was too good for her to pass the chance, but at the same time there were a few things odd ever for her; the first of all was that his grandpa was naked and by so revealing a body that would made the woman population of konoha droll over him wanting to have a taste of those diamond chiseled abs of his.

"Why the hell are you naked old man?" snorted Anko letting the man healing his worst wound on the stomach with a healing technique she didn't recognize but it was effective so she let it be.

"What happened to the grandpa my dear?" sounded sad Hanzo, shoving the cleaver in the floor; smiling to his granddaughter knowing full well the antics of this strong and independent woman "I really enjoyed it".

Anko chuckled at the response of his only living relative recently discovered, in all honesty, the man was cool in Ankos book, he has listened to all her history, making the right questions at the right moment and what was better, the man didn't judge her at all, even considering she could sense the infinite sadness and regret in the man for not being able to be there for her when he was growing.

"Still you didn't answer my question" Anko moved his body, thanks to the technique she was felling much better as her strength went back to her.

"Neither did you my dear" laughed Hanzo finishing the technique and dispelling himself as a clone when the real one take a seat near Anko with his senses running along the cave mapping it in a detail no eyes except doujutsu would be able to do.

"So...whats the story here my dear?" asked the man, creating a long and piercing set of metal weapons; very similar to a long nail but more balanced and prepared to be throw as a kunai or shuriken; on his hand and throwing them to the face of a hidden raider in the ceiling of the cave where the butchery was taking place.

"The client screwed us up" rest Anko at the side of Hanzo running a quick hand seal in order to Summon a big group of snakes and threw them into the fight enjoying herself with the added screams of surprise and agony when the raiders discovers the snakes suddenly biting their faces and poisoning them.

"Uh" shrugged Hanzo understanding completely.

After all is not a uncommon thing to happen, a client hides info in order to low the price but without lessening the level of the request as he or she can obtain good ninjas for a cheap price. The fame of Konoha works against in these cases, considering how the village has the fame of being the strongest.

"And you old man?" smiled Anko with irony, considering her grandfather didn't look like he was more than twenty years old, although his new body was something directly extracted from some of the most delicious calendar boys " what are you doing these days?".

"Screwing myself and a pretty scaled lady very badly my dear" snorted Hanzo remembering the beating he received at the Hokuto fortress and the awkward situation on the forest with Shirohebi and the Inuzuka kunoichi.

"Wow, that's an image...and an imaginative use of a clone" a tiny nosebleed appears in Anko face.

Much to the surprise of Hanzo who didn't understand well what the hell Anko was talking about after some gears in his brain did click and became as red as his sage mode but because of the blood rushed to his head in embarrassment.

"What?..NO!" stuttered Hanzo "for kami sake NO" protested the man embarrassing like a young teenager against Anko teasing.

The woman was delighted with the shyness of his grandfather, tons of fun were awaiting for her to enjoy teasing her grandfather again and again, and again, specially talking about sex and his almost non existent relationship.

He was still loyal to the memories of his deceased fiancee and as romantic it would appear for most of the people in Konoha, Anko believe that was a damn mistake.

Go ahead with the life, his grandpa has already punished him enough for it and despite Anko would never said it out loud, in the few times she had shared with his recently discovered relative, she was quite attached to the powerful and shy man capable of slaughtering an army and at the same blush in front of a beautiful woman.

"Take it easy old man" Anko couldn't resist the laughter but a piercing pain in his stomach made her remember that she was not healed at all.

"So do you my dear..." smiled warily before turning his gaze directly over them and raise a hand at the same time as Anko, both shared a smile and a nod before unleashing the same technique against the master fighter.

"Hidden Shadow snake hands" as they released their technique a wave of thousands of snakes raised hell against the master fighter but in a real demonstration of talent, he dodged most of the snakes, blocking, punching and kicking the reptiles before it overruns him.

However, bot Hanzo and Anko knew that doesn't matter how many you are capable of pulling apart, only one is needed to put some very nasty paralysis poison on the blood of the victim or something more lethal, it depends of the chakra used in the technique and the kind of snake you are manifesting on it.

Its a very handy multipurpose technique that can have uses far beyond the ninja life, as Hebihime show to Hanzo in a veeeery delicious and long night when they were on vacation after a dangerous mission that almost cost Hanzo his right arm.

Finishing the technique Hanzo fell the blush run through his head again after recalling that memory in concrete; he promised himself that he would never use the technique in that way..although..if his mates agrees then...wait a damn second...mates?,in plural? where the hell did that came from?.

"Ah, suits you well skinny mother fucker" was shouting Anko at the paralysed master fighter now falling to the ground completely defenceless in the middle of the violent fight the onis and the metal clone of Hanzo were pulling against the group of raiders.

But before he was even able to touch the ground, Hanzo grab the cleaver at shoved in front of him and with a powerful throw bury the sharp blade on the chest of the man, killing him and impaling him in the opposite wall of the cave like a bloody thropy.

Hanzo just shocked his head, quite amused of the antics of his little grandchild but at the same time he enjoyed the little chat they were having, he sensed the incoming of a barrage of fireballs and with a quick hand seals materialized a round thick metal shield that block the balls like it were rain drops.

Standing again, retrieving inside his body the metal that has just used, Hanzo gazed directly to the kabuki man, and somehow he was capable of look very disappointed, even with his eyes forever closed, some how the power of his non existent gaze make the kabuki man shudder.

"That was a very poor demonstration of manners my boy" said Hanzo, something that make Anko raise an eyebrow considering the man who was reprimanding the kabuki was naked.

As quick as a flash, Hanzo throw two water bullets directly against the man, who barely dodged amazed for the sudden water technique, the blind bastard didn't use hand seals and still the power of the water bullets was enough to make two deep holes on top of the cave; his counterattack were a sudden earth style technique when the Kabuki man reached the ground and run the hand seals for the Swamp of the Underworld.

A very powerful technique, essentially you transform a lot of terrain into a bottomless mud Pitt on where your enemies would sunk and die; however Hanzo discovered that the technique was just a poor imitation of one of the most powerful earth techniques, as the kabuki run the correct seals but wasn't able to transform more than a few meters around Hanzo and the worst part of it was the charade he was running with a genjutsu to make Hanzo to believe the Pitt was twice big that it really was.

"Fake poser" gritted his teeth Hanzo jumping out of the real danger zone, landing in the illusion; thanks to his second earth only the most powerful and clever genjutsus had a chance to affect him as soon as he is capable of detecting them " let me show how a real Swamp of the Underworld is".

Hanzo did the same seals than the Kabuki man and complete overrun the opposite swamp, covering it with his own in a second and forcing the man to jump to the wall before being drag into the bottomless mud to choke him and crush her body easily.

Shocked by how the blind man has overrun him easily and the fact that he didn't even flinch for his genjutsu , the kabuki started to wonder if his team has stepped on a landmine on this assignment; as merc rogue ninjas they can not be very picky, they have to live after all; it was already suspicious, too easy since the beginning.

The intel was pretty good and the possibility of hunt the infamous Konoha snake mistress the only one with a few of the techniques of the death Orochimaru along a living Kurama clan ninja with secret genjutsus to collect was far too good not to fetch it.

Now with the arrival of this blind monster and one of his team mates already fall, the raiders begin killed like cattle and his other two team mates already busy with the metal bastard and the two demons, things doesn't look good at all.

Running a large number of hand seals; using one of the few techniques that he truly mastered and not just steal and simply try to copy his effects; the kabuki stomped the wall under him.

"Earth Release Stone spikes" as he finish to channel the chakra, a dozen of spikes erupted from the stone at amazing speed directly after Hanzo, who smiled nodding at the Kabuki man as approval of using a real technique and not a cheap trick.

"Earth Release Mud dragon" the mud all around Hanzo raised from the Pitt forming the head and the body of a powerful Chinese dragon with red eyes; the head shot a barrage of mud bullets that for the surprise not only the Kabuki but Anko too.

She was witnessing all the battle between his naked grandpa and the Kabuki in order to learn a little more about his grandfather; as the bullet reached the spikes, they started to corrode like being splashed with a quick and caustic acid.

The jaw of the Kabuki man almost touched the ground as he started to imitate a gap fish; not only the blind man has put on the table two techniques that were considered A class but at the same time it was capable of modify the earth composition of the dragon breath into an acid capable of melting stone like it was paper.

Running over the wall to avoid the remaining bullets of the barrage launched by the quiet dragon over the blind man; he started to run another technique, this one a powerful genjutsu that he stole from konoha long time ago but instead of dominating it, he struggled to change its nature and for the first time in decades, he came up with his own technique instead of bastardized versions of village stolen techniques.

"Demonic Illusion: Complete White noise" the Kabuki man released his genjutsu and for a moment, everything in the cave went completely silent, all the battle sounds were muted, no one sound ear despite the fact that everything was still moving.

One of the onis was taken down mostly because of the sudden silence; when he can not ear the delight sounds of his victims being mauled to death; the monster stopped to attack; confused for the sudden absence of sounds.

It wasn't the only one suddenly throw of balance for the sudden lost of hearing; the sudden lost of a sense its traumatic to say the last for most of the people, specially when we are talking about Shinobis, who tend to have more capable and augmented senses than the common average person. The combat lost a bit of his savagery as the fighters tried to adjust to the new conditions, still shocked by the sudden deafness.

Anko could only wonder how hard it could be for Hanzo, who was already a blind man and suddenly he has lost other of his senses. In all honesty, for a brief second Hanzo sense a piercing pain through his human hearth before the Oni heart start pumping in protest of the fear the man has experimented for a second.

Onis know no fear, no remorse, no piety, no mercy because they are hands of the death incarnate.

How many times did him listen the Oni credo in Jigoku from Onibozo?, more than enough to be able to recite the full thousand lines credo to the heart without hesitation; Onibozo instill on his head with blood and violence.

He cant see, he cant ear but he can touch, smell and taste; it would be a dangerous bet but Hanzo for the first time since the brutal battle on the Hokuto fortress was more than enjoying the challenge, at last a real challenge after some very disappointing battles.

Kabuki man didn't lost his chance; the sudden silence over the battlefield was the opening he need to take a kunai and launched himself directly against the blind man, incapable of sensing his approach without his hearing and by so, he couldn't command the mud dragon attacks at him.

With a distorted smile, the man take the kunai with both hands and fly directly against the torso of the man, ready to pierce his heart with all the strength he could gather. Flying through the space that separated them, he extend the kunai and pierced into the chest of the man with a victory smile.

Anko saw the man flying and with a silenced shout try to warn his grandfather, but as the sound didn't leave his lips, a hundred of snakes did leave his sleeves; with a rage expression on her face, if Anko was going to loose her only relative, sure as hell there will be retribution on the fucker who is going to kill his grandfather.

On the other hand, the expression of the Kabuki man when his kunai broke at the same as his wrist when he collided with Hanzo; a steel hard body Hanzo; was priceless.

The pain distracted him long enough to the snakes of Anko to reach him in a rush of little scaled bodies and fangs, piercing and smashing him into the mud pitt under him; however the real surprise was knew the body of Hanzo split in two; transforming himself into a coffin with the insides full of sharp spikes.

The coffin slammed his gates around the surprised man and the snakes around him before the real body of Hanzo came out of the mud with his hand clapped and muttering the name of the technique a second before it was complete and take the live of the Kabuki man.

"Metal Release: Iron Maiden" with a burst of chakra, the spikes inside the coffin erupted against the body trapped inside, piercing all his body without mercy, mangling his and transforming it into a bloody mess.

As the man died the world of silence collapsed and the sound returned to the cave as loud as it was before the genjutsu take over the place in a world of white noise.

Hanzo made the coffin sink into the mud pit; perhaps it was a little overkill but perhaps the man could use a substitution or has some kind of regeneration, considering the repertoire of techniques he has show so far, better be on the safe side with the kabuki rogue.

"Damn it!" shouted Anko, the adrenaline rush on his veins as the idea of his relative death was enough to make her stand up and ready for a fight "never scared me like that old man".

Hanzo smiled, happy to ear again and detect a tiny pinch of worry in the voice of his granddaughter.

Turning the dragon to help his already badly damage clone to take care of the rest of the raiders as they have manage to dispel the other oni but not before the Oni rip the heart of the explosive fist user.

He was about to answer when a swarm of bees with explosive tags attached to most of the insects fell like a sea wave all over him and his dragon. The explosive result almost collapse the cave down; some rocks fell from the top of the cave, rumbling the place with a deafening thunder before stomp the ground and some unlucky bastards who were too much occupied dealing with the damaged metal clone to notice the boulder over their heads.

Anko back flipped out of the rank of the explosion with his face completely blank after saw his grandpa torn apart form the explosion, however the rage quickly turned to surprise when Hanzo raised from the ground like some kind of mole with some minor bruises and burns over his body.

"Whadafuc..." Anko turn his attention to the place she has saw the body of Hanzo to see the destroyed remains of the coffin he had trap the Kabuki man and a lot of bloody body pieces spread through the mud, no longer active the Swamp of the Underworld.

She quickly did the sums, first Hanzo substituted himself with the coffin and after that an earth technique to move away from the explosion, that was smart and cool at the same time, with a faint smile of relief forming in her lips Anko felt proud of her old man.

"That was quite unexpected" both Anko and Hanzo were on their knees from dodging the attack but Hanzo was facing directly to a place in the opposite side of the cave where the beautiful kunoichi who master the bees was calling at her side quite the swarm of bees before bit her thumb and run a summoning.

In a puff of smoke, the woman was standing over a giant queen bee and a thousand of lethal warrior bees, ready for give both Hanzo and Anko the fight of their lives; not to mention Hanzo was smiling like a boy at Christmas eve after sensing what he has in front of him.

"Anko my dear" smiled widely Hanzo talking with her granddaugther who was already taking some weapons from her pouch on his waist and gathering quite the amount of chakra.

"What is it grandpa?" Anko saw with surprise a stream of metal moving on the ground before reaching Hanzo and dig inside his body without harming the skin.

"Lets get dangerous" Hanzo stood up performing hand seals at the incoming swarm of fist sized red bees.

"Metal Release Fist of the Oni" suddenly the wall behind him erupted into a humongous fists smashing through the attacking bees, destroying the swarm in a quick and loud spat sound much for the amusement of Anko who did his own taking advantage of the distraction Hanzo provided.

Under the Queen bee, the ground suddenly collapsed as a gigantic and black snake with open jaws bite the giant insect with half meters long fangs filled with poison. The two giant summonings started to fight in the cave, sending stones and rubble everywhere.

The kunoichi landed on the floor quickly surrounded by a ball of bees, protecting her of a trio of shurikens and strange shrapnel before it reached her; if it wasn't from her protectors, all the projectiles were aiming for vital spots.

Hanzo nodded in approval of her granddaughter summon and use of it.

"Nice one my dear" laughed Hanzo generating within his hand a large and sharp knife, very similar to a kunai but with some odd markings along the blade "Could you made her move to the left?, near the broken coffin would be perfect".

"Sure thing old man" smirked Anko having fun as they totally surpass the kunoichi and taking pleasure on the payback "What do you have in mind?".

"Wait and see my dear" laughed Hanzo doing hand seals with only one hand and tensing the arm for the throwing.

The bees master started to worry, her best summon was actually very busy fighting to the death with a black scaled snake that looks like a berseker on a Monday morning and what is worse, her enemies weren't even dropping a sweat.

She didn't care a shit about the kabuki man, her leader or not, the bastard was just one more of the large lineage of motherfuckers that she had to work under when she deflected Iwa, the life of a rogue nin wasn't exactly full of glamour but the freedom was quite welcome.

However, she has to admit, that this time, the shit had just hit the fan and she was completely cover in it. This damn assignment was supposedly easy; a jounin and some mid chunin from konoha, kill the second capture the jounin. If they resist kill them all but never harm the body of the jounin; for the contract was quite of interested on her.

No one of the merc band was ballsy enough to question the hawk masked bastard that contract them, there was something odd about the man, he make his bees nervous and that say something about the danger the man was.

The job was easy, until that naked god appeared and started to butcher anything on his way, cleaving a path on the raiders ranks like some kind of natural disaster, not to mention that two things he was able to summon; demons in every word; and still he was able to care for the objective of the mission.

And all of that he has done, has been done completely naked; not she had any complains about that of course, if it wasn't for the battle surrounding her, she would love the sight of the naked body of the man, it was a body worthy of a god.

Quickly taking some kunai from her pouch, she started a quick hand seals and throw the Kunai to the pair in the other side of the cave, as the weapons fly, they turned into a hundred more each, at the middle of the way it look like it was raining kunais.

Anko moved in front of Hanzo; letting him finish his hand seals; raising a wall of stone from the floor blocking the incoming hail with a thunderous noise, as soon as the noise stop, she down the wall and extend her hands directly against the kunoichi before the bee master could do anything more.

"Hidden shadow snake hands" shouted as a tsunami of snakes came out form her sleeves directly against her enemy. She smiled as she feel how Hanzo threw the strange blade in order to perform whatever he want to do.

In a second her curiosity went sated and very impressed, felling proud again to call this man grandpa and at the same time having some crossed thoughts abut him.

"_For Kami love old man, any woman would love to fuck your brains out..."_ was the first thought when Hanzo stand next to her as naked as the day he was born with all his impressive muscles tensed and ready for the throw of the blade.

As the technique of Hanzo and his result were clear for Anko he changed the rail of his thoughts.

"_Man...Ibiki and the bunch is going to have a field trip with your techniques, they are cool and the hell of effective"._

The strange blade Hanzo threw was nothing but the final step into the seal he has been performing near the bee master since she tried to blew him up with her explosive bees. Around the woman there was at last a dozen pieces of the destroyed coffin and the body of her dead teammate; more than enough to; with a bit of control over his metal; to modify the metal into an array of very specific seals.

When the kunoichi dodged the snakes she fell directly into Hanzo trap.

The four seals hidden in the metal scraps started to glow, opening a black hole directly under her; when the blade reached a point over the black hole it immediately stopped and pointed down with his own seals glowing.

"Sealing technique: Jigoku chained Coffin" Hanzo clapped his hands finishing the technique.

From the black hole a thousands of chain erupted like magma, enveloping completely the bee master and destroying any bee inside the area of the hole, she wasn't even able to scream as the chain surrounding her paralyse her completely; the blade over her turned with a final glow into a Oni shaped metal mask that covered her head, silencing her.

The chained woman fell to the ground like a rigid package without even a sound filtering throw the eyes or mouth of the mask.

As the woman was imprisoned, the bees went crazy searching for her queen; the summoning dispelled herself before the black snake who simply hissed in frustration and dispelled himself too. The swarm of bees dispersed in every direction unable to understand what has happened to her queen, some of them fighting each other in a frenzy and other simply leaving the cave in order to find traces of their queen.

"Oh!" shouted Hanzo suddenly stretching his right arm after the throwing "this was fun"..

"Fuck heavens grandpa" laughed Anko sitting on the ground as the adrenaline start to fade from her system and her wounds and exhaustion calling her attention "you know how to make an entrance that's for sure"


	21. Anbu tales 21

Anbu Tales XXI

Konoha Hokages office

1000

"Don't worry Muku-san" smiled Tsunade with a smirk in her face.

She was waiting to do this since his uncle gave her the tag to summon him in case she needs him for anything.

But Tsunade has another idea in mind, a real test to see how her oldest friend and almost family in all but blood manages into a very delicate situation.

Although summoning him like he was her own summon contract like the slugs was kind of amusing and at the same time that she summons him he could explain some of the most odd things that came with his reports.

And of course explain what the hell was that drunken tengu who stumbled into her office totally drunk and after delivering a package of information started to hunt down her own private sake reserves.

"I know for certain that the shinobi you are talking about has ended his mission and is returning back, that would take him a pair of days considering he is coming with another group but I have a way to call him here at this moment".

"I am thankful Hokage-sama but wouldn't it being a bad idea if their team found troubles" replied Muku.

Chef warden Muku of the Blood Prison currently delivering some reports to the Hokage about the Konoha prisoners in his prison.

"Don't worry about it" smiled Tsunade looking for the summoning scroll, in all honesty she was wishing to have an excuse to call Hanzo back like he was a contract; she still didn't believe it; even Jiraya ; who was a great master of sealing; couldn't pull out his sleeve a human summoning tag.

Putting the tag on the floor in front of the desk and biting her thumb, Tsunade used the summoning technique to call Hanzo back much more quickly than await for his return from his mission.

In a puff of smoke, Hanzo appeared in front at Tsunade who was looking at him in a little shock and making her own conclusions about her uncle and how has he changed since he returned to the land of the mortals.

"Oh for Kami sake Little princess!" protested Hanzo who was caught just before he started to shave, half his chin with foam over it and with a kunai in hand.

However what really called attention of the four adults in the room was the fact that Hanzo was dress only with his black boxers, meaning his new body was all available to Tsunade to gaze and make some assumptions and not less interesting appreciations.

Hanzo didn't want to Tsunade to saw his body now; she was a great medic and would knew that despite he has already the complexion of an athlete, his new body was something of the charts, the snakes were very clear about that.

Physical perfection; his body has reached his perfect physical shape. it was a gift that the Oni heart had been trying to accomplish since he reached the human world again, it only need a bit of orientation about how to deal with it.

That would mean that Tsunade would want to ask him some question about how the hell has achieved such body in the short space of time he had been out of Konoha during his solo mission and why now.

However, in reality the three woman on the office were staring in shock at his magnificent body with a purr growing on the back of their brains and wondering what this hot piece of meat could do if the morals went off the window.

"Here Hanzo-san" Muku throw his coat to Hanzo much to the displeasure of the woman surrounding him but they could only but chuckled when the man ripped of the buttons of the coat when he tried to close it.

"Thanks my boy" smiled sadly Hanzo cleaning his face of shaving foam, fortunately he didn't start to shave yet, it would be ridiculous with only half his face shaved.

All sweat dropped at the sight of the man sighing depressed with the coat open and stretching over his body; only reaching the knees; capable only to button the button over his stomach. All the clothes look like it was in the verge of ripping at any moment.

"Ok...I am embarrassed enough" muttered Hanzo sitting in a couch near the Hokage desk blushed in embarrassment like a little kid teased by his older sisters " so, what can I do for you Hokage-sama?".

Tsunade was enjoying the situation to the fullest, the possibility of embarrassing his uncle was something she has been waiting since they meet again, and once again Hanzo has done exactly what Tsunade would guess he would do.

"Nothing important" smiled Tsunade enjoying the raised eyebrow of Hanzo "there is some people who wanted to know and thank you for what you did for them and I think it would be good for you to meet them".

Hanzo inspired once and then sensed the other two people and a baby in the room apart Tsunade and Shizune; this last looking for something in the drawers of one of the multiple cardboards full of paperwork around the office.

"You...Chef warden Muku and his wife ;sorry I didn't know your name my dear; and...oh kami..is that a young child?" muttered Hanzo without moving from the couch on what he was sitting.

"Glad to see you again Hanzo-san" smiled Muku bowing a little to the man, much to his embarrassment "I never had the chance for thank you for protecting my wife and my child that night".

"No need for bows my boy, it was my job after all" smiled Hanzo raising his hands in embarrassment; suddenly wishing to be back on the Hokuto fortress dispatching the rogues and the bijuu-spawn; god damn social events, he hated them with passion.

"That leads me to another little thing" said Tsunade and Hanzo start to shrink in the couch, not liking at all the smirk in her face " Muku-san has told me that you left two metal clones behind you at the time you were fighting the main force of the invasion".

"Ah, them" shrugged Hanzo " it was necessary, Muku-san was pretty much exhausted from fighting four jounin and at the same time protecting his pregnant wife, so I help them a little, my metal clones aren't exactly the subtle type, they are more like juggernauts".

"And we are pretty much thankful for them, they hold their ground against a group of rogues that scape from the..whatever was the monster you summoned that day" Muku still shudder when he thinks about the carnage the Oni made on the prison; they were collecting body pieces three days straight after the monster vanished.

"Ah, stupid me" sighed Hanzo " It slipped my mind; i was so happy that I had my chakra back that I simply let them there" confessed that he didn't do it intentionally but in a chakra rush so to speak "well, glad they were of help, I was a little focused on the leader that moment".

The woman behind Muku smiled for the antics of the man, amused by the mix that he represented, a blind shinobi, powerful as hell and shy like a turtle but she quickly turned his attention to the little baby on her arms, as the baby; who had barely three weeks of life; started to awake and cry in soft voice.

Hanzo step up of the couch with an estrange expression on his face, walking to the woman who was trying to calm down the kid. Tsunade raised an eyebrow for the actions of his uncle but didn't say a word about it, instead going with the flow and see what was Hanzo up.

Anyone on the room did say a word, as surprised they are but there was no menace in Hanzo, there was instead a very sad expression on him, as he get close the kid and turn his blind gaze to the young mother.

"Could I please?" asked opening his arms.

Ryuzetsu; the young and white haired beautiful wife of Muku look for a second the man; a little confused by his actions, but she was in debt with him and he didn't look like he pretend any ill to the baby, there was something sad on him, perhaps there was something hiding in here.

She let the baby in Hanzo arms, who simply take the body in a very comfortable way and smiled to the little baby; thanking inside his mind that he couldn't cry tears anymore; hushing softly and carefully the baby who started to shut up bit by bit on the man arms much to the surprise of his parents that know full well how the kid was always loud when he awakens.

"We have called him Mui, as his grandfather" said Ryuzetsu a little impress for the ability of the man to handle the baby

"Hello there Mui my boy" smiled Hanzo to the little kid transforming one of his finger in a ball of metal; ball that the kid almost immediately liked as he tried to squish it with his tiny little hands or take it to his mouth without Hanzo letting him chew it by any means.

However the real surprise came a second after when Hanzo started to whisper softly a very old tune, a tune that make Tsunade shiver and smile at the same time; it was the same melody her grand mother uses to sang her when she was a child, a playful yet tender melody that quickly make the boy yawn and feel slept again in the arms of Hanzo.

Hanzo glared the boy with his blind eyes, his face chiseled in a neutral expression lost in his thoughts before he returned the boy to his mother who was still looking at the man with surprised expression in his face.

"Nostalgia?" asked Tsunade directly to Hanzo with a smile

"Kind of my dear, mixed with regret, sadness and hope" Hanzo went back to the couch, feeling on it and the wooden almost get crushed by his recent weight.

Everyone in the room sweated drooped at the reaction of the couch, looking at Hanzo for some answers.

"Ah,I did gain some weight lately" scratched the back of his head in a blush " metal bloodline you know..."

Tsunade coughed and focus the attention of the room on her again, as fascinating Hanzo was there was some business to attend.

"Back to the business" smiled Tsunade " Muku-san here has ask the Village for you to train him in Taijutsu after seeing what you are capable of during the Blood prison riot".

"I hate that nickname" whispered Ryuzetsu while his husband nodded in agreement.

Hell, it was a shinobi prison but for the most part, the prisoners are not treated that bad, most of them have quite the value for their villages and killing or cripple them would be a total waste of resources and time.

Hanzo didn't even move but Shizune was faster and close the window of the Hokages office with a tender smile on her face, already guessing Hanzo intention after what Tsunade has told him, Hanzo stared at her with his blind eyes and sighed.

"Damn you clever one".

Hanzo manages to look miserable and provoke a little regret on Shizune who felt like she had kick a puppy; a tall, hot, muscular and handsome puppy. She blushed a little following that line of thought.

"Look Muku, my boy, as much as I am convinced that some of my taijutsu is tailor made for the charge of Warden" Hanzo sighed resigned to his destiny " I must confess I have never trained anyone in my life, the usual was my back being busted by Tobirama and the only times I did something remotely similar to train someone was when I was in the Anbu".

Hanzo massaged his scared forehead, meditating on how to play this right, he likes the Muku kid, he was a poor boy obliged to take a bad job with some of the worst motherfuckers on earth, and in all seriousness, Hanzo does know some perfect styles for the boy.

"Not to mention, that I will be obliged to train with you on the fortress, and I will not abandon Konoha; I already left the village in the past and I am still regretting it".

Hanzo could sense Muku disappointment without even needing to focus his senses on the boy, and it was really a pity, the child had talent, so much he saw in the riot during the mission, the only problem is that the kid need experience, something can only be giving thought real fight.

"You know this could become a mission don't you?" raised an eyebrow Tsunade " a long term one".

"No thank you" shacked his head Hanzo suddenly hit by an inspiration "one second, there is something, damn it I don't have my scroll and there is that thing with chakra and a pill" muttered to himself.

"There is a chance" said suddenly Hanzo looking at the ceiling of the office "but I warm you my boy, I have no idea if it can works or not but it could be handy for you in that crazy box you call prison" smiled Hanzo, noticing the confused look of the rest of the room.

Suddenly another Hanzo made of pure metal stood up right at his side; it was quite disturbing how the metal clone has materialized like it was a shedding of a snake but made of metal instead of scales.

This metal Hanzo was dressed in with a long green china jacket, black pants and sandals; in the jacket it was writing the kanji for Oni, however his metal skin was quickly being subdued under a more pink appearance of life.

"Metal clone plus a little transformation technique" informed Hanzo with a tiny bit of pride hide on his words " he can train you all you want and be sure that he will withstand the hell of a punishment before he collapses".

"But, how much time does it have?, the chakra will end at some time" asked Shizune pointing the only flaw of the solution Hanzo has take out his sleeve. With a faint smile, he turned his face the Fifth assistant , he was starting to like this woman more and more each time.

"That's the flaw" admit Hanzo with sadness "how much do you think you will endure my boy?" asked Hanzo directly to the clone, to everybody surprise.

"At full throttle, perhaps a week if there is no ninjutsu involved " answered the clone taking a very formal, military stance near his creator, as contrary to the smiling half naked man, his clone was stoic and formal.

"There you are" smiled proudly Hanzo " even with the transformation to make him pass a human my boy would last a week, now the problem is to make him more durable than that; at last until he is capable of discovering what style would be suited to you and train you to master it".

"Impressive" said Muku looking at the metal impersonation of Hanzo, he has never being told of such a bloodline, there was rumour and legends of the Wood Release and the Lava and Steam releases were famous in Iwa and Kiri but this was a new thing.

"I would love to keep the secret my boy" smiled Hanzo " its my little secret so to speak, only ten people knew what is really my ninjutsu and I love to surprise my enemies with it".

"Oni" chuckled Ryuzetsu " as the Oni cage lantern fire technique we had" smiled to his husband, sharing a quick smile between them.

"Excuse me?" raised his head Hanzo with sudden interest " Have you said you both had an Oni technique?" he was quite shocked, there was suppose no Oni sage beyond him since the time of the Sage of the Six paths.

"Its a Fire technique" corrected Muku guessing why Hanzo was so interested after witness how his transformation and summoning was " Fire Release: Oni cage lantern, a fire technique that creates a lot of fireballs in the shape of oni heads and hunts the enemy".

"Hell, I would love to learn that" laughed Hanzo " you caught me my boy, I teach you, you teach me or Tetsu here for what it matters" pointed to his metal clone at his side.

"Tetsu?" raised an eyebrow the clone, almost at the same time as the rest of the people in the room.

"You need a name for all the time you are going to spent in that prison" shrugged Hanzo like it was nothing " and I thing the name suits you, us, whatever" snorted and his clone just for a second smirked, broking his usual stoic face.

Not need to say the rest of the presents where quite amused at the same time disturbed by the antics and interactions of Hanzo with Tetsu; his own clone; it looks more like teammates than just a clone, another eccentricity of Hanzo. Tsunade has started to make a list and for the moments it was quite the number of antics the man had; not a real surprise although, he was already quite odd in his young days.

"Still the problem is not solved" pointed Muku with a smile "how is Tetsu going to learn the technique and train me on Taijutsu for all the time its needed?".

"Ah, have more faith in me my boy I always back up my word" smiled Hanzo "I was thinking about those odd chakra pills konoha has, the ones that gives you quite the amount of chakra in a moment".

"A soldier pill?" ask Shizune not very sure what the man was talking about.

"Ah, that was a soldier pill was for?" ask Hanzo in real surprise " and here I was convinced it was meant for summonings as offering or something among those lines" shacked his head Hanzo " I am a damn living anachronism".

Muku gazed at Tsunade, the soldier pills were bread and butter shinobi tools, along the kunai and the shuriken, even genins does know about it, and the man that was capable of erasing an army single handily didn't even know about it.

"Damn it you clever bastard" laughed Tsunade when she did some calculations " it could work, as long as the clone fells his chakra fading, he only has to take a pill and clone himself again, preventing the physical damage for over usage of the pill".

"Does the pill have secondary effects?, now I understand why the people didn't use so freely" wondered Hanzo " what kind of secondary effects are?" asked fearing his wonderful idea to crumble as much as all the ideas that he had so far, Kami hate him a lot these days.

"The body crumbles, incapable of cope up with the constant drain of energy and physical activity, the body consumes itself at the long run" answered Shizune.

"Ah, no problem then" shrugged Hanzo knocking on her clone stomach producing a metal sound " Tetsu is made of metal, there is no danger of his body deteriorating; unless you want him to be under the rain for days, then he will probably rust".

"That was a low blow even for you" said the Tetsu in his monotone and neutral tone.

Everyone sweat dropped again but at the end they couldn't but laugh at the jokes of the two ; the clone and the creator; like it were a pair of children.

"Well, what do you think Muku-san, Ryuzetsu-san?" smiled Tsunade, honestly happy that all end well and konoha has gain a new friend in the form of the Chief warden and her wife "is a good enough deal for you?".

"It is indeed" smiled Muku turning to her wife, after all she was the one who is going to teach the technique to Tetsu " What do you think my dear?, will you teach him?".

"I don't see why not" shrugged the woman " We own him our lives and as a personal petition, Could Tetsu teach the song he sang before?, Miu seems to like it a lot".

"Gladly but the song belongs to the Senju" said Tetsu " is an old Lullaby form The land of the whirlpool, I like it a lot and it came real handy when I was on babysitting missions".

"You can teach it Tetsu" shrugged Tsunade with some very good memories of that song in her mind " is not a real clan secret of nothing similar".

"Thank you Hokage-sama" bowed Tetsu.

Tsunade stared at Hanzo and the man not need even to gaze in her direction, knowing full well the intentions behind the gaze of the Hokage, with a sad sigh he turned to his metal clone and punched in the stomach with no strength at all accusing:

"Bootlicker"

All the people in the room smiled and Tsunade let them dismiss, being Tetsu with the new family of the Chef Warden Muku as his new taijutsu master, they went of the room leaving a tired Hanzo still on the couch.

But without the coat of Muku, after all, the Chef Warden couldn't walk on konoha without it, leaving a very embarrassed Hanzo again only in the boxers for the infinite amusement of the other two women in the room and no few delight after his change, the body of Hanzo was made of the dreams of women.

"Ok, Hanzo" said Tsunade extracting a bottle of sake from her reserves " what the hell has happened to you?, from the last time I see you, you aren't as tall, nor muscular, not handsome so explain and it better be a good one".

Hanzo sighted and with a pained voice he just begged:

"Can I have a pair of pants?, for Kami sake, I am dying of embarrassment here".

Tsunade almost choked herself with her sake, laughing her ass off.


	22. Anbu tales 22

Anbu Tales XXII

Hokages Office

1045 AM

"It has all to do with my second heart" explained Hanzo in a much better humour after some good Samaritan had bring to him pants and a shirt.

Still missed his trench coat; specially his customized trench coat; but all of his belongings were in the forest when he was separated from Shirohebi and the Konoha kunoichi of the dogs. With a little luck, Shirohebi will give the woman his belongings or the snake would have take them with him until she was summoned again; a thing Hanzo will do gladly; this time just for having his scaly grandma back for a tea. Not to mention he had to thanks her two granddaughters for the exceptional job they have done with his body.

"As a Sage, I have the capability of channel and use the nature chakra; I think its called Senjutsu; but there is a little complication, my sage mode is unique, as a counter part of the energy I gather constantly, my sage mode fester on dark emotions".

Hanzo sighed, after the cave and the snakes test, he was knowing full well what was wrong with him and how to fix it, however, easier said than done.

"It provokes a grotesque transformation, I growth to ten feet more o less, I double my physical mass, get horns, fangs and tusks not to mention my skin turning red, I transform in a oni, and there is no way to prevent it, as Oni sage I must do it or I will be negated all the access to the Senjutsu, not to mention a very nasty heart attack".

Tsunade ended his drink and proceed to refill his saucer picturing the image Hanzo has tell to her so casually; for one side of her brain came an interesting thought about the red skinned god and for another part of her brain a sudden chill.

"Damn it Uncle, you always manage to shove yourself in all kind of mess but this is off the charts".

"You telling me" sobbed Hanzo.

"Anyways" continued his tale " after I travelled for those hints of Bijuu-spawn we found in the prison, I was caught in one of their bases, but I think Karasutengu had already informed you about that".

"Ah yes, the drunken crow" said Tsunade in a sweet voice; a voice that make Hanzo shudder; making him realize the deep shit he has just walk into, damn fucking crow he drank all the sake of Tsunade but thanks heavens there was a solution.

"What reminds me I didn't give you yet something I knew you would found more than interesting" smiled Hanzo on the outside, while in the inside was trembling of fear, Tsunade will chew his ass of if he didn't play this well.

With a few hand seals and biting his thumb Hanzo summoned a fat rat, carrying a bottle of sake with a thunder inscribed on it; at the sight of the bottle, Tsunade simply forget all his anger, substituted by a delighted expression.

"Is that?" asked Tsunade with an wide smile.

"One thousand year Raiden" nodded Hanzo " the liquor of the gods so it was called, I found it by accident and gave it to Nezumogu here to watch over it".

The rat give the bottle to Tsunade and with a quick and sarcastic smile to Hanzo dispelled himself.

"Dismissed" said Tsunade pouring the crystal clear drink inside the saucer staring at it with star in the eyes " and tell Shizune I'm out of commission for the rest of the morning".

Hanzo smiled and run out of the office as quick as he can, knowing full well the Fifth Hokage will enjoy the present and quell the anger she was accumulating over his ass; man it has been a clever move, thank goodness he had the precaution of loot all the corpses of all the rogues he has fight until now and all the base of the missing-nin he fought along his granddaughter.

Still missing his trench coat though but it wouldn't get back to him until a couple of days so he will wait patiently, perhaps he could get the rewards for the three death missing-nins of the cave, the chained one was with Anko sealed into a scroll for her to interrogate the kunoichi about the ambush.

Closing the gate of the office, he was tackled by a hurried Shizune, in a display of agility, equilibrium, chivalry and kindness, Hanzo grab Shizune by the waist and manage to prevent both falling in the floor without being inappropriate at any moment.

Still with Shizune close to him and with one hand incrusted in the wall and other around Shizune waist Hanzo smiled to the blushed kunoichi.

"Can I do something for you my dear?".

"_Dear Kami..._" thought Shizune before composing herself and stood up in a blur of movement at two steps of Hanzo, who was still maintaining equilibrium over one feet and the hand at the wall, without losing the smile at any moment.

"Err...yes...hokage-sama..a petition, Kurama clan, a seal..." muttered the woman still red as a tomato.

"Im afraid the Hokage is too busy to attend any petition now" smiled Hanzo moving a step forward and whispering in the ear to Shizune to the shock of the woman who was still red for the previous awkward position.

"She is drinking a bottle of Raiden all by herself, I doubt she would be of any use for the rest of the morning at last" whispered and Shizune recovered from the shock and nodded, knowing full well her teacher and how it would be impossible to separate her from his bottle.

"However perhaps I could be of some help" shrugged Hanzo " I have some knowledge in sealing, if you want I could take a "look" at what the problem is".

Shizune did a double take in his mind; after a chibi version of herself wave in his mind some very nasty suggestions about what the blind man could "look" too...preferably on a darker corner of the building. Focusing on the job Shizune send those thought to the bottom of her mind.

Tsunade did seems to trust this man with some serious secrets and tasks and for the moment he has been nothing but loyal to the village and considering there was no real seal master at the moment in the village, any help would be welcome.

"Please follow me" say Shizune, turning around to guide Hanzo to another room of the Hokage tower.

"Care to tell me about what I am stepping into?" said Hanzo following Shizune easily, around the building, taking good note of some things his senses were detecting.

Thanks to the surgery; massive repairs will be more appropriate ; the twin snakes has done to his body, he was now in possession of a new sense formed with the sage chakra his second heart was always gathering. It was similar to a bat sonar but chakra; nature chakra; based, damn useful in any situation.

Perfect 360º real time sight with the problem of the colours; all was black or white except chakra, chakra was always blue but for the most part, his new Senjutsu sense was more than welcome, it over compensate pretty well his blindness and gave him back a resemblance of what it was to have the Byakugan again.

"The Kurama clan has been a genjutsu masters for generations" explained Shizune " they are physically weak in most of the cases but their chakra control is amazing and their genjutsu techniques are pretty well know until recent years when a tragedy take the lives of a lot of the clan members during a fire".

"An arsonist?" asked Hanzo always assuming they could be second intentions behind the tragedy of a powerful clan, just take the Uchiha for example, exterminated by his own member " or natural causes?".

"That's the problem" sighted Shizune " all the fire was one of the most powerful genjutsus Konoha has ever seen as the blood line of the Kuramas was responsible of it".

"Care to elaborate?" now Hanzo was sensing something very interesting and disturbing at the same time taking place here.

" The Kurama bloodline; only one in a generation is capable of awaken it; basically gives them the power to transform a genjutsu into a real technique".

"Dear lord" whispered Hanzo impressed " that's some serious power, the genjutsu is only limited by the power of the imagination of the user; if one can manifest and made real, the only limit is the imagination and the chakra necessary to fuel the technique".

"Exactly" smiled faintly Shizune " and that's the problem the last child of the family; a girl called Yakumo; had the most powerful bloodline in decades but it is uncontrollable for her; as soon as the bloodline awoke inside of her, it took the shape of a demon that constantly tries to posses her and unleash hell over any one close to them".

"Poor kid" commented Hanzo, knowing what is the sensation of losing control and went berserker over anyone being it teammates, allies, enemies or whoever stands in your way " how come anyone has tried to clean his head of that demon?".

"We cant" sighed Shizune again " it was so rotted in her brain that any attempt to erase it will guide to a very severe trauma to her brain, meaning comas or cripple her for life, those are the lest dangerous of the possible outcomes".

"Damn it" muttered Hanzo " and if anyone has been capable of erasing what were the other choices?".

"Sealing" shrugged Shizune not happy to with the outcome but nothing can be done at the moment " a seal that prevent her to broke loose and cause more damage to her or any of her family in case the demon goes berserker again and provoke another fire".

"I take the seal is not as effective as it was" guessed Hanzo as they reach a room with a lot of seals in the door, preventing any chakra leaks, being outside or inside.

"The family will explain it better than me" said Shizune opening the door and entering to inform the Kurama family what was going on.

As Hanzo entered the room his sage sense had already mapped completely the room, the seals, the chakra and a lot of curious details in the room; it was a little overwhelming but thank goodness he was more than accustom when he was using his byakugan in the old days.

The Kurama family look tired and stressed, the smell of tear was present all over the adult woman as in the little girl on her left side with a tiny mix of fear inside them, however there is a flare of hope in their chakras; hope that they can overcome this.

What really called the attention of Hanzo was sit on a chair in the middle of the room, a little teenager girl more o less, dressed in a humble kimono and jacket with wooden sandals; the family at his side was dressed in a very similar fashion, pity he couldn't see the colours. A detail for another, perhaps more peaceful day.

What really call the attention of Hanzo was her chakra network; it was a total mess, at first sight it would look normal, the usual net but near her brain; near the seal he had on her; there was another signal, identical yet totally different from her normal chakra, kind of demonic chakra but not as powerful as a real demon like an oni or a tailed beast. Interesting.

As Shizune was explaining the situation to the family and they look at him with mildly surprise, he could hear the usual complain.

"But he is blind" pointed the child at the left of the woman.

"Yes I am my dear" answered Hanzo moving in front of the girl sit on the chair.

He wouldn't need his eyes to fell how lifeless Yakumo was; the seal not only cut of the demon to materialize but it cut of all his emotions, the poor kid was like a living porcelain doll.

"But it doesn't mean I cant help" Hanzo raised a hand to touch the face of Yakumo.

It was a gentle touch to the cheek of the girl, the girl gazed in his direction as lifeless as the beginning but Hanzo was capable of detecting a subtle movement in her facial muscles, a hint that the girl wanted to be free.

He moved his hand to the seal, touching it and letting his sage senses to compose the image of the seal inside his head; the sage sense was once again a fucking blessing as he could see in his mind a perfect image of the seal and how the chakra was interacting with it.

"Ah, so that's the problem" Hanzo retired his hand as his mind was already dissecting the seal and tweaking it into a more beneficial configuration for the young lass on the long run.

It was going to be a little difficult and he would need some few hours but he was pretty much convinced he could do it right.

With a hand seal he shadow cloned himself three times; the clones moved into a triangle position en the edges of the room with the hands clapped and ready for performing the necessary hand seals for the sealing Hanzo had in mind.

"Although the seal is truly good" said to the family getting close to them for explaining the situation " it has a flaw, it was not designed for a long term sealing".

"What do you mean?" blinked in surprise the man in the room as his wife gripped his hand a little more strongly.

"The seal was efficient for how long? a year?" commented Hanzo cutting his own palm and letting some blood on it; it will be needed for a summoning later and for the seal he had in mind "after that the girl grow up and her powers get stronger, so did the demon in her head; the seal reacted to that sudden tension cutting up all what you call her personality so the demon had nothing to grasp".

"Is that why my sister is so cold?" asked the little girl still not believing the man will be of help.

"Yes my dear" answered Hanzo with a smile " but she is still there; want to know how I know it?".

The kind nodded wanting to have his sis back to them; even if they aren't real sisters,Yakumo was her sister for what all the child cares.

"Come with me for a second" guided Hanzo the child to the sit girl in the middle of the room.

"Don't panic" said a clone behind her parents before any of them could argue or protest " the demon is tightly sealed and the other clones are suppressing any genjutsu the demon could use, its totally safe now but the child needs hope and so do you".

Hanzo guide the child near the sit girl whose expression was still made of stone, neutral and cold, sit on the chair indifferent to what happens outside of her inside world.

"Give my your hand" said Hanzo taking the hand of the girl and putting it inside the hands of Yakumo enveloping them whit his, for a few second nothing looks to happen, until the little girl gasped with tears in her eyes whispering.

"Sis?"

"Yes, she is but now is fighting a demon inside her head; she is like this because she doesn't want the demon to harm you or the rest of the family" explained Hanzo to the little girl taking her back to her family "I am going to enter her mind, have a "chat" with the demon and finally recover your sister" shrugged Hanzo like it was the easiest thing in the world without a but of worry in his voice.

The child was crying silently but at the same time were tears of sadness and hope, she hugged her mother waist, needed the motherly comfort.

"Can you do it?" asked the man, father of the girl in all but blood "Can you really bring her back?".

"That's what I pretend to do" smiled Hanzo to the man stretching his finger, around them, the clones were starting to gather quite the quantity of chakra necessary for the sealing " however this could be dangerous, as I enter the mind of Yakumo-san, the demon could raise hell inside the room, so please leave, I would call you when all its over".

The family nodded and started to leave the room, but Shizune was still staring at the man, not so sure about his confidence or at last needing something much more reassuring than some promises and the self confidence of the man.

Hanzo take notice of the worrying of Shizune, it was writing all over his body, he can be blind but once again thank to his new sage sense, he was capable of detecting that kind of things pretty easily.

"Don't worry my dear, I know what I am doing" reassured still working on the seal on the palm of his hand.

It would be tricky to overlap one over the other but I could be done with a little help and distracting the demon long enough to not corrode the sealing with his own chakra and let the girl in command of the chakra network. Although this was one of the worst bloodlines he has seen in all his life; not even the damn Kaguya were so damn gross.

"I would be more at ease if I know what are you going to do Hanzo-san" shacked her head Shizune, if Tsunade knows she has let the man to do as he pleased without even knowing what his plan was, the Fifth will skin her alive with a rusted kunai.

"I am going to enter her mind, see and confront the demon if its needed and reseal her" showed the palm of his hand to Shizune allowing her to see the seal in process; she had some knowledge of sealing but she was lost as soon as she saw the complex sealing in his hand.

Sighing she admit defeat and started to move out of the room.

"Not be so sad my dear, knowing there is someone who worries about you is always welcome" laughed Hanzo as Shizune left the room blushed.

When he was finally alone and the seals of the door kicked in, he bite his left arm thumb and slammed the floor channelling chakra into his twin summon.

"Summoning technique" said in quiet voice, focusing on maintaining his chakra stable and not tap into the sage chakra, that was a card for more later in the process, when the demon inside the girl will know what a real demon is.

As the two white smoke clouds disappeared, two odd figures appeared in the room, called by his master and signer of the Oni contract in more ways that just sign with his blood in a scroll.

One of them was a big, fat man with tusk, horns, blue pale skin and some kind of mirror attached to his prominent stomach, in the mirror there was no reflection except Hanzo and the girl and in both cases they can only be seen as a mass of chakra.

The other one was an astonishing beautiful woman with a pair of horns and a shark smile dressed in a green and golden kimono who almost had it own life as it wrapped along all the perfect body of the oni woman like a second and revealing skin.

"Young king!" jumped directly at Hanzo arms the woman hugging him with passion and not less joy much to Hanzo embarrassment, who was barely able to catch the woman on the air, preventing by the minimum to go both to the floor.

"How much I missed my adorable and plushy little Young King" said the woman rubbing against Hanzo who was starting to have breath problems from the bone crushing hug.

"Young king" said the other oni in the room, not bothered at all for the display of affection of the woman, in her clan they are all the passionate type, incapable at all of hiding their emotions.

"Maru, Hagoro, glad...to...see...you" tried to smile and breath Hanzo at the same time.

The torture of the hug of the woman continues for a minute until Hanzo told her that he needs to breath to live like all the rest of the creatures, with a pout, she let Hanzo go and obtain the so much needed breath, before the woman could throw herself into him again in another exhibition of affection, the big blue speak cutting directly to business.

"What do you need from us?" said Maru

"First of all I need you to seal the chakra of the girl over there" pointed to Yakumo who was incapable of moving but there was a hint of fear in her expression less face after the summoning Hanzo has done "separating the demon from her, break the seal if its necessary".

"And me?" blinked seductively the woman Hagoro.

"I need you to put me into her mind scape to confront her demon and clean the mess" smile Hanzo.

"Awww..." pouted again the woman hiding her face behind the sleeves of her kimono "and I was so happy to see you again and its only for business".

"Business first, pleasure later" shrugged Hanzo as the blue oni nodded on approval before turning his mirror to the girl.

"Oni Sealing technique Chakra splicer" doing quite the number hand seals the oni make her mirror bright as both chakras inside of the girl became clear and different, one was the demon, the other the blue chakra of the girl.

Kneeling in front of the girl and taking her hands, Hanzo let the woman put one of her sleeves over his head and the other sleeve over the girl head, now that the seal and the demon are weakened, Yakumo was able to show a bit more of emotion and the fear was started to get present in her face but Hanzo tighten her hands inside of his and smile reassuring the girl.

"Don't worry my dear, I am here to help you, your family misses you a lot".

The girl smiled faintly very tired of the constant fight with the demon inside her; she was exhausted to maintain the violent demon off the rest of her family, there was a lot of things that she had discovered about her condition and even if she had a lot of anger and regret, she loved her family and didn't want the demon on her mind to do any harm.

"I will take your offer Young king" smiled with a spark of lust in her eyes the woman with horns " but business first".

"Demonic Illusion: Nightmare road" with a sudden spark and a glow of blue chakra Hanzo sweat dropped suddenly shuddering from the words of the female oni and let his consciousness slip into the poor and tired girl mindscape.


	23. Anbu tales 23

Anbu Tales XXIII

Kurama Yakumo Subconscious

No hour available.

"Beautiful paint" said Hanzo standing over a giant brush; glaring with his blind eyes the author of the picture behind him it was a carbon copy of Yakumo but with a horrible oni face, with a wide open mouth full of distorted teeth "Yakumo paint or your paint?" there was no fear in Hanzo voice.

The paintbrush moved trying to smash him into a pool of colours over the palette but Hanzo simply just jumped from the brush to the hand, bouncing from the hand to the clothes of the demon too fast for the demon impersonating a giant Yakumo to follow him.

In a single powerful jump Hanzo reached the nose of the demon and kick him hard with a round axe kick sending the powerful monster flying in the opposite direction despite the size difference.

"_Gotta love the dream realm, everything is possible_" sweat dropped inside his own mind after what he has done, he was pretty much convinced this was going to be much more difficult than it looks.

"_Don't get cocky my plushy Young king" _laughed Hagoro inside his mind "_ this is only the surface, the giant is nothing but a facade the girl puts to hide who she is; the poor child thinks she is some kind of monster; but her paintings are quite good actually"._

Hanzo snorted, landing over a curious painting as floor, it actually very similar to a forest scene near the border of the forest of death; in the training grounds; the picture was a sunny morning over Konoha. Pretty good actually as Hagoro had said.

"Its just me or are we starting to walk trough the little girl memories?" raised and eyebrow Hanzo before jumping back with a twisted back flip and throwing a set of nail shaped shrapnel to a raising group of hostile branches from inside the picture, with two hand seals, the shrapnel exploded in flames causing the branches to burn quickly and violently.

Jumping from the picture to a platform made of silver metal, Hanzo did some hand seals and launch at the centre of the picture a blasting flame that covered all the image, burning it to ashes much to the joy of Hagoro who giggled inside his mind. Only an Oni would find something arousal in a blaze.

Flying around a thousand similar pictures floating in a dark infinite space, Hanzo was already convinced that they were travelling around the memories of the Kurama girl, as it look she was a great painter with a lot of talent and her memories had become pictures likes the one she loved to paint, being it a beautiful sunshine over konoha or her sister playing with a coloured ball as little more than a baby.

"_I feel kind of bad for intruding her memories like this"_ thought Hanzo flying trough the gallery over his metal platform _"these are her memories and they are private, I don't like this"_.

"_No other option plushy"_ chuckled inside his mind Hagoro _"to reach the subconscious where the demon lives, you must surf between her memories and the secrets she keep within herself"._

"_Still don't like it" _shrugged Hanzo doing the surfing trough the memories of the girl until something call his attention.

For the most part, all the images he has see so far were clear paintings, mostly like an art gallery but as they advanced trough the dark space, there were some paintings that were hidden or directly black spaces in the frame on they were hold.

Hanzo stopped in front of two of them; they were almost hidden in the dark of the mind scape of the girl, and that only means, she consider it traumatic or painful experiences. Hanzo would let it pass since it wasn't really interested on searching the memories of the girl like a damn voyeur but there was something odd about this one.

In one he can sense a tingle but persistent sensation of demon chakra and in the other there was a faint presence of foreign chakra, like the presence of a genjutsu inside the brain of a victim; the chakra usually disappear at day at most after the end of the genjutsu but in this case, it was still there so it only have two explanations.

One is that the girl is under a permanent genjutsu; something surprising considering her clan is full of genjutsu master and put her under one would be like trying to steal a dog from the inuzuka compound.

Two is that the girl was under her own genjustu trying to hide or suppress something at the long term, like a painful memory or a traumatic event.

"_Hagoro my dear, this is your call, I am lost on genjutsu apart from some sound techniques"_ sat Hanzo on the platform letting the chakra of the oni travelling within him inside the mind of the girl take a shape instead being just a voice.

Soon the astonishing beautiful woman was standing in front of Hanzo, dressed with her green and gold silk kimono.

"You slave-driver" pouted the oni trying to use puppy eyes with Hanzo.

A total waste of time considering the man was blind but thanks to his new sage senses he could "see" in his mind the pouting and then he discovered the most dangerous flaw of his new senses.

Now he was able to "see" perfectly well physical details so now was able to discern when a beautiful woman was trying to use the infamous puppy eyes on him as many other techniques that any husband in the world would feared more than an apocalipsis.

"_Kami what have I done_" shuddered Hanzo not daring ; or most accurate; not being able to answer back to Hagoro after the oni woman had used a cute pout in front of him. He had dig his own grave with his sage senses.

After seeing the not responding Hanzo Hagoro just snorted showing him her tongue; a long, moist and pinky tongue; before turning to the black picture with the foreign chakra hidden inside it.

"_Please cut out that line of thinking thank you"_ Hanzo was very busy trying to vault again his libido after an image of what Hagoro could be capable of doing with a tongue like that over his naked body.

A line of thought that Hanzo blame directly his second heart. Oni are creatures of passion and impulses most of the time, and among those impulses was the lust, not to mention Hanzo didn't have the balance of the love of Hebihime to counter the most...dark and brutal impulses of the Sage mode he mastered.

The answer would be as simple as fall in love again, but it could be as hard as hell for him.

Hanzo loved his fiancee with all his heart and soul, they were twin souls and now after sixty years more or less, he has to cope up with the fact that the woman he loved more than his own life was forever lost to him unless he sunk into some of the most corrupted techniques and rituals the world had seen before the arrival of the Sage of the Six Paths.

Shaking his head in negation; Hanzo sighed and focus on the task at hand, freeing the Kurama girl from her living nightmare with a demon sealed inside her head. Honestly, for Hanzo battling a thousand of onis was a park walk compared with trying to resist the advances of Hagoro or any of her clan sisters or any beautiful woman that approaches him; he always had problem with the opposite sex beyond the battlefield.

A family flaw of the Hyuga?, even in his time, the Hyugas were a bunch of stoic bastards with a stick buried so deep up their asses that their breath smells wooden but on the other hand he was the living example of shyness when is related to the opposite sex.

And please not even mention getting laid, last time he enjoyed himself on carnal pleasures was when he participated into a domain war inside Jigoku and the women of the clan of Hagoro wired him and use him for a sex toy during two days as price for their help during the incoming battle.

Hell of a time...in more than one sense.

"This is odd" raised an eyebrow Hagoro looking at the dark picture, moving the darkness of the painting with her white hand like it was a pond of water what she was playing with " its her doing but at the same time there is the hand of someone else inside this mess".

Hanzo stood up and get near the painting, focusing his mind on the salvation of Yakumo instead his own miseries.

"So, she sealed this memory with a genjutsu, covering with it another genjutsu?" guessed Hanzo " that's quite brilliant if you ask me" said Hanzo admiring the talent of the young Kurama girl on the illusion department.

"And really dangerous" smiled Hagoro enjoying the twisted genjutsu like it was a master piece; she was an Oni after all; all kind of dark thoughts and emotions are like a fine wine to her "this kind of chakra manipulation had severe consequences, not a surprise why she is like and emotionless doll and unable to respond to her family, if she did the genjutsu broke it and whatever is covering will be free as well and for I can sense, its the only thing that prevents that" pointed his sleeve to the other dark paint " to broke loose".

"The demon inside her" said Hanzo looking at the other dark paint.

"Indeed" nodded affirmative Hagoro " curious thing" snorted about the demon like it was disgusting for her " its not a real demon, its just a mass of the Kurama girl chakra that has some traits of the girl, its offensive for a real demon".

"Objection noted" smiled Hanzo seeing the ranting of the Oni woman as very curious reaction, for a clan famous in Jigoku for having very few restrictions even among the Oni, they could be quite picky about being a demon or not.

"There is still the question of how to play this without endangering the poor girl" smirked Hagoro under her sleeves, she didn't care for the girl but gaining points in front of her plushy young king was always welcome.

"Hagoro.." sighed Hanzo at the fake worries of the woman, no Oni except perhaps the most odd and strange of them, cared a shit for the human or anyone besides them and their clans for the case, a lesson he learned pretty well in Jigoku.

Hagoro sighed with another pout, the plushy know her very well but then she smiled from her heart when Hanzo started to transform into his sage mode and said to the woman at her side.

"Lets get dangerous".

The sudden and brutal income of nature chakra had two important consequences inside and outside of the mind scape they were exploring.

The first inside consequence was the entrance of nature chakra inside the head of the Yakumo girl, destroying all the genjutsu inside her head at the moment; a very painful experience that would rebound any human foreign chakra inside her, releasing her from whatever she had covered under her own.

The second inside consequence that the complete removal of the genjutsu that was holding the demon created inside her mind, the mass of chakra formed with her own chakra during the years was a twisted parody of a real oni.

At first, both Sage mode Hanzo and Hagoro glared to the burst of chakra and dark emotions erupting from within the demon sealed painting with mildly surprise; after all it was quite similar to an very specific kind of oni in Jigoku.

A pennagolan; a horrible oni head and under said head a large rope of intestines and guts, however the demon; as giant as it could be inside the head of the girl; at the end it was just an illusion. The real power was not represented by the height, at last not inside the mind were the force of will reigns supreme.

Hanzo let the demon fester on it freedom all it wants, soon he would face him but meanwhile he was able to see inside the picture that contains the demon and the genjutsu.

He was starting to understand what the heck has happened here.

For the images Hanzo discovered a lot of the Kurama blood line, it appears that the name of the clan has something to do with the kitsune, the legendary foxes that could make illusions to trick wanderers into their dooms.

The blood line in essence was the ability to make genjutsu real things by an overload of chakra; a real dangerous technique that would require the hell of chakra control, supported by the "demons" or in reality by the accumulation of chakra in a storage inside the brain until it creates his own personality with the traits of his or her holder.

Yakumo was in essence a victim of his own power and unfortunately, she had been manipulated since the beginning. The Kurama clan had one of this genjutsu master every generation but as the powers of Yakumo awakened, she had a very bad and dangerous accident with her powers as she provoke a fire that burned down her house with his parents inside.

It was not her fault; the demon created inside her was made of her fear and anger against the ones that believed that she was nothing but another demon like the juunchiruki of the nine tails; in that kind of environment she only had support from her family and a raven haired woman with strange but beautiful red eyes; the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, much to Hagoro amusement for the title ; thanks to the raven haired woman she managed to at last control her demon enough to be sealed.

Pity that the seal strip her from the shinobi ranks as the seal cut her out to be able to perform even the most simply chakra control exercises, something basic for the genjutsu.

In all, the sealing could be better but it was the only possibility available at the moment and it was a hard decision for the Kurama clan and the village to lost one of their most prominent talents in the genjutsu area; it was pretty clear that the raven haired beauty was deeply hurt for the sealing but it couldn't be done otherwise, the demon was dangerous beyond measure.

At that's were all the thing became tricky; as the hidden memory of the girl was visible; Hanzo witnessed how a motherfucker bastard dress as an Anbu with a hawk mask trampled inside the brain and seal of the young girl not much long after she was sealed for the first time.

The girl couldn't do anything at that time; she was talented and had the demon power to cover her but she was like nine years old when she suffered the attack of the hawk Anbu; in a duel against a pro Anbu who knows very well what he or she was doing the poor lass had nothing to do.

Pity. In the memory of the child it was impossible to determinate what gender was her assailant.

The seal was a masterpiece and by so it couldn't be removed but it was modified enough to the demon to grow stronger as the time passes and inside the genjutsu there was a compulsion loyalty seal hidden.

In essence when the demon would have take over the mind of the girl, she will become the loyal genjutsu master for whoever was the bastard behind all this. If it wasn't for the cruelty and evil inside the plan, Hanzo would applaud the mastermind behind all just because it was clever, patient and fool proof.

Mind you that Hagoro was quite exultant when she discovered the plan, showing a professional respect for whoever was the mind behind the plot revealed in front of her. It was very intelligent after all, winning the loyalty of a real monster inside the mind of one of the most interesting and potentially powerful bloodlines in Konoha.

The demon inside the head of Yakumo; a tiny bit of her own consciousness who had festered on her dark and hidden emotions; sweat dropped when it discovered that both of the intruders inside it mind wasn't even paying attention at all to it display of power.

With a thunderous roar, the demon smashed itself against the metal platform surprising both Hanzo and Hagoro when they suddenly were standing inside something that looks pretty much as the inside of a stomach.

Without talk, Hanzo jumped out of the digestive acid pool under him and Hagoro vanished from the sight, hidden herself again inside of Hanzo as she had entered first time inside the brain of the Kurama girl.

Sticking himself to the flesh walls of the stomach; ignoring the slimy sensation and the smell; knowing full well that it is an illusion but they were inside of the mind of a girl that can turn illusions into reality, Hanzo searched quickly for the real threat in this scenario, who was no one but the demon of the girl.

Vanquish the demon could been a relatively easy task, in terms of power, Hagoro and Hanzo were way over the poor little bastard but again, they were playing inside the home of the demon and what is worst, if the demon was destroyed perhaps the girl would handle the after effects.

An illusion technique is nothing but a lot of chakra inside the brain of a person, if you remove or causes the chakra to be destroyed; as chakra is energy essentially; inside the victim the outburst could damage the brain cells, the only ones in the body that can not regenerate by his own.

He didn't have to look to much, the chakra of the demon was as clear as a light house for him, however what really worried him was where and how was the demon trying to hide and attack him with long range attacks and manipulation of the mind scape.

Hanzo did some Hand seals and used one of his metal release signature technique as bridge and attack at the same time, cutting the distance between them greatly in order to separate the demon for the consciousness of the girl and finally seal it for good.

Riding a metal fist that erupted from the flesh wall, Hanzo cross the pool of digestive fluids quickly; reaching the opposite side of the stomach on where he was before the surprised demon was able to react, sending flesh tentacles from all around the place to slow and destroy the metal arm.

The tentacles were acid but the metal of the fist could handle it easily until Hanzo reached his destination; as the man jumped from the fist in front of the hidden lair of the demon, all the scenario begun to change chaotically. From the stomach to an empty room to a clear in a forest; any other person than Hanzo would be completely lost in the demential mindscape but Hagoro was with him; clearing the illusion; making Hanzo and a little space around him a safe space inside the maelstrom.

It was a discovery Hanzo did not long after became the Young King and finally set up a contract with the Shinigami and the Oni. A secret he keep just in case of rainy days; the ability of the Oni to fuse somehow with her summoner.

Very similar to how Shirohebi was capable of turning into a living tattoo over his body, becoming part of his flesh and blood and at the same time sharing the sensations and senses.

The only way he could found until now to regain something similar to eyes again.

However to be able to be fused with the Oni, the clan of the oni must be one that had recognized him as a Young King; more or less clan head to be more clear; and by so, obeying him in all matters he could ask them.

He had quite a lot of clans under his sleeve in that aspect; mostly because he inherited the position of the Oni king he defeated in Jigoku and all his possessions, including the Clans subjugated by him, the Oni heart inside him was the proof of that. Hagoro and Maru were just the tip of the Iceberg along the tengu, the giant on the prison or the soldiers when he helped Anko, summoning the Oni was quite easy for him and fortunately they have quite the variety of talents to help him in any mess he stepped himself into.

Hanzo was running over the darkness; directly against the demon; with the idea of cutting the link between it and the girl; if he can force his and Hagoro safe field near both of them, he could confront the demon without messing the head of the girl more than it has been already.

He has seen already what someone had already done with the poor girl; trying to turn her into a weapon; and despite the fact that he respect the cleverness of the plan, it caused him to be enraged and nauseated to manipulate a children in such manners. The ninja world could be shit; that's a reality all shinobi had to face at some point of their carriers if they want to survive in the long run; but there is boundaries and lines made for something.

Turning kids into a weapons was one of the lines that Hanzo didn't approve at all, in cold facts, a weapon has no mind and it could turn against his holder as much as against his enemies for that is much better loyalty when you are dealing with shinobi and such.

You fight for a friend or a dear person far much than for a slave master, as simply as that, not to mention the slave or mindless drones ninja were never his idea of a strong village. Tobirama and him has some serious arguments about this in their young days, when the First formed Konoha and mostly put order in the chaotic shinobi world.

At last the village today have some balance between both extremes, something that relieved Hanzo a lot, if the village was the military distopia Tobirama once told him about Hanzo would never return to Konoha but Tsunade was at charge of the village and during the expedition he had done in the nights it was a really good place to live.

With his own shades of grey to deal with of course; its impossible not having some serious problems when a high portion of your population is made of people that works as spy, soldiers and assassins for hire.

Hanzo dodged the incoming barrage of kunais and shurikens along some other unclassifiable things; created by the demon using the imagination of the girl who it was parasitism, it was quite the show of things; whatever they could be was beyond the imagination of Hanzo, as they were product of the mind of a sixteen years old girl at the most.

Opposing the rain of attacks, Hanzo simply stand like a dam. Metal walls, streams of water, fire balls, whatever is needed to break through the storm and continue moving to his objective, once again Hanzo was charmed with the mind scape. There was no need of hand seals just thought about what do you want and if your mind is strong enough it would happen.

In essence it was a battle of will and Hanzo and Hagoro are two versus one and a slave in this battle; the prior weakness of the demon was that it has to feed on the mind of the girl and her chakra to run it tactics and attacks, even considering all the years the demon has been festering with the girl chakra, Hanzo and Hagoro combined were above Kage level chakra so in terms of pure raw power was Hanzo victory by far.

A sudden darkness enveloped Hanzo, cutting down all his senses for a moment, before he created a flame tornado that dispersed the darkness in a bright flame light; although the damage was already done and the demon has take the chance to hide itself more deeper into the mind of the Yakumo girl.

"_This is getting us anywhere"_ said Hagoro, utterly pissed with the tiny little mind demon trying to kill her and her Plushy young king, the little shit doesn't know his place, in Jigoku will be nothing but a low servant for the Clan and there it was, believing it can be more than cannon fodder.

"_We get close, it moves away and in the long run it will burn the girl chakra out before we end the prosecution"_ analyzed quickly their options, while Hanzo let her be. This was the domain of her clan, the Genjutsu and it multiple ways; Hagoro was more a combat illusionist than a therapist but she was indeed the most talented genjutsu user in her clan.

"_We need to caught the little prick quick and hit em hard"_ nodded inside Hanzo head very pleased with herself for coming up with that plan, much more interested on the promise of Hanzo after the job than on the life of the Kurama girl.

"_I'm open to suggestions"_ answered Hanzo _"but remember my dear, zero casualties, we need to __save __the girl"_ marked Hanzo _" and we need the demon to be either eliminated or submissive, I pretend to have another shinobi of Konoha back in the game instead of a cripple young girl"._

Hanzo didn't notice because it was his verbal tick to call all woman around him my dear and all the man my boy; a tick it was already on him when he was younger and Jigoku didn't never correct but for Hagoro; the fact that her plushy young king has called her dear works like a charm for her motivation.

"Demonic Illusions: Nightmare parade!" shouted Hagoro pouring her chakra all over the mind of the girl but with the filter of Hanzo so her demonic chakra didn't damage at all the mind of the young girl.

As the woman widened her chakra net, the brain of Yakumo was fully revised.

Not paying attention at all even at her most dark and deeper desires, for Hagoro; a real oni herself; were nothing more than child games in a kindergarten and they were not relevant, the woman was a determined Hunter searching for her prey to devour it.

As the brain couldn't keep any secrets from the technique of Hagoro, the demon was forced to face them; in a domain of it selection although; in order to get rid of them and finally take complete possession of the girl and do whatever the hell it wants with the chakra and abilities of one of the best and talented genjutsu users in the shinobi world.

A spacious yet spartan room awaited for Hanzo, who didn't have any problems to maintain his Sage mode during all this time, even considering he had five minutes limit before starting to loss control. But thanks to the presence of Hagoro and the fact that the mind and the body were a little disconnected in this mind scape realm, the time limit was practically being removed as long as he is inside the mind of the lass.

He can not know it but as they have travelled inside the brain of the girl in the outside world had already pass several hours and a very worried family and dear persons of Yakumo started to gather around the sealed room, incapable of entering or knowing nothing about what is going on inside.

Tsunade on the other hand was determined to hit Hanzo in the head again with the sturdy paper fan to see if in that way the man learn to think before acting; nor she was not impressed that after all he even know sealing arts but; for kami sake at last advertize when he is going to mess with an A class dangerous situation directly inside of the Hokage building.

Hanzo take the doors of the room and ripped them apart with violence, not in the mood to play the mind games the demon had hid on the doors; as the nature chakra was running through his body most of the genjutsu were useless against him but it didn't make him invulnerable so he wanted to end this charade as quickly as possible for the sake of the young girl.

As soon as they enter in the room, Hanzo repaired in some interesting details hidden among the coloured and twirling walls inside the room.

The room was pretty much spacious, with some furniture here and there, mostly common drawers with the symbol of the Kurama clan over them; it appears its a representation of a room on what Yakumo had passed a long of time; floating in the middle of the room there was another unfinished picture that was painting itself slowly but steady.

In the other side of the room was Yakumo, dressed with the same clothes he had in the room but know that Hagoro was inside him, Hanzo could see that the kimono was black and red, with the red color being very similar to dry blood over the clothes.

However it wasn't the clothes what really call the attention of Hanzo but the mask Yakumo was wearing. A mask that was exactly like the face of a classic oni from the fairy tales, horns, husk and red skin with large black hair.

All the room irradiated the demon chakra that Hanzo had been feeling inside the girl all this time, so it was a safe supposition to say that the demon was inside the room or could be a trap. In any case Hagoro had made clear for the demon that there will be no place for it to hide anymore, unless it pretends to run to the deep subconscious of Yakumo; a manoeuvre that would condemn it to be sealed forever without possibility of resurface; it would have to face Hanzo and Hagoro if it wanted to take over fully the mind and the body of the girl.

"_This is odd"_ frowned Hagoro inside the mind of Hanzo "_ I know the little shit is here but I cant pinpoint it and that's something I don't like, it is hidden in the mask I assume, waiting for you to get to the girl and stab you in the process"._

"_Or not"_ smiled Hanzo in his mind, walking inside the room and directly to the girl but stopping at three steps of the sitting girl with a smile in his Oni face, ignoring the girl but more focused on the painting process.

"I see, so that's why you had been able to contain the demon for so long" said Hanzo to the girl " you can stop now my dear, this time, that thing will have to pass through me".

The mask over the face of Yakumo flinched a little before it started to melt by the edges little by litte. The walls of the room started to twist the colors over them more and more quickly as the mask melted and the picture definitely show the figure of a raven haired woman.

Hanzo stood in the same place to the surprise of Hagoro who thought that Hanzo would have already rip the mask of the head of the girl and tear apart the essence of the demon but instead he was letting the girl loose a lot of his control over the demon.

"Help...me...please..." said the mouth of the girl gritting her teeth as she fought back the mask that was starting to reconstruct itself over her face, this time even starting to envelope like a chakra cloak the body of the girl too.

"_Hagoro get out but be ready to help Maru in a sealing"_ order Hanzo and before the protest of Hagoro started, he continued telling her the plan _" not time for arguing my dear, I will fought the demon and I need you to protect the mind of the girl and tell Maru and my clones to start the sealing ritual"._

Hagoro had to obey her king, it was mandatory for all the clan under his domain, even if she thought it was a complete mistake, in all the years she had been fighting alongside Hanzo she has to admit for the most part, he knows what he is doing.

The chakra of Hagoro banished from him, letting Hanzo build a little more of his strength now that he had to restraint his Sage mode not to hurt the oni woman, stretching his tall and powerful body Hanzo simply ignore the girl on the chair and run some hand seals before spit a stream of flames directly against the picture in the middle of the room.

The flames stomped against the picture, licking the paint and the frame, fighting against an invisible force that prevent them form burning to ashes all the picture. The black inside the paint and the raven haired woman erupted from inside the painting dispersing the flames with a powerful roar. A roar that found his counter part in Hanzo who roared back with all the potency his Sage mode can do with his lungs.

A black haired woman wrapped in white and black kimono mimicking bandages whose face was the same mask of the Oni Yakumo had on, stood in the middle of the room in a stance that imitated some how a crouching tiger.

"Finally I found you little slippery thing" smiled Hanzo facing the real demon.

It wouldn't surprise him to see the form of the demon or most exactly the form the demon had take to face him.

When Hanzo surfed through the memories of the Yakumo, there was something that called his attention. Yakumo was a genin once; before the demon and the motherfucker who messed with her brain ruined her life; with her own jounin sensei and another bunch of companions.

Her sensei was no other than a woman called Kurenai; whose appearance was exactly like the copycat in front of him minus the oni mask; the real Kurenai was a beautiful woman with curious red eyes.

In the memories of Yakumo; not much after the demon awaken for the first time; she ear a conversation between her family, the previous Hokage and her jounin sensei about what to do with her now that her demon could wreak havoc any moment if she lost control even once.

The problem was that the conversation an the content of it; for Yakumo all who cared for her was betraying her; it was all about her seal and that Kurenai approval of it because they is no need of two genjutsu masters in the same village.

Yakumo know was the seal was about, how it will cut of a lot of her emotions and lend her as not much more than an autistic girl. Figures the girl cried all she could and fell really betrayed not only by her family but by her own sensei; a woman who respected more than anyone in this world.

Love and hate are both two sides of the same coin; only needs one single flip of the coin to turn one into the another and in the case of Yakumo it was not a real surprise that when the demon need a focus of it form, used the thing that Yakumo love and hate at the same time; that totally will mess with the lass head.

Hanzo faced the demon that had come out of the picture; protecting the girl in the chair; the mask over her was not the demon, was the seal representation in the mind scape; not letting any opening for the demon to posses her holder and finally destroy the girl mind.

Hanzo clone himself without of seals; his mastery of the metal style was high enough to perform some tasks like cloning almost instantaneously; the metal clone was identical to his Sage mode body as the original dispelled the Sage mode and transform back to human. As the clone faced the demon with his hand turned into weapons and his skin slowly turning from red to a dark lead tone, the original knell in front of the poor girl ready to end her torture.

Felling the intentions of Hanzo, the Oni kurenai launched various attacks to them; from a hail of Kunai to several elemental techniques. The metal clone was able to cope up with the attack assuming a very defensive stance as strategy, however it was clear that the clone will finally fail simply overwhelmed by pure brute force.

The clone only need to give time to the original to finish the sealing and put and end to the demon ;and whoever was behind this machinations once and for all, recovering from her suffering a Shinobi comrade of konoha.

One of the only things that Hanzo was a little proud was his loyalty to the village that adopted him once he was nothing but another war orphan; to the village that the First and his friend Tobirama founded and died for.

"Hello my dear" said Hanzo taking the borders of the mask with his hands and slowly started to remove it from the face of the girl " I am Hanzo and I am here to take you back to your family".

The masked started to burn in the hands of Hanzo, who simply didn't care; the flames of the seal were nothing compared to the fires of Jigoku and he had still enough nature chakra inside him to heal fast from the burnings. As a curious detail, the flames didn't hurt the girl at all, Hanzo guessed Maru and his chakra sealing technique would have something to do with it.

The crying face of the girl, full with a ton of emotions running at the same time on her mind. From hate to hope and all in the middle of the two extremes; however what she really need on that moment was freedom, the end of the prison she has been trapped for years.

"I am tired..." she cried " the demon is so strong and it knows and it whispered to me..I desired and.." the poor kid was a total mess and considering her situation it was not really a surprise; the demon has had years to corrode the will of the poor girl even with the seal placed on her.

Hanzo hugged the girl, not giving a fuck about the flames of her mask trying to consume him as he approached the girl for the hug she was desperately need after years of isolation.

The mask finally consumed and the girl cried in Hanzo shoulder, a cry of sadness and regret; as many of the emotions the girl has been bottled for years started to erupt, his savior started to finish all the what is needed to maintain the girl safe.

A mental order and the people inside of the real room outside the mind of the girl started complex hand seals forming a big seal around the body of Hanzo and the girl. The blue oni did his own seals to preparing to seal for good the chakra of the demon.

"Oni sealing: Prison for the Unworthy" the image of the mirror on his stomach was the image of all the chrakas inside the girl, when the seal broken, the demon chakra flared and trying to devour the girl chakra. Only the presence of Hanzo acting as a dam has been able to stop that possession and now Maru was chaining the chakra of the demon, separating it completely from the girl.

Acting as living seals, the clones of Hanzo just let Maru finished the technique sealing ;inside a chained maremagnum and a real oni metal mask; the mass of chakra that was the demon inside the mind of Yakumo.

In a sudden outburst of chakra as the technique was complete, Maru disappeared with a faint smile in his ogre face after a job well done; as always his Young king was worthy of his respect and he really did enjoy sealing that little cocky thing who dared to call itself an oni.

However there was something that really bothered him a little...where the hell was Hagoro?.


	24. Anbu tales 24

Anbu Tales XXIV

Hokage tower

2100 PM

The door of the specially designed sealing room inside the hokage tower exploded from the inside, flying against the wall in front of it; shocking everyone of the six persons around the room.

Fortunately nobody was near the door or they would be slammed in a second; the door make the walls crack by the force it has been throw by the sudden chakra explosion inside the room, as the veteran ninja of the presents recovered from the sudden bursting door, they run to the entrance of the room, just to see Hanzo tottering to move outside the room with all his body emanating white smoke like he was red hot metal.

The first to reach the room was Shizune, who look with surprise at Hanzo and his strange state, blushing suddenly when she take note of the fact that Hanzo was only dressed again with his black boxers and a black coat totally opened.

The man leaned on her, tottering to recover balance and catch his breath again after all the time pass in Sage mode, unfortunately, Shizune underestimated the weight of Hanzo, and both ended against one of the walls of the room in a very awkward and intimate position.

Hanzo went even more red than it was already, steaming a little more white smoke from his insides and squishing his brain trying to come with a excuse that didn't end with him slapped for pervert. Shizune was as red as him but her brain has entered in shut down mode.

Anko was laughing her ass of at the side of the both embarrassed shinobis, leaving the family a very needed space for reunite with her lost child. Anko was sure that her grandpa has something to do with all this mess but for the moment, she was enjoying to much of his embarrassment to even ask.

"Anko my dear" said Hanzo recovering the stance but still steaming like a kettle pot "would you please stop laughing at my cost every single damn time I meet you?".

"Nope" smiled Anko with delight " you are fucking hilarious when you blush grandpa".

"I was afraid so" snorted Hanzo still tired for the extenuating day.

And with a long and sad sigh he discovered that he was almost naked again, probably after the transformation on his oni mode that broke all his clothes except the boxers. Thanks Kami they were an elastic model and could adapt to his transformation.

"Ahh..come one grandpa, lets go get some grub, my threat" patted Anko the head of Hanzo, a curious sight considering Hanzo was probably three heads taller than his granddaughter.

Hanzo smiled surrendering to his energetic granddaughter, but before he had something to do about the poor Kurama girl.

"Wait for a minute my dear" said Hanzo separating himself from the shocked Shizune and moving to the reunited family but suddenly he realized that the woman he remember from the picture inside the girl was standing in the verge of the room.

"You should be there too Kurenai-san" said surprising all three of the woman near him " the girl needs you; she must know that you didn't abandon her".

"How?" gasped Kurenai with a hint of hope in her voice.

"I was inside her brain" smiled Hanzo inviting Kurenai to walk with him to speak with the reunited family again "She told me what she fell and believe me; she needs you".

Still shacked by the words of the strange blind man Kurenai walked; confused but determined; to the place where the Kurama where happy to had her child back again and she look the young girl they all loved.

"I am very sorry for interrupt" scratched the back of his head Hanzo talking to the family "but there is still some little issues I would like to finish before leaving you all to catch up".

Yakumo narrowed her eyes to see better the man who was talking to her and when she realized she pointed at him with a mix of respect, gratitude and surprise calling by a name; curious to say the last.

"You are the kind oni inside my head" gasped the girl; the name make Hanzo sweat drop as he can ear the thunderous laughs of Anko in the back of the room " Thank you" said the girl but then she realized that there was another person near the man and she almost choked with tears in her eyes again " Kurenai sensei...I'm sorry".

Hanzo let the two women to be reunited and walked behind Yakumo, looking in her neck to the seal that was previously there. Not for his surprise the seal was completely broken and it has dispelled itself after Maru overload it with his own seal.

"I am very sorry my dear" sighed Hanzo " but for your own sake I have to put a seal on you again".

The words of Hanzo make all in the room froze, as they have recovered her girl, now she has to be taken away again?, the sadness in the face of the family and in Kurenai were clearly for Shizune and Anko but for the last of the two woman there was something odd, the old man wasn't like that; there was something wrong on all this.

"But..but you free me" glaring Yakumo to Hanzo with despair "Why imprison me again?".

"Uh.." Hanzo stretched his fingers "Imprison?, the heck are you talking about my dear?" ask Hanzo not very sure what was going on here; the girl wanted to have her demon back?; hope not. That thing was dangerous enough as it was, it feed on the girl chakra among the years, more time, more power. Bad combination.

All of the people look at Hanzo in confusion, there was no sense on what he was about to do and what he was saying; although it has no sense for the moment. He has released Yakumo from her demon but still he wanted to put her again in her autistic state.

"Aren't you going to seal me again?" ask Yakumo confused as Kurenai take the initiative and told the man, the fears that everyone in the room had on her minds.

"Are you going to put her again in that autistic state?".

"Kami no!" shuddered Hanzo "ah..you think I was going to?" shacked his head with a sad smile " my bad I suppose".

"Yes I am going to put a seal on you" specified Hanzo to Yakumo and the rest of her family "it would look like a tattoo and will help her to balance her chakra when she use her bloodline; the previous seal must have done numbers with your chakra control"

Hanzo run a quick hand seals and put her hand in the top of the spine of Yakume directly under her cerebellum.

"Sealing technique: Balance seal" muttered to himself before a blue glow emanated from her hand to the skin of Yakumo, leaving only a ying yang styled tattoo on her neck consisting on two kanjis inside a circle balancing each other. Human and Oni.

"See how it wasn't that bad?" smiled Hanzo " I suggest to take it easy for a week until your chakra is stabilized and start to do some chakra control exercises, get back to the basics, it will hep you to recover faster".

Hanzo stretched his fingers; even for him; all this mental odyssey has take a toll and in all honesty he was more than inclined to take the offer of Anko of some food, specially if it was her threat, until the money of the bounties he had collected by now was handed to him and he received the payment for the Hokuto mission; he was riding some red numbers.

"Well, that would be all" with a crackle from her neck as he adjusted it Hanzo bowed a little to the family and Kurenai taking her leave "a pleasure to meet you all".

Shocked and stunned to say the last, the family see the man leave with the jounin called Anko, who was relentlessly teasing the man, making him blush and trying to reply to her teasing without stuttering.

Shizune need a minute to overcome the shutdown and when she get back to the reality found the reunite family and couldn't but smile; so the trust put into Tsunade-sama friend was worth of it; on the other hand, she would like to know what the hell has happened here and with that information try to explain it to Tsunade-sama without her ass being chewed.

"I didn't know you know sealing arts" said Anko guiding her grandpa into the streets of Konoha. Both of them being quite the spectacle for the citizens; Shinobi and civilians alike; who were accustomed to the antics of the Snake mistress but the tall man at his side was something completely new.

Although the man didn't like the attention; that much was obvious; considering how he was trying to shrink himself like a turtle inside the black trench coat he was wearing; on the other hand Anko was quite exultant, exhibiting her only living relative, it was a new sensation for her and for such an personality like Anko, she was going to enjoy every minute of the show.

"I hanged with the Uzumakis a lot my dear" whispered Hanzo hiding his head inside the coat neck " can we go first to buy some clothes?" beg the man with all his face red by the embarrassment he was suffering ; he love his eccentric and energetic granddaughter but this was to much to a person like him.

"Are you sure?" stopped Anko raising an eyebrow and glaring with fun around her " all the females of Konoha are having a field trip with you right now, your new body is something took out their secret fantasies".

"Anko, my dear, please stop" whispered Hanzo shacking his head and scratching the back of his head, that movement had the consequence to open the front of her coat and reveal his body to the woman around him.

Instantaneously he listened some cat like sounds and smell some blood being dripped; his Sage senses pictured the scene in his brain and Hanzo thought it was sufficient embarrassment for a day. He has played quiet but this was outrageous, after all he was the grandfather of Anko and cutting the child some slack as a little payback for not being there when she was growing was in order but this was more than Hanzo could take without kill himself from embarrassment.

Anko laughed and taking Hanzo jumped to the roof much to the disappointment of the people on the streets who were having a lot of fun with the antics of the odd pair; it doesn't look however like they were lovers; the little affair between Kakashi and Anko was something well know among the Ninja community; instead they look like a pair of brothers.

"Come on, I know a perfect place for something to eat, and the bunch will be there too" said Anko to his now dressed Grandpa; giving him a new ninja black pants and a new grey shirt with a pair of black sandals has done wonders with his mood and Anko had nothing again his trench coat, coats are hot; she has tried Kakashi or her friends to dress it but with no success so far.

The place Anko was referring was a quite and reserved bar near the building of the Interrogation and Torture department of Konoha; all the place was made in consideration of the needs of people that pass most of their time breaking the wills of prisoners and torturing them until they give what they need.

Cool, quiet, with a lot of reserved spaces for a groups of shinobi to talk and chat without worry about anyone listen; the was no music in the place letting the chatting of the most loud of the groups as background music.

Anko pass directly to the common room into a reserved room on the back of the place, opening the door like it was her home and saluting; as only Anko can do; to the people inside the place with a wide and a little sadistic smile.

"Hi chums" saluted to the persons inside the room, all surrounding a table and playing cards will they were drinking and smoking in a relaxed manner " I bring a new face to the money grinder, be good with him".

"Hello" said Hanzo entering the room after her granddaughter, his sage senses were already working on the composition of the stage surrounding him and who are the ones present in the table and what kind of game could they be playing.

Hanzo didn't know the name but all the faces around him were familiar to him as he saw them when he was travelling around konoha not longer after his return from Jigoku; however there was obvious all of them glare in his direction a little surprised.

First, because is the first time Anko has brought anyone beyond Kakashi; not even the few genins that had caught her interest, they were to young as she said in a very un-Anko manner; on the other hand the man she has brought was blind; a blind Shinobi was a rarity among the ranks of any ninja village; someone that could not be considered ready for service.

There was another blind Shinobi in Konoha acting as Chunin but he was out of the village in a long term mission in the land of Tea. In all, it was safe to say that the six persons inside the room were quite surprised for seeing someone that has won the friendship of Anko.

"Ah, come on old man, don't be such a Hyuga uh?" patted Anko in the back forcing him to entrance in the room much to the surprise of amusement of the present of how Anko was treating and calling the poor boy.

_For Kami sake he is a twenty years old boy and Anko is calling him old man?, she is older than him_ thought Izumo sharing a glare with his pal Kotetsu about what the hell was going on.

Kakashi on the other hand give Hanzo one of his patented eye smiles after recognizing the man; even after his body changes in the forest with Shirohebi; while he take another card and sighed internally about how bad his luck can be tonight but Anko was here so perhaps the night could end well after all.

Taking a seat in front of Ibiki, the leader of the T&I of Konoha Hanzo simply attacked the peanuts over the table; but not before asking permission, after all Hanzo was a guest here; with hunger; Anko has promised him food but for the moment she has only take him to this place and there is only peanuts.

Ibiki was staring at the new comer with a raised eyebrow, he glared Anko and then the man again, seeing something very familiar on the man, it could be that he was some kind of relative of Anko?, well that would be quite a surprise.

Yamato sensed there was something odd about this man, the ex-Anbu now former Jounin and the last user of the Wood style was sensing some very weird vibes from the blind man; perhaps it was because of his powers as wood style user; it was a legend that the First hokage and his Mokuton was quite powerful again demonic chakra; but at the same time there was something very familiar with this strange boy.

"Hanzo you are embarrassing me" laughed Anko throwing herself into the couch near Kakashi and Ibiki taking one of the bottles of sake over the table and taking two long shots from the bottle " go fetch some grub from the barman, he has a delicious variety of Dango".

"And that's your treat?" sighed Hanzo "dango?, Anko my dear, as sweet and delicious it could be, for kami sake its not a meal" Hanzo walked by to the bar entrance in order to at last find something to dinner after the exhausting day he has just have.

"So...opinions people?" asked Anko now that the man has leave the room.

"Jounin level minimum" said Yamato taking a sip from his saucer after refill it with sake " his chakra is off the charts and he has a similar but darker signature than the one Naruto used for his Sage mode, nothing compared to the tenant of the kid of course".

"Relative of yours?" asked Ibiki tossing his cards to the table " I saw some resemblance".

"Old man?" chuckled Kotetsu continuing the game " good name; he speaks like an old man that for sure".

"And behaves like one" said Izumo "for a sec I was convinced he was your dad Anko".

"Ladies and gentleman" said Anko finishing the few sake left on the bottle " allow me to present you the one and only Hanzo; Hunter-nin of the village and my grandfather by the way".

The room went silent after the declaration of Anko, much for the amusement of the kunoichi and Kakashi who knew the truth since long ago and had more time to digest the bomb Tsunade had throw at them not long after Hanzo came back to the village.

"Sorry, I think I didn't ear you well" said Izumo " your what?"

"My grandpa" laughed Anko "still he conserved pretty well, Is just me or all the old friends of the Fifth did know the secret of the eternal youth?".

"The Fifth knows your little parentage?" asked Ibiki looking for a very needed dink.

"Yeah, she put him under probation as Hunter-nin" shrugged Anko not very sure of the shady paperwork Tsunade had to pull off his sleeve but Hanzo was know a Hunter-nin solo that had already completed and A rank mission and a S rank mission although the details of both of them were pretty much classified.

"Since when?" asked Yamato whose work with Anbu was quite familiar with the business the Hunter-nin usually took and he didn't remember any blind Hanzo in the records of the village Anbu or Hunter-nin.

"A month ago more or less" answered Kakashi, new head of the Anbu corps until someone take the job out of his hands; something that he was desiring deeply "I give him a mission outside the village as loyalty test and he perform flawless although a bit more destructive than I would like".

"Ah, that mission then" smiled Yamato remembering a mission that Kakashi has been bragging a lot a month ago and suddenly it has been figured as done in the records of the village " so it was him the one who took it".

Kakashi didn't say nothing but his eye smile was more than sufficient to clear the doubts of Yamato.

"Believe me" sighed Kakashi starting to protect his sake bottle for the hands of Anko after she stole the bottles from Izumo and Kotetsu before any of them even notice it "we tested him in front of Tsunade-sama, Danzo, the Hyuga head and two Anbu in the forest of death, one of that a Yamanaka".

"Oh.." comment Ibiki glaring Anko before she even move hunting his bottle "and what did you find?".

"He is Anbu captain material and I am pretty sure he was holding back in that little probation" smiled Kakashi before imitating Ibiki and throw his card to the table much to the disappointment of the rest of the player now that they had a good game " and best of all, he managed to intimidate Danzo".

Kotetsu whistled very, very impressed with the guts of the blind man.

"The fuck..." gasped Izumo with surprise " the Warhawk Danzo was intimidated by this boy" still incapable of believing it.

"_Way to go grandpa"_ smiled Anko with a little proud beaming inside her about her grandfather and how he managed to impress her every single time they meet, not only with his power but with his actions as the legend among him continues growing slow but steady.

"Not a wise move" commented Ibiki as astonished as the rest but capable of hiding better " Danzo is a nasty piece of work, I could fill a room of the T&I only with the "mysterious disappearances" that occurs when someone pisses him off".

"Ah, I knew he pointed manners back then" sighed Hanzo appearing again with a pair of trays in his hands, one of them full of food and the other full of dango " pity, he was quite talented Anbu but with no heart to balance".

At the sight of the dango, Anko started to drool for the incoming feast on her only vice apart from sake, torturing and sometimes Kakashi.

The other people in the room was more concerned with two things.

First, Hanzo was able to sneak inside of a room full of jounin level shinobi and second the food on the tray was more than enough for a dozen people.

Hanzo put the tray full of dango directly at the side of Anko happy to see his little girl dig in with an expression of supreme happiness and hearts in her eyes from the treasure of dango in front of her.

On the other hand, he started to dig in his on tray, chewing happily enough food for all the presents in the room for two days of feasting like madmen, once again the similarities of the crazy pair were more than visible for all the man in the room.

However Ibiki; and Kakashi but he was very much enjoying the show to say nothing; has pick up a little detail of what Hanzo was said before he entered the room.

"Did you knew Danzo before hand?" asked Ibiki; always the interrogator; picking another bottle of sake from the lot of them they had near the table. The bar owner; a retired Shinobi; knew very well his clients and the ungodly amount of sake and other drinks they can take.

"For the time of the foundation of Anbu" smiled Hanzo between dishes; Izumo and Kotetsu were looking at the man like it was some kind of black hole that can eat and eat non stop "he and the Sarutobi bunch were quite the pack of wild cards but they were very good on the field".

All the ninjas but Kakashi and Anko sweat dropped as the man was talking of the God of the Shinobi and the Warhawk like both of them were a mere genin. What is worst, Ibiki was capable of reading people like they were open books and this man was totally serious on what he was saying, there was no lies behind his words.

"Ok, that's too much for me" smiled Izumo taking another shot of his sake bottle, just to discover Anko has been much more quicker and stole the bottle from him and Kotetsu " Anko damn it!" shouted the man moving for picking another bottle as Ibiki has done " leave something for the rest".

"How come you are not taking Anbu again?" inquired Ibiki founding this odd man interesting to say the last; specially after knowing that he was relative of his favorite psycho " I'm pretty sure Kakashi would love to have more Anbu at his hands, the village had full hands already".

"I don't think I would be Anbu material my boy" laughed Hanzo at the thought of wearing his mask again, that were very good times but for the moment; he still has to know who was today and not dress the past no matter how comfortable it could be "I am still adapting to the village and the Anbu are lone wolves most of the time, on top of that, my Hunter-nin status is just perfect for me at the moment".

Hanzo ate a bowl of rice and meat in two bites almost chewing the bowl too.

"I am broke now, bounties and A class mission are quite welcome to my financial security right now" admit Hanzo without any shame, after all even the shinobi had to deal with bills " in my time there were a lot of powerful shinobi around but today its a total madness, even there is a book with bounties of dozens of ninjas from all the countries".

"The bingo book?" asked Kotetsu, surprised to sense the confusion in the mind of the man the bingo book was something that even the genins know about.

"That's it" smiled Hanzo "I love that book, its totally useful, I now can gain some quick money when I'm out doing any missions, do you know how expensive is chakra conductive metal?, for kami sake I started to think about mining it myself on the land of Iron after seeing the prices".

"Yeah" nodded all the Shinobi in the table at the same time; the cost of having good equipment is huge and the only way to make some real money is to perform high level mission A or S mission; its always been a problem for elite shinobi.

"What kind of weapons are you interested?" asked curious Izumo, owner of a very strange weapon himself.

"Metal itself more than the weapons" shrugged Hanzo surprising everybody on the table when he make one long and sharp blade erupt from the palm of his hand "I don't really need weapons itself but the quality of the metal surely matters, the better the metal, the better weapons I can make with my bloodline".

"Ok, enough of the interrogations to my granpa" laughed Anko, delighted with the expressions of his boss and the boys when his old man did his trick with the blade " have a drink Hanzo and just have a good time, you earned it after the stunt with the Kuramas".

"Ah, sorry my dear" shacked his head Hanzo " sure thing although I'm not a heavy drinker myself; I cant hold my liquor as much as I would like".

Suddenly all the people in the room feel pity for the man as they noticed the glee on the eye of their favourite psycho kunoichi.

"That's quite unfortunate for you" whispered Kakashi, gaining nods from the rest of the table.

Hanzo simple shrugged without losing his smile and continue chewing the food, really happy to eat something after two days of continuous activity and nothing more than water and some rations bars that tasted like cardboard.

"We have to fix that" said Anko nodding determined and suddenly Hanzo feel two different sensations at one.

A sudden chill in his spine advertising that Anko would probably find something that he wouldn't like at all and a sudden exciting sensation on his back and shoulders wanting to know what the hell had Anko under her sleeve.


	25. Anbu tales 25

Anbu Tales XXV

Konohagakure

900 AM

"AAAAAANNNNNNNKKKKKKKKOOOOOOO!"

"HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNNNNZZZZZZOOOOO!"

All the population of Konoha jumped at the same time, when this two shouts filled the morning air; the shinobi of the village suddenly get his hands on his weapons as they sensed the menace in the air.

A black and white blur was moving trough the roofs of Konoha and everyone could sense the anger emanating from him; at some point the blur divided on two; one silver blur went directly to the Hokage tower to have his ass chewed Kami knows why but he had his own suspicions and the black and white continued his path to the apartment of a very famous Kunoichi in konoha.

When the blur reached the door of the apartment; the wood of the floor cracked for the sudden weight and force over them; revealing a very pissed of Hanzo dress again in his black boxers and a black coat with the Kanji for Oni in the back.

Kicking the door Hanzo entered the apartment like a storm ready for tear apart limb for limb his granddaughter after the prank she has been able to put on him the last night; not to mention the hideous hangover he was experimenting and considering his body, having a hangover was something theoretically impossible.

Fuming in rage, Hanzo walked inside the apartment; which by the case was a total and absolute mess of dirty clothes, empty sake bottles and food trays leaning everywhere. Hanzo was now a little lost about the bio hazard his little granddaughter was living on, ok, he wasn't much better on his younger days but this was beyond the charts for kami sake; how can Anko live like this?.

Anyway back to his anger before the head ache take over his brain and make him forgot about the scolding he was going to give her granddaughter for the prank she had cast on him; if it wasn't because Hanzo was quite resilient at this moment he would be in the hospital dehydrated and in with a spine injure not to mention muscle cramps all over his hips.

Storming his way trough all the rubbish, Hanzo reached the main dorm door and open it ut ready for giving Anko a piece of his mind. When the door opened and his Sage senses kick in picturing the room, Hanzo blushed, angered, saddened and stunned at the same time because what he was sensing.

It was not only the smell after a passionate night of hot sex but the image of her granddaughter and Kakashi making out like a pair of horny rabbits what disrupted totally his train of thoughts.

Snorting the man close the door and headed to the kitchen to seek the freezer and make himself a cold ice bag to put directly over his pained head now that the anger has been subdued by all other kind of depressing thoughts. Sitting in total defeat on one of Anko kitchen chairs, Hanzo started to cut of all his sensations to let his Sage chakra deal with the after effects of whatever the poison Anko managed to slip in him during the last night.

A hell of a night for Kami sake, and the presence of Hagoro didn't help too; the damn woman was hiding on his skin; hiding her presence inside his body as a tattoo like Shirohebi and her granddaughters had done before.

Lot of Onis can transform itself into marks or tattoos to help their clan member and their summoners for the case; it helps a lot in combat giving an extra pair of eyes and another source of power not to mention making the owner much more resilient to genjtusu having two chakra sources running inside their bodies without worrying about rejection that is most of the cases when two different chakra collides.

Only during the most...exhausting parts of the night did Hagoro show up wanting to Hanzo to fulfill his word about pleasure; from there on Hanzo just follow the flow knowing full well that the shit has already hit the fan.

The ice on his head was good but he needs water or better a good cold black tea to quell his pains and his depression; finding tea on Anko apartment was an impossible task; taking a clean mug from the drawers of the kitchen, Hanzo started to fill the jar with water; channelling a bit of chaka and biting his thumb for a quick summoning.

As the summoning was successful a tiny version of Shirohebi was moving along her free arm, reaching his shoulders and laying there silently as the man gulped a litre of water without even breath.

"Good day Sheva my dear" said Hanzo refilling the mug and sitting again on the chair with all his misery running through his head as he started to remember what the hell has happened during the last night.

"Good day Hanzo-san" replied the snake very amused from the sorry state of the man "why has you called me?".

"First of all, How are Shirohebi and your sister?" asked the man worried about the well being of the old snake " I leave you in a very awkward situation with a Chunin of Konoha"

"They are perfectly well" hissed as smile the snake " after you leave us in the forest we talk and reach an agreement".

"Good to know; now back to the business. I have been poisoned and I don't know not the poison, not the moment" said Hanzo taking a sip from his refilled water mug, the hangover and the night exercises has let him in the verge of dehydration "I need your healing arts to erase the hangover I am experimenting and discover with what kind of hellish substance I had been poisoned".

The snake move his tongue over the neck of Hanzo tasting his sweat before moving inside him like he did in the forest when she and her sister help the man to reconstruct his wonderful body full of Oni modifications.

After she tasted the sweat she smiled inside her mind having pretty much a good idea of what has happened and cursing her sister for not be informed of the fun of the last night. But there was something odd with Hanzo too, a lingering scent all over him of the presence of a demon.

"Its just a hangover Hanzo-san" chuckled the snake thinking about telling the man the origin of his problems or just let him think it was a poison " there is no rest of poison in you except the hangover you are experimenting right now".

"Sheva my dear..." Hanzo massaged his forehead with caution of not throwing the ice bag over his head, the ice was a blessing for him along the much needed water.

"Please I'm not in the mood or the conditions for a verbal sparring, I know it was no common poison but it put me under an state of frenzy that..." Hanzo blushed furiously remembering some of the most extreme actions of the night felling a ghost pain in the hips.

"I'm no expert on the matter but I think you were; as the other animals call it; on heat" the snake was having the fun of the year with Hanzo, doing all was possible to hide his amusement under a cape of professionalism.

"That's impossible, human doesn't have "heat" as you call it, at last not all of them but..." freeze Hanzo before felling a pierce sensation on his head as his Sage chakra healed the worst of the hangover, fortunately the ice and the water; refilled again; was all he need to recover for the monstrous party of the previous night.

"Hanzo-san you are not entirely human remember?" pointed politely the snake as the blood of Hanzo freeze in his veins.

"Oh for kamis sake don't tell me I am going to have episodes like this from time to time" muttered Hanzo sinking in depression more and more for the moment " damn it, I will have to lock me like a werewolf during the full moon" shacked his head Hanzo seeing that the Oni modifications were more deeper than he thought " what was the catalyst anyways?".

Sheva cursed inside his scaly head, she had thought that Hanzo had forgotten already about the "poison" that had start his heat in the first place; despite of all was done with the best of the intentions between her sister and Anko-san, the result have been quite spectacular seeing how affected the man was.

"Food perhaps or some kind of drink that had stimulants like some teas" shrugged off the snake not really want to explain to Hanzo that her sister and Anko had given enough aphrodisiac to burn the mind and body of a dozen of common humans.

"Kami" said Hanzo leaning on the back of the chair drinking water and moving the ice bag on his head to a more comfortable position, now he had to take very drastic measures on what he eats and drinks in order to discover what was the ingredient who triggered the heat in the first place.

Another complication to the pile of problems; and his body was starting to ask for food, his transformation and physical changes demand nutrition, if it wasn't for his own metal style that empowers his bone frame he would have already glass crystal bone from the loss of calcium.

The feast yesterday was good but he had to repeat more often in the next days for his body recovery; he could heal fast but new flesh need new nutrients to grow and now he had to take care of what does he eat so doesn't start another hell night.

"_Ok, it was really the hell of a night"_ high five himself with a quick smirk on his pained face but the aftereffects of the impulses were killing him _"I didn't have one of this since my bachelor party with the Anbu and Tobirama; thanks Kami we pulled it out the village; if we had done it in the recently formed village his fiance and Lady Mito would have killed us"._

"You worry too much Hanzo-san" hissed the snake calling the attention of the man " you need to eat as much as you can this days until you recover from the inner surgery we did on you in the forest" informed the serpent with a medical tone " your appetite is a normal consequence and your heat well, that could be explained with the presence of the demon inside your body".

"Hagoro" realized Hanzo, the Oni woman has been inside of him all the time since the sealing, and it would be quite easy for her to trigger his sex drive like fireworks " damn it" swear in part relieved in part angered.

"_Not to mention you could be "poisoned"_ _again in the future, Grandmother Shirohebi wants you to found a mate as quick as possible" _thought Mila with a tear running at the side of her head in amusement of how easy to manipulate was the man under her.

He seems to trust anyone at his side without a doubt, not it was not a good trait to have faith in the people around you but it could turn into betrayal if you are not cautious enough.

Hanzo groaned suddenly as the silver metal clone entered the apartment; for some reason it look all beaten up as he entered the place searching for the original and not surprised to found him in the kitchen and looking very miserable.

The clone smiled or try; the damages on his dace prevent him to be able to do anything more than smirk; as he can see the original groan his hangover, he was pretty sure that by this time he would be burning alive his granddaughter but as he could sense the intense make out session in the only bedroom of the place; he was able to understand what has happened more or less.

No matter how much time did you don't see a relative, the idea of your little granddaughter having sex is some kind of traumatic for any decent parent out there and of course there was the little problem of Tsunade.

Thanks Kami that the clone was as resilient as metal; if not the punch from Tsunade will vaporize his head, not the woman didn't have any right to chew his ass, specially after know how wild the party last night was.

The clone dispelled and went back into Hanzo along with the memories of the events in the Hokage office much to Hanzo dismay who wasn't exactly in the best of the forms now. Still the Hokage was called and there is a good point on all this mess, along the Hokage was the dog-nin woman who had his scroll with her as she and her team had returned to Konoha.

On the other hand, he had to explain a lot, a lot that he wanted to explain and still he know it would be for the best not to handle secrets with the village. Well not all the village, there was enough problems already inside to make it worse with a loose canon like him going back and forth producing chaos whenever he go.

"Jigoku" said Hanzo as curse and swear at the same time, before stand up and start to walk to Tsunade office.

He didn't even bother to dispel Sheva, if the snake was with him much better; this days he had more friends among the summoning beast than among the humans but it didn't bother him a bit, in the old days was very similar but he had a family called Konoha to take care apart from his contracts.

Talking about contracts; he had still to call a lot of them to catch up after all this time; it would be about time to had a summoning council to know how many of his contracts are available and how many of them will not.

Hanzo smirked inside his head, he has hang a lot with the Uzumaki in the old days, learning all he can about the wonderful art of sealing but in Jigoku all his knowledge of seals had turn more darker than he would like to be. Still there was a piece of knowledge that remains unchanged and that was the knowledge of making contracts.

Not how to sign contracts, but to actually make a contract. Bounding an entire spice to the contract as much as today contracts makes with his or her summoners; it was a dangerous secret now that the Uzumaki are no longer as available as the old times.

And talking about old times, it was about time too to start digging a little on what the hell has happened in all these years when he was in Jigoku being tortured or trained indistinctly. He had a huge gap in common knowledge, the soldier pills where just the tip of the iceberg along with the bingo book.

Sheva just coiled herself along the neck and the shoulders of Hanzo; with no protest from the man; enjoying the natural heat of his body and closing the eyes like a snake enjoying the morning sun.

Hanzo did the ram seal and shadow cloned himself twelve times before massaging his head, tossing the ice into the sink along the mug of water after drinking a litre of water again. His clones were more dressed than him, with black ninja pants, anbu sandals, white shirt and the black trench coat with the kanji for oni in the back.

"Half of you to the library" ordered Hanzo, the clones disappeared in a quick movement.

Hanzo made another metal clone similar to the one called Tetsu but this one has a more tanned skin.

"You and the rest to the training grounds and start the Sealing fist katas, let see what abomination have we created, clone yourselves every hour to avoid overload".

Alone again in the entrance of the building, Hanzo sighed and walked to the closest clothes shop he could find open at this hours, it was starting to get into his nerves how he managed to destroy; one way or another but always end the same; all his clothes except the coat and the boxers; better dress before go to be scolded by the Little princess for the disaster of the night.

Anko and Kakashi shared a look went the man went down the street as amusing the night has been, both had to recognize that the joke perhaps has gone a little to far, but neither of them had an idea of what an inhibited Hanzo was capable of doing in the red district of Konoha.

Anko had even took notes and Kakashi compared his eternal orange book with some of the actions of the man and started to wonder if he would like to continue the glorious Icha Icha series; undoubtedly he had the knowledge and the abilities to put some of the most torrid scenes of the books to shame.

"Anko...I know you wanted him to relax a bit but I think we have overdone it a little" smiled Kakashi on one of those unique moments on where he was without his mask; after all he was in his lover apartment and Anko hated the mask in the bedroom.

"He needed it" shook her head with infinite fun "however I was scared for a second here, did you fell it when he entered the apartment?".

"Yeah, he was very piss off, how did you know he would stop when he saw us in the middle of it?" asked Kakashi a little surprised when Anko instead of run, kissed him like there was no tomorrow; not he had any protest, Anko is a very enthusiastic lover.

"Despite all his power, my old man is a kind soul in the end, how do you think he will react seeing his little grandchild making out with his boyfriend?".

"Fury or embarrassment" guessed Kakashi.

"Exactly" chuckled the woman "and Hanzo is not the angry type, or at last is not what it shows to the rest of the world".

"Fearing a mask?" smiled Kakashi to his lover " I know a thing or two about that myself".

"Yep" nodded Anko before caressing the man chest with her expert hands " but back to the business, on what position of the book are we now?".

Saying Hanzo was felling miserable would be an understatement; after the glorious and disastrous night at the same time he was massaging his head as he walked on the Konoha streets; with more clothes on; muttering to himself as the clones started to inform him of the different progress made on the Sealing Fist and the search done on the library.

There was no doubt that the view of the six blind Hanzos touching all the books in the library; as the only way he can read actually; would be shocking to say the last for the people in the library but he need the information for Kami sake; his ignorance was starting to get seriously dangerous.

History, wars, the juunchiruki, the Uchiha massacre, the raise and fall of villages; when he learned about the fall of Ushizogakure, Hanzo fell a pierce in his human heart, he really like the Uzumaki; the tragedy of Ame, the bloodlines purge in Kiri.

"This era is a fucking damn mess!" he shouted suddenly in the middle of the hallways of the Hokage tower shaking the walls of the tower, making the poor secretary near the entrance jump of her chair scared of the shout and the man.

"Sorry my dear" smiled Hanzo still receiving some backup from his clones out there, every piece of information he had the less liked it " I have an appointment with Hokage-sama I'm Onigawara Hanzo".

"Ah, yes, she is waiting you come in" said the woman, using paperwork as shield to cover herself from the madman shouting at the tower.

Hanzo pass alongside the poor secretary to climb the stairs to the Hokages office; just as he expected at the moment he went inside the room a giant paper fan hit him directly in the head as salute.

Smashed into the floor Hanzo growled in pain; not a good combination Tsunade punishment and a hangover.

"Care to explain what the hell what you thinking yesterday night and why the hell did you have to demolish a damn bar along with Gais mini-clone?" shouted Tsunade at him, while Hanzo was crawling miserably to the sofa in the extreme of the room in order to stood up from the floor and recovery from the impact.

Only Tsunade was present at the office; Shizune was busy dealing with all the paperwork she was going to put over Tsunade desk in an hour, before all the bureaucracy of Konoha ends to made all the paperwork ready to be signed by the Hokage.

"Auch little princess" said Hanzo pained raising both hands in submission at the sight of the paper fan coming at him with painful intentions" ok, ok, I am sorry, I was out my mind at the moment".

"I'm afraid that Hanzo-san eat or drink something that reacted very bad with his augmented body" said suddenly Sheva sliding outside of Hanzo coat and over his shoulders in order to put a little healing chakra inside the pained brain of the man " it didn't cause any damage but it did cause some interesting secondary effect".

Tsunade was a little surprised to see the snake, she was pretty much sure than only Anko, Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke had the contract of the snakes, in the forest Hanzo show he had it too but the rare white snakes variety of snake summons; it was kind of surprising but the Snake lady of Konoha was his fiancee back in the first days of the village.

"What secondary effect?" asked Tsunade a little confused for the news, sitting on her chair and taking a bottle of Kami bless sake form her drawer. She didn't offered to Hanzo as he was pretty much nursing a hangover " and what the hell did you poisons yourself with ?".

"He was in heat" hissed the snake like he was laughing at the man incommode grunt form the revelation " the substance melted away his inhibitions; specially the sexual ones; and make him the star of the party for a night".

Tsunade laughed so hard that she started to cough almost drowning herself with her sake at the information she had just received, now she understand some of the most disturbing yet arousing and impressive rumours she had ear in the way to her office and among the people of the village.

"For Kami sake stop my dear" the normal pale Hanzo was acquiring various shades of red in his face "I am already embarrassed enough, don't rub it please".

"The substance is still unknown and considering all the food and drink he consume yesterday night it would be very hard to identify the substance" said the snake continuing with her report much to Tsunade fun and embarrassment of her summoner "however there was no real danger for the village, it was nothing that couldn't be take care with the help of some of the most dedicate Night workers of the red district".

Hanzo went crimson red at remembering the night he had just had and what happened when he wake up surrounded by eight sweated very naked women barely covered by sheets and with satisfaction painted all over her faces.

It was not until the moment he exit the suite of the brothel that he was told of what amazing feat of endurance had he achieved without even knowing.

Not need to say after that he took his coat; the only piece of his clothes he could find beyond his black boxers; and run to catch and flay his granddaughter for leaving him do something this stupid and fucking embarrassing.

"What?" asked Tsunade stopping her drink midways after the words of the snake not very sure how to take those words; his uncle has gone to a brothel?; well that was not like him at all; he would preferred to be death than to be caught in one of those places, specially after his relationship with Hebihime.

"Anko-san idea" moved her head the snake as she was shrugging her shoulders " she and her mate almost forced Hanzo-san into the place after his little and destructive spar with the drunken kid, she said Hanzo-san needed to relax a little".

"You damn sneaky, clever, manipulative and slippery piece of..." muttered Hanzo after some realization came up to him.

The clones had been sending him info but at the same time and while Sheva was doing a very good job reporting the damn night he was doing some memory of the events and there was a little fact that he had almost overlook and it was that Anko did give him a drink; not alcohol but some kind of tonic; during the night.

He liked a lot the metallic and cool taste of the liquid although he didn't remember where the hell had tasted it before. Now he was remembering when did he taste something like that before as the tact and smell of the snake around his body triggered his memory.

"Sheva my dear..." said Hanzo and the snake stiffened immediately " Anko and you didn't make me drink Twin snakes elixir right?".

The snake puffed out of existence before she had to answer that question.

"Damn you schemer woman" grumbled Hanzo massaging his head, now realizing what the hell has happened; a very tiny part of his mind was pretty much wondering how can he get a bottle or two of the stuff; the elixir was a potent aphrodisiac with an stimulant effect, much similar to get drunk and high in the same shot.

Tsunade saw the snake run for her live and couldn't but wonder what the hell was Hanzo talking about, so she ask; Hanzo would never say no to her if he was the real Hanzo; with an inside smile; Tsunade remembered how he and his grandfather Hashirama really spoiled her when she was a child.

"What is the twin snake elixir Hanzo?" ask Tsunade with curiosity, it must be hard stuff to surpass the healing factor of Hanzo; something that she still had problems to decipher, the test made on his blood were as strange as contradictory; not to mention his Sage mode, capable of filtering most of the poisons.

"A potent stimulant and aphrodisiac all in one" sighed Hanzo ready to fell the paper fan against the back of his head.

Tsunade burst of laughter was not on Hanzo list of things that could happen after his declaration on what his own granddaughter and summons had done to him.

"Are you telling me that the make you horny as hell and then they unleashed you into the red district?" Tsunade was holding her sides still laughing at Hanzo misadventures "oh, that priceless, Jiraiya would have a trip field with you uncle, damn it, I'm sure that Kakashi would try to enrol you into continue the Icha Icha books after the stunt you pulled out yesterday night".

"Why all the women around me enjoys torturing and embarrassing me?" whispered Hanzo to himself while he was putting order into the memories his clones were sending almost non stop to him during his research of the library and during that little clearance of his already exhausted brain he catch up some very interesting information.

"Sons of a syphilitic pennaggolan!" shouted the man surprising Tsunade who was still recovering from the previous laughs.

"Whats up Hanzo?" raised an eyebrow Tsunade a little shocked by the reaction of Hanzo to something, she hoped it wasn't for her laughs, there must be something else running in his mind.

"I will have a word with him, Oh yeah I will have" gritted Hanzo very pissed of but he turned to Tsunade with a faint and still tired smile " don't worry my dear, I have an horde of clones "reading" the library and discovered the Kumo-Hyuga incident; I know the little Hinata; the heiress its your son girlfriend and I couldn't but feel a little upset for it".

Tsunade smirked at this man antics and sat on her chair recovering from the laughs, taking her bottle and chatting with the man about what the hell she can do with him.

Hanzo had a very good ideas by the way, some of them will be a hell of paperwork but still they could be great.

But what it was most important is that in two days, Hanzo will recover his name; his true name...thanks heavens for that; then the real work could begin.


	26. Anbu tales 26

Anbu Tales XXVI

Konoha T&I department.

1600 PM

"So, what can I do for you my boy?" asked Hanzo with a mug of coffee in his hand, enjoying the taste of the beverage as something new; it was something exported from outside the continent and in his time there was nothing similar; a little too bitter but enjoyable for the most part.

"When we chat yesterday you impress me with your knowledge of broking an enemies mind" smirked Morino Ibiki, head chef of the T&I of Konoha "so I was wondering if you could give a hand in a recent matter and not to mention we have to compare our Iron maiden technique, we didn't reach an agreement on that before you crashed the wall in front of us ;exchanging hits capable of killing bulls; with Gais mini-clone".

"Don't rub it please" groaned Hanzo still embarrassed from the night.

During the day a man has even came to talk to him if he was interested in a part time job as an escort for high society ladies; a good name for a male prostitute for the nobility or rich people of the village and the rest of the fire country, he has rejected the job but the man then revealed another little fact of his crazy night.

The day he put his hands on the bastard that recorded his performance in the brothel and put into the market as one of the most spectacular amateur porno movies ever seen, he would make him or her regret being born.

"Happy to oblige about the job" shrugged Hanzo "about the technique we have to see them in action before making any judgements, I don't know where or how did you manage to acquire but I was pretty sure its was an original of mine; Metal release; and by so not been able to copy".

Ibiki guided Hanzo inside of the building from his office to the cell where the job Ibiki has told Hanzo about was residing actually; they pass trough a lot of cells; some of the places were occupied with works in progress.

Ibiki noted that Hanzo didn't look bothered a bit for what he was earring inside the cells. Torture is not a beautiful thing and it was always a hard work to bring out the truth from the shinobi in the place. Shinobi are trained to withstand torture; physical and mental; so they not betray the village they were from but no one can withstand perpetual torture; eventually they would break but until them you have to push them to their limits. And that involves for the common a lot of screaming.

"Curious" said Ibiki "I always thought it was kind of a summoning but instead the animal contracts I was able to call a death tool".

"Ah, then everything changes my boy" smiled Hanzo taking a sip from his coffee following Ibiki inside the deeper cells were dangerous ninja; jounin level and beyond; were confined when are interrogated before send them to jail " we have to compare then at the training grounds, however I'm afraid that would be a little unfair my technique could not be learn but yours yes".

"What do you mean?" didn't understand Ibiki; for seeing a technique is impossible to learn it, only the sharingan had that capability " Its only seeing who of them is the best, not if we are stolen each other.

"I'm a master summoner my boy" smiled Hanzo " I am quite familiar with the summoning technique, perhaps I would not replicate your technique but I am pretty sure I can came up with a very convincing facsimile given enough time".

"Damn it" snorted Ibiki now not so eager to show Anko relative one of his most powerful and precious technique of hunting and interrogation, they were techniques supposedly given to the members of the T&I and the Iron Maiden was one of the secrets techniques of the job.

He was trying to figure out how come the man had a technique supposedly secret and now it results that the technique he used was a bastardized version of the original metal release used by this man.

Ibiki has to admit that he was suspicious at the beginning but after a Yamanaka brain scan, the approval of the Fifth Hokage, the fact that he was really an Anko relative and the yesterday night he had to admit the man was pretty interesting. Now he will even see if he was material for the T&I department although he confessed yesterday night that he was probably among the first Anbu of the village.

They reached the room talking about how come his own bloodline technique could have been transform into a special death tool summoning, Hanzo has his own ideas but the theories of Ibiki; not a technique expert but yes clever enough to see the practical side of things; were pretty much valid too.

"There is your little assignment" smiled Ibiki pointing through the reinforced glass that separated the room; the interrogation and the side room; allowing Hanzo to see the inside of the room in order to allow him to ponder what the hell he has stepped into this time.

"I knew this woman" commented Hanzo leaving his empty coffee in a trash can, his sage senses were a little useless against a wall and a crystal but he could fell the chakra of the woman form a mile and for his surprise he recognized the signature.

"So..how a blind man is capable of seeing that he is a woman?" smirked Ibiki enjoying the sensation of catching Hanzo unaware and extract another secret of the puzzle, he and Anko had a little bet of how much could find about the man and his secrets "and not try to cover yourself with a chakra pulse, I had a ninja that does something similar and he can pull a similar stunt".

"Sage sense" shrugged Hanzo like it explains all " I sense her chakra and I recognize the signature form a previous battle".

"Ah, clever boy" laughed Ibiki.

Hanzo face palmed inside his head form the little slip, now he has revealed his augmented sage senses and as sure as hell he would have to explain it to Tsunade at some point; he was slowing down the filling of his ninja profile as much as he can. Mostly because the changes the Oni did on him are still a work in progress; even with the help of the snakes; and the fact of his summoning contracts and how much of them would accept his calling.

The rats, the mountain wolfs, the white snakes, the Onis and the Shinigamis were solid for the moment; the others not so sure; there is always complications when you deal with the powerful beast of the summon realms; they are a quite eccentric bunch and by so, their summoner has to had some unique qualities and requisites too.

"So..what do you want me to do with her?" asked Hanzo a little bit confused "I'm not an interrogator, the best I can do is summon an Oni and let him take the job of breaking her hard but I assume you want them alive and relatively well".

"Your call" Ibiki refilled her cup from a coffee maker in the corner of the room, all the rooms in the T&I had one, helps a lot when you had to work twenty hours a day sometimes " let see what could you do with her before I pass her to Anko and the torture division".

"And Wouldn't a Yamanaka made the job much more easier?" ask Hanzo still a little mad with the mind reading clan for the assassination attempt a day after his return.

"Sure but we don't want to be caught in any nasty mind traps or fail safes inside her brain" shrugged Ibiki " if she had one of those we risk a konoha shinobi for nothing".

"If she had one of those she wouldn't talk no matter what we do" pointed Hanzo

"I suppose but I prefer to discover it without a comrade inside her brain".

"Wise man" surrender Hanzo "What I can do and what I can not?".

"Nothing permanent" Ibiki scratched the back of his head "the daimio of her country want her back in one piece" explained a little piss off from it " I think he is going to execute her for treason in front of a lot of people; apart from that all is fair game".

Hanzo sighed and abandon the room in order to have a conversation with the woman put in the chair.

As one might think, the cells on the T&I aren't some kind of medieval torture chambers; there is no real need of it; why would you need artifacts of torture when with a pair of hand seals and a little bit of chakra you can do wonders to the people brains?.

However the chakra inside the cells was almost impossible to mold or manipulate in any form, calling a summoning was totally discarded thanks to a lot of seal surrounding all buildings and only members of the T&I knows what are the special rooms where that activities can be done.

Said so, Hanzo entered the room and sat in front of the rogue kunoichi of Iwa; the bee master he had defeated in the cave; not sure at all about how to face this little task Ibiki has give to him but first of all, he is going to take a seat and with a single hand seal remove the silence tag in the mouth of the woman.

As the tag fell to the table, the woman gaped in relieve; breathing with that piece of paper in the mouth is difficult and very incommode but after recovering her breath she just glared Hanzo with hostility, determined to didn't say a word.

Hanzo noted the silence of the woman but noted too that the room was not as closed as the others in terms of chakra; any jounin worth his salt could; with a lot of effort and concentration; put some techniques on the table.

If he or she wasnt tied tightly like the woman was.

"So you are the bee summoner" said Hanzo sitting in the chair in a relaxed posture " I take you didn't even try to dig into the contract power and responsibilities?".

For a second doubt glared in the eyes of the woman, who didn't expect such words from his new interrogator. She was very conscious of the tremendous power of the man and the time pass inside her metal coffin was a total black space in her mind; like a long and dark dream; not bad but still something inside her tell her that the time could have been much, much worse.

She prefer to play the silence card with this strange blind man; if he was the new interrogator she was sure this was going to be hard, fortunately the interrogator didn't go directly to the torture, she has heard before of the reputation of the Konoha T&I and how they are the best.

"Don't play silent and mysterious girl card with me my dear" sighed Hanzo and some how he look much more older than he looks " I am summoner too; so I was thinking how much the difference was from my time to yours".

The woman continue silent; for the moment the man has give her a little piece of info, the contract with the bees was more than just calling at your side powerful monsters. She knew already of the man summoner capabilities; the onis on the cave were proof enough; but she didn't understand what he means with different times.

"So I was correct you are not the keeper of the contract but just a signer" sighed sadly Hanzo " I was hoping to find another real summoner you know?, but looks I have to keep looking. A real pity".Hanzo really look disappointed much to the surprise of the woman who didn't understand what was he talking about.

Of course she was a summoner; she has signed the contract of the bees; one of the few contracts in possession of Iwa; before she became a missing-nin and a wanted criminal in her country. The contract allow you to summon powerful shinobi beast, and the keeper of the contract is the Tutsikage.

"Back to business then" shrugged the man glaring with his blind eyes to the woman for a minute, thinking how to make her speak without broking her badly; the oni discarded of course, they will not stop until the woman was nothing but a piece of ragged flesh; he could torture the woman with some metal blades, decisions, decisions.

"Ok, lets start form the only piece of information I really want to know" shrugged Hanzo talking in loud voice "I want the name of the bastard that pointed you to the konoha group you ambushed".

The Iwa rogue nin didn't say a word, convinced that the less he obtained from her the better, an idea that surprised her; how come she was so convinced she could resist the interrogation of the most famous T&I department of the five villages?.

"Silent treatment again?" said Hanzo scratching the wood table with his own finger and leaving very clear claw marks over the wood; hinting the damage his fingers could have done to a body of flesh and blood.

"You know?, I was pretty much convinced that a rogue kunoichi as powerful as you, would be much more intelligent" commented Hanzo clearing his blade like fingers with the edge of the table " you know the options here, don't be stupid, you had no reason to be so adamant about your silence".

The woman insisted on her silence; and she was really surprised about that; that wasn't absolutely like her, there was something odd about her, was he under a genjutsu?. Impossible but it makes sense; it was possible that the contractor did put her under a genjutsu to made her impossible to betray him or her.

"I am here to make you talk with some good manners and old good common sense but you are making this exceptionally difficult my dear" continued talking Hanzo sensing the struggling inside the woman something that irked him; there was something odd in her head.

Her chakra was not moving naturally. Not really a technique or a fail safe to put her off business permanently, there was something else.

"I can obtain what I want by you telling me and cooperating; making your stance more comfortable and perhaps preventing your execution or " smiled Hanzo casually " you can continue the silent and I will hand you to one of my colleges with an extreme love for inflicting pain and in the end I still will obtain what I want and as third option in the improbably case of you resist the previous two I will simply mind rape your brain with the nastiest mind technique I could find; resulting in obtaining what I want every time but you going Fubar for the rest of your life".

The silence between them was dense; Hanzo was totally right on his assumptions, it was just a matter of how much cooperative the woman could be; it was not a real surprise to any shinobi that prisoners are handed to their village after a short term imprisonment; after all the Shinobi are expensive and even the lost of one is a serious waste of time, money and effort.

The life of a Ninja can be short and gruesome yes; but they are very trained people who has to handle the most important missions of his country. As this, one has to be the best of the best, so the ninja training its severe and painful once you have become a genin.

"Well, seeing you are not decided to talk lets play little game to see if you can be more cooperative" shrugged Hanzo suddenly with three little metal cards in his right hand " you are going to hate this game that's for sure but its a tested working method to make any stubborn bird like you sing like an angel".

Hanzo show the woman the blank space of the metal cards, putting over the table with little care; making a heavy sound; and proceed to stretch his hand a little before taking one of them with his free hand and start to explain the game to the woman.

"Its quite simple" smiled Hanzo to the woman who was struggling inside her brain to know why she didn't talk already; prison was much better than be handed to the torture division and be crippled for life; cooperation could make her prevent her execution waiting for the arrest from Iwa in the Blood prison.

"I will put a seal on one of these cards" Hanzo did a quick hand seal showing how the metal reacted to his chakra changing the form of the card " when I finish, I will shuffle the cards and you will pick one of them; your destiny is at your hands".

Hanzo take the first one of the cards and separate it from the other two, biting his thumb and summoning without seals; a little grey and scarred rat with two sickles on his back appeared over the table.

"Nezukito" nodded Hanzo to the rat who was glaring him with no little surprise " I would ask you to perform the bucket torture if your card is chosen".

"How many of my progeny could I bring to me Hanzo-san?, this could be a delicious fresh woman flesh feast for us" asked the rat with a bright in his black eyes as he glared the kunoichi that scared the woman much more than any previous menace.

"As much as you want, always inside the bucket you now the rules and bring with you a healer, she had to survive to the process" shrugged Hanzo sealing the rat into the card with two hand seals.

Hanzo pick all three cards and started to shuffle the trio of metal slabs much to the fear of the kunoichi in front of him; she has listened to the fucking rat and they were talking of eating her innards alive for fucks sake.

Damn it; she wanted to talk; anything better than torture, she had no loyalty for anyone since all his former rogue teammates were dead or captured as her, she was dammed and she knows it, the better deal she could obtain the better for her but instead of playing safe, she was shutting her mouth up only to wait for the executioner blade to perform his job.

"Ok, this will be enough" the woman raised her head as she could read the kanji inside the seal of the card; the kanji rat and devour"with this I think all would be sufficient".

Hanzo shuffled the three cards and put over the table with a smile on his face; letting the woman take her pick; after all it was her who is going to suffer through hell back and forth.

"So...what is going to be?, just look the card you want and I will raise it for you to read what is coming at you full force" commented happily the man like it was a game instead of an interrogation with a lot of pain incoming " remember that I give you the choice to talk but yo refused, so this is all your own doing".

In appearance; at last for an outsider viewer; this was not as nerve wracking as it appears but if you had been already for a day of constant interrogation with some extra effort as some punches in the face or the stomach and some "accidents" with sharp objects; the last thing you need is a total blind psycho saying that he will make you suffer and worst of all he really gave her the opportunity to talk and prevent most of the gruesome tortures.

Hell was coming in her way and the man didn't look at all as he was bluffing, he was smiling yes; but the kind of smile you see when a psycho is butchering her prey with a rusted machete.

She didn't look any of the cards, instead she look directly into the man eyes; just to remember he was blind; he couldn't see her horrified look; he was going to torture her and the only way to her to say that she was willing to speak was lost for her simply because she couldn't talk.

Defeated she low the gaze trying to find a way around the situation; being it broke the silent or not choosing any of the damn cards of the table, she needs time to find her way around.

"Ah, so you have choose that one" said with a quick laugh the blind man much to the surprise of the Iwa kunoichi, who just realized one thing.

The man has said she has to choose one card by looking at it, how the hell was going to be capable the blind ninja to tell what card has she choose?, damn it, it was a trap, a trap that can only mean one thing.

It doesn't matter at all what the hell she had choose; the game was rigged since the beginning. Confused and a little angered by the treachery of the interrogator, the kunoichi raised her glare just to see the card and feel his blood freeze inside her veins.

The card picked was the rat and bucket card.

She started to struggle with all her might against his own thoughts she wanted to speak damn it, even for a second she wanted to curse this fucking interrogator all she can before the pain began.

"Gotcha!" said suddenly Hanzo and with a quick movement push her right hand middle finger over the forehead of the woman pushing a tiny bit of chakra inside her brain.

For the shocked woman; she couldn't even see him moving at all; it was only darkness after that single but curiously gentle touch. His body feel unconscious over the table with her eyes white bur still perfectly alive.

"You can come in now Ibiki" said Hanzo knocking on the crystal of the room, absorbing again the cards and by the way, checking that the rat contract was still active too, another one for the count. Not bad, not bad at all, the rat were the perfect spies and messenger, their help is always welcome.

Ibiki entered the room looking at the unconscious woman with a raised eyebrow, not very sure what Hanzo has done and why he considered the job done, still as impressive it has seeing his methods of mind breaking; the job was to obtain any information from the Iwa ninja, something that's is not complete.

"Dont give that look, you were right to be cautious" explained Hanzo, making Ibiki wonder if he was really as blind as he says " she was under a genjutsu, the best and most complex genjutsu I have seen since an Uchiha tried to fry my brain with one".

"We look for genjutsu, there was none" said Ibiki remembering how an interrogator had pull some chakra inside the woman disrupting her chakra network, it was a method to effectively remove all kind of genjutsus from allies or enemies indistinctly.

"Yes it was; hidden inside a subconscious order of never spoke" shake his head Hanzo " this was a very cunning way to hide and maintain a long term genjutsu, it was tied it to an activity; so if the activity is not done, the genjutsu is off but as soon as you perform the action, the genjustu reactivates".

"I see" widened his eyes Ibiki checking the stable pulse of the woman, she was shocked nothing more, most probably she will have a heck of a migraine when she awoke but behind that there was no damage done "so it was not she didn't wanted to talk; she couldn't".

"Exactly, her contractor was a powerful and cunning genjutsu user" nodded Hanzo " whoever he or she is knows a lot of genjutsu and how to hide and prevent the technique for being discovered or dispelled...I almost feel Uchiha eyes here, but that impossible the only two Uchiha alive are loyal".

Ibiki grunted having his own theories about the responsible and who could have done something similar, after all the bingo book was full of people more than capable of pull a similar stunt into the game but now it will be far more easier to find what the hell was this rogue after and who gave her the job.

"Well, you have done the job more or less" shrugged Ibiki hating the paperwork as much as the Hokage, the only drawback of his job was to fill report after report about what has happened on the T&I " it could be a C rank mission, so wait a sec I fill the report and you could ask your payment in the Hokage tower.

"Actually..." said Hanzo a little embarrassed " could you done my a favour?, we forget I have been here and in payment I only want one thing".

"Oh, what do you want instead of the money?" blinked Ibiki seeing another piece of the puzzle called Hanzo.

"One of those trench coats your division have" pointed Hanzo the coats over the walls in front of the diverse interrogation rooms.

"What the?" muttered Ibiki who didn't expect that answer at all.

"Hey, trench coats are hot" said Hanzo and for a second Ibiki saw Anko instead of the man, she said exactly the same words the first day she was assigned for the division.

Laughing her ass off, Ibiki moved to the office to hand a very embarrassed Hanzo his new and very well earned black leather trench coat.


	27. Anbu tales 27

Anbu Tales XXVII

Konohagakure

2200 PM

Hanzo didn't really need to sleep very much; after all the changes the Oni had perform over his body, the necessity of sleep was something more akin to pleasure that a real psychical need; he still need some sleep but with three or four hours every two days ;more or less; was more than sufficient.

So, a little nap after the interrogation and Hanzo awoke at eight pm noticing that he has nothing to do to pass the time; Tsunade was not on the Hokage tower and he didn't really want to disturb her family time with her adopted son and his girlfriend.

Anko was very busy with her bunch of odd friends and co workers in the same bar than the previous night and he didn't really know much more people in the village; not he had precisely a lot of time for social interactions and in all honesty he had more friends among his summons than among the humans.

Talking about that; perhaps it was time to set the things clear and check how many of the contract he signed are still on value; he has checked some of his most used but there was still another that will need her attention to see what will be on the future for him and his relation to the beast represented on the contract.

In any case, Hanzo has some time to cut before the summoning, so he started to do some little tasks.

First of all, cleaning his little apartment; it was little and not in the best of the shapes; his landlord however will ask her balls in a jar when he found the seal over the black staff; now that the slate of metal with all the real treasures was in the Hokage vault, the seal over the black staff was a trap for any fucker who though he could loot his tiny and comfy flat.

With a sigh and with his chakra and body finally recovered from the damn hangover he had from his little granddaughter prank, Hanzo was ready to face the night, still he doesn't have much idea what to do in said night.

At last it was his hope for a brighter future; after the discovery of the tragedy and fall of Ushizogakure, Hanzo wasn't sure at all about what could happen in the future; there is chance that Konoha could fall and if the lesson of the fallen Uzumaki wasn't learned then the dream of his sensei and brother in all but blood will be wasted.

Jigoku be dammed if Hanzo allows something like that to happen; he could be a monster but he was a monster with a very clear principles. Loyalty to your village, family, friends and dear people. If a bastard tries to damage them, there will be hell to pay. As simply as that, nothing more, nothing else.

But back to the lair he had and has looted already the first night he pass on the apartment; his secret cave could be the perfect place for a summoning meeting to let some obscure point of the summoning arts clear and finally know who are safe and who has been erased; he had some serious cleaning to do on the place to be ready for it.

So he summon twelve shadow clones and send them to the place with a quick summoning seal; identical to the one in the cave.

The clones will clean the place and let it ready for a summon council, something that only people who mastered at last four contracts could done; not to mention they haven't been a summon council since the fall of Ushizogakure; as the contracts and their keepers scattered along the world.

Thanks the heavens Hanzo has lost all day "reading" all books he can in the public library; books are as deadly as a kunai; they are full of interesting info; information that could save your live on any mission the shit hit the fan. He has give a lot of thought about how the world has changed since his era, new villages, new clans, new countries, new tragedies and wars always present on the horizon.

However Hanzo has to admit, this was a magnificent era of curious events, some for good, some for worst but still, the life as chaotic it could be its always worth to be protected and for an Oni like him, life is the best feast ever.

So, the dozen clones are working on the summon council and Hanzo was running his head trough the memories of the clones who were practising the Sealing fist. Ok, the style was rough yet full of fucking potential; if he accelerated his chakra writing and polish the flaws of the physical part of the style he would have something to be feared.

Well, most probably only people with strong water affinity would be able to truly master the style as the chakra writing skill relies a lot on a high water mastery and chakra control but it could be a way to make sealing arts back into the shinobi curriculum.

It has the most interesting potential he has saw in years, an style that could adapt to everything but at the same time you need to be a sealing and a Taijutsu master; not a lot of ninja are prepared for that, the sealing its an art that its more like music than an academic art and the Taijutsu just need the determination of a focused mind to master.

Not to mention, not any taijutsu could be used along the Sealing fist. The Iron fist could be one but Snake hands and Monkey fist could suit pretty well too; Gentle fist will be a real problem in the long run as the chakra extrusion of the style disrupts more than helps the sealing although his katas and hand thrusts could be perfect for the sealing.

Ah, possibilities, possibilities, Hanzo was smiling as he walked along the streets of Konoha looking for a quick bite before steeping into the park on where he played his koto not so long after his returning to the village.

Not to mention he was quite happy with his new black leather trench coat; it has a lot of inside pockets, sleeve hides for weapons or scrolls, warm, comfortable and sturdy. He loved his new coat, not really a surprise Ibiki was always wearing it or any of the T&I division, it was the perfect cloth; a little to showy but considering his utility it could be forgive.

Add to the previous that the coat was the secondary effect to tell to all the people around that you are part of the most feared department leaving the Anbu apart of course.

His new image was kind of impressive.

Tall; easily near the seven feet; strong built, pale yet not sick skin, shoulder length black mane, perfect and a bit feral smile; in resume a very handsome man dress with black ninja pants and a muscle white shirt inside the long black trench coat with the Uzumaki spiral on the left arm and a konoha headband over his forehead.

Taking a seat on the park, Hanzo summon his Koto from a scroll and started to play a cheerful melody into the quiet park; at that hour of the night it was not a lot of people moving around, perhaps diverse groups of night birds in route to their favourite bar and the usual shinobi patrol over the roofs making sure there was no dangers inside the village.

The police force of konaha has been short handed since the disappearance of the Uchiha but still a lot of shinobi has to take from time to time this kind of patrol labor inside their own village just to keep the place completely safe; and of course there is still the Anbu patrols.

Hanzo played the melody quickly and happily, shredding the notes over the koto strings, leaving the music to permeate the place like the clouds on the sky; soon all the park has lingering notes over the air; all of them attached to an image or a memory.

A minor sound genjutsu, the only ones he ever had the possibility to learn thanks to his eyes or his chakra reserves; low Kage level reserves; focusing some of his chakra into the sounds he could provoke a reaction in the memory of his listeners.

Nothing really dangerous or useful in battle, just a quiet memory that jogs your mind according to the tune; of course it could be used to torture as the shred over the string could evoke shred over the flesh but it cost a shit ton of chakra only accessible to high jounin or kages; in this case anyone who were earring the melody will fell a happy memory came to the brain.

Hanzo wasn't really interested on disrupting the night life of Konoha, he has more than enough of that for a while and giving some thoughts to that line of thought, he was..much more stable now than three days ago after the battle on Hokuto and the snake surgery.

Could it be because he...released some steam as Anko said?, lust is one of the most primal and powerful surges of dark emotions; pure lust; simple desire with no bounds; his anger was subdued in the fortress as he fought an impossible battle; hell broke loose on that one; and now after the events of the brothel perhaps his lust was sated for a little while. So there was another sins or emotions that could run deep and mess his sage state more than it already was but for the moment all of them look satisfied and that was a good thing.

The melody turned sad for a second as his emotions reverberated into the melody as he thought for a second about Hebihime; his first love; the person who give him;even considering she was dead already; the balance to achieve the Oni Sage mode.

Fucking ironic.

Now Hanzo was sure that if the prolong more than six minutes the Sage mode his mind will start to fade into a crimson mist of dark emotions.

The problem comes with the unbalance of his emotions, so to fix it, he only need to balance his emotions, for every dark emotions a pure one.

Easier said than done of course; its not so easy, anger, lust, envy, pride, all sins are quick and easy to get, very easy to get a grip in his heart. On the other hand, good memories and emotions could be very difficult to achieve and put as balance on his mind.

To put an example, is far more easier to feel rage and anger than empathy when someones does you wrong no matter the circumstance; humans are like that; only through a lot of will power and no less conditioning and training can one achieve balance inside.

Hanzo achieved but the leverage he used to counterpart all the dark and light emotions in his heart were now a little off; so he had to rebuild all from the scratch; and it was applied to his own particular and modified body too.

"Can I help you my dears?" said Hanzo to the par of lovely birds who were passing near him but stopped to listen to the melody.

"Err..no thanks, we just get caught by the melody its quite good" explain the boy with his right arm over his girlfriend shoulder.

"Thanks my boy" smiled Hanzo continuing playing his tune but this time he started another and long melody.

Very similar to the one that played on the Hokage tower but this time with a bit of humour and amusement added to the notes. He was releasing some good memories inside the notes, leaving the music to run all across the winds over Konoha, riding the night breeze like it was a horse and making it run wild in every direction for a second.

No need of wind manipulation; Hanzo didn't have the slightest affinity to that element but he was a competent sound user with his Koto; he just empowered the sound a little, allowing the music to run all over the village, not strong enough to awake anyone who were already sleep but loud enough to make them smile in their dreams.

The melody ended and Hanzo smiled sensing two high chakra signatures in the threes around him; comparing with other signatures and making a wild guess it would be safe to tell that they were probably Anbu patrolling the city in the night; a deed that was supposedly Uchiha but after the massacre, not only common shinobi had to take the police works but the Anbu too.

During Hanzo time, the Uchiha were starting to be the police force and he performed some patrol duties; peaceful and relaxing but boring as hell for a soul like him that in that time still had a thirst for violence that exceed his common sense.

Ah, to be young again. Just a battle ahead of you; lost yourself into the frenzy and the adrenaline rush of the combat; cleaving a path among the enemy lines laughing like a madman...wait a damn sec, that happened In Jigoku not in the First Shinobi war for fucks sake, What the hell is wrong with his memories?.

Hanzo continue playing his koto but his fingers were in automatic, his mind was starting to wonder if his second heart and the surgery of the white snake has been producing a merging of consciousness with the personality of the oni whose heart was beating inside of him now. If that's the case the shit will hit the fan hard when the times comes and in all honesty and quoting the Naras, that could be very troublesome.

A quick shred over the strings put an end to the melody much to the disappointment of the improvised public all around the park who were listening to the free Koto concert Hanzo was offering to them; and it was worth listening; some applause and cheers were made from the open bars surrounding the park as a lot of customers had taken their orders and went outside to hear the music.

With an embarrassed smile Hanzo bowed to his audience before disappearing in a swirl of metal chirps; he has a long night ahead of him and playing the koto as relaxing it was usually didn't produce the same effect this night.

Jumping from roof to roof without any problems, the mind of Hanzo was still wandering along a dozen of thoughts not focusing on any of them for long before they connect each other in a mess who was starting to produce Hanzo quite the headache.

Damn it; the world has become more and more complicate by the second. The moment he left and the world just go AWOL, it wasn't unfair and talking about unfair things. It was about time that he reveals Tsunade what he was now and what can he done now that his body has established up to a point.

After the summoner council and some experimentation with his chakra nature, Hanzo was convinced that he was ready to face the world once again. The problem was under what banner would he face it.

First of all, Konoha shinobi; that's for sure; but after that the possibilities were endless but in a sudden flash of inspiration after sense in the border of his senses the presence of an Anbu watching the village from a three; and a ton of nostalgia too; perhaps the better way to be Hanzo was the same than in the past.

Being an Anbu again; that could not only be good for him, but to the village too, after all this time he was remembering how he achieved his status as one of the most feared men of the ninja world.

Being an assassin.

Well, not all the time of course. Thanks to his unique bloodline he was one of the best bodyguards on the village, and thanks to his summoner contracts he was more than capable than be suitable to any role needed on an Anbu squad.

So...it was time to be back to his roots?, perhaps; and of course he was going to enjoy every single second of his time under the Anbu. Now he has no..ties in the sense of personal relationships or any kind of attachment ;except of course Anko and Tsunade; he could be relatively free to roam the lands with the mask over his face again.

The bloody mission will satisfy his second heart most bloody desires and the lust part will be something for another day; the greed was never a problem now thanks to the bounties collected so far; all by luck now that he mentions it and his pride was under check after the hellish beating he took on the Hokuto fortress.

He was starting to be complete and new again and there was only a few more steps to complete to be Hanzo and bury for good Hyuga Hanzo; that man was lost in the past so it was time to be someone new; someone useful for this times instead of a living anachronism.

Stopping in front of an all night shop, open despite the hours, Hanzo entered to have a quick bite before he started the Summoner Council. Even if it looks odd to celebrate a meeting at such intemperate hours, Hanzo has already sent warnings to all his contracted summons to be present on the meeting and it would be at midnight because some of the summons are nocturnal beast that would not even bother to be there if there is a ray of light in the sky.

As soon as he entered the shop he scanned it with his senses; he had already noticed two strong chakra signatures inside and two civilian level chakra signatures; the picture composed instantaneously on his head, allowing him to move around the place with easiness searching for the ready to eat meals.

He was going to buy half the shelf before even moving to the desserts, this new sage mode of him and the surgery of the snakes let him with a humongous appetite for the time being. In the past he was kind of frugal but now his hunger was beyond the charts; well it was under the previsions that the reconstruction of his body will require a lot of nutrients and it was only common sense that to maintain it he still will need a lot of food intake for kami knows how much.

One of the chakra signatures moved past him with a quick salute; Hanzo did the same as he was another fellow ninja of the leaf looking for a night snack; the civilian level signature on the corner of the room just glare in his direction and nodded, just another shinobi of the leaf.

However as Hanzo was banking a lot of food trays he noticed the other strong signature; a female and familiar signature; looking at him from the edge of the same lane on he was storing the food trays; at the first moment he just focused his senses on her ready to determine if she was friend of foe.

It has been a long since Danzo tried to mess with him apart from the first assassination attempt on the graveyard; he knows he is being tailed by a pair of Anbus from a safe distance and he was pretty much convinced that his flat has been broken at last once but without finding anything.

Fortunately even if Danzo manages to put his greedy hands on his sealed metal slate inside the Hokage vault there was nothing he could do to undo the seal; it was Uzumaki good stuff from the old days; not without his blood or a seal master of the highest ranking.

Hanzo relaxed intermediately inside his mind when he recognized the chakra signature; it was the Anbu who tested his kenjutsu on the forest when Tsunade set of free from the prevention jail inside one of the Anbu headquarters.

Glad the woman had taken his advice and took some time for clear her heart and step out of the ninja duties for a very needed R&T.

Hanzo could sense how she was not wearing any ninja attire; well except a pair of kunai on the sleeves of the jacket she was wearing , some needles in the belt, a tanto on the back of the jacket, a pair of explosive tags in each pocket of her jeans and if his nose didn't lie three shuriken hid on the bots heel coated with snake poison...one second, he recognize that poison; it was very similar to the ones Anko uses when she launch the hidden shadow snake hands technique.

Could it be that the Anbu woman was a friend of Anko?, well, small little world indeed if that's the case; still Hanzo approved the woman attitude, when he was Anbu head he drilled into the head of all his Anbu to be fucking ready for a war in a second no matter where or what they were doing at that moment. That will keep them alive and ready to kill the enemy instead of dying with their pants down.

Carrying all the food he can on his arm; and it was an impressive quantity; Hanzo walk to the cash to purchase all of it and eat it comfortably on his flat before summon himself into the cave for the meting with all the summons he could call; no matter if they answer his call or not; it was time to make them new that he was alive and back into the game and for that he must knew who are loyal and who are not.

Any cretin who tries to summon a rejected contract will soon find himself into an stomach in the best possible outcome; a summon is more than capable of rebelling against a non desired summoner and in some cases they could be very persuasive in their protest; talking with solid arguments of fangs, claws or all other kind of potent arguments in pro of your elimination as soon as possible.

For the moment; apart of the Oni contract; Hanzo had the rats, the white snakes and the mountain wolf on his side, that itself was quite the feat as in recent days for what the ninja history books said, it was quite rare to see a summoner with more than one summon. It was attached to the pride of the beast that consider that their summoner was their representative in the human world.

Well...yes and no.

Hanzo was pretty much sure, the white snake didn't give a fuck for Orochimaru an by so they retreated their numbers from the snake contract; making Orochimaru only the representative of some of the most violent of the snake clans and by so excluding him for being the representative of the snake clan as he didn't appeared to be a Snake sage...if he was he wouldn't have done all the stupidities he had done in the search of the immortality.

So it was possible that a sage could be the representative of the said animals, as they gain the reputation their summoner had but at the same time it was possible to be only just a summoner along many others.

Back in his days the shark contract usually was given to a dozen of contractors with the order of killing each other until only one remains and that will be the summoner until a stronger candidate appears and takes the contract from the bloody hands of the previous one.

Hanzo make a bee line to the cashier depositing the food and start searching his wallet inside the coat, he could fell the curious glares the Anbu woman was sending at his back and the amazed expression, as he puts the groceries on a dozen paper bags.

Paying in cash, Hanzo sealed most of the food on a paper tag and stored it inside one of the pockets of his coat; opening a soda can and smiling to the clerk and leaving the store whistling a jaunty tune recently learned from Anko during the lunch break he had from I&T...the damn child always made him pay for the ungodly amounts of dango she was capable of wolfing down.

He was a Sage, what was Anko excuse for such appetite?.

Hanzo take a sip from the can and frowned; melon flavoured? his ass, this things taste like chemicals and worst of it, it had fucking bubbles, kids today. Gulping down the rest of the can; never say no to food and much less now that he needs a lot of nutrients to recover from the surgery; he throw the can into a trash bin ten meters at the right of the store, scoring a perfect basket without even facing on the direction of the bin.

An applause called his attention as the Anbu woman appeared at his side from inside the shop, impressed by Hanzo accuracy, it was a fucking blind man for Kami sake, how in hell does he manage to do this kind of feats?.

Hanzo bowed in mockery smiling with mirth to the woman before asking her.

"Something I can do for you my dear?" Hanzo still have an hour before the appointed hour for the council with the summons and dinner; no matter it was food trays; with a beautiful woman always welcome.

"I was the Anbu fought with you on the forest" presented herself taking a sip from her own can " I was just...wondering about what you you said to me".

"Ah, Neko-san" smiled Hanzo who knew since the beginning who the woman was but in general the people doesn't freak out too much if you keep those details to you; however he intermediately answered to the words of the woman "oh, I'm deeply sorry if I was somehow rude or meddlesome my dear" apologized in a moment Hanzo with a quick and short bow " I have that bad habit of saying things that unsettle a lot the people around me".

"No, no, not at all" waved her free hand with a tired smile; in the time after that fight she has been facing her inner demons and for the most part mending them a little; the lost of a loved one isn't a pain that is not easily cure, not even with time.

"I was wondering where you just have been all this time" shrugged the woman "Anko talks wonder about her grandpa and at first I doubted she was talking about the man I tested on the forest of death".

"Ah, are you acquainted with my crazy granddaughter perhaps?" smiled widely Hanzo, and Yugao notices how really handsome this man was; he was putting the dark, tall and mysterious man topic up to a notch.

"Yes, you could say that" replied Yugao with a tiny smile "we were together on the academy but we were on different teams after that but we continue being friends after that".

"Good to know" nodded Hanzo who started walking to the nearest park, he was feeling hungry " I will offer you a drink but I am not sure if I can carry eighty food trays into a bar without the owner kicking me out" laughed Hanzo showing the paper tag with the seal of food over the surface.

"I know the place" shrugged Yugao who suddenly smiled and decided to tease a little the tall man; Anko was right, there was some kind of dark pleasure on teasing this kind giant as both of the kunoichis knew very well how lethal the man really was "and don't worry they aren't on the list of places on where you are now banned for life Hanzo-san".

Hanzo drop the smile immediately and hugged his knees under a street lamp with a dark mist over his head mumbling about bad girls and please don't rub on it.

Yugao sweat dropped by the image, at first convinced it was some kind of genjutsu but patting the head of the man like it was a sad child; but inside her mind a chibi version of herself was totally amused by the antics of the powerhouse; with comforting words.

"Oh come on, Anko had good intentions, its just she doesn't know how to moderate her pranking instincts" said Yugao taking the man to a bar inside the shinobi district that had an open policy about what the costumers could bring from outside except the drinks.

Sat on a resilient wooden table and chairs, Hanzo manifested from inside the tags the food he had stored and Yugao sweat dropped again seeing a wall of trays blocking her view of the blind man; surprisingly Hanzo did open a spot in the wall for her to be able to look at him while they were talking.

How come the blind was so considerate to the other it was kind of refreshing and attractive at the same time; but that's another mystery of the man called Hanzo; an enigma Anko had promised to solve at any cost when she talk with her few real friends inside the village.

"Thanks for the place my dear" said Hanzo devouring a tray in three seconds flat "ask the drinks, my call as a token of thanks" shrugged Hanzo focusing on the feast in front of him.

Yugao chuckled and pick three bottles of sake from the barman who raise and eyebrow at the display on her table but accustomed to Anko antics, it wasn't so rare similar sight but instead of food trays it was a mountain of dango.

Yugao drink in silence from her bottle, as Hanzo eat like a madman for a minute, eating tray after tray with gusto; the man was really hungry or he had the hell of an appetite but once again looking at his family; Anko and how she was capable of chow thousands of Dango; it was not so surprising.

"So...where have you been?" asked Yugao starting the conversation; the man was the first step on her recovery so the less she could do was at last thanks him but leaving apart the occasion on where Anko had told her the wonders of her grandfather he was a complete stranger for her.

"In a long term mission that became a cluster fuck in the middle of Hokuto mountains" shrugged Hanzo without anything to hide, the woman was Anbu and even if she was out of the roster for a while, all the Anbu worth their salt keeps an eye on any mission report from A to S class; just in case some motherfucker appears and send a easy mission into FUBAR class without any remorse.

"Hokuto?" mussed the woman "I hear that name before somewhere..."

"Probably" said Hanzo chewing a piece of sushi, he was discovering quickly what were his new tastes after the oni messed with his body, meat was at the top of the list for the moment along with paint dissolving graded sake "as swordmaster is logic you have heard of the place, there was a monastery there in the old days".

"Ah!" remembered Yugao one of the talks with Gai about fighting styles and how his Iron Fist had roots beyond Konoha and into an exterminated clan of old before the villages where made.

"Is there where you learned you kenjutsu Hanzo-san?" as sword woman herself she was kind of curious of the blind man style.

Usually weapons like the humongous sword he carries weren't used by shinobi as they were impossible to hide and depends much more on physical strength than the swiftness and stealth of the shinobi.

They were notable exceptions like the Fuma clan in Oto that used similar cleavers and some Kiri ninjas who carries similar weapons; giving the fact that the man was supposedly an eighty years old man more or less it was no surprise that he had knowledge of the obscure days of the first and the second ninja wars on where entire clans were exterminated in order to bring the ninja system back into an stable and solid place, ending the eternal wars that plagued the land until then.

"No" shook his head Hanzo " this zanbato style of mine is a new add-on I had to learn because my body was no longer capable of be proficient on my own gentle blade style".

"You mentioned that before" asked the woman really intrigued; she had never ear of that style and she was after all the number one kenjutsu master in the village now but that title was now in danger as the man in front of her could give her a run for her money in kenjutsu department.

Her arms were sore for a full day after they test she run on him on the forest and she knew that blocking the zanbato of the man was totally out of the question; he hit like a truck and worst of all he make it look easy; as her arms would broke trying to be toe to toe in raw strength.

"What is exactly that gentle blade you mentioned?" asked Yugao refilling her cup and quickly counting the empty trays in the side of the table; she raised and inner brown when she reached the count of thirty.

"Back in my younger days I was a proficient swordsman, soon after I was called for Anbu duty I started to develop a style mixing the Byuakugan and the use of a sword" shrugged nonchalantly like it was nothing but Yugao stopped the cup at half way realizing how dangerous was what the man was talking about like it was nothing.

"That...could be fucking dangerous" whispered Yugao not a really swearing person but there was times on what it was called for.

"Yeah...I suppose that's why the Hyuuga are the strongest even nowadays as the books on the library says" shrugged Hanzo without really caring his style to be used, after all it was designated to be used for Anbu missions as the style doesnt let to much space for nothing that is not a killing strike "the pinky eyes and the chalk eyes are the strongest clan on the village or so was stated into the text book I found in the civilian sector of the library to catch up with the history".

"Excuse me Hanzo-san but the hyuga doesnt even want to wield a blade or any other weapons except shuriken and kunai and even reject most of the elemental techniques; they see them as an insult for the Gentle fist" commented Yugao a little taken back by Hanzos words, not she was starting to see how difficult was for the man to be into the village again; he had a hole in his knowledge of the world and the shinobi ways of decades if he was convinced of that.

"You kidding" stopped Hanzo midway of chowing another tray " only taijutsu?, no weapons, no elemental techniques, no summoning nothing?".

"More or less yes" shrugged Yugao, it was like that forever for what she knows, she was convinced that it was a fucking mistake but the Hyuga aren't exactly know for their tolerance and adaptability.

"Fuck, now I see why the poor child was having such a difficult time; who the fuck implemented such bullshit into the clan?" muttered Hanzo to himself biting a sushi from the tray like it was the head of somebody.

"Who was having a difficult time?" asked Yugao more for the sake of the conversation, if she manages to move the conversation to a common area like shinobi work and kenjutsu perhaps she could find more about this man and his unique style of fighting.

That thougt surprised her; since Hayates dead she had no interest for anything or anyone except her few friends.

"The Hyuga heiress, Hinata" replied Hanzo " the poor child was training like possessed a variant of the basic Gentle fist that wasn't suited for her at all so I simply pointed her for another style, adding that she is training with Tsunade already is a win win situation for her".

"But you aren't a Hyuga" sip a little more of sake " you are a blind man, no offence".

"None taken my dear" smiled Hanzo accustomed already to the reactions of his blindness; it was common sense that even shinobis consider the blindness a weakness " and I was a Hyuga before I lost my eyes".

"Hell" simply stated Yugao trying to picture something like that as the Hyuga were proud of their eyes more than their lives and losing them will be directly suicide for them "how come the Hyuga hadn't hunt you to hell by now?".

"Ah, the seal crap" nodded Hanzo very disgusted about how the clan had still maintained the nasty tradition of the seal, it was only weakening for the clan to create a division and resentment inside the clan " I went directly to the hyuga head and have a nice chat with him and Hinata; you gotta love the sweet girl, she would be a great heiress one day; about me not being a Hyuga any more".

"I lost my byakugan forever, I couldn't even re implant them if I ever found or clone ones, my optical nerves are fried for good; no healing technique can cure them, they are death with capital D to a genetic level" Hanzo stated this fact as he had already decades to come to a closure around them, however for Yugao it was kind of impressive the cold blood and force of will the man had to be able to continue as devastating as is the lose of the eyes for a clan like the Hyuga.

"That's some real bad luck" commented the woman "so that's why you couldn't use the gentle blade any more, you don't have the Byakugan needed for it" deducted the woman " so you have to come around with another style but why the zanbato?, is not precisely a ninja tool".

"Indeed it isn't my dear" laughed Hanzo " but as Oni summoner they taught me an Oni style and considering I was already an swordsman and my new body, the Zanbato was the perfect choice, add my metal style to the mix as I can reinforce my body with metal and picture how deadly I can be on a battlefield".

Yugao went mute for a second as her Anbu train kicked in and do some quick calculations about what the man was suggesting; for a minute she muted pondering and running some scenarios on her mind using all the data she had of the man as she had saw some of his abilities on the forest during the trial Tsunade make him pass before being put into probation.

Yugao finally reached the conclusion that she wouldn't want to be on the opposite side of his blade, never.

Hanzo finished eating all the food trays and smiled feeling full and gulping down the rest of his sake bottle; he needed the dinner and a restaurant would be fucking expensive considering the food he was consuming; he doesn't want to broke any buffet so food trays and this kind of feeding will be the temporary solution among some clones cooking some feast of good quality food for compensate the cheap food diet.

For what he knows he could eat stones now, once again thanks for the Oni surgery and the white snake repairs; it was time to Tsunade to do the much delayed check up if he wanted to enter as quick as possible into the rooster again as she had promised already that his real name will be waiting him to take.

Not a century to soon commented Hanzo wining another paper fan strike from Tsunade for the smart ass remark; comments about age were a soft spot for her for what it seems still she was delight to be the teaser instead of the teased around Hanzo.

Hanzo let it be; it was so easy to make her happy and after all like Anko cause; he own both of them a lot of time after his disappearance.

"That really hit the spot" sighed Hanzo feeling his stomach full and content " I was a bit hungry".

"Do you always eat like this?" asked Yugao wondering how high must be the grocery list for this man if this was a common occurrence every meal of the day.

"Nah, but this days I am recovering for injures and an operation and my body demands food and doesn't listen to any complain" smiled Hanzo in a mocking tone " the last mission ended in a cluster fuck and I take some serious injuries".

Yugao nodded totally knowing how it was; a lot of her missions as Anbu ended in FUBAR situations, specially the ones that involved or had a lot of probability of Missing nin appearance, being as opposition or somehow involved with the target of the mission.

But this was the shinobi life and specially the Anbu life; it was a responsibility not much people was capable to handle or at last not without several mental drawback for the pressure and the responsibilities of the job.

The ANBU are an elite team; the best the village could offer but there was another and very clear requisite to be able to handle the job; that has to be able to take very black missions and still keep their heads intact for the most part.

Bathing yourself in blood day after day takes a heavy tool even for the most prepared minds and there was the core of the bitterest discussions Hanzo had with Tobirama before the Anbu born; Hanzo defend the Anbu not only to be capable of slaying a country if its needed but never lost their feelings.

Carry the way of the blood so the innocent doesn't have to take it.

If you are the one who do the killing, the innocent doesn't need to do.

Kill a missing-nin before he catch your team and by so prevent your cute little genins to do it; they could be inaugurated against a low level danger like other genins from another village or a bunch of low lives or bandits.

Anbu does something similar to this but in a grander scale; taking out high level mother fuckers who could cause severe harm to a village or the village country.

If you had a reason to fight then you fought ten times harder, a true fact despite all the logic reasons that states than a logic and cold shinobi is far more efficient than a emotive one.

Then as a mother bear defending her hen what does she think about it; sure she would completely agree with you. Did Hashirama Senju; the most powerful shinobi of the planet apart for the Sage of the Sage paths; follow that creed?...Didn't think so.

"Well thanks for the company my dear" said Hanzo raising from his seat on the table and Yugao notices how the man sealed again inside the tag all he empty trays; he was clean and tidy too "but despite I love to hang around with a beautiful women I have an appointment I cant miss".

Yugao nodded and order another bottle of sake, she had enjoyed the short conversation and even if the man only say a few words to her, he was a vital part of her recovery from the death of Hayate.

"I would like to spar again" said Yugao returning to the common grounds of the Shinobi arts "Kenjutsu only, would you spar with me again Hanzo-san".

"Gladly my dear" smiled Hanzo bowing a little with a smile on his face " as soon as I have time I will be glad to spar with a master swordswoman".

"_Oh he is a handsome demon"_ thought a deep part of Yugao as she smiled back to the man when he moved out of the bar to his appointment whatever it was.

Hanzo felt the witness of the little chat of the conversation as it was kind of impossible to hide from his sage senses but Yugao didn't and neither of them see the dangerous glint that sparkled into the eyes of Mitarashi Anko when she saw the scene on her way to her work in I&T.

Still both of them; Hanzo and Yugao; feel a chill crawling all the way up their spines.


	28. Anbu tales 28

Anbu tales XXVIII

Unknown cave/Hanzo Ultrasecret lair of doom (as Hebihime named it)

Midnight

Sixteen powerful beast were glaring at the man in front of them with a mix of emotions running through their heads as they were contemplating the impossible made flesh.

The Mountain wolfs, the rats, the monkeys, the crabs, the crows, the toads, the white snake, the bears, the tigers, the chameleons, the eagles, the moles, the mantis, the dogs, the turtles, and the Onis were present at the cave answering the call of a man most of them thought dead until he started to summon them again.

The common knowledge about the summoning contract dictates that a summoner that has been a year without summoning any of the summons he had a contract with; lost all rights and is stripped out of the contract forever unless he or she redeem at the eyes of the boss summon of the contract.

The contract is also nullifies at the death of the summoner being it violently, natural causes or simply punished by a rebel summon who didn't want to submit to the summoner manifesting his disapproval in a very violent and deadly way.

But Hanzo knows a very nasty tweak of the contracts as he was member of the team of sealing masters that learn how to make summoning contracts; not signing no, making a contract that binds an entire spice of shinobi summons from natural ones; like the toads; to the unique chimeras that few crazy ninjas came up with like the dream eating monster Baku.

Hanzo knew how to sign more than one contract and still use them all in battle effectively; he had done it before into a powerful summoning technique during the First shinobi wars called the Army of Beasts.

That technique was part of the extermination of two ninja clans before the village were founded. The Hokuto clan and the Kaguya clan; one of the worst moments in Hanzos life as Anbu.

And it was before he became the Oni summoner and sign the Shinigami contract.

Hanzo doesn't know because no one except the Sage of the six paths had reach the ability to summon to his side more than one or two beast clans but the Shinigami was the Alpha summon so to speak.

It is the peak of the food chain, no discussion allowed.

Following this kind of logic; the Alpha commands the rest, so when the Shinigami ;or Kami herself for what matters; says jump the summons only ask how far.

But Hanzo wasn't conscious of this; he believes that he was in deep shit as he has now to give a lot of explanations to a lot of friends; they were no summons, they were dear friends in most of the cases; of where the hell has he been all this years.

He was death...supposedly and by so his name erased from the summoning contract but now there he was alive and kicking and calling them back as if he never been lost or erased from the contracts.

It was kind of awkward; standing in front of a lot powerful beasts; boss level most of them; trying not to make a fool of himself, after all the previous mental preparation he had done and he was silent with the mind in blank not very sure what the hell say or do.

Ok, now this is embarrassing.

As people the summons has different tempers; from raging mad to stoic ice men; usually representing the attributes the humans picture the race but the appearances could be deceptive and what is holy for one is profane for another. Taking the example of the snakes and the infamy they have gained in the years they have been under the command of the bastard called Orochimaru.

He was lucky to be already dead; Hanzo would tortured him in a way that would make Kami puke for the suffering he had inflicted on his beautiful granddaughter and the bad name he has give to the snake clan.

Hanzo was almost ready for a new life; he had a new body, a new village, a new name waiting for him, new techniques and only the summons were on the to do list as he has to put some things clear between him and his friends. The less misunderstandings the better for all.

Ironically that the summons were waiting for a dark lord kind of speech and Hanzo was about to beg them to allow him to continue being allowed to summon all of them during his shinobi duty.

As the list of summons goes, there were only a few exceptions that had not presented themselves. The Shark were not a real surprise they weren't the patient kind of summon and as soon as Hanzo appeared as dead in the contract they simple pass to the next name of the list as the life and the carnage must never stop; similar case to the octopus they were few in numbers and they withdraw the contract from the shinobi world waiting for a recovery of their numbers as the war against the piranhas has cost dearly to both species.

The summons ; as much as humans and shinobi alike; had their own territorial problems to solve; that's the curse of intelligence, as the high cognitive functions appears so does the sins. The Oni always had thousands of jokes about this and how humanity; and summons, for them there are no difference; just sunk themselves without the need of any interference from demons, Bijuu or any kind of supernatural influence.

Hanzo had battled summons in Jigoku; however they were mostly Chimeras, death summons whose souls ended in Jigoku as punishment and became playthings for the Oni; but none of them had nothing to do with him as he was in the mortal realm.

Jigoku was hell; literally; the place where the foul an evil souls end, to be reborn as oni or simply to be used as toys for the inhabitants of that charred lands; from food to furniture and currency; souls are the blood that runs the veins of Jigoku.

The one who posses most of the souls is the Alpha dog in the kennel; and is always Shinigami; Hanzo didn't posses soul per se but he was a living human; the first summoner the Oni had since the Sage of the six paths who was afraid of use them as he saw them as dangerous as the fucking Jubi.

Not he was mistaken but the Onis are the most powerful of the summons; competing some of them in the same league as Bijuu and Chimera like Baku; lets not even mention that the Oni boss summon was none other than the fucking Shinigami itself.

None salve the Sage of the six paths has been able to summon him and not dying on the process; well except the few Uzumaki seal master that could wear the Shinigami mask and temporary channel the power of the Shinigami onto a sealing.

There was no better jailer than the fucking god of the death; no soul is free from his command unless Kami herself put a word and still its up for debate who from the two had the final say on the fate of such poorly soul.

Hanzo meet the shinigami personally and in all honesty he is a fucking monster; greedy, proud, vicious and cruel beyond words; classic monster of all kind of theatre representations of him but beyond those appearances hides a cunning and deceptive mind who has been ruling over the Hell for millenniums unchallenged and not only because of his astonishing powers but because he is more than capable of cutting rebellions from the root before they even had the opportunity of raise.

The less he has to interact with him the better; just for the safety of his own sanity; shinigamis presence takes quite a toll even in the most powerful minds and once again, Hanzo was convinced that only his blindness save him from a mental breakdown when he had to face the Shinigami before and after being transformed into the Oni sage.

Hanzo look at the silent yet unsettled beast that surrounded him and sweat drop a little on the back on his mind noticing how the beast look as lost of words as he was; perhaps he should have thought an speech or something instead of simply guarantee the privacy of the meeting in a place that soon would be erased form the existence.

Tsunade was going to sunk his head in his chest with the bloody paper fan when he told her what has happened inside the cave but there can not be secret with the little princess; on the long run it would be all but beneficial; enough secrets already keep about what _Shadowrend_ really is and what was the truly price of the Shinigami contract.

But those were thoughts for another days; today was a day of reckoning and closure about who will be loyal to the contract and who will still be able to call friends and allies into the battles that were about to come.

He is a Shinobi there was always a battle to come; that was the Shinobi style of life and Hanzo loved every second of it. It was tailor made for him after all...perhaps now that he was an Oni sage He would be literally made for the bloody and cruel shinobi life.

"Perhaps you all are asking how the hell I am alive and what the hell is going on here" said Hanzo in loud voice catching the attention of all the best.

He could sense the quiet satisfaction and mirth of some of the summons as they already have been called by Hanzo renew some old and dear bonds but for the rest it was quite the shock to see the man alive.

"That would be an understatement" chuckled Ma of the toad summons along as Pa in representation of the Toad as Hanzo was one of the Toad summoners and the Toad summon boss wasn't Gamabunta.

"My plushy Young king loves to do great entrances" smiled lasciviously Hagoro as representative of the Onis and the rest of the Summons sweat dropped along with Hanzo at the title the oni female give to Hanzo; suggesting an intimacy that could be kind of disturbing considering that the woman was a bloody demon.

"Tjem" coughed Enma the Monkey King and one of the few that were already boss summons at the time of Hanzo "not that I am not happy to see you again Hanzo but how the hell did you manage to be death and now return with a fucking Oni contract under your arm?".

And that was perhaps the pivotal point of all this reunion and the question all the summons except three of them were running through their heads.

"Simply; I wasn't dead only part of me was taken by the Shinigami" confessed Hanzo " however I do suspect the touch of the Shinigami and the mix of two space-time techniques on the same person at the same time sent my status as living into temporary revision on the great bureaucracy of heaven" humoured Hanzo and the summons look at him like he was mad but then they realized he was the only man alive except the Sage of the six paths who had a real understanding of what is behind the grand beyond.

"So...your ass landed on Jigoku and you had been there for the last...half a century more or less?" resumed Kumagoro the Bear summon boss and one of the few that always had a fighting relationship with Hanzo as the man could only call to his side the bears if he beat them previously in single combat.

"Nailed it" shrugged Hanzo honestly " When Onibozo; my master so to speak in Jigoku ; finally release me It has been already pass more than fifty years I have been acclimating into this new era and trying to get into the Konoha roster again after so many years but the changes the Oni made on me; and if anyone wants to now that in more detail just ask Shirohebi, she will explain you in full detail; has slow a little the process until it was complete and now it takes me to the next point Who of you could I call at my side again in battle?".

"Hard question" echoed Kamegenbu; the Turtle Boss; a gigantic black turtle with a carapace full of spikes and a peak capable of cutting in half a small whale " most of us already have a summoner with we are somehow ok or happy; we can not have two summoners at a time it will be diminishing for the race".

"Bullshit and you know it soup on legs" laughed Hagoro not intimidated at all by the gigantic turtle, she has seen worst things back in home and the resistance of the summons somehow amused her but no one diminish her little cute plushy king; or at last no body does without her inflicting on the poor sap a full catalogue of physical and mental punishments.

"How you dare you demonic wench!" roared the turtle and the cave grumbled for the high noise the beast has made.

"Enough" said Rao now the Mountain wolf Boss; standing in all his glory and not in the form he used in the frozen lands; his voice was enough for shut both of them as they know Rao was more powerful than both of them combined.

"What does you mean Oni?" asked Rao directly to the woman and Hanzo payed attention as he didn't comprehend what the hell had Hagoro in mind with that comment but as usual Hagoro was a crazy female for a crazy race so ones shudder thinking about what thoughts runs inside her mind sometimes.

"Hanzo is the Oni sage, the signer of the Shinigami contract; all of yours asses are his now and you know it; only the calling of the Rinnegan is over him" stated Hagoro and Hanzo freak out as the words did reach his brain.

"What the fuck?!" rambled Hanzo in loud voice as he had no fucking idea of that.

"Is the truth" Shirohebi slide next to Hanzo to be close to the poor and freak out kid in her mind " the Oni Sage is the holder of the same authority of the Shinigami himself only a Kami bless summoner; like a Rinnegan user; is capable of overwork your authority as summoner of any beast you had a contract with".

"Oh come on, I don't want to be a fucking slaver" answered Hanzo and look directly to the rest of the summons; if that's the case they will be no other choice than do it the hard way and let all of them to choice freely; there is nothing worst than having your free will taken off you by force.

"I don't give a fuck about the Oni Sage status or whatever, I will not call any summon that doesn't want to be summoned as simply as that; all of you are free to dispel yourselves and there will be no consequences" started his speech Hanzo and without him noticing ;as engrossed as he was on his own rage; his second heart was emitting a very powerful aura surrounding the man in a cape of nature energy that resonated with all the summons around him as they recognize a fucking Alpha when they meet one.

"I will hand to you any contract I have or make a new one with me out of it, if it is your desire" said Hanzo without any deception on the voice " once all of you trusted me as your summoner I humbly ask to trust me for the last time on this matter; I am not a slaveholder, I want allies, friends and partners at my side for the battles that will come".

As his speech ended, the aura receded too, leaving an astonished crowd of summons beast speechless as the man has just threw out of the window a power than half of the shinobi in the world would have give their right arm for.

The different reactions of the summons were clear for Hanzo as his senses could detect the subtle yet clear expressions the animals made; an animal had not a lot of facial expression but a frown, a noise, a smell, all of that; things that Hanzo could now notice without effort; were giving him all the info he need to know what to expect from a lot of the presents.

Shirohebi hissed tenderly over his shoulders in support and Hanzo pass his left hand over her scales channelling a bit of fire chakra heating the body of the snake much to the pleasure of the old snake who wasn't fond at all of the cold environment.

What make him shudder a little was the lust and predatory glaze in Hagoro body language; it appears that it hasn't been enough crashing down a brothel to quell the unlimited appetites of the Oni woman.

"Are you capable of creating a contract?" said one voice that Hanzo didn't recognize but he could notice the one who has spoken was the representative of the tigers. A powerful orange and black stripped beast rivalled in size only by Rao.

"Yes I am" answered Hanzo immediately with honesty " I learn how to do it with the Uzumakis the days on where Uzugakure stood among the whirlpools" said Hanzo with a hint of sadness in the voice.

"Much has changed in the shinobi world since you disappeared Hanzo-san and during the second ninja war all of our races did suffer a lot in the hands of incompetent summoners" commented Karasumaru the crows Boss in a raspy voice " not very long after that conflict we had a Council among the summons and reach an agreement; none of us will have more than one summoner and none of us will share summoners unless exceptional circumstances".

"What kind of circumstances are we talking about?" asked Hanzo now understanding the reticence of the summons to be under his command once again; the First ninja wars were kind of gruesome but looks like the Second went apeshit for the summons too.

"Well...family heirlooms or Juunchirukis mostly" explained Karasumaru.

"Us for example" intervened the relatively little but fierce dog Boss Inukumo "one would thought that the Inuzukas would have our contract but the Hatake family had been the traditional possessor of the contract and we are happy with the lazy bastard; he even had a mate now... she is your main clan summoner if I am not mistaken" snorted humorously the dog to Shirohebi.

"Ah, yes Anko" hissed with fun Shirohebi "its a very interesting girl right Hanzo?".

"Did you know her and her mate?" asked Inukumo interested.

"Anko and I are family" said Hanzo and all summons did take notices of the fact that the Oni sage had family and better advise their respective summoners not to fuck with her or do it in a way the Oni sage couldn't trace them back. Other case the Oni sage will butcher them painfully and for a long time; specially if the Onis joined the party too.

"Ah, good to know, the Hatake boy did talk well about her but she is kind of...unique in some ways" said politely the dog much to the amusement of Shirohebi who knew perfectly well how fucking crazy the Kunoichi really was.

"Kakashi and I still have to had a talk about her but she is who she is and no doubt she is like her grandmother and goes a little extreme sometimes" grumbled Hanzo remembering the last prank pulled on him by his own granddaughter.

"Ah, when she poisoned you with twin snakes elixir" chuckled Shirohebi and no few of the summons laugh or do all they can to suffocate a laugh too; all know how effective the concoctions of the White snakes really are and they pray to kami that the white snakes did maintain their role as healers and keepers of knowledge or they will be the perfect poisoners in a race of poisonous beasts.

"Don't rub it my dear" grunted Hanzo in pain after the memories of the night "I don't want to even remember what the hell I do that fucking night".

"Ooooohhh but you were so...intense" whispered Hagoro with a lascivious glint in her eyes and voice.

All sweat dropped at the Oni but soon Hanzo take back the original topic of the discussion; now that he knows what was the problem with the summons he was still maintaining his idea of keep only the summons that wished to be at his side voluntarily.

"Ok, seeing that I am not a Juunchiruki and I am not going to call at all the slavery of the Oni sage status" smiled Hanzo facing all the summons " I keep my word; you all are free to go; I will do nothing to keep your contracts against your will; I will summon only those who stand here after the meeting end".

"I thank you for your generosity Hanzo-san" said the Tiger boss again "hope We will never had to face you in the battlefield as we have not yet find a summoner worthy of us yet and we want to wait till fate show him or her to us" ended the phrase before dispelling himself in a mist of white smoke.

"Sorry but we are good as we are now" shrugged somehow Inukumo " but we will see you around and don't doubt to ask Hatake boy for our help if you need us anytime" laughed the dog who wanted to keep as good relations as possible with the Oni sage before dispel himself too.

"As much as I would like to be at your service too" said Karasumaru with a hint of worry in his voice " I am afraid that all our efforts is with our summoner as he is playing a very dangerous game with a lot of nasty people".

"I understand" smiled Hanzo "as Inukumo said eloquently call me if you ever need my help; I own you that much at last for the years of faithful service".

"Thanks a lot Hanzo-san" and the crow puffed in white smoke.

"We are in similar situation boy" said Pa of the Toads " we are training a new Toad sage and its very promising, its a very good boy with bad cards in his life".

"Ahhhh now I recognize it, Naruto is yours then" smiled widely Hanzo.

"Er yes, how did you know?" asked Ma a little surprised.

"I meet the boy and I liked the kid, he is one of a kind and a fellow Konoha comrade" said Hanzo to the Toad who sighed in relief knowing that the Oni sage will be in good terms with Naruto as the boy had already a lot on his plate.

"See you around then" smiled the Toad " came to Myobokuzan some times for a drink Gamabunta will be please to see you around for a drink" both of them dispel in tiny puffs diminishing the real power the old and wise couple had.

The crabs; who had been silent all the meeting simply dispel himself after a respecting bow to the man; they will not participate in any event as their numbers were already reduced enough for them to risk to enter into ninja frays.

The mantis; unable to talk in a common way, despite being summons and capable of achieving it; just rub her hand blades in a rhythmic manner producing some weird and hissing sounds.

Hanzo take two kunai out of his sleeves and replied to the rhythmic with his own sounds; they keep like that for a few more times and at the end the Mantis did a head nod and dispel herself out of the cave.

"Those insects always creep me out" commented Hagoro "anyone knows what was about?".

"She just said they will not help a male, no matter how worthy it was as they already have a competent summoner and the hive can not have two queens at the same time" explained Hanzo already accustom to the mantis as he had the contract in the past from Aburame Tomoko " however they were very interested on a mating contract of some sorts...I didn't want to start a discussion so I told her to tell her summoner of my presence and let her decide".

The laughs echoed trough the cave and Hanzo blushed very embarrassed, why anyone who knows him is determined to embarrass him to no end?, he was a shy person for Kami sake and everybody and his mother was determined to make him embarrass himself till death of something like that.

"Ah, good to know who are still you" clean a tear Kumagoro "sorry but we have swear alliance to Kumo and we always keep our word" cleared the gigantic bear his reasons for being out of the cave; and it was a real pity for them who enjoyed the challenge Hanzo represents " we will see each other in the battlefield Hanzo; keep sharp will ya?" the bear puffed out the cave back to the summon realm.

The eagles and the Chameleons just puffed out taking right away the offer of Hanzo to be out of the servitude to the Oni sage; so did the moles and the turtles without a last word; it was no surprise for Hanzo as he knows that all of said summons weren't among the ones whom he had deepest bonds.

"Ah, how impolite of them" snorted Enma the monkey king with no love on his words for the departing summons " but I have to leave too" said the Monkey boss with sadness " we are an heirloom of the Sarutobi and now we have a young chimp to train and he would need all of us at his side".

"No problem Enma" shrugged Hanzo with a smile " if you ever need a hand with the kid, sent him to me and I will put the young Sarutobi trough the same hell I put jumpy monkey, back in his genin days".

Enma dispel laughing loudly.

"_So this is it"_ thought Hanzo seeing who remains after the leaving of the ones who has other responsibilities to attend and the ones that simply didn't want nothing to do with the Oni or Konoha.

"We are at you side Hanzo" chuckled the hard skinned Nezukito " we never give a fuck to the old traditions and shit, you has been good with us, so we are".

"And I pray kami for those little favours old friend" laughed Hanzo along the rat "I will summon the swarm again; business as usual" ended Hanzo and the rat smiled widely with glee in the eyes.

"Business as usual" replied and dispel.

Rao chuckled but then he turned serious.

"Although I was afraid I would be the herald of bad news there is still hope" said the wolf and Hanzo lost his smile immediately, understanding where the conversation was going but a bit lost at the end of the phrase.

"Our contract was destroyed after the war" explained Rao and Hanzo went pale " we are without a real contract and none of our kind has enough dexterity with the sealing arts to make another one form the rest of the previous one".

"I will remade it" promised Hanzo immediately "bring me the pieces and I will mend it into a new one without hesitation".

"I know you will do that" smiled the big wolf " but we had another problem; we are in a war against the other beasts in the mountain realm and we will fought them alone".

"But..." started to protest Hanzo; the protest die in his throat as soon as he sensed the determination in the wolf body language, sighing Hanzo admitted defeat, he didn't like it, it sucked hard but he know the Mountain wolf would never accept the interference of no one in his battles, only his summoner will be allowed to participate and only if the summoner is strong enough to be able to fight at their side.

"Find us a contract, find us a worthy summoner brother is all I can do at the moment" sighed Rao, knowing how precarious his position was and how he was already asking a lot from Hanzo but the Mountain wolves were the proudest of a proud race and will not allow nothing than his own terms.

Which guide Rao to the hope he mentioned before.

"However there is a little loophole in that previous statement" said with a wolfish smile enjoying a lot the confused expression of his brother " a mistake that will come to haunt you but I think it would be for the best".

Another wolf appeared at the side of Rao, standing at the same height as the Boss of the mountain wolves; however his appearance had something that send alarms in the mind of Hanzo and provoked Hagoro to squeal like a little girl in front of a shiny gift.

"OH fuck heavens...Rei?, my blood fucked you well uh?" said Hanzo and instant later he was buried under tons of fur and bone; all his face licked by a four inches coarse tongue capable of shaving a boar in one go.

The mute wolf didnt answer but he suddenly raised his head to look at the very enthusiasm Hagoro hugging his back and burying her face into the fur of his back like a girl hugging a huge plushy. Both Rei and Hanzo sweat dropped at the sudden display of Hagoro but the drop just double when she just climbed the back of the humongous wolf and with a sharky smile ask Hanzo.

"Young king, Young king, this cute little thing has follow us can we keep it?" giggled the crazy oni like a young girl with a fluffy mascot.

"Ok..." Hanzo faced Rei who just snorted and moved off the man letting his be on his own foot again and feel the immense amusement Rao was experimenting.

"So much fun uh?" read his mind Hanzo and Rao smiled wolfishly.

" So will you contract him?" asked Rao getting back to business as Hagoro was enjoying having Rei around to jump on hid furred back and toying with his wolf ears; for the Oni woman was a living giant wolf plush to be toyed with and she loved every moment of it.

"Certainly; Rei will be an unique summon; no more bounded by the Mountain wolf contract but still I need the remnants of the original to create a new one" answer Hanzo without losing a beat.

"I will make sure next time you summon Rei he will have the contract pieces; till then" Rao just disappeared in smoke and Rei too, leaving Hagoro a history over the air waving her hands in surprise just to fall to the ground.

Hanzo needed all his Sage training not to laugh at the comical scene but still smirked when he saw the pout on Hagoro face because the disappearance of her new and furred toy into the ussual puff of smoke of a dispelling summoning.

Before the woman could even turn his attention to him; Hanzo was pretty much sure the woman would demand pampering and sexual attentions for the lost of her toy; he just call a shadow clone and the clone just reverse summon him to the seal inside his flat near the forest of death.

Hagoro jumped like a cat over her new prey and start nibbling and licking the globe of the ear of the clone; moving her hands all over his body in a promise of very intense pleasure.

"I know you are a clone plushy Young King" whispered the woman in the ear of the clone who couldn't even stutter a word embarrassed and hot as he was " but I can do things to you who will blow your mind before you even cum once".

And the woman proceed to do exactly that for three hours straight before she nailed the back of the clone penetrating her so hard that she dispelled the clone.

Hot, bothered and anywhere near of her satisfaction she dispelled herself back to Jigoku until the Plushy Young King call her again and she will have retribution; oh yes she was going to have her alone time with her King...so much was true.

In Konoha, as Hanzo decided to take a well deserved night of rest and happily ignoring the three hours of sex memories he was about to inherit from his clone; he suddenly feel a chill crawling up his spine, a very cold and shuddering chill.


	29. Anbu tales 29

Anbu Tales XXIX

Konohagakure

10:00 AM

Hanzo was keeping an ice of bag over his head and another on his crotch. Apparently that would be kind of disturbing and weird but considering what has he experienced in the moment he awoke and the memories of his clone rushed into him was no real surprise.

As the memories started to roll on his mind he blushed into thousand of shades of red and raised his head so quick and strong that he banged the wooden beam over his bead and smash the wood in two adding a nasty headache and lump to his blush then he noticed how he had a morning wood that could break rocks and surrendering to his fate he just crawled to the kitchen of his little flat and take all the ice he could extract from the tiny freezer into two bags.

One for the lump of the head and the other for the tent in his pants.

Waiting for the teapot to be ready he just sat in a bench and cursed his bad luck, cursing all the karma that was bitch slapping him every time he had chance...and of course today was one of those days as he sense the presence of Anko near the window of his flat, looking at him like he was crazy but still in the verge of roaring laughter.

"Come in my dear" groaned Hanzo, Anko was going to milk this occasion to make fun of him for ages.

Anko entered trough the window a little surprise how little security had the man in his flat; Anko flat was bobby trapped to hell when she is not around; she always make sure to let some nasty surprises to anyone who was not invited; curse her past experiences as the second pariah of the village; and then she just past his gaze over the black staff under the picture of Konoha.

Anyone with a bit of sensor capabilities would sense the power emanating from the staff, there was some serious and dangerous chakra hidden inside that; in appearance; humble black wood staff of hell.

Hell pun not intended.

Still the lack of the security of the flat was something that bothered her enough to make some very smart ass remarks about ice and snakes inside trousers meanwhile Hanzo throw both bags to the sink and pull another coup for the tea he was making.

As he faced Anko for a second he put the cup back in the drawer and take a beer from the fridge, putting it on the table before Anko finish to inspect his grandfathers flat and return to the kitchen with a deep frown on her beauty face.

Hanzo mentally sighed and took a sip from his tea; strong recipe created by some experimentation with the teas available on the shops around the village; enjoying the relaxing sensation that came from the warm liquid at last until Anko took the beer and almost gulped down all the contents of the can before catching breath and start yelling at his only living relative ( recently discovered).

So much for a peaceful morning...

"What the hell are you thinking old man?!" shouted Anko " this place is open as the legs of a whore, there is nothing, no traps, no seals, not a fucking thing, how this can be?, are you already going senile for fuck sake?!".

"Anko my dear for all that is worth in this rotten world" whined Hanzo noticing how; despite his healing abilities; all his headache was returning full force " please don't shout; kill me if you want but for Kami sake don't shout".

Anko stared at the man with her fist on her hips like an scolding mother will be in front of a naughty kid but his frown transform into surprise and no few curiosity and confusion about how was possible the man was so wasted so early in the morning; she knew he didn't go out and she had a notepad full questions about his little dinner with Yugao-chan.

"Wait..you didn't made and encore yesterday night in the red district so how come you are so wasted?" asked Anko taking the beer and sitting in the other bench of the kitchen, just in front of the man who extend his hand into a cardboard and pull out a tray of dango.

Anko beamed and took the tray like a kid a candy, munching happily the sweets but still glaring at the man; she wanted answers damn it, don't try to confuse him with dango.

"I took care of some business yesterday and this morning I find that I chew more than I can swallow" shrugged Hanzo, he would let it be there but the sensation that he was perceiving from Anko was not ones that would let it be like that.

"Hagoro; one of the Oni Clan of summons; she fucked my clone for three hours straight yesterday night and when I awoke all the memories and pleasure rushed into me in full detail" explained Hanzo with a grunt.

Anko just fell of the bench almost choking on her Dango for the bolstering laugh she was muffling trough the sweets and the floor; she continued like this for a full minute before she recovered enough to climb the bench back and stare at Hanzo with a wtf expression on her face yet it couldn't hide the mirth and fun she was having with all the affair.

"Yes my dear, utterly hilarious" grunted Hanzo and took another sip from his tea, emptying the cup and refilling it again but not before pulling of the same cardboard another tray of dango and this time he make sure to keep one of the picks out of the hand of Anko, he wanted to breakfast too damn it.

"Fuck Grandpa, you always manages to surprise me...still back to the original question..." Anko took a deep breath and prepare to yell at him again but before she could start her ranting Hanzo raise a hand and send a very cold stare...well he was blind but the tea in his hand suddenly freeze and Anko took good note of how intimidating his close eyes could be when the old man wanted them to be.

"Spoilsport..." muttered the woman exhaling the breath but still keeping the scolding in a low voice; damn she would miss the chance to act like a mature and responsible shinobi when she had the chance.

"Still, how come you have not this place bobby trapped to hell, specially after the bitch slap you give that fucker Danzo when you had the chance?" asked Anko " you are a sealing master Granpa, I know it, you tell me and I see the seal in the dinner room; that's some serious stuff; what does it do by the way, don't mind just do something damn it; I could put a dozen of explosive tags in this kitchen if I wanted to kill you; fuck I could have slit your throat when you were sleeping blissfully ignorant of what the fuck was happening around you".

Waving her hands during all the rant and raising her voice gradually she only stop to catch her breath and eat some more dango from the tray.

Hanzo sighed and decided it was to troublesome to let her rant all morning about the lack of security; and still he didn't know what does Anko need of him; and despite her headache and crotch were much better it was never fun to be yelled so he would explain to the woman and the Hokage loyal Anbu outside the flat; he could sense five persons in total counting him and Anko in those numbers. Three anbu outside one in the roof and two on the floor and tree outside the flat.

"Anko if Danzo want me death he would already sent someone to deal with me being his little mindless fuckers of Anbu or even a unfortunate accident with a group of missing nin during my missions".

Anko was about to respond but she caught the reference at the moment and her face turned much more serious, starting to realize what the man has insinuated so nonchalantly. Danzo was after both of them, when he fucker discovered Anko was Hanzo granddaughter he found leverage against the man who wasn't afraid of him as he was already a legend when Danzo was just a snorted nose genin brat. Anko was the third generation descendant of Hanzo so in theory she could carry the gens of the metal bloodline and another beautiful thing Hanzo was more than ready to slap in his face the moment he get his name back.

"Fuck..." muttered the woman, now she understand why Kakashi behaviour this past days; they were the worst secret couple in a village of ninjas and maybe she wasn't exactly the perfect girlfriend but still the last days Kakashi has been having this look of his; that one he has when he is in deep thought and there is something that bothered him to no end.

"Exactly" shrugged Hanzo " so here I am, waiting patiently so I can bring the heads of the poor fuckers send to their deaths to Tsunade and beat the crap out of Scar face for cretin and ruining his master and my friend memory with his Root Anbu bunch of crap; nice idea mind you but lame realization".

Hanzo just changed the frozen tea on his cup with another refill feeling much better; it was good to have this chats with his little girl; it makes some how for the missing times; but still he knew to know what does Anko need from him.

"So, seeing that all the Anbu today are Tsunades what can I do for you?" said Hanzo scratching his chin; it was time for a shaving now that he gives a thought about it; the last time he tried he was summoned in front of Tsunade and the Chef warden Muku and his wife Ryuuzetsu in nothing but his shorts.

"_Ah, clever boy Grandpa, the only thing that riles up Root drones is insulting Danzo and none of them have ever reacted to the provocation...but we are talking about Root drones so there is nothing granted with those robots_".

"Ah, yeah...Hokage wanted to see you" said Anko returning to business mode " she is waiting for you at the tower with her son; something about a family business and all that" explained Anko and blinked in confusion at the image of the shit eating grin; sharp and fanged shit eating grin; his grandpa showed her at the moment she said that.

However the most confusing part were the sudden burst of her grandpa; she almost stopped munching dango.

"About bloody time!" shouted Hanzo pumping the free hand fist up to the heavens in load and triumphant voice.

"Errr...ok Grandpa now you are going senile" commented Anko picking the rest of the dango sticks of the tray before his Grandpa tried to have some; she already let him get one; don't be greedy, dango was her...he has his tea and all.

"Not paid attention to me my dear" said Hanzo but he was obviously happy about whatever was that family business about " is just at last I am fucking complete and ready for a revolution in our little cute village".

Hanzo didn't continue the argument, instead he took out the fridge two cans of read bean soup and four trays of dango out of the cardboard and put it over the table as Anko just glared the present like it was Christmas.

"My threat, enjoy it meanwhile I get a shower and get myself ready for the appointment with little princ...err the Fifth" corrected himself Hanzo but she chuckled when he saw how Anko has just jump over the cans and the trays and proceed to gulp them down like there was no tomorrow.

Entering the little bathroom of the flat, Hanzo just get under the water and clean himself of the night; at last he would be complete and the real fucking work could begin.

Meanwhile he was taking a quick shower, Anko was having a very interesting but quite conversation with a very tiny and almost translucent snake hidden inside Hanzos flat since the moment Anko knew the localization.

She knew of the strange summon seal he draw and how he keep two clones on guard of the place when he went Kami knows where and return several hours later; she take good note of the infinite potential blackmailing material of his morning wood and how he broke the wooden beam over his bed with a headbutt.

Hanzo; despite all his good intentions and open doors policy with her; was still a mystery for Anko; she loved the man despite knowing him for not too long, grandma Hebihime did know how to catch them but there was still holes in all the matter. His powers, his metal release, his sword, and the frustrating fact that he apparent to be younger than her despite being a fucking one hundred years old, old man more or less.

Anko dig in the food with gusto; not everyday she was invited to a such dango feast, and the trays are from her favourite dango stand so it was a win-win situation...she must come to milk...er visit her grandpa more often indeed.

Dress with a simply shinobi fishnet shirt and anbu black pants along his new I&T black trench coat, Hanzo walked with a leisure pace to the Hokage tower, he was carrying his black staff as he had lost somewhere his shades; he hadn't wear them after the Hyuga incident and all but still he hated waste the money.

He couldn't see but he could indeed sense the fucking glares of the people around him; his Sage senses were like a 360 real picture of a hundred meters around him every single second; beyond that a sea of chakra and souls merging one with each other until he focused in one point clarifying the image.

Kami bless the Sage senses, they were useful beyond words for a blind shinobi.

Any case; the problem with the stares was because they embarrass him; from angry jealousy frowns from husbands, boyfriends and male population in general to directly lust glares from all kind of female population.

Ok, he know that now that his body has already established after the operation with Shirohebi and her daughters he was the picture of health but he was not that attractive; he was tall and muscled, his hair was rave dark and his skin was pale as a fucking ghost not to mention the scar in the forehead and his perpetual closed eyes.

Damn women stop staring mussed Hanzo for himself reaching the Hokage tower but not before stopping into a shop and buying half of the snacks of the shop; sealing them into a pocket inside his new and wonderful coat; his appetite will be high for a lot of time still and having something edible to bite at a moment notice after the diet in Jigoku was fucking welcome.

Chewing a chocolate bar Hanzo reached the Hokage tower and just stood near the entrance, ending the chocolate bar; Tsunade could hit with that fucking paper fan without a warning and losing the bar to the floor. As soon as he gulped down it all he just used a quick shunshin or body flicker technique to reach the window of the Hokage.

He stopped for a second to wave the hand to the five Anbus all around the building in a salute for the guards of the Hokage; he had sensed them from miles all around the place; their signatures were very good masked and for a common shinobi; even for a good sensor; they will be mostly invisible but for a Sage their life force will be easy to perceive especially such a strong ones.

He smell the presence of Yugao inside the office along Tsunade and Naruto but at the same time he stopped in his tracks like someone has hit him with a mace. He was sensing a death man walking on the fucking office and all of them look fucking happy with it.

There was something very wrong here; this was not on the script; it was fucking impossible to this chakra and smell to be in this era and at the same time there was something odd about all the familiar lingering presence inside the office.

Hanzo lean his back to the wall; the black staff leaning over his shoulders; at the side of the office and took another chocolate bar from the seal pocket inside the coat; munching the crunchy chocolate and taking mental note of buying more of this branch the next time; wondering what the hell was happening here.

Ok, he was a death man walking too so it was possible that the familiar presence could be in a similar cluster fuck like he was when the Shinigami gouged his eyes out of his sockets and took him to Jigoku for tor...err..training yeah, lets go with that.

Perhaps that's why Tsunade has call him?, after all he was one of the few that could recognize the original article without much effort no matter how good the copy pretend to be, but if it was the case why call him...oh fuck family business, not very subtle code to pas...fuck hell, he doesn't want to do that to a friend...Hanzo still had a very deep secret, the real price of the Shinigami contract to be carried as soon as his name was recovered.

With a quick checking of his possessions at the moment and reassuring the presence of _Shadowrend_ at hand seal quickness Hanzo make a ball with the envelope of the bar and throw it along a tiny sharpnel made of his metal relase directly against the hole of the trash bin one hundred meters away from the tower scoring a perfect throw.

Sighing Hanzo took his staff and rapped softly the surface of the window asking for permission to enter inside the office.

Tsunade open the window and let him enter, smiling softly to the man as he jumped in and moved to a side of the office; letting his senses to compose a quick an precise image of the place.

Tsunade; Naruto, Yugao and the four and familiar presence.

Tsunade near the window, Naruto sat on the sofa near the right wall; damn kid took the best place; Yugao hidden behind of a camouflage technique in a corner of the room stick to the walls and the last and the presence who disturbed him greatly hidden among the beams of the roof hid behind a similar yet different technique than Yugao.

"Yo" saluted the kid smiling the man " how have you been old man?" teased the smart ass blonde as he knows the real age of Hanzo and how he; the same as his adoptive mother; didn't appear at all their real age.

"You know, Business as usual Fishcake" smiled Hanzo to the boy and sensed how the kid frown for the nickname.

Tsunade laugh and sat on the chair of the Hokage smiling to the blonde kid who snorted and smiled back to his adoptive mom; leaving apart the history they do have a resemblance now that Hanzo could "see" despite his blindness; the sight was still in black and white with the colours of the chakra as only available colour. They were both blond, similar facial complexion and ;despite gender differences; similar physical complexion, not really a surprise considering both have Uzumaki blood on their veins; Tsunade a little more diluted but still present; the only thing they need to pass as ones was the characteristic red hair of the Uzumakis.

Hanzo couldn't blame them; he didn't have the red hair too but his reasons had nothing to do with genetics; in fact as soon as his name was given back to him he would recover his natural air colour back. The black colour was just a transformation and dyed hair from when he has to be Hyuga; now that he was about to be recognized as his true name he will let his red hair be back too.

"So...what can I do for you my dear?" asked Hanzo glaring directly with his blind eyes to the hidden Anbu on the beams.

Naruto cock a brown and glared Tsunade who simply shrugged and let the blind man be for a moment before calling him back to attention into the business the man was expecting like a Christmas present.

"Ok Hanzo whats the problem?" sighed Tsunade.

"Why are you glaring Captain Wolf like that old man?" asked a curious Naruto who could detect the Anbu as easily as Hanzo being a Sage too.

"Because my boy I am fucking sensing the chakra of the First Hokage in him, everything I sense about him screams First Hokage and it makes me kind of nervous" answered Hanzo with honesty but hidden coldness to the Anbu on the floor.

"Ah, yeah...forgot about that" face palmed Tsunade "down Hanzo, he is a clone of my grandfather; another experiment of that bastard of my ex-teammate that went wrong".

"Fuck" resumed Hanzo raising a hand as an apology to the Anbu on the floor who simply nodded; it was already ridiculous how the man was capable of sensing and seeing him considering he was blind so it was not as crazy supposition as it looks that the man could "see" her nod too.

"Sage too eh?" asked Naruto suddenly " mastered it?"

"Yes and no" shrugged Hanzo " I could control it to a T but I will always transform in full mode no matter how good my control is; I am not as hunchback as I was when I show it to you two".

"Harsh" smiled Naruto who was somehow happy to see another Sage among the Konoha ranks; despite having the toads as teachers they were not human and they had some holes in all the senjutsu training than perhaps a human could fill...he shuddered when he remembered how Pa has tried to convince him to learn tongue techniques; it reminded him too much of Orochimaru that he rejected them out flat.

"You tell me tadpole" mocked without malice Hanzo the boy as he knew who had taught him Senjutsu "Pa told me you are good but you have still a lot to learn of the Senjutsu arts specially the techniques".

Tsunade and Naruto cocked an eyebrow and said at the same time.

"You know Pa?" there was curiosity and surprise in their voices.

"Yeah, I knew the Toad summoner during the First wars and I travelled to Myobokuzan when they invited me for a drink" explained Hanzo " back in the old days all One summoner for each beast clan was still in development".

"Never ear nothing of that from the slugs" mussed Tsunade

"Neither I from the Toads" added Naruto

"Not really a surprise, I discovered it yesterday" confessed Hanzo "I call some friends to catch up and discover all the new rules at all; it seems that it happened during the Second wars; the casualties because incompetent summoners were so heavy than the beast just cut losses and pick up this rule to ensure quality over quantity".

"Fascinating but back to business...damn you Hanzo you are a living encyclopedia of the past" laughed Tsunade " I call you for your official acceptance into the Konoha roster shinobi and the name you had to put in the file, not to mention you have to fill all the paperwork with your abilities etc..." Tsunade looked into a drawer of his desk and Hanzo paled visibly when he saw the tick pile of paperwork.

"Damn sucks to be you old man" whistled Naruto who was a kage in formation and he has already develop a deep hate for the fucking bane of existance know as paperwork.

"Kami bless the shadow clones" replied Hanzo and Narutos smile beamed like the sun.

"You too eh?" both of them understood each other perfectly for a second as they shared the experience of using shadow clones for almost everything and their shared hate for the paperwork.

"What are you waiting for?" patter Tsunade the pile of papers displeased about how Hanzo knew the trick to be free of the fucking paperwork; she was hoping for a lot of fun but considering who was it was no surprise he knew all about the shadow clones too.

"Shadow clone technique" Hanzo do the cross hand seal and three clones appeared at his side with staff and all.

"Wait" said Naruto suddenly remembering that the man was fucking blind for fucks sake " how the hell do you pretend to fill the documents?".

"Naruto" scolded Tsunade her son " don't be rude".

"Ah, fuck, sorry old man" apologized Naruto, he could be a dangerous and powerful shinobi and junchiruki but his free spirited nature emerged from time to time.

"No offence my boy" chuckled one of the Hanzos as they took pens and shared the paperwork among them, passing the hand over the papers and filling with precision the spots on the documents " I can do braille with normal books and papers unless they were chakra protected of something like that".

"He, awesome" smiled Naruto.

"So...anything you wanted to tell me Hanzo?" said sweetely Tsunade and despite the intent was directed to Hanzo Naruto flinched too; that tone was the advise of a shit storm over your head every time Tsunade was utterly displeased.

"Nothing comes to my mind my dear" whined Hanzo " but by all means tell me when did I put the foot on my mouth and I will apologize sincerely and even by you a crate of the finest sake in the village as token of apology".

"Damn you are good old man" whispered Naruto so only Hanzo could ear him and his smile widened when Hanzo give him a hidden thumb up.

Tsunade blinked a couple of times after the response but she recovered soon and smiled dangerously; Hanzo knew in a second that his wallet was about to suffer the economical proverbial critical hit but if that makes Tsunade happy there will be no whining...well not a lot at last.

"I take your word for a crate of One thousand year Raiden" widened the smile Tsunade like a predator who has found a juicy and bloodied prey " but I was more interested in what the hell you pretend to hide from the official file, don't get me wrong any shinobi worth his salt would hide something in case his file is filtered or stolen but I must knew Hanzo, no secrets with me".

"Uh, this is getting as little to personal for me mom" interjected Naruto who wasnt very sure what the hell was he doing here, not he was not happy to see the crazy but good old man still kicking around but Mom said that it was important and despite both being Sages there was nothing there for him.

"It affects you too Naruto" sighed Tsunade "after all his new name in the Konoha roster is going to be Uzumaki Hanzo".

You could hear a pin falling to the ground in the silent that covered the room but after Naruto blinked a pair of times recovering for the shock he simply shouted in a very eloquent way.

"WHAT THE HELL?!".


	30. Anbu tales 30

Anbu Tales XXX

10:00 AM

Hanzo whined for the shout; as his ears are much more sensible now as form of compensating for his blindness; with her ears ringing for the incredible loud shout the boy has just emit; it was kind of impressive in his own way, almost a technique itself like the Lion roar some shinobi did in the past; channelling chakra into their vocal cords and transforming a shout into a concussion wave; pretty spectacular.

"No way mom, what the hell is happening here?" Naruto was a little out of his mind; after all not everyday you discover that you are going to have another clan member specially after the childhood he had in that department.

Orphan, pariah, beatings, hate, solitude, more than enough to make the family topic a soft spot for the boy and now suddenly appears a man who claims to be family.

"Where the fucks has you been all this time you bastard?" started to rant Naruto but he even could finis another line Hanzo headbutted him to the next week.

Tsunade and the Anbu sweat dropped at the antic of the Uzumaki pair; on the other hand all three of them took good notice of how Hanzo has cross the room in a blink and deliver a powerful headbutt in less than a second.

"In hell!" shouted back Hanzo forehead against forehead with Naruto "I was sent to an infernal place called Jigoku thanks to our common pal the Shinigami and thanks to the big time screw up a pinky eyes motherfucker did when Tsunade was ten years old so don't pull that crap on my, my boy I have already enough in my plate for you to add more" ranted Hanzo.

"You aren't a red head like mom!" shouted Naruto back neither of them noticing how all the other presents in the room were doing the mental equivalent of taking the popcorn bucket and enjoying the show " There is no Uzumaki Hanzos in the Uzumaki records of Uzu I did check it".

"Neither are you asshole!"headbutted Hanzo again kind of impress how the boy was taking the hit without even flinch; Hanzo forehead was metal reinforced but Naruto had the konoha forehead headband on his forehead so perhaps it was the reason why he was so resilient; that and he was a fucking Uzumaki and no way in hell was he going to step back " I dyed my hair when I was taken into the Hyuga when they saw I had the byakugan but my dad was a pure blood Uzumaki there was no doubt of it, I am a fucking war orphan that was adopted into the Hyuga that's why I didn't appear in the records of Uzu, Tobirama and the First were my fucking family".

"Why the hell did you dyed your air?, red hair is cool!" now Naruto was more discussing for the pleasure of having another Uzumaki around as stubborn as him and ready for a good old shouting brawl; Hinata would chop his balls if he did this at home; but the headbutts were something he could very well pass without them. This bastard has an iron cranium or what?.

"Of course is cool my boy!" and another headbutt to Naruto.

This time both of them stumbled a little and shook their heads like a pair of bulls before snort and resume the challenging forehead versus forehead standoff and shouting contest; Hanzo did see the pain incoming but he knew this time he deserved the punch as he has just being childish but inside him it fell kind of good to have a good old Uzumaki patented headbutting discussion.

Tsunade punched both of them in the heads and smash them against the floor with enough force to create cracks on the tiles; good thing both of them were capable of taking that punishment and much, much more if its needed.

"Have you both cool already or do I have to give you another dose?" Tsunade asked both of the shinobi on the floor with her hands on her hips and a scold on her beautiful face.

"No my dear, you won it was a compelling argument you bring to the table" raised Hanzo from the crack with the help of his black staff extending a hand to Naruto to help him.

"Mom, you are unfair, you always end all the arguing with a punch" pouted Naruto taking the hand of the man and raising him too.

Tsunade cock an eyebrow and both men raised their hands in submission and nodded their heads taking a step back.

The Anbu who were witnessing the scene couldn't but picture all the three of them like a family on a Sunday day; both brothers arguing and mom putting a philosophical end to the discussion with a love tap; a love tap capable of killing an elephant but love tap anyways.

"So...you first Hanzo who and what are you? And don't give me any crap, I have your blood sample remember I knew you couldn't just transform into such a stud over night so spill it" Tsunade took seat again and took a bottle of sake from a drawer drinking directly from the bottle ready for the explanations she was wanting since she read in detail the analysis of the blood sample Hanzo gave to him.

Naruto took seat on the couch again ready for the introduction; if something pick his interest was anything shinobi related and if mom was so interested in this man that means he was some serious business.

Hanzo sighed and seat on the floor on the lotus position leaving his staff in front of him, taking out of the inside pocket of his coat a chestnut flavoured bar but instead of open it he let it on the floor and start talking.

"Ok, you win little prin...errr...Fifth" corrected himself Hanzo before Tsunade could throw him the dreaded paper fan she was holding casually in the free hand " but before that and please don't take offence of my words my dears" Hanzo faced directly to both Anbus for enough time for both of them to notice that he knew where they were " but this is high class shit my dear; are both of them with enough clearance level to ear it?, I will told some Uzumaki and Senju secrets along my skills".

"_Woah..." _thought Naruto _" this pal knows his stuff and he even say a word yet, he is as good as making loopholes and escapes as Kakashi sensei"._

"Wolf and Cat are the two most loyal Anbu of the village" vouched Tsunade for both of them and they do feel proud for such confidence.

"As you wish my dear" shrugged Hanzo " how many privacy seals are in this office?".

"Five in a five pronged seal around the office" answered Naruto; Jiraiya did taught him some sealing before he died but Naruto was an intermediate level at best for the moment no matter how natural it was for him the Sealing arts, he was almost self teaching himself and it was kind of dangerous.

"Oh, good stuff" said Hanzo " a seal for sense, each one with a double spiral matrix I take?" commented Hanzo and Naruto almost beamed all of them with a megawatt smile for the discover of another seal user.

"Yeah" nodded enthusiastically the boy " and a redundancy seal for any interruption with a spiral storage for maintenance and preservation".

"Nice touch, did you put a line and a reinforce seal between them for balance of the chakra maintenance?, you could create a sound seal that would record anything you want and every time you activate the seal any one outside the room would be only capable of listening to the recording in loop".

"Ohh didn't knew you could do that...is it three or two pronged?" Naruto was having a very good time, he couldn't talk with anyone besides Ero-senin and Kakashi sensei about this things and in the latter he has already surpass the mans level.

"Depends" Hanzo took an empty scroll from inside his coat and opening it smashed his hand on the white space creating a complex seal inside an spiralling matrix with two lesser seal around " this is a simply sound recording seal; the left lesser activates and the other one records the sounds you want to keep however it is for one use only and...".

"How did you manage to create the seal without an ink and a brush?" interrupted Naruto taking a seat in at the side of the scroll to the man with and empty tag and a brush in his hand copying the seal in front of him marvelled for the design and the technique the man has displayed.

"What? Are you still using them instead of chakra writing?" Hanzo sounded surprised but before he could continue a loud and menacing tjem made both of them flinch and turn their faces to a very pissed Tsunade who was smiling but her frown twitching.

"Are you having fun?" asked in a very sweet tone and both of them sweat dropped because they could almost see the raging fires of fury behind Tsunade.

"Ehh, ahh...sorry my dear I will get to the point right now" apologized Hanzo rolling the scroll and housing it again inside his coat much to the displeasure of Naruto who now was more than determined to learn how to made seal from air like this man has just done.

"You gotta teach me that later" whispered the kid and Hanzo smiled him nodding.

"My point is that there are two layers of seals in this walls" announced Hanzo and Naruto immediately smashed his palm on the wall revealing the glow of the five privacy seals.

"Use a bit of furry chakra and channel it through your seals" said Hanzo and Naruto nodded and used the red chakra of the fox into the network of the sealing; as soon as he did that another layer of seals exploded in flashes of light inside the walls.

"Son of a bitch" understood Naruto instantaneously what has just happened " some cretin put an spy seal on the network; it was hide among the other and only activates when your chakra is used for the activation mom".

"Shit" said Tsunade " is it clear now?".

"For what I can sense yes but is your work my boy you know better than anyone his backdoor" shrugged Hanzo and Naruto perform some hand seals and put his hands over the glowing seals.

Dispelling the fox chakra and scanning the structure of his work in search of any other bugs; he was kind of proud of his work and this was insulting; the spy seal is child play for fucks sake it was like using the Kusanagi sword to slice some bread.

"Clear" grunted the boy determined to find and punch to the next era the fuckers who meddled so crudely with his work.

"Then where do you want me to start Tsunade?" smiled Hanzo with his arms on his lap comfortably seated on the floor " I think the probation on the forest is pretty much resumes what could I do now".

"Before or after the snakes operated you?" smirked Tsunade and Hanzo gaped like a fish before biting his thumb and make a summoning.

In a tiny cloud of smoke, the white snake called Sheva appeared curled and somehow appearing very embarrassed.

"So?" said Hanzo in a neutral tone " anything I should now my dear?".

"Grandmother Shirohebi ordered us to inform Anko about how she could call us too when she need us and she just..." the snake shuddered and Hanzo blinked mentally; because physically was kind of impossible; did a snake just shudder in fear? ".._ask us very politely_ about you and when she talk with a girl called Hana and did some deductions she ordered us to inform the Hokage about the surgery and..."

"Ok, enough" sighed Hanzo "sorry for being angry at you Sheva" apologized Hanzo extending the hand so the snake could slitter inside the warm coat and surround the man neck and shoulders enjoying the warm body of the man.

"You are an snake summoner like Sasuke?" asked Naruto who wasn't exactly very fond of the snake summons.

"In reality I the summoner of the White Snake clan of the serpents; the rats and the Oni" Hanzo keep Rei out of the report as the mute mountain wolf could very well pass as a demon wolf now that his blood screw the poor and loyal to death wolf into an Oni wolf.

" That was not in the probation" pointed Tsunade to Hanzo.

"Until yesterday I wasn't even sure if I would be a summoner anymore" confessed Hanzo " all my contracts were kind of expired and I have to check how much of them were loyal..the only one I was totally sure were the Oni" sighed Hanzo channelling a bit of fire chakra into his shoulders to warm them and make Sheva hiss a little in pleasure and glued herself a little more to Hanzos body; it was a good form of apology for the poor snake.

"All Hanzo, please don't hide anything" said Tsunade with a plea in her eyes that Hanzo couldn't see but yes ear in her tone.

"I am High level Jounin taijutsu master" started Hanzo berating himself mentally because there is one thing he could never told the little princess...that would go with him to the grave " with the Oni fist and the Eight drunken onis fist as master styles; I have metal release blood line and I am High jounin level on water release with mid chunin level on earth and fire release, I am the summoner of the Oni, the rats and the white snake clan, I am a Seals master and I am high Jounin level in Kenjutsu with _Shadowrend_ as my main weapon; I am mid jounin level at throwing weapons and I am the Oni Sage".

"Fuck" resumed Naruto very accurately the arsenal of the man it was very similar to his own but with some differences; for start he didn't have a bloodline but he did have furry on his gut.

"_**How**_ _**Nice of you to remember me brat**__"_ boomed the fox voice in the head of Naruto _"__** just don't get to close to that thing".**_

"_What the hell fuzzball?!_" answered Naruto "_what was that about?"._

But the fox didn't respond to the shouts of Naruto; they had started to be on better terms...or at last they were not at each other throats and it was a beginning but it was the first time Naruto has ear the fox disapprove so vehemently anyone and much less call anyone "thing" except the Uchihas; the fox did have an axe to grind with the Uchihas.

"Impressive Hanzo but that's very general and exactly what will appear in the file you are filling so what are you hiding?" said Tsunade.

"My Oni sage transformation is scary to say the last" said Hanzo " the kid has already see his incomplete form and Inuzuka Hana saw the complete form when he recovered my scroll, give me a minute..."

Hanzo sat in a lotus position and Naruto immediately did the same both of them channelling nature chakra into themselves but as harmonic and natural fells when Naruto did it; in Hanzo case was much more aggressive and dense, it was almost like bijuu chakra.

None of them was ready for the ten feet red skinned giant sat on the floor of the room; the instincts of all the present persons were screaming to flee on sight; the coat has fall from his frame and the fishnet shirt was thorn by the sudden grow of the torso; a tiny bit of red mist like steam was escaping from his body as the snake on his shoulders just grew to enjoy even more the high temperature of the body.

But perhaps what altered them the most were his now tusk and fangs along the tiny horns on his forehead where the scar used to be, there was a constant stream of smoke rolling out his closed and fanged mouth.

Hanzo quit the transformation after a long and shocked minute; turning back to his usual height of 6´9´´; gasping for air and coughing some steam in those coughs, there was a tiny cape of sweat in his body and it look tired despite not have been in Sage state for more than a minute.

"That was utterly awesome...scary as hell but awesome anyways" smiled Naruto to the blind man; it was kind of hard to remember that the man was blind; he did things that were impossible for blind people " reminds me of a demonic bastard child of the eight gates and the Sage mode".

"Uh..tjo, tjo" coughed Hanzo " actually I thinks it pretty accurate, it gives an enormous power boost but I cant use it for more than five minutes or my body and mind starts to go insane and kill anything in sight until I crumbled".

"Nasty double edge" said Naruto already wanting to test how strong was the really in that state and if he could teach him more about seals, a fucking seal master was as rare as the teeth of a owl and now he had an alive relative and a seal master all in one package. It was starting to be a good day.

"You tell me..." chuckled Hanzo " last time I lost control my master broke every single bone of my body and when I heal broke them again as lesson to never lost control again" shuddered Hanzo remembering the harsh and painful lessons of Onibozo.

"So that's why you have two hearts" deducted Tsunade " to channel and store Sage chakra into that transformation but at the same time it passively reinforces your body to inhuman levels".

"More or less yes..." nodded Hanzo " Sheva and Shirohebi could give you more detailed reports about what they did to me to fix the Oni wonderful surgery" the sarcasm on Hanzo last words would be enough to clean the paint of the walls " I'm no medic so I cant explain better than that".

"I still have a question for you" grinned Naruto and Tsunade imitated the grin.

"Sure by all means" answered Hanzo.

"Why are you red head now?" Hanzo sense the shit eating grin on Naruto face but before he could retort the significance of the words reached his brain and his jaw hit the floor.

"Wait...what?" Hanzo pass his hands over his hair noticing the different texture of his hair; normally he could notice the reinforcement of his metal release and the subtle greasiness of the black dye but now he could only sense the previous part.

"Consider it as a token of apology" sound Sheva from the croak of his neck " it was a simply task considering the nature chakra you were filtering to your surroundings; even some beams are starting to bloom new branches" commented the snake glaring to the roof beams; now connected by a lot of new and strong branches on where an Anbu was doing some damage control with his own wood release.

"Sorry my boy, wasn't my intention" said Hanzo to the Anbu who simply grunted and keep his focus on the task at hand " on the other hand" Hanzo took the head of the white snake in his hand with care and kiss the top of the head of the snake channelling some warm nature chakra into the snake.

" Thanks my dear" the snake shivered in pleasure for the warm and just coiled himself more into the man body hissing in content.

"_Oh Kami is like seeing a young Orochimaru again but much, much better" _thought Tsunade and surprised herself with that line of thought.

Hanzo had some of the characteristics of Orochimaru long before he became a complete asshole and went rogue but at the same time there was that tint of kindness,loyalty and humour in him that disrupt all kind of wondering if Hanzo could become a new Orochimaru.

"So I was right; the nature chakra could alter the wood release if it is Ying energy" pointed Naruto with a thoughtful expression " that's how the First was off the charts, if he used the wood release along Sage mode not a surprise he could raise a forest as easy as pie".

"Never thought about it because I wasn't a Sage before the accident but it makes perfect sense" shrugged Hanzo " if he channel some Nature chakra into a technique like the Wood release; a technique that is already based on living beings like plants; it will multiply its effects tenfold..clever boy your Grandpa my dear" smiled Hanzo to Tsunade.

"Hmph" grunted Tsunade with humour " still I know you are keeping something under your sleeve" stared Tsunade to Hanzo.

"Err...no for the moment, its a work in progress" confessed Hanzo " I already told you, I'm trying to fuse Taijutsu and the sealing arts into one; I call it the Sealing fist but I assume you are referring to my metal bloodline" shrugged Hanzo " to be honest, besides Heart Seeker technique, the Metal wall technique, the Oni fist technique and the Iron maiden technique I had not much more repertory, I am more focused into water release as my metal release are practically all of them created by me and I am still refining it".

"Sealing fist, how the hell didn't think about that" mussed Naruto to himself " could you teach me that?" asked the boy.

"Gladly" smiled Hanzo " it is more than possible that the complete style could be only useful for an Uzumaki seal master, as you need big chakra reserves and almost innate knowledge of sealing arts, not to mention a good mastery over water release to make it work right".

"Uhhh..." pouted Naruto " I don´t have water element".

"Nothing training like a bitch could not solute" shrugged Hanzo " I need a very good control over fire release to use my metal release and I supposedly only have a big water release mastery and a secundary earth release; a thousand shadow clones after I managed to burn the damn leaf".

"Hn..." pouted even more Naruto " it took me a shit ton of shadow clones just to cut the damn leaf and I am wind nature".

"My boy you have a fucking bijuu in your gut doing number with your chakra system" shook his head Hanzo " not really a surprise it took you triple the normal time, Be the log be praise for the shadow clones eh?".

"Amen" whispered every ninja on the room unconsciously.

"Now that it is settled" smiled Tsunade and both Hanzo and Naruto shivered under that smile "I have another things for both of you".

"A mission mom?" sound hope Naruto looking at his mom with an azure puppy eyes technique.

Hanzo chuckled mentally but hide his amusement perfectly well by caressing the under side of the head of Sheva who was more than content in the warm body of the tall man. She was a snake and by so a creature of cold blood, she enjoyed the heat as any other cold blooded reptilian.

Tsunade shuddered on the safety of her own mind, damn brat he knows very well how to put that dammed technique to good use.

"Yeah brat, a mission, an A class into the Land of the Sea" sighed Tsunade looking for a mission scroll into the desk " the client is your old friend Isarabi".

"Oh?" blinked Naruto "how is she?, didn't you heal her already mom?".

"Yeah, we couldn't turn off completely whatever that fucker of Amachi did to her but we could stabilize it a lot more, now it is more likely to a bloodline than the curse it was for the poor child" shook her head Tsunade remembering the poor girl, turned into a human-fish hybrid just for the laughs of another of the crazy experiments of Orochimaru.

"Sorry I am at lost here" interrupted Hanzo " but isn't the Land of the Sea under Mist territory?".

"It is" nodded Tsunade " but the client is an old friend of Fishcake here" pointed to Naruto who pouted by the surname " and she asked him specifically to this mission along the other genin and jounin who took part on their liberation".

"But?" said Hanzo " there must be a but somewhere there my dear, unless you wouldn't bring the topic to the table, not to mention wasn't on that group to begin with...to busy being chewed in Jigoku" muttered the last part to himself with an storm cloud over his depressed head.

"Err..." everyone sweat dropped at the sight of the giant under the depressing cloud " well, yes, you weren't on that group but Isarabi comments in her report that a sea monster is devastating the ships and the trade on her island, she barely scape from it when she confronted the monster, she described it as some kind of shark-man".

"Is she ok?" asked worried Naruto, Isarabi was a friend after all, no matter they have been months without seeing each other.

"A Samebito?" mussed Hanzo " interesting".

"Yes she is ok Naruto but she need help and Mist is still recovering from the civil war and couldn't send any reinforcements to the isle not to mention it is the last know position where Hoshigaki Kisame was seen".

"Oh, Fuck!" grunted the boy.

"Where did I..." mussed Hanzo out loud "Ah, yes, the Bingo book, S-class Nuke-nin from Mist and the owner of the Samehada...double fuck".

"Now you get it" smiled Tsunade a little surprise of the knowledge of Hanzo " how come you know the actual Bingo book?" asked Tsunade to Hanzo as he has not put a feet on Anbu quarters or Hunter quarters to pick up the latest version.

"Library, I have ten clones "reading" all I can" smiled Hanzo back " an ignorat Shinobi is dead meat out there".

"Figures, you again quoting granduncle Tobirama" laughed Tsunade.

"Well, any case the mission requested your presence Naruto, along Mitarashi Anko, Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino" informed Tsunade resuming the ones that free her form the Amachi experiments.

"Unfortunately Ino and Shino are on their own missions now" said Tsunade tossing the mission scroll to Naruto " and Anko had her hands full in I&T with the nuke-nin that ambush her...don't tell me" cocked an eyebrow staring at Hanzo who had her hand raise like an student in front of a scary teacher.

"I...give a hand to Ibiki already, she should have a little more spare time now" informed Hanzo pointing subtly to his new coat.

"Damn it Hanzo" snorted Tsunade, now she remembered where have she saw the cloth before.

"Oh, so crazy lady is available then?" smiled Naruto, Anko and him were good friends who could understood each other pain when they were the pariah of the village, helps too when she was the girlfriend of his first sensei.

"It seems so, I will call for her but there is still one spot to cover for the mission" sighed Tsunade who was starting to give a thought about if the team will be a little overkill.

Isarabi was a friend and still she requested an A mission; a squad of a Jounin with some Chunin but it seems that she was going to receive a kage in formation, an tokubetsu jounin and a Sanin level shinobi instead.

"Can I make a suggestion?" said Naruto and both adults turn their gazes to him listening.

"With Anko we are already overkill" shrugged Naruto " even if we face Kisame between all three of us it will be supposedly more than enough to took him down".

"Pretty much what I though" nodded Tsunade " so your suggestion is?".

"Who is going to take jounin exams in Mist?" said Naruto with a mischievous smile "I'm sure as hell I am going to take the exams, so why not make a trial test before them?, lets say hunt and take down a dangerous S nuke-nin?".

"The Uzumaki style is strong on you my boy" smiled Hanzo completely approving the idea of the boy, it was just Uzumaki on his best.

Hanzo turn his face to Tsunade.

"He still needs a chaperone in case of fuzzball" said " I will be their jounin sensei for the exams, I will make them sweat blood my dear, believe me".

Tsunade sweat dropped and Naruto shivered at the smile of Hanzo, it had too much in common with the smile both his senseis had when they were about to put him in grinder twice or thrice or more times...

"So..who are on the list?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Hinata has been recently promoted as you know" said Tsunade " Shikamaru is under tokubetsu status, the same is Shino, Sai is already jounin, so is Neji, Ino and Sakura are still working on the hospital, Chouji is on the twelve guardians and Kiba is body guarding the nice of the Fire daimyo as she visits the Land of the Thunder, so only Tenten and Lee are left to accompany you on the exams".

"Eh, they are cool but we will have no diversity" twitch Naruto his tongue.

"Oh?" commented Hanzo.

"Both were under the teachings of Maito Gai" informed Tsunade " our taijutsu specialist and by so they are too much focused in close combat".

"So was I" commented Hanzo " I was a Hyuga remember".

"Still, Higarashi Tenten is a weapon master and Rock Lee a taijutsu specialist, not to mention Lee can not perform anything that is not Taijutsu".

"Uh?" was the clever remark of Hanzo.

"Underdevelopment chakra coils" explained Tsunade "he could not mold chakra".

"But yes use all of it for physical training and became a damn powerhouse" raised a hand Hanzo with a smile "then I have the perfect training and solution for him".

"Uh?" now it was the time of Tsunade and Naruto to make the clever remark.

"Oh, come on, both of you are summoners" snorted Hanzo " don't tell me you didn't think about it".

"I don't see...ooooohhhhh, wait a minute here..." smiled Naruto and Tsunade look at his son with a cocked eyebrow " how many seals do you need to call the slugs mom?" asked Naruto and Tsunade widened her eyes before bang her head against the desk denting it.

"Damn it!" shouted and the two Anbu on the room sweat dropped, but always under their camouflage of course.

"Exactly" smiled Hanzo " its only a question of find a contract for him and he will have access to a new world of possibilities".

"And what about Tenten?" asked Tsunade remembering how the girl took very hard not being able to follow her steps as medic nin.

"Weapon mistress isn't it?" said Hanzo " I take it she is a kenjutsu user too, if her affinity is the correct one perhaps she could inherit my gentle blade and became the next sword mistress of Konoha".

Yugao felt a shiver run her spine, there was no boasting in that statement, he was convinced that the Higarashi girl could took her title, damn, she would have to double her training or convince him to teach her too, after all it will be good have as many user of the style as possible no?.


	31. Anbu tales 31

Anbu Tales 31

Training ground 44 Aka Forest of Death

12:00 AM

Hanzo was looking over the three young shinobis of the leaf as they interact with each other; leaving apart the fact that the panda girl and the Gai mini-clone were already on the same team, he must admit that they get along pretty well.

Gai and Anko had insisted to see what was going to be the training regime Hanzo will put the three chunin under for the incoming jounin exams, they will took the A-class mission after Hanzo has tested them in combat and see what could be the best for them.

The exams were in three months time, so Hanzo will have all the time of the world to torture them until they were ready to give hell to anyone in those exams unless they were Hashirama reincarnated or something like that.

He was an Uzumaki now and thanks to the payments of the S missions he has completed and the bounties he had collected, he had more than enough for the next pass on the plan, buying a complex big enough for the future Uzumakis to live in.

Naruto and Hinata will have kids; Anko and Kakashi will have kids, well perhaps even him will have kids, if he found a woman dumb enough to love a monster like him, that's it.

Any case, the kids will grow up and the family will multiply, not to mention he pretended to put a very loud and clear advise in all the countries of the world.

_To any Uzumaki alive, the heir is in Konoha and ready to rebuild the clan, so move your asses to the Leaf, we need reinforcements pronto._

Uzumaki style.

Hanzo was now Uzumaki Hanzo, and hell if he wasn't going to play the part.

However there was still that nasty little contract with the Shinigami, something he had only start to pay a bit, soon he will have to offer a bigger piece of the cake to keep the fucker content and don't make him cut the deal short and drag his sorry ass back to Jigoku.

The ace under his sleeve; the one he didn't revealed Tsunade as he couldn't.

Not yet, not until all the contract is full filled.

Hanzo sighed and sensed the shinobis under him.

Young, vital, alive, full of power but with the subtle brushstroke of hardened veterans.

They couldn't hide it, as he has "read" already their files, he knows that they have already took lives in line of duty and all the difficult decisions they has had to make during their short but intense ninja careers.

It was quite the reading.

Rock Lee and Higarashi Tenten.

Both close combat masters.

Tenten however was a complete master of shurikenjutsu having an accuracy with any throwing weapon worthy of a pinky eyes and still capable of use with proficiency any kind of weapon, from swords to maces.

Lee case was a complete mastery over Iron fist and Drunken fist, starting to master the same nunchaku as his Sensei, current Konoha taijutsu master Maito Gai.

Naruto still was the ace on the top.

Juunchiruki and Toad sage, mid to high level in sealing arts, high wind nature and pretty good Toad fist taijutsu.

There is still place for improvement?.

Hell yeah there is, but for that he will have to test the children and see what were their strong points and then find their weaknesses and slap them hard with them.

Shit happens when you are a one-trick-pony so Hanzo just wanted them to broad their views.

Back in the old days, he learned the bad way that his swordsmanship could only get him so far, he almost was torch alive when a storm release user, took advantage over his metal release and use him as a fucking thunderbolt.

He learned water release, earth release and fire release, Kami bless the shadow clones.

Then a Uzu nuke-nin blow up all his Anbu squad in front of his eyes with a Sealed bomb square trap, so well hidden under a genjutsu that Hanzo took it hook, line and sinker.

Defying the Hyuga elders, he became the greatest seal master he could, once again Uzumaki blood and shadow clones are a Kami send for this kind of things.

He became the Steel Shadow, the best and most dangerous Anbu there was.

Good old times.

He had an idea of what the hell to do with the chunin under him.

First of all, let see how well did they work as a team. Tsunade and Gai had granted him that despite not being in the same team, Tenten and Lee trust completely in Naruto and they gladly follow the lead of the blonde Uzumaki.

Not a bad thing but neither a good thing, Jounin was about to be a leader, not a follower, still Hanzo was a bit of hypocrite there, he wasn't leader material by far, that's why he commonly operated solo or under the command of Tobirama or the First.

Second he will see their elemental affinities, or the affinities of Tenten and Naruto and see what he could do with it, hopefully they will have common affinities with him but if it wasn't the case, still he had a thousand of ideas about what to do instead.

Third he will broke them, physically and psychically until he could erase the impurities and transform them into the steel they need to be top jounin.

This was going to be a lot of fun.

However there was the matter of the contract for Lee, the kid was honourable, determined and strong willed, weird as fuck too and crazy as hell but loyal and honest to a fault.

Perfect for the bear contract, unfortunately it was on Kumogakure hands and he will not defy Kumo, neither broke the promise the bears had with the Cloud nins to stole their contract back to Konoha.

Bad luck too he is not adequate to the Mountain Wolf contract, they will see his sickness and deny him the right to be part of the pack, his underdevelopment chakra coils were a weakness and the only thing the wolf couldn't tolerate was weakness.

Still there was hope.

The Turtle contract of his master was a last resort, Hanzo doubted the turtles will put any kind of disagreement with the boy considering they had his master as signer of the contract.

The Rats or the Oni are totally out of the question for the moment. The kid was too pure, despite being a shinobi, for those contracts.

The dogs are out too, Kakashi will not handle the contract to anyone who wasn't his own descendant or Naruto or Anko in the case he die during a mission.

Cats are an Uchiha only contract, so were the Crows so out too.

Snakes are almost on the verge of a civil war among them, the White clan was under his command but the common snakes were thorn between Sasuke and Anko as they both signed the contract under the bless of the Snake Sage Orochimaru.

Fuck it, this was much more complicated than he thought originally.

Back to the first page, he was going to far on the future, first of all he must see what he could do for the chunin and see if he could have a legacy beyond the Uzumaki.

It was kind of depressing to see all the wasted time he had, if the Oni had free him sooner he could have done a thousand of things to make Konoha and Uzu shine like the sun on the ninja world.

Damn he could have prevented the fucking fall of Uzu and prevent the Third ninja war or be there for his deceased wife and children those who never knew by the way and prevent Anko to be the experimental toy for the Orochimaru fucker.

So many things to atone for, no matter if it was way beyond his reach or under his hands to control but still just his presence could have made wonders with the world.

Take Naruto for example, he could have trained the young sage into the fucking new Sage of the Six paths, he had all is needed to inherit almost all his techniques except the metal release, perhaps some of the Anko children could awoken such bloodline.

Hanzo meditated a little about the Jounin exams, back in his days they were not as spread as they were today, the only way to reach promotion was by work on the field, completing at last a dozen of A and B mission just to hit the Tokubetsu rank.

It was not uncommon that most of the shinobi and kunoichi just found a field of specialization and struggle to master it, as a first step to reach the jounin rank and for there to Anbu or any other department of the village.

From Twelve guardians from Anbu, to Honour guard of the Hokage to specialist, the possibilities differ depending on where field did the ninja specialized.

Took Anko friend, Yugao, as an example. She was the sword mistress of Konoha, as she was the number one kenjustsu specialist of the village.

Not a surprise she had hit Anbu, pity for her lost, that could sink any shinobi,even those drones of Danzo, it was common misconception.

If you bury your emotions, when a genjutsu based on emotions hit you, you are completely lost about what the hell do about it, being cold as ice was a good thing but became a mindless drone who could only react to orders like an stupid doll was the dumbest thing you could do.

Scarface never really learn that lesson damn it.

He sensed the presences of Anko and Gai quickly approaching the place and with a smile he jumped to the floor to join the youngsters on the field.

Time to get dangerous.

All the youngsters reacted with surprise to the sudden presence of Hanzo in the middle of them and with approval, he noticed how quickly they have entered in combat stance ready for anything at a millisecond notice.

Gai and Anko landed on the floor too and the chunin, who didn't relax their postures, just observe all of the jounin with precaution, still there was a mirth in Naruto eyes and aura that didn't go unnoticed by Anko and Hanzo.

"Hello my dears, I am Uzumaki Hanzo and I will be your sensei and temporary commander for the next three months" smiled Hanzo leaning on his black staff " We will took an A rank mission tomorrow and from them I will put you in shape for the Jounin exams".

Tenten and Lee look at their sensei and he just give them a thumb up with an sparkling smile that make everyone but Lee shudder, Hanzo has "seen" the sparkling smile and he was in the vergue of broking already, weird as fuck will be an understatement.

"So.." Tenten said first looking at Hanzo and making a sideway glance to Anko as they shared similar fashion sense it seems " an Uzumaki eh?, well you are red head, instead of sunny locks here, no offence but I have never see you around Konoha".

" Don't worry my youthful student, he is a youthful comrade of Konoha and personal friend of the Fifth" smiled Gai quelling the doubts of his students " I personally ask him to help both of you as he is one of the best fighters I have ever seen".

"Yeah, and an old man by the way" chuckled Naruto " he had a similar trick of my mom".

"Oh, come on fishcake, let me keep something will ya?" snorted Hanzo ready to headbutt Naruto again but the blond retreated just in time much for the amusement of the rest of the witnesses.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR PATRONAGE" started to shout Lee in his usual display of youthfulness but suddenly Hanzo cut his short by raising his hand and wincing.

"Lee my boy my ears are a lot more sensible that even the Inuzuka so by the love of Kami, inside voice from now on ok?" said Hanzo between his teeth.

Lee stuttered a little and nod a little confused.

"Now, lets begin shall we?" Hanzo nailed his staff in the ground and stretched his neck a little with a resounding metallic pop, everyone cocked an eyebrow for that sound.

Hanzo made a quick dragon hand seal and suddenly three more metallic Hanzo appeared at his sides, all the ninja took good note of the odd yet impressive clone technique of the man.

Metal clones, sturdy as hell.

"We will start with a little sparring, one on one, all allowed each of you against one of my little metal brothers, Gin, Kin and Hagane" smiled Hanzo and all the three clones snorted " what?" faced the three of them with a "blind gaze of hell".

"Tetsu was right, you suck at names" muttered Kin, the one that had a silvery tone of his skin.

"Whatever" hissed Hagane creating a pair of machetes from his body and clanging them together with wicked smile "dibs on the weirdo".

"The kunoichi for my" said Gin clasping his hand and focusing chakra on all his body.

"So I get the fishcake" sighed Kin with six large kunais on his hands.

They moved in a blink and soon the youngsters find themselves fighting for their lives against a dangerous opponents.

Hanzo on the other hand was simply leaning on the staff, taking another candy bar from his coat and commenting the battle with the other jounins.

"Does all your clones always being so disrespectful Hanzo-san?" asked Gai who was observing the battle with all his attention, not only with the secret intention to intervene in case is needed but because the odd fighting style Hanzo metal clones were displaying.

"You tell me...those bastards are always a bunch of acidic smartasses" sighed Hanzo offering another bar to both of them, they denied the bar so he keep chewing.

"Like the original is not uh?" cocked an eyebrow Anko cheering the fight when the things get to dangerous, after all what is life without a bit of blood now and then? "but I dont see what are you trying to do here, they have a very good team work and you already know their files".

Hanzo smiled to Anko and suddenly she felt like a child in front of an adult, Gai look a bit confused, Anko was more than ready to became a full fledged jounin and by so, any future jounin-sensei will prove their students by himself and see what is no written.

She must have another intention.

"My methods, my styles, my techniques had a fifty years need of an update" shrugged Hanzo "not to mention I have to feel their chakra, "see" them in action, how they react, how they moved and solute a problem".

Gai nodded approvingly, he was a sensei for a very specialized team but the result spokes from themselves A competent and efficient jounin and two full fledged chunin ready to take the jounin exams, both of the latter very well considerate in the field of taijustu and weaponry.

The green spandex clad man was quite proud of his team and waited patiently for the occasion to take another batch of students and forge them into worthy shinobi.

But this time he will make sure to introduce more ninjutsu and genjutsu on his teaching methods, it was painfully obvious it was a hole on his teaching methods that must be full filled, he was more than capable to use ninjutsu, as he was the contract of the turtles but he had few techniques under his belt, as he was much more devoted into the mastery and perfection of the Iron Fist.

"Any suggestion anyway?" ask Hanzo both of them as they see the youngsters fare pretty well against the clones, they are keeping their ground but the clones are restless and they didnt tire, neither care for his wounds.

"Your clone needs another trick under his sleeve" teased Anko Gai, she was not cruel, she was just stating a fact "ok, I know his handicap but still just teach him some kenjutsu or bojutsu or shuriken jutsu, taijutsu will only take you so far".

"As much as I would love to help Lee with that, I don't know how, he is a worthy ninja of this village, so much he has already proved more than enough" sighed Gai sad " but he is as stubborn as me and he is the best taijutsu user this village has saw in generations, I will not take his dream from him even if it cost our lives".

"Damn right!" shouted Hanzo " we are shinobi, we endure, yet no matter how dark the night is, there is always a tomorrow; Tobirama said that to us, the first batch of Anbu when we put the mask on the first time" smiled Hanzo with a nostalgic smile " he could appear like the most cold blooded motherfucker on earth, yet he earn the loyalty of all the fucking village, appearance could be deceiving".

Anko had another piece of the puzzle, not what she intended but solve the puzzle Hanzo was, was something she will need to put much more effort, it was worth it mind you, grandpa was some of the most interesting people she has meet.

Hanzo turned his face to the battle as something has caught his attention, not every day you see a blind man with a cock eyebrow and a wicked smile like he was listening to a joke only he could understand.

That sudden change didn't go unnoticed for Gai and Anko who just exchange a look and keep watching the battle, they have to admit the kids were doing well, even against a metal clone...that could use fucking techniques?!.

Usually the elemental clones are incapable of using elemental techniques, except the ones attuned to their element and only if the original has already mastered the technique to a one single hand seal to release the technique.

Yet the damn clones of Hanzo were using three different elements and making the three candidates to jounin broke a sweat just to dodge them, hell Anko was an earth style user and even she could not throw techniques like that like she was some kind of machine gun.

And they were only clones.

Three clones, it means split your chakra in three halves and still they were using high level techniques like they were nothing.

Only Hagane has still not use a single technique but he look like a living hedgehog of blades and swords, moving like a twister of metal cutting anything on his path.

Tenten was showering Gin in explosive kunais and all kind of metal weaponry but leaving apart the explosion it wasn't enough to blast to kingdom come the metal clone, not to mention he was capable of hid behind a metal shield and still counter attack with the Metal Release: Heart Seeker technique.

Every time the blade misses, it snaps and seals appears on the fat of the blade, producing several different effects, depending of what Gin wanted, from simply explosions to binding seals that were quite easily dodged by the agile kunoichi.

Lee on the other hand was fighting toe to toe with Hagane in a brutal and violent display of close combat abilities, soon it was clear that the Iron Fist was not well suited to confront an enemy made of metal yet Hagane sported a lot of dents in his metallic skin.

He moved the machetes in a deadly dance of twin blades all around Lee, who keep focus on block the blades with his own metal staff and counter attack with chakra enhanced kicks and fist to the body.

Naruto was on the contrary was showering Gin with wind techniques, as the metal clone used earth and water techniques to defend and attack at the same time, all the techniques collapse against each other before the clone and the ninja moved to confront in close combat exchanging some hits before retreat and shower each other in techniques once again.

Gai and Anko were convinced they were seeing a battle between jounin specialists and not a group of chunins in a friendly spar.

"Ok, that will be more than enough" clasped Hanzo his hands and the clones dispersed in a mist of metallic dust that went back to his body " I have already see all I need".

The three fighters took off their weapons, yet Tenten sighed looking at the field of metallic weapons around her, it was the worst part of her combat style, to recover all of them but fortunately Naruto caught the gesture and suddenly a dozen of Narutos were doing the cleaning of the weapons sealing them and handing the scrolls to Tenten who smiled gratefully.

Lee congratulated Naruto for his youthful chivalry but soon he felt the impact of a metal punch on his head as Hanzo had his teeth gritted again for the sudden high volume of Lees voice.

"Not that I am not with you on the youthful chivalry thing and all that but for fucks sake Indoor voice my boy dam it!" hissed Hanzo with his sensible ears ringing.

Lee apologize warily but still look the nice-guy pose his sensei made beyond the back of the blind man and smiled, feeling his confidence on his youthful ways restored.

Much to the chagrin of Hanzo who was already plotting how to make a Yamanaka put some order in the heads of both shinobis to get rid of those youthful shouts.

"Ok, first comes first" sighed Hanzo and lean on his black staff, as a side note, no clone had the same staff as him when he made them "I see you are more than capable chunin, and I had to admit you hold your ground against the clones much better than I thought".

All of them grinned for the praise.

"Still, no one of you did what I was expecting the most" sighed Hanzo and let the kids run that thought on their minds for a little.

"Oh, fuck" facepalm Naruto "Teamwork guys, we are having so much fun we forget we were a team now".

"Anyone give the boy a cookie...better a ramen pot" smiled Hanzo without malice and Naruto pouted " but he hit the nail right on the head, Teamwork my dears, the foundation of Konoha".

Hanzo make a pause as his mind was remembering some of the most dark days of the village and how those sins always came back to bite them in the ass the moment you wanted less, but as usual, those sins must be corrected.

A work in progress by the way.

"On second thought your abilities as impressive as they are had flaws, some serious flaws" said Hanzo with seriousness on the voice.

"Lee, my boy, you are one of the best Taijutsu master I had never seen" said Hanzo pointing Lee who beamed like his sensei and almost broke Hanzo sanity with that sparkling teeth thing they could do "but that's all, you are very good with your staff and more probably with the nunchakus but thats all and that can not grant you Jounin, tokubetsu rank perhaps but that's not enough, not by far".

"Tenten my dear, you sure you don't have some hyuga blood?" joked Hanzo with the young kunoichi "your accuracy is off the charts and I see you have very good eye for sealing but against elemental techniques or real weapon master you are outclass, in your case variety has prevented you to reach mastery over any of them".

"Naruto my boy, you are a fucking ninjutsu powerhouse" smiled Hanzo to the boy " but you couldn't cast an illusion even if you life depend on it, not to mention your presence is like a fucking sun every time you prepare a technique and the fact that you had no real repertory of techniques".

Hanzo smiled the three chunin as they look a little down for the quick and blunt words of Hanzo about their skills.

"Listen, I could be called a little hypocrite for this" Hanzo stick his staff into the ground and lean over him in a more comfortable way "but for hit Jounin you need more than flashy techniques, hell Lee over here has nothing of that and still he could kick ass like the best out there" laughed Hanzo and recovered the spirit of the young chunin.

"A jounin must be a leader, one who could be entrusted with the life of his comrades and still get the mission done" said Hanzo picking up some lines of Tobirama book on this one.

"I don't care if you are a fucking genius or the best gift to humanity from kami since the invention of the frying pan" snickered Hanzo " if you kill all your teammates because you are a fucker you could see beyond his fucking ego get out of my village, go nuke, it will be the best for all of us".

"Any case, coming back to the village after completing the mission yet you have lost all your fucking team is neither acceptable" point Hanzo very seriously "we all know that there are times when the mission just go apeshit without a second notice but still, remember that you are shinobi, not arrogant pricks, not egomaniacs, not some kind of messiah or noble egghead, just shinobi and shinobi endure, they are nameless shadows that protect the peace from the darkness".

"Ok, I know that you have already had a thousand of mission on where you have meet notorious pieces of noble shit whose only redeeming quality is to have a lot of money to spent into the village" shrugged Hanzo " could happen, I have killed enough of those mongrels myself but the shinobi system is not perfect, just better than the alternative".

Hanzo pick up some seals from inside his coat and toss him to the air before clasping his hands and pour a lot of earth chakra into the ground, raising a stone table and a half a dozen of stone blocks as chairs. When the seals touch the stones they puffed into smoke, releasing a freaking feast in front of the stunned witnesses.

"Dig in my dears"smiled Hanzo, taking a seat in the head of the stone table " I have a lot to say and I am starting to get hungry".

Anko jump directly at the mountain size dango tray and Naruto did the same with the cauldron of pork ramen, miso flavoured, surprisingly it was a lot of the favourite foods of the rest of the shinobi presents to make him a bit suspicious.

"How on earth?" whispered Tenten munching a delicious tuna sushi as Lee was chomping down a volcano spicy curry near her, his own sensei Gai was trying to gulp the curry too muttering between breaths something about what to do if he couldn't finish the plate.

"I "read" the files on the Hokage tower" shrugged Hanzo " it appears even your favourite colour and food on them among your hobbies and usual activities".

"But they are strictly classified!" protested Anko or she tried before coughing a piece of dango and say it again more clearly.

"Except for senseis, and I am sensei of this chunin batch, I think I had put the name of team Iron on the paperwork" corrected Hanzo " not sure, Prin...errr...the Fifth will correct any mistake I could have done I am sure".

As soon as he finished this words, Tsunade was looking through he daily paperwork with a deadly glare in her eyes but when Shizune entered with another mountain of paperwork, among them was the Hanzo team requisition, she almost throw the damn desk all over the window.

Hanzo felt a chill run all over his spine and a dread premonition of untold pain creep in his reptile brain but shook it as he had a lot more to do with this batch of chunins.

"Any case and back to the topic" said Hanzo chewing and oniguiri "my point is that the jounins are more than just a title, it comes with a big responsibility, you became one of the elite of the village and perhaps even a candidate for hokage as the jounin is the rank one have to achieve to even think about took the hat".

That subtle jab went straight into Naruto head and he stopped to slurping ramen with a tiny bit of depression on his face, his friends noticed it immediately and look a bit worried, everyone of them knows the long time dream of Naruto and how he had sweat blood to get where he is.

Hanzo finish his oniguiri and took a bowl of rice with a lot of meat mixed picking it with a pair of chopsticks that were already on the side of the bowl.

"Anyhow, that's why I am here, I will made you jounin, heck if I could I will put you on the road of being called a sanin" laughed Hanzo " but I will be ruthless, I will be cruel, I will put you trough hell fort and back and at the end of my training either all of you had broken or you will be the best blade there is".

Gai and Anko shared a look, this blind man sure knows his stuff, he had broke dreams and then reshape them into a more determined glint in the eyes of the three youngsters, the analogy of the blade was a direct head shot for Tenten as Hanzo said they will be sanin level , the girl wanted to be a worthy kunoichi, being Tsunade her dream and inspiration.

Hanzo put the rest of the bowl on his mouth and pick another one, this time with fried onion and beef strips and a subtle spicy aroma on the rice.

"For starters I will take you all to an A-class mission together as a team and when we get back we will move into a training camp of hell here in Konoha" said Hanzo chewing some meat and rice.

"Uh, Isarabi petition right?" muttered Naruto and Hanzo nod.

"Isarabi...wasn't it the poor girl on the same island I get the fucking earth seal?" Anko unconsciously touch her shoulder where the seal used to be until Sasuke killed the fucker, not so long before he killed his brother and put and end to his revenge.

However the reappearance of his brother, alive and well in the outskirts of the village and the sudden apparition of other deceased shinobi of all villages had put all the villages in alert, usually all of them would blame Orochimaru but this time no one has the slightest idea of what the hell is happening here.

Not to mention the destruction of the Akatsuki wasn't on the plans of anyone, still the world keep moving and soon all the people moved and get into the usual business...

"Yes, she has send a request to Konoha for the same group that help her the first time" explained Hanzo to his granddaughter "but it seems that most of the original group had their own problems and would be impossible to reunite in time so I offer myself to kill two birds with one stone and take this time to the mission".

Anko was a little torn about all the matter, on one hand she would like to see the little Isaribi, the girl had a lot in common with Naruto and her, as they were hated for circumstances beyond her control but at the same time she will hate to be there again.

The fucking island on where a lot of children die so the fucking Orochimaru could create the cursed seals, there was a lot of pain on those memories so she wasn't enthusiasm for the chance to go the Land of Sea again.

"This three and I will go to the place" gulped down Hanzo the rest of the contents of the bowl down his throat and start chewing some meat sticks, he hasn't said nothing about his suspicions about who was the "sea beast" that she has fought.

Naruto and him would face the monster if it results to be the S-class Nuke-nin called Hoshigaki Kisame and if its not and turns to be some remanents from the same experiment that altered forever the poor girl, the team will be more than ready to deal with it.

"We will operate under team Iron until the jounin exams" anounced Hanzo " so I thought a sparring and a feast along my training plan will be a good way to start".

All of them nodded, a lot of novice jounin senseis could learn a thing or two about how to deal with their genins from the way, Hanzo has deal with the creation of team Iron, still Tenten was the one that bring out the unique hole in the conversation.

"Hum, sorry Hanzo-san but you hadnt tell us what is what you pretend to teach us" pointed out Tenten and Hanzo smiled before creating a shadow clone who moved in front of the group, awaiting for instructions.

"Thanks for bringing it up my dear" said Hanzo pointing to the clone in front of the group.

"All shinobi had their strengths and weaknesses" explained Hanzo " Gai for example is a prime master of pure taijutsu with some ninjutsu as support, on the other hand Anko is a ninjutsu specialist with the Snake summoning as base" said Hanzo trying to get a stick of dango from the tray of Anko, as she defended it like a mother hen.

"Tenten my dear, lets start from you first ok?" smiled Hanzo to the girl who was eating a bowl of rice and shrimp with gusto, at the mention of her name he raised the head and stand attentive to the words of the man.

"As weapon mistress, we are going to find your weapon, the one that suits you perfectly, so there will no difference between you and the weapon" said Hanzo " and then we will find your elemental affinity and fuse it with the weapon, not to mention we are going to deep a little on your sealing arts".

To say Tenten was enthusiastic was an understatement, Gai sensei had help her to reach mastery over the throwing weapons but he couldn't help her with any elemental training nor sealing arts.

"Naruto, with you we are going to be a little overboard, hope you have enough painkillers in home for the migraines you are going to have" the wicked smile of Hanzo make all of the present on the table shiver, that was the smile of a very thoroughly drill instructor with an axe to grind with his recruits " we will start for the basic, Taijutsu and then found your second affinity and widen your repertoire of techniques and seals along a little of senjutsu and how to tame your fox".

That last remark made the fox inside Naruto twitch in annoyance but at the same time he could sense through the senses of Naruto what was this monster really and he has to admit he carry the authority of someone he didn't want to mess with.

"Last but not forgot you Lee" Hanzo toss a piece of sushi to the air and chomp it like it was the jaw of a shark over his newest prey " you are going to be a little tricky, first of all, I think I can teach you a form of nintaijutsu to round you techniques and find the loophole in your handicap".

Lee and Gai blinked a pair or times, so did the rest of the shinobis as they knew that Lee couldn't perform any techniques, he couldn't mold chakra or perform hands seals.

"I see I will need a bit more of explanation here" said Hanzo and pointed to the clone in front of the table, all the gazes turned to the clone.

"As you know, all the ninja techniques are chakra based, even the taijutsu used the chakra to enhance strikes or your own body to be more efficient in battle" the clone back flipped a pair of times at the inhumane speed of the shinobi gaining space from the table in order to demonstrate what Hanzo was explaining.

"But when the body flicker technique was develop, a lot of the old pure speed ways of movement were lost and that's it were you enters Lee" stated Hanzo " you have chakra the only problem is that you can not mold it but you can pour it raw, to hell with seals and molding, there are techniques that don't need it".

The clone adopt an Iron fist base stance and then he disappeared just to appear in a blink on the right.

"It could look like a body flicker but is not" corrected Hanzo the ideas that were forming on the minds of every one "it uses chakra to reinforce your ankles and leg muscles so you could move at high speed even for the ninjas, this technique had four ways".

"First step: Forward, Second step: Retreat, Third step: Decoy and Four step: Mirage shadows" resume Hanzo "pure nintai techniques with a lot of chakra needed and a strong body to withstand, I think you fill the role perfectly still there is...".

"YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES BRIGHT LIKE A SUN HANZO-SAN" howled Gai and Lee at the same time deafening Hanzo who stiffened like he had put the fingers into a plug.

Anko was on the floor laughing her ass off and Tenten and Naruto shooking their heads at the antics of the pair of taijutsu masters.

"Ok my dears" hissed Hanzo still with the ears ringing " never again do that ok?, I have a hearing sense that could put the Inuzukas to shame and your shouting almost make my eardrum implosion".

"Oh, I apologize" said both of them a little taken back from the words of Hanzo, they didn't want to cause harm in anyways and much less to the one that was helping Lee to achieve his dream of being a worthy shinobi despite his own handicap.

Hanzo massaged his temples and pointed back to the clone.

"Back on business, you have seen the First step: Forward" and the clone once again moved in a blur of speed that even Gai had difficulties to follow.

"Second step: Retreat" the clone retreated from the previous position and reappeared back at a speed that had nothing to envy to a body flicker it was the other way around mostly.

"Third step: Decoy" a blurry after image was all it left of the clone before it change position to another place of the field at amazing speeds.

"Four step: Mirage shadows" seven after images appeared along the field circling the eating shinobis before they disappeared in the wind like they have never being there.

"I think that will be the perfect basis for the next nintai techniques I am going to teach you" said Hanzo but the words die on his throat when he saw both the big and the little clone saw at him with stars on their eyes.

"Don´t shout!" alerted Hanzo before they could catch their breaths deflating them a little but still they keep commenting how youthful he was to share such techniques with them, so Lee could achieve his youthful dreams.

All was youthful with this pair, not it was a bad thing, but sometimes they are too much to handle, specially their antics about the power of youth and all that. Powerhouses on their own merit, weird as fuck at the same time.

Hanzo was starting to nurse a humongous headache.

"Wait, I haven't finished" sighed Hanzo and all the chat stopped " there is a lot of ninjutsu techniques that require more power than seals or molding and among those, there is one that could turn your handicap into your advantage" smiled Hanzo at the stunned expression of all of them " it has the biggest drawback that it could kill you but the rewards highly surpass the risks if you are willing to accept the challenge".

Lee raised from the stone he was using as chair and bow deeply in front of Hanzo before loudly accepting the challenge and thanking Hanzo for his teachings.

"I humbly accept your youthful challenge Hanzo-san!" said Lee remembering to use indoor voice "My flames of youth will bright strongly and will not disappoint you!".

"Well, then why don't ask Naruto, Anko and Gai to teach you the technique?" smiled Hanzo making all of the said blink and Tenten and Lee look at them with confusion.

"Ok, pops, now I convinced you lost it" laughed Anko confused by the riddles Hanzo was playing.

"Come on" snorted Hanzo " what high level ninjutsu technique do we all have in common?".

"No one" shrugged Naruto.

"False" shook his head Hanzo looking at the boy a little disappointed, thing that make Naruto anger a little "come on boy, think, is easy, I will give you a hint, Sanin".

Naruto cocked and eyebrow at the hint and suddenly he widened his eyes before smiling widely and clasp his hands, shouting it to the rest of the presents.

"Summoning technique!" announced and it clicked in the head of the rest of the presents but soon they start to arguing.

"I already think about that Hanzo-san" shook his head Gai " but the turtles are not willing to share his contract with any of my students, and still you need hand seals for the technique".

"Yes and no" said Hanzo " Anko, Naruto, what could substitute the hand seals for the technique?".

"Blood" said Naruto remembering the time he summoned his toad friends by just put blood in his hand and slam it into the floor.

"A summoning tattoo" added Anko who frowned at the image of the snake tattoo on Orochimaru arm, only putting blood on it and he could call any of the snakes under the command of Lord Manda.

"Exactly" nod Hanzo and Gai see the loophole on the handicap of his favourite student and almost surrogate son.

"But we dont have a contract for Lee" Gai didnt want to squash the hopes of his student but all the contracts of Konoha were out of his reach, not the slugs, the turtles, the dogs, the snakes or the toads are available for his student.

"Don't even think about it Anko, Naruto" cut Hanzo both of them before they could say that Hanzo was a summoner too " I will not put Lee under the burden of the Oni contract, you don't know what are you asking for" it was the sudden and cold tone of voice of Hanzo that convinced them not to insist, there was very dark emotions deep down that words but Naruto remembered another thing.

"And the rats?" said Naruto.

"Lee will you approve your summon to feed on the corpses of defeated enemies, to steal anything that catch their attention, to spread poison and plague among an enemy post?" simply ask Hanzo in a neuter voice to the boy who paled and quickly shook his head in negation.

"It will be most unyouthful" stated the boy shivering at the image, he was a shinobi but that doesn't mean he could take pleasure in killing or profaning the defeated enemies.

"And that's why the rats are out of the question" shrugged Hanzo " they are a rowdy and cruel bunch with no respect but they are the best spies, messenger and saboteurs there are".

"So...how we do it?" ask Tenten who was more than ready to start her training but she wanted Lee to the on his top to.

"Don't tell me?" muttered Naruto " summoning without contract?".

"Oh, you knew about it?" said Hanzo a little impress.

"Pervy-sage told me that was the way he meet the toads" explained Naruto.

"Ah, the hard way" shook his head Hanzo with humour " back in the old days, the first summoning contracts were relics, family heirlooms of the clans but the highest Uzumaki seal master were capable of creating equally valid contracts with any animal race if they were willing to accept it. Still one could find a new race if he was ready to take the chance to summon without contract and end at the realm he was more attuned with".

"And that's your clue" smiled Tenten to Lee " so that's why you were saying it could cost him his life, if the animals disapprove you will end as lunch" stated bluntly the chocolate haired kunoichi.

Hanzo simply smiled.

"You were not joking" whistled Naruto " it is really put us into hell and back".

"That's how the Uzumaki roll Naruto, never forget it" laughed Hanzo, remembering the good old times with the unruly, chaotic and glorious Uzumaki.

"But enough chatting like old women" clasped his hands Hanzo dispelling the clone and raising from the stone chair " lets get dangerous my dears, there is still a lot of work to do".


	32. Anbu tales 32

Anbu Tales 32

Skies over Fire country.

800 AM

"And this is what I call travel with style!" shouted a very excited Naruto, standing over the body of the summoning of Hanzo.

All four of them were sit on the back of the body of the bird like monster Hanzo has summoned, it was big enough to carry all four of them comfortably and still they will flying at an amazing speed, covering the distance between the two countries in a matter of hours instead of the days that will take normally, if they had to travel by boat.

All of them were a little taken back by the horrid appearance of Itsumade, as Hanzo presented the ugly hybrid of snake, bird and whatever that was monstrous face with a long and sloppy tongue that the thing has for face.

It has two talons and a pair of long, sharp wings along a long scaled tail finished in a fan like scale capable of cutting like a razor, his face was like the face of and ugly and fat old man mixed with a monkey and a long cow like tongue, instead of the saliva they were expecting from inside the broken hole he had for mouth it was exhaling sudden and hot burst of flames.

In all, the summoning was ugly and twisted as hell but it was big enough to carry a dozen people and it could fly faster than any other living beings except shinobi animals.

Itsumade did made a movement to bite or lick with that tongue any of them but Hanzo smashed his fist, covered in metal, into his face stomping it to the ground and proceeding to smash him another pair of times, just to be sure the message has been received.

Since them Itsumade has done nothing menacing to the group, any case they were very alert just in case the Oni made any attempt to cause any harm of any of them. Hanzo has already told them that the Oni only respect strength and he has punched the beast with enough force to kill a bull, just to made sure it understands who is the alpha here.

They know understood why Hanzo didn't want Lee to sign the Oni contract, the boy was to honourable and pure to be able to tame by violence and raw ruthless this kind of things in a constant way.

And that make them wonder, what kind of life has Hanzo had to be able to win this things and keep them in line.

If only any of them knew nothing about Hagoro and her sex crazed obsession...

Hanzo stand over the head of the bird, keeping constant vigilance over it, just to make sure it didn't have any brilliant ideas like tossing them in the middle of the air.

Not the first time a rebel Oni summon has tried a stunt like that but Hanzo survived, in great part thank to his metal release bloodline, and then proceed to flay alive the Oni, kill his or her descendants in front of the bloody mess, oblige him to eat the rest of the carnage and then throw him into the flames of hell skinless.

Oni only respect strength, pure, unadulterated violence and hate is the coin they use to knew each other and their domains and reputation. Hanzo was Young King, that means he was at the top of the food chain, only shadowed by the Shinigami and other Oni Kings or Daitengus.

The youngsters chatted joyfully among them as they enjoy the ride over a demon, not all days one could fly over the back of a nightmare, even if you are a ninja, a profession that has to be more than accustom to the impossibilities made flesh.

Hanzo just smiled out of their sight, he liked the youngsters, they were all right on his book, young, full of life and yet they have the aura of hardened veterans, it looks that they have already pass through a hell already and get back better than the beginning.

Knowing that he was going to a possible war situation, Hanzo has choose to seal all his equipment, even his black staff inside the sleeves and insides of his coat, sealing all the piece of cloth with a dozen of enhancement seals to make it sturdy, water proof, fireproof and warm even in the worst climates. War could be waiting at the turn of the corner after all.

War tends to get out the best and the worst of humanity and despite all nonsense about killing emotions and all that, shinobis are human. They fell, experiment and live, no matter if you tries to kill your heart, sooner or latter someone or something will kick your brain and broke that carefully crafted armour to smithereens.

Following that statement, Hanzo was having a great time, enjoying the fresh and pure winds over the clouds passing around him, the cold and refreshing breeze generated by the speed of the Oni bird was more than enough to keep him alert and taking deep inhalations of the air.

Even at this altitude he could smell the differences as they left the Fire nation and enter into the domains of the Land of Sea, the subtle yet clear smells and sensations the land emit are like light posts to him and his enhanced Sage senses.

Not to mention the salty smell of the air over the sea was more than enough hint to know where was he, still he enjoyed the sensation serenade the nature was offering him, Kami bless the Sage senses, they are way better than any of the other five.

Naruto and the other two were having a quick chat about non-shinobi matters, after all they were friends long enough to know each other well as they were part of the so called Konoha 12, twelve rookies of his generation that were breaking records and setting a good name in a lot of countries as their actions and successes only increased the fame of Konoha.

Curiously, all three of them were fans of the Gale princess movies starred by Koyuki Kazahana, this topic lead to the mission Naruto took when he was a genin and how him and his team saved the actress from her evil uncle Doto kazahana, since then he was a good friend of the Daimyo of the Land of Snow and mailed each other.

There was a rumour about how Koyuki was preparing the stage for the movie version of the infamous book Icha Icha but she hadn't found yet any suiting male actor for the main male role, the requisites where to high and she was quite strict with the casting, so much that even after two years it was still a work in development.

From movies to the mission they shared together and the dangers they faced and how they survived them, now that they were full fledged chunin, Hanzo could hear the embarrassed and sheepish chuckles and snort they were making at review all their missions together.

But it was a good thing, analyze your past actions, learn from your mistakes is a symbol of maturity and this youngsters had to carry with the burden of the screw ups the previous generation did.

Hanzo has already "read" enough history books to have a very good idea of what happened during his absence and the moment he ended the update, he had to obliterate a complete training ground before recovering a semblance of calm.

So much fuck ups, so much messes, so much shit done in such short time...Hashirama will bang enough heads to create his own Taiko drums concert, not to mention what Lady Mito would have done with the actual Konoha council, Hanzo shudders to imagine what inhumane things would have done the crimson lady from the Whirpool to the civilians.

Still, there is hope in the form of the three youngsters behind him and the other nine that were training on Konoha to his fullest, Hanzo had give some time to the though of how or what of his own techniques and styles could be inherited by the young generation.

He had a lot of potential inheritors, none of them without his own antics but curiously, in this world the power usually comes with a ton of weirdness, took example of Maito Gai.

Since the fight he had with the youthful screaming green weirdo, Hanzo know perfectly well how dangerous the man really was, he had fought with his body enhanced with metal skin and still Gai has stand his ground in equal terms just with raw physical strength.

One has to respect such things, just think about what could have him done to a common flesh human body, no matter shinobi or civilian.

The Land of Sea welcome Hanzo with the sudden change on the breeze and the wonderful smell of the sea, since his return from the Jigoku Hanzo hadn't had the chance to be back on the sea , he was an Uzumaki, a creature of the whirlpools of his homeland and the sea was on his blood.

Not the bloody and poisonous seas of Jigoku, those damn miasmas who drown eternally all the sinners trapped on their waters, all the poor souls who were condemned by Shinigami to suffer an eternity of drowning as punishment for his sins.

Hanzo ruled over a clan of Oni who dwells on those same waters, that means he had to pass a lot of time near those same unholy and nauseous oceans to keep the clan under his command in line before any of them had any bright idea and start a revolt among them.

In the water they had no rival but they were like feral beast the most focused and disciplined of them.

Itsumade start to low the altitude as they were getting closer and closer to their objective, they could already seen into the distance the village of Isaribi and the rest of some ships who already had a very rough meeting with the sea beast.

Hanzo focus his senses in the distance as anything beyond a hundred meters was nothing but a sea of energy and souls merging one with each other, he has to turn his attention into a place to compose a black and white image of the place, along of the blue colour of the chakra...well, most common chakras.

There was a very odd paled blue chakra floating around the surface of the sea, it looks that the sea beast has a very strong chakra, so strong that all the waters on where it has been had remnants of it.

Hanzo didn't want to disturb even more the population of the village with the sudden appearance of Itsumade, the Oni was ugly as hell and twice disturbing once you saw up close, so he will take land near the port and water walk the rest of the distance over the sea surface.

He could touch this odd chakra mixed with the water and they will not alarm the already tense in habitats of the port, they were reinforcements after all, they don't need to scare the shit out of them even more.

He ordered the Oni to low the altitude slowly, and the beast proceed to perform a spiralling descending flight, taking them closer to the surface of the see over a two hundred meters from the wood of the docks in the village.

Itsumade was pissed, so much Hanzo could tell as both were connected as master and servant. Another divergence from the common summoning contracts, all the Oni called shared and empathy link, the most clever of the summons close or supress those links so the summoner could have any advantage over them but Itsumade was not the sharpest kunai on the pouch.

Waves and waves of unadulterated rage and hate emanated from the Oni as it wanted blood and fire, it wanted a lot of fresh preys and a good burning to see the fires consume the puny mortals from the sky as it devours them in screams.

Business as usual for the Onis, that's why Hanzo stomp his face as soon as it makes the slightest rebel move, give them some space and they will devour you at a second notices, and that was with the less clever of them.

In cases like Hagoro, the game is a little different, for starters he already had their loyalty but he has to constantly demonstrate he is worthy of the title and the power that carries the position of Young King.

Being her a sex addict, batshit crazy powerful Oni with an insane obsession with him, didn't help too.

Other Onis like Ichigoro is a question of having brass balls and just show him that you are much worst that he would even been, kind of similar to a lot of other Onis know that he thought about it.

In resume, being the Oni Sage is a very tiring and frustrating job that could end in your gruesome and painfully death at any moment, as the Oni are always looking for weakness to explode.

They keep floating over the sea as the wings of Itsunade make the water ripple by the force of his movements, all the shinobi jumped from the back of the beast to the water walking on his surface as it was solid ground.

Hanzo noticed how Naruto frown at the moment he touch the waters, as him, the young sage has noticed how odd the water were but unfortunately his sages senses, as sharp as they can be, are not as develop as Hanzos. After all the blind man has been decades using and sharpening them.

A simple hand seal and the oni disappeared with a strangled sound of disappointment and rage for the lack of blood and carnage, well he will live with the deception.

The group start to walk to the shore of the port, it was half a mile in the distance, as Hanzo prefer to be cautious on this one and appear like shinobi and not in the back of the monsters. He would have prefer to appear in the night and only to the client but it looks Naruto wanted to be in broad light to make a demonstration of confidence and friendship to the Land of Sea.

And to announce Kiri they were here and not try to slip their throats when they were sleeping. Tsunade has already sent a missive to the Mizukage alerting that they have took the mission and who were the members of the group.

The Leaf and the Mist have a peace treatment after the end of the civil war and the death of the previous Mizukage at the hands of the rebels and the actual Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

Better be honest in this case, the least thing they need is a squad of Mist messing with them.

Hanzo pondered a little about what will happen if the Mist have the equivalent of Root among their ranks. Somehow he doubted it, no doubt the survivors of the war will be all bloodline holders and war veterans but their numbers will be minimal and they will only took real profitable mission to help the rebuilding effort.

Still, what happen once could happen twice and it was possible that in the future they will have to deal with some kind of shit like Root but with a mist allegiance, considering that Hanzo and Naruto had a lot of suspicious what or better said who, was the sea beast it will be not a surprise that when the cat was out of the bag, the Mist will reclaim the sword as it was their to begin with.

Hanzo intend to not say shit about what to do with the sword, and let the choice hang over the heads of the youngsters, he wanted to see how are they going to react to the situation.

Honestly?, he sucks at those kind of things, he hated the burdens the leaderships carries that's why he didn't even make and attempt to take the hat, he will tear the village apart with his shitty decisions, enough he had on his plate as Oni king, he had took all the clans under him and simply throw them into a perpetual war with the rest of the clans and oni kings in Jigoku.

Only when Shinigami itself mark him as possessor of his contract prevent his clan to be obliterated by the rest of the Oni clans in retaliation for the attacks.

Mind you that neither of them will die disappointed, the young king has lead them into a wonderful war against the worthiest of the enemies, their own and vicious kind. Hanzo has just give them what they wanted and to hell with the consequences.

Terrific.

All of the shinobi start to walk at a leisure peace over the water, better let the port see them with anticipation so they knew they were coming, water walking was a good exercise anyways and strolling over the waters of this beautiful country was always a nice stroll.

Naruto moved to reach Hanzo and whispered at his side.

"Is just me or this water are weird as fuck?" said the boy and Hanzo smiled slightly, nice senses " they are chakra laced, its odd because I sense an mix of sage and normal chakra on it, it is like...it is leaking from whatever the hell is on this waters".

"Oh, nice guess" shrugged Hanzo who hadn't considered that until now " could it be that Kisame is a sage?" asked Naruto as nothing of the sorts was show on the Bingo book, for the picture he touched on the Bingo book, Kisame did have some fish traits but it was not a common thing to have among the Mist shinobi who had shark like teeth and gills in some extreme cases.

"Uh, never give me the impression to be one but I meet him before I became a sage and after that the Akatsuki supposedly blew up themselves to pieces and never saw him again" shrugged Naruto " he did look like fishy, I mean, gills, eyes and teeth".

"A sage who hasn't perfected the sage mode displays some traits of the animals he is most attuned with" mussed Hanzo " could be the case here, still a surprise no one has never add two and two".

"There is not a lot of knowledge about the Sages" said Naruto adapting his pace to his new sensei " only high level Jounin had a knowledge of it and the sage mode is for emergencies, otherwise the nature chakra overdose will...oh shit" widened his eyes Naruto.

"What is it my boy?" ask Hanzo.

"Samehada" said the boy suddenly worried.

"A notable sword, one of the few sentient ones I have ever meet but what is it with it?".

"Samehada could feed on chakra" Hanzo frowned seeing where the boy was going and didn't like where the conversation was going " it will be the perfect weapon to balance the constant entering of nature chakra on him but if he had lost the sword he is unbalance...still doesn't make sense, if you don't control it you became a statue".

"Not necessarily" add Hanzo " I don't how if that statue thing is a Toad only drawback but the loss of control of my Oni sage is a perpetual berserker state until I am put down for good".

"Uh, didn't know that, the Toad didn't told me about other sages" said Naruto a little taken back, as Junchiruki he knows well how hard is to lost control and cause pain to others, specially dear ones " but we are still arguing about the sage arts".

"How so?" cocked an eyebrow Hanzo "I would assume you will be eager to learn any new technique, it will do good to you to have another ace up your sleeve, not take offence my boy but your repertoire is kind of lacking in ninjutsu department".

"I know" punched without malice Naruto the arm of the blind man noticing again that the skin of the bastard was made of iron " but some of the techniques are damn gross and I couldn't stomach it, not to mention they do remind me of Orochimaru and his damn tongue".

"Uhm, I could empathize with you my boy" nodded Hanzo "I am a snake summoner too,like Anko and the little Uchiha, and I am a rat summoner too, believe me, the rats are not the most clean or polite of the summons" chuckled Hanzo "but what are exactly the techniques you could stomach my boy?, if its not too much to ask".

"Nah, is ok" said Naruto with a smile, this blind Uzumaki was quite the discovery, he liked him, it was easy to talk with him "tongue lashing techniques mostly and that gulp down things so you could store it apart".

"Oh, quite curious" smiled Hanzo " exactly the same I had my quarrels with the snakes too".

"Uh, Toad-Snake death enemies rivalry eh?" laughed Naruto remembering that the Toad and the snakes couldn't see each other before start fighting to the death.

"You could say that" nodded Hanzo " but I assure you learning the tongue techniques was totally worth it, if not for me, for my lovely fiancee".

"Uh?" blinked Naruto didnt understanding the reference.

"Both were snake summoners" explained Hanzo " she was Mitarashi Hebihime, Ankos grandmother by the way, holder and keeper of the snake summoning contract, the complete one and when both learned the tongue techniques, lets just say the relationship did spice up a little".

Naruto facepalmed hard enough to make the water ripple under his feet much to the confusion of Hanzo who didn't understand why the kid has reacted like that to his words, it was just a little humour.

"All of them, for kami sake, all of them are god damn perverts" muttered Naruto under his breath, he glared Hanzo.

"Damn it all, why the hell of my god damn senseis must have to be perverts".

Hanzo blushed a storm from those words and the reaction did surprise Naruto a little, both Kakashi and Jiraiya reacted like they were proud not like Hinata when they are alone.

"What the hell my boy?" spluttered Hanzo " who the hell are you calling a pervert?, for fucks sake where did you get that idea from?".

"For the tongue remark dattebayo!" shouted Naruto mentally berating himself, he thought he had get rid of that verbal tick long ago.

"What?, for that?, oh come on my boy, one thing is to openly display your lust for anything female in the neighbourhood and another just a comment between two friends" defended Hanzo who was changing from his usual pale complexion into a tomato red face from embarrassment "and for fucks sake, I only said the making out get to the next level after that".

Naruto mental tracks stooped after that, wait making out, kissing?, wait a sec..

"Making out with your girlfriend?, that's what you were talking about?" said Naruto.

"Of course" scoffed Hanzo with exasperation " come on what the hell did you think I was tal...Watch out!" Hanzo shouted and pushed Naruto out of the shadow that has formed under them.

All his right side exploded in pain after a powerful set of jaws rip out his resilient flesh like they were nothing, the sudden and gruesome wound shock Hanzo who fly in the air after the attack, bleeding and losing bit of flesh, he landed in the water several meters ahead of the others fighting to be conscious after losing an ounce of flesh in such a gory manner.

Naruto back flipped and instantly summon four shadow clones who charged ahead, kicking the massive shark like form that had almost cleave both of then half if it wasn't by the sudden advise of Hanzo.

Lee and Tenten run to get in formation with Naruto, eyes widened by the sudden attack and the brutal wound on Hanzo body.

"Lee, take Hanzo and get to shore pronto!" shout Naruto pointing the barely conscious Hanzo, the clones had been obliterated and he has no doubt the shark will go after him now that he was an easy prey "go at full speed, on water we are sitting ducks".

Lee nodded and vanish from sight before appear at Hanzo side passing an arm over his shoulder and disappear again in a burst of speed that created a feet deep crater in water by pure leg strength.

"A...li..ttle sloo..py but good" coughed blood Hanzo fighting the pain when he felt the presence and movement of Lee "see..you trai..." Hanzo spited a piece of flesh and blood on the water.

"Keep your strength Hanzo-san" said Lee running at an impossible speed over the water, so fast that even the hunter would have troubles to reach them, even if he wasn't distracted by the other two ninjas on the water.

Tenten had already unsealed some spiked balls full of waterproof exploding seals, it was not the first time she fought an enemy similar to this, that used the water as freely and to his advantage so she had prepared some serious and very explosive counter measures to prevent it form happening.

Not to mention they were strong enough to shackle a damn whale at point zero range, something she can get easily with her perfect accuracy, as soon as Naruto had ordered Lee to take the wounded out of battle, she started to shower the attacker in a wide area explosive zone to prevent him from persecuting the fleeing and to keep him in a know location.

Naruto was already taking out from his coat a pair of seals along a set of explosive laced Kunai and show the inscriptions of the tags to Tenten who widened her eyes a second and then smiled running at a good pace to the left, constantly throwing shurikens from his sealing scroll to the shark like thing who attack them.

The line of sharp weapons obliged the shark to move in the direction Tenten wanted, just in front of a line of clones, the shark exited the water and open his great jaws to tear half a dozen clones in single bite before clawing with a strong and claw end arms all the clones he could reach.

But that was exactly what Naruto wanted, as soon as the shark appeared, he substituted himself with a clone on the air and buried a high charged rasengan on the back of the thing with one hand, slamming the pair of sealing tags with the other.

He went flying chaotically when the shark convulsed after the impact of the rasengan on his back, dispelling all the clones and going deep under the water.

Naruto landed over the water and after skid over it for a few feet before recovering stance and wait for the retaliation of the shark, Tenten moved at his side with a quick seal less body flicker and with two long and sharps kunais ready on her hand.

For a tense minute both ninjas waited patiently, waiting for the sudden attack, all the senses alert and ready for anything but as the time pass, the attack didn't produce and both started to relax their postures a little.

They keep the weapons ready but start to lock out for anything that could announce an attack, apart from the blood of Hanzo on the water, blood that was already diluting on the water, a thick black blood noticed Naruto, there was nothing that could advise of the brutal battle that has took place not a minute ago.

Tenten put his scroll back to a seal on his gloves but keep a long and double edged sword out just in cause there is a nasty surprise waiting for them when they rendezvous with the rest of the team.

They start running over the water at high speed, as soon as they leave the hunting grounds of that thing the better, not to mention Hanzo has being severely wounded and they haven't even reach the port yet.

Naruto was worried about the blind bastard, if it wasn't for him, the attack would have chop down both of them, he has push him pout of danger at the cost of taking one for the team right on the chest.

He has just meet the man for a day and still he felt like he would be a good friend, it has the same kind of sensation he had with her adoptive mother Tsunade, Jiraiya or Kakashi, all of them weird as fuck but at the same time a good and comforting presence when the situation demands.

He has learnt to trust his guts, for the moments they hadn't failed, well except for Kabuto but in that days he was still a loud mouth kid with too much fire and no water to quell...wait...

They reach the port and soon they saw Isarabi and Lee over a wounded Hanzo who was clenching his teeth in anger, on his side there was a blood stained bandage that could do little for contain the damages.

"Ey old man, don't die on me will ya?, mom will never forgive me" said Naruto as he unseal a medikit from a containment seal inside his coat, his mom insisted on him having a field medic basic treatment just in case something went south and this was exactly one of those moments.

"Just...something..for pain" said Hanzo leaning on the side of the building.

As soon as they appeared all civilian had get the hell outta here, some of them looking for the doctor of the port and only Isarabi keep on the zone as she was the only one who could fight off the thing that had attacked them.

"Fuck" said Naruto cleaning the bandages, he could see the ribs of Hanzo...wait, the ribs are not broken, are bent?"what the...?"

"Take this Hanzo-san" offered Lee a pill from his own medikit, a Tsunade invention, painkillers and wide range antibiotics to prevent infections on the field before you could reach a real medic.

"Thanks...my boy" chew Hanzo the pill and let he magic works on his nerves, he was not prepared for the damages and he has paid the price, fortunately, with a few painkillers he could recover enough to call some serious assistance.

Using the already dripping blood from his side, Hanzo put some of it over his hand and slammed it over the side of the building covering all the group in smoke, as soon as the smoke cleared a seven meters long white snake was coiled around Hanzo, releasing waves after waves of the green colored chakra that marks the medical ninjutsu.

"Uh, forgot about that, white snakes" smiled Naruto more relaxed, despite seeing a fucking giant snake, a lot of bad memories about snakes "hello Isarabi how have you been?" smiled the blonde to the stunned dark haired girl who was gaping in a very fish like manner looking alternatively from the white snake to the team of leaf shinobi.

She finally sighed and smiled back to the blonde who she owns her life.

"Been well Naruto, I was hoping for your arrival".


	33. Anbu tales 33

Anbu tales 33

Land of Sea.

1000 AM

Sheva was doing wonders to his wounded body, as Hanzo could already move around with the snake still over his flesh like a living healing tattoo that was taking care of the painful and usually lethal crippling wound he had received not two hours ago.

Uzumaki healing plus sage body plus white snake medic snake equals survival to anything under beheading category.

Still it hurt like a bitch in that moment and even now he had a thousand phantom pains from the surgery and healing the snake was doing on him, he could have used his sage mode to improve drastically his healing in a very similar manner he did when he was beaten up in the Hokuto fortress.

But even in that moment, it was a kind of last resort ace up his sleeve and now that he had the loyalty of the white snakes granted, he prefer the safer route of the snakes, the last thing the world need was an Oni sage going berserker over the ass of anyone on his path.

If the price was being pained for all the time it was needed, so be it, much better than endanger his new students and the port he was actually living on as part of the mission he recieved from Tsunade.

Hanzo was sat on a chair, surrounding a table on where the Isarabi girl was showing the group all the attacks she had recorded from the sea beast, despite being blind Hanzo could " see" the map quite well, as soon as he touched it, his senses composed a very detailed mental picture of it.

It has been a little awkward for the girl when she realized that Hanzo was a blind man, it happen a lot, thanks to his other senses he could compensate his blindness quite well and it leads to situation like this, when the people couldn't believe he was actually blind.

Naruto enjoyed every second of it, along Tenten who was smirking in amusement, Lee was already patrolling the waters, as Isarabi has already told them that once the sea beast taste blood he always came back until he devours his prey.

Lucky, lucky Hanzo so it seems.

Well, it will reduce the time of the mission as they wouldn't need to catch the fish, he will come voluntarily to the net. Still, this thing has already show quite the cleverness, not only lacing the waters with chakra so any sensors will be confused as hell but attack the one with the highest chakra signatures.

One will think that the supposedly weaker preys like Tenten and Lee would be first on the list but as right it could be for an animal, this thing had a lot more wits that the usual beast, hell, he even retired to deep waters once he found unexpected resistance in the form of a rasengan in the back.

Useful technique the Rasengan, the fourth Hokage was a damn genius.

Well, the reports of Isarabi were quite good actually, they were complete, from the deaths to the property damage the thing has done, still there was a thing that was bugging him a lot when he was " reading" the reports.

Tenten marked an spot in the map with the help of a kunai and twirled it on her finger absentmindedly, an action that Hanzo had only seen in few kunoichi and that spokes volumes of her attitude...poor boyfriend.

"Doesn't have any damn sense" said sheathing the kunai back to glove on where it was sealed "it doesn't obey to a route, to a patron, to anything, it is just like he attacks indiscriminately".

"I agree" sighed Naruto who was looking at the map like it has stolen his ramen "I saw the thing in action, it was conscious but it was nothing like the Kaimas I fought when I meet Isarabi" smiled to the girl in the corner of the room who was picking up some scrolls from the times the attacks started.

"When I see it the first time I thought it was a drop out of the Kaima project" noded Isarabi expanding a scroll with a very detailed image of the sea beast.

"Ugly son of a bitch" whistled Tenten, Hanzo pass the hand over the image and frowned too.

It was an strange fusion of man and shark, wide broad chest, a meter long jaw, Hanzo already had the displeasure of being acquainted with the teeth inside of that, pointed head, two strong, clawed and with talons arms, a tail and a pair of legs ended in long membranous feets that would help him to move easily and at quit he the speed under water.

"Nasty piece of work" commented Hanzo realizing for the first time, the close he has being to be a goner, he has dodge the bullet this time but as happened in the Hokuto fortress he has been very, very close to be back in Jigoku kicking and screaming and Shinigami doesn't forgive screw ups.

"It has already taste your blood" said Isarabi who could barely believe how was possible that the blind shinobi could be alive, the image of the living and pulsating white scaled flesh on his side, healing and preventing him to die was as impressive as shocking " It will be back, he never leaves a prey flee, he hunts anything that catches his fancy".

"Wait.." said Naruto raising his head " repeat that one".

"It will be again after him?" repeated Isarabi a little confused.

"No, no...that is the connection" pointed smiling Naruto to Isarabi with an extended finger and the rest of the room just sweat dropped and waited for a more complex explanation.

"Anything that catches his fancy" repeated Naruto " that is, it could sense what is on the water thanks to his chakra filtered on it, acting as him own net" as he explained Hanzo smiled and Tenten widened her eyes understanding where was he going.

"He sense you and immediately reacted" snapped his tongue Hanzo as the healing on his side send a very unpleasant whip of pain into his system, regrowing the nerves was always a complete pain in the ass.

"A powerhouse of chakra walking over his waters" continued Tenten as she noticed the sudden stiffness of Hanzo " it took it as a possible challenge/ worthy prey and attack you".

"If it wasn't for the old man I will be a goner, thanks again old man you saved my bacon, how are you holding by the way?" ask Naruto who has noticed too the sudden pain of Hanzo.

"Not mention it and fine more or less" answered Hanzo who knows he will be out of commission for a while, those jaws were lethal as fuck and they have caught his flesh pretty well, minimum several days out of business unless Sheva could pull out a healing miracle.

"So, it is after me uh?" routed back the conversation Hanzo to the monster " it could be a good thing, we knows what is after, what we only need now is to prepare a worthy welcome for it".

"Wait, are you going to offer yourself as bait?" cocked an eyebrow Isarabi, even after all the shit the life has put her under, she was still a good girl at heart and the thought of using Hanzo as bait for shark fishing was preposterous.

"Yes my dear" smiled Hanzo and that smile make Isarabi shudder inside her mind, it was the smile of a predator not a prey " but I am not a sacrificial lamb walking into the wolfs den, isn't it my boy?" Hanzo faced Naruto who already had his sealing kit out of the coat.

"Any ideas?" Naruto smile could light the room.

"Uzumaki old good No-one-fucks-with-us style my boy" Tenten shook her head at the two Uzumakis antics, Kami, it was like another Gai and Lee but with a lot of sealing and madness involved.

"If any of you just say a word about the power of youth" started and angered Tenten and both Uzumaki just gulped and shook their heads in negation.

"Never in a thousand years my dear" shuddered Hanzo at the same time as Naruto.

"That's a low blow Tenten" pouted Naruto " they are great people but honestly that Sunshine whatever illusion scares the hell out of any one".

"_Even furball fears it" _added to himself.

"_**Not even think about it"**_ came the reply of said red, massive, nine tailed fur ball.

"_Ey fox, how ya been?, care to elaborate what was that about old man Hanzo?"_ saluted Naruto his tenant trying to get some info about the odd reaction the fox had about Hanzo not two days ago.

"_**That thing is not natural, is as an abomination as the Uchihas are"**_ the hate and resentment in the fox tone took Naruto a little by surprise.

Ok, that's new for him, he had reach some kind of agreement with the fox and for the moment both parts were content with the results but now he has show the first true emotion he had sense from him in a decade.

The fox always has been a ball of grumpiness, hate, rage and in general a total ass but this was something new, never, even when the Uchiha were involved, had the fox show such honest and raw emotions.

So, that lead to another question, what the fuck did Hanzo to a being like the fox in the past? or what the hell is he hiding under his sleeve?, Naruto instantaneously thought that it must has to be something related to the Onis.

Equals repels, so if the fox was a demon fox, not a surprise that he could not like another demon in his turf and much less the Demon Sage, as Hanzo claims to be and Naruto had already taste the suffocating presence his Oni sage mode could bring to the table.

So similar yet so different for his own.

"Ok fox you must be much more specific, I agree on the he is odd and his summonings are totally crazy but my guts tell me he is an ok guy" replied Naruto.

"_**Naive human, ask him then what is the true a complete price of the Reaper pact, what he can do and what is the price he pays for the power he holds**_" almost snarled the fox and he suddenly cut all contact like an angered child leaving an dumbfounded Naruto pondering what the hell is the fur ball talking about.

"Ey Naruto you ok?" called out of his internal debate Isarabi.

He blinked and focused his sight on the pale and slightly scaled face of the girl, behind her Hanzo was teaching Tenten how to tweak a little her storage and explosive seals, she was a level two seal master, specialized mostly on the previous mentioned seals.

They hadn't pay attention to the sudden absence of Naruto as they were preparing some ideas about how to fish the sea beast, both Naruto and Hanzo had their suspicions about what and who the beast was and for the moment it only corroborates their theories.

"Yeah sorry, my tenant and I were having a talk" smiled sadly Naruto and the girl nodded as she knew of the burden of the blonde Uzumaki and empathized with him as she had to carry another burden in the form of being one of the few Kaima survivors of the Kaima project that fucker of Orochimaru started on this same islands.

"Oh" said the girl not wanting to meddle too much in Naruto affairs " by the way where are Shino-san, Ino-san and Anko-san?" ask the girl " I put their names in the mission request I am sure".

"Crazy lady didn't want to come, too much bad memories attached to this coasts sorry Isarabi" confessed Naruto " but she did found a substitute as crazy as her in the form of his own recently found grandpa and my new sensei by the way".

Naruto couldn't resist it, it was so good to pull those little pranks and laugh at the reactions and faces of the people.

"Who?" said Isarabi after blinking a pair of times in a very cute manner.

"The one and only Uzumaki Hanzo" pointed with his finger Naruto to Hanzo who was slowly creating an storage seal over an empty paper tag with her chakra writing technique so Tenten could see and learn what were the steps and the process of the sealing technique.

Isarabi blinked another pair of times.

"Ok you are yanking my leg here Naruto" sighed Isarabi "ok, I know about how Lady Tsunade appears a lot more younger than she really is thanks to an unique transformation technique and he had the red hair of the Uzumakis but Anko is not an Uzumaki so he can not be...".

"Anko is a quarter Uzumaki more or less" explained Naruto " her mother was the daughter of Hanzo and he looks so young because he is over ninety years old pure blood Uzumaki who could live by the two hundreds" shrugged Naruto.

"Oh...so...you are family now?" cocked and eyebrow Isarabi hitting the nail on the head without thinking about it.

"Err...I discovered about two days ago more or less" confesses Naruto scratching his head " Hanzo has been good with a lot of my precious people without even knowing it and I sense no hostile intent from him, Anko loves mess and meddle with her new relative and Hanzo and I were becoming friends quite fast" resumed the blonde boy " for the moment is good to have the crazy old bat around".

Hanzo sneezed to the left so he will not cover the fascinated Tenten in saliva, as the girl was taking notes of the improved explosive seal he was showing her, she had talent but she wouldn't commit her carrier as kunoichi to the seals, they were useful tools but she loved more the weapons.

It will be interesting to see if any of the next generation will be able to inherit his techniques, no doubt Lee will pick up the Eight destruction ways, the Eight drunken Oni fist and most probably the feet techniques of his Gentle blade. Naruto was a Sealing Fist master in the progress, he only need an extra pair of tools in the tool box.

Tenten perhaps could inherit some of his blades, he hadn't use any of them in public yet, as they were sealed on the metal slate he delivered to Tsunade and only call one of them during the Hokuto fortress royal rumble. No one left to be witness of that blade or the technique he used, nor the power he unleashed to flat the place to the ground.

Still those were thoughts for another day, he sensed Lee patrolling outside, as he has calculated shortly he will be substituted by Tenten and the boy will have a quick bite and went back to his training, he was utterly devoted to master the Steps as soon as possible as Hanzo has promised him not only a possible Summoning contract but to Nintai techniques that even him could perform putting some serious extra fire power on the handicapped boy.

And he was in the good direction to reach the master level no doubt.

He left Tenten to study and copy the seal formula so she could copy it and put it in all her throwing weapons, it was still morning and now that they know their enemy will come to them they could take a breath and prepare themselves for the incoming battle.

Damn it Hanzo wanted to make fine sashimi with the damn beast, for fucks sake it almost rip him in half like he was nothing, another humble lesson he would start taking to the heart before one day he will pay dearly.

"Ey old bat" teased Naruto Hanzo getting at his side " you have a minute to talk?".

"Bat?, couldn't you come with something better my boy" mocked back Hanzo without losing a beat " sure thing, what can I do for you?".

"Is about fur ball, he had some questions about you" said Naruto and he surprised a little when Hanzo face palmed hard.

"Damn I should have guess, he is a clever little fox" muttered Hanzo.

"Excuse me my dear" said Hanzo to Isarabi " could we ask you for an empty warehouse?, we are going to pull out some dangerous ninja business and we need a little of privacy".

"Uh, sure, I could show you a place" said Isarabi.

"Tenten, we are going to need your and Lees help on this one" said Hanzo to the kunoichi who seal her pan and note book and nodded ready.

"Naruto, I going to ask you to trust me on this one" said Hanzo and he stiffened a little when the fresh flesh send him a notice of not do anything stupid "uh...kay, nothing tiresome, objection noted".

"You got to elaborate a little more Hanzo" said Naruto, not he didn't like the man but he will not sign anything without knowing what he was going to enter, he had already too much fiascoes on that matter.

"Your mindscape" shrugged Hanzo and Naruto widened his eyes "I am going to enter and answer all the questions you or the fox could have, and considering that we are already there, we are going to have a little chat with the fox and his attitude".

"Uh, brass balls Old bat" smirked Naruto a little worried about messing with his mind.

"Uzumaki steel balls" pointed Hanzo " that's how the clan roll Naruto, never forget, we are rowdy but powerful as hell, No-one-fucks-with-us Style as I have already told you" smiled Hanzo.

It didn't took too long to get to the place, the port was almost deserted as the news of the attack of the beast has already spread and anyone with a pinch of common sense has already left the stage so they will not be caught on the crossfire.

Fortunately there was not too much ships, almost all of them had already flee after the first attack but the rest were afraid of the beast, it has attacked ships before and if they sail, they fear the beast will tear apart their ship first and them later.

Nothing as dangerous on the waters than a damn hungry and intelligent whale-size shark with an axe to grind with your ass.

The warehouse was a two history tall building big enough to hold a thousand people and the merchandise that moves daily on the market, now that the market was out of commission for the appearance of the beast, they could use the empty place for whatever the hell the ninja needed.

Isarabi had a little secret she wanted to tell Naruto, she has been accepted as Mist genin and she was already on his path to became a full fledged Chunin of the Mist village, yet she keep such information to herself as she was the only possible mist kunoichi in the country after the rebellion and the long time the village was taking to recover from the lost that the crazy Mizukage Yagura made on the Mist ranks.

She was quite fascinated for the new team her friend has bring to the port, specially the tall, handsome and blind sensei Naruto has bring, he could summon snakes like Anko but he had red hair much like Mei-sama and was capable of healing for a wound that would put anyone else out of commission permanently.

As mist kunoichi she wanted to know what the hell they were about to do but as friend of Naruto she feared she was betraying his trust, she was a ninja from a neutral village now that Mei-sama was on the seat of the Mizukage so she felt her duty as kunoichi was to watch and learn what the hell this Konoha shinobi are up to.

Naruto and Hanzo were drawing some complex seals of the floor and walls of the warehouse, one with an ink brush and the other with his bare hand, in both cases she could feel the chakra they were pouring into the drawings and the sheer complexity of the seals made her head spin.

Sealing arts were one of the most obscure and difficult arts of the shinobi, you must have a very specific set of talents to be able to perform the sealing arts, there was legends about the Uzumaki clan and how they were to Sealing like fish to the water and now she was more than ready to believe such tales.

Both were moving with confidence yet they bicker and argue over almost every single seal in a friendly manner, like a pair of brothers mocking each other in the middle of a game, yet what they were doing was...well, in all honestly Isarabi doesn't have the slightest idea what the hell they were making on the floor.

Perhaps she could ask?, after all they were shouting each other and ready for jumping to each other throats like a pair of child and only the way Tenten was glaring at them and playing with a very sharp kunai prevented them to do anything rash.

"Hum..?" said Isarabi steeping ahead "sorry but...what are you doing here?" asked her looking at the immense seal.

"Just making sure knucklehead here doesn't go bijuu on anybody ass" shrugged Hanzo and start struggling with Naruto as he has managed to sneak behind him and smack in the head as punishment for the knucklehead remark.

The brawl finish as Tenten start tossing them kunai making the pair dodge and hide terrified from the righteous fury of the kunoichi, Isarabi couldn't but chuckled from the image, another legend who was becoming true, the rowdy behaviour of the Uzumakis.

"Ok, now the seal is ready what do you want to do old bat?" said Naruto still eyeing the kunai on Tenten hands.

Hanzo bite his thumb and slam his hand on his own shadow, burying it on the shadow much to the surprise of all of them and extracting his cleaver sword, the massive six feet long black brutal blade he called _Shadowrend._

All of the youngsters gasped after seeing the blade, every one of them with their own motives but still the blade was quite the sight to see, two of them were very much on the same line of thought but at the same time completely different reasons.

"_What the...is that Zabuzas sword?, no wait, it has not the hole in the blade, is a complete mass of black metal...damn it makes me shiver just to look at it"_ thought Naruto looking at the blade warily as his sages senses were screaming to him to leave the fuck out now.

"_Is that Kubikiribocho?!" _almost screamed Isarabi, since he had entered Mist, all the legends about the Seven swords and their powers was part of the knowledge she must had to be part of the village and now a legend was in front of her when it was supposedly lost at the hands of a traitor nuke-nin called Suigetsu.

"That zanbato is fucking beautiful!, is it one of the seven?" said Tenten getting closer to the sword with stars in her eyes.

Hanzo chuckled but prevent the girl of touching the metal of the blade, it was directly poisonous to the human body in a ways none of them would believe.

"Yes it is, and no, is not one of the seven and careful" advised Hanzo raising the sword like it weights nothing and carrying it to the center of the seal before nailing the blade on an empty spot leaving it ready for the seal to proceed " the metal of the blade is saturated with my Sage chakra and it is harmful for anyone beyond Juunchiruki or seasoned Sages".

"Oh, damn it, I love it" said Tenten pouting and looking at the blade " who made such piece of art?" asked before Hanzo put his hand on the handle and make a single hand seal with his free hand channelling some chakra to the seal.

"An Oni" shrugged Hanzo "not very sure how, not exactly wanting to know, everything that comes from them is a double edged gift".

"Put your left hand on the handle" said Hanzo to Naruto " enter in Sage mode and make a tiger seal to complete the seal, then both will be out of commission as we will be on your mindscape" explained Hanzo " Tenten, you and Lee will be our line of defence, as the time pass differently inside from outside, I don't know how much it will take but if something, whatever happens, put chakra in that seal" pointed Hanzo to an spiralling seal in the border of the drawing " that will took us both out of the mindscape quickly, it would be disorienting for the sudden exit but better than being caught defenceless".

"Isarabi, my dear" said Hanzo to the girl who snapped in attention as she was almost hearing her jounin sensei back in Mist again " make sure no civilian enters the warehouse, we are going to release enough KI to give any unprepared victim a heart attack".

She gulped and nodded knowing the man was not telling a bluff at all, if he said they are going to do that, that means that was exactly what they were about to do, and considering one of them was the host of the Kyubi, the advise was more than welcome.

"Ready my boy?" Hanzo gripped tightly _Shadowrend_ handle keeping the chakra in the seal ready for the liberation of the technique.

"Bring it on" smiled Naruto handling the weapon and noticing the sudden coldness of the blade as his consciousness slipped into the seal.

As usual the place was a complete mess, a fucking sewer dump, well, actually it was dry and a lot more ordered as they hall that drives into the kyubi jail was made of polished stone walls and the pipes were not leaking foul water into the floor.

Ino once tried to explain to him that the mindscape are reflections of the state of the mind of his master, it has all to do with your mental sanity and state of happiness, still Naruto was another unique case as he had one of the most stable and sane minds any Yamanaka has seeing despite it lock like some kind of sewer or dark hallway.

The first theory Naruto had about the place was that his relationship with Hinata has produced such changes as her love has made wonders with him and his life style, best woman ever, no doubt of that inside Naruto mind.

He appeared first in the place and popped his neck preparing himself for whatever Hanzo had in his mind for this, and they call him unpredictable, the old Uzumaki was completely nuts, mind you Naruto loved it, he was as crazy as him and capable of following his out of the box way of thinking.

Not too long after that Hanzo appeared too in his mindscape carrying the cleave like it was nothing, Naruto cocked and eyebrow as he suddenly saw Zabuza instead of Hanzo, the way they carried the massive sword like it was nothing was a little disturbing.

However this mental representation of Hanzo was a blind as the original one and had all his body repaired, there was no trace of the patch of scaled flesh and skin that was the white snake medic summon in the real world.

Curiously, Hanzo popped his neck too, sighing for the travel.

"Ok my boy, I know you have it hard but honestly a dark hall?" mocked Hanzo Naruto who snorted, it was not his fault damn it "well it is tuned to the I-am-The-Darkest-of-demons theme, isn't it my boy?".

Hanzo stared at the distance and the growl of the kyubi became audible for both of them, Naruto sweat dropped at Hanzo nonchalantly, it was kind of refreshing see one who is not afraid of the damn fox.

But, not being afraid of something only means two things, one, you know what it is or two you know you can kick his ass if the things goes south.

Naruto wasn't very sure on what page was him with this one.

"Uzumaki steel balls indeed" chuckled Naruto walking deep into the dark hallways "I have never see anyone not to react with fear or cautiousness at the presence of the fur ball".

"Oh, is just I seen worst" shrugged Hanzo like it was nothing " after all I have been in hell my boy, do you think I was talking figuratively?" asked Hanzo at how Naruto was looking at him with disbelief in his eyes.

"Well...yes" nodded Naruto but he suddenly turn his head to the sides of the hall as he was seeing a lot of doors, all of them chained and locked, he didn't like at all what those doors were doing here.

"Traumatic memories" said Hanzo walking at the side of Naruto, in all honesty the boy appreciated the company in this new mental scenery, it was new and a little disturbing for him "sorry my boy" said Hanzo and the sadness on his boy take Naruto a little back " I should have been there, I am truly sorry for it".

"Err...no problem" Naruto was a little lost because he could tell, the sadness inside Hanzo voice was real, it was difficult to hide anything in this mindscapes, as they reflect thoughts and emotions "is not like you could have done nothing and I already decided to let the past go and focus on what I have now".

"Oh but I would have done so much" sighed Hanzo " I could have been there" Hanzo pointed to a door and Naruto had a flash of a time that a nasty merchant throw him a fox mask during a festival " or there" changing the pointing to a image of him alone in his flat crying with hunger and sadness completely alone.

"Please stop Hanzo" Naruto gulped with tears in his eyes, despite not being the worst, not even by far the worst he had fell, Naruto hated those memories.

"I truly am sorry my boy" sighed Hanzo and both reached the doors of the massive cage of the fox.

"**Stupid human" **snorted the fox **"do you even know what the fuck he is?"**.

"The Oni sage, the holder of the Oni contract and the Shinigami contract" said Hanzo nailing _Shadowrend_ in front of the gate with easiness.

"Err...Shinigami contract?" asked Naruto looking at Hanzo warily.

"Yes" pointed Hanzo to _Shadowrend_ "my second heart is the proof of the Oni contract but that sword is the proof of the Shinigami contract" explained Hanzo and the sword start to change shape into a short white bandaged tanto blade who exudes power and reeked of death before it change again to the massive for of the cleaver.

"Whoa, cool" cock and eyebrow Naruto " is that it fox?" said Naruto to the fox " you hate him because he represent one with the same authority of the one that holds power over the Death god seal on my gut?".

"Ohhh...so you know about it?" laughed Hanzo impressed and amused by the balls of the kid to face the nine tails.

"Yeah, when I was learning seals I made the seal on my gut my little personal proyect to know what I had tattoed forever in my abs" shrugged Naruto " as I learned I gain more and more respect about my clan name and my father as he was the one that sealed fur ball inside me when he almost flattened Konoha".

"Hum...thats odd" Hanzo turned to the bijuu " why the hell will you do that?, why the fuck not run to the hills and be at peace?".

The fox tried to reach Hanzo with a pawn but the bars prevented him to reach the blind man who just frowed.

"Stop the act already!" shouted Hanzo in a very loud voice making the fox and Naruto wince for the sudden volume outpout " cut the crap already nine tails, be the powerful and wise being Hagoromo created!".

The fox froze the growl in his throat and look very intensely to the blind demon in front of him, he had just go and say it...

The roar of the kyubi shackled all the place and the fox trashed against the bars of the cell with frenzy, both Naruto and Hanzo jump back and Naruto was frankly freaking out for the sudden outburst of the fox.

"What the hell has you done old bat?!" shouted Naruto over the roar of the Kyubi but then he took notice of something, despite the kyubi was raging like he was mad and his chakra was flaring like a sun, not an ounce of it was reaching him.

Not to mention he wasn't experimenting the usual pain and blood lust he felt when the Kyubi tried to took over his body and get free or the little detail the the sudden reaction of the fo should have send him out of his mindscape and back into the real world.

Hanzo noticed Naruto confusion and pointed to the black sword who was simply standing in the middle of the storm, containing the rage of the nine tails completely.

It was simply really, the sword was a manifestation of death himself, no one could vanquish death, as simply as that, so even in the fox, who was trapped by the way, wanted to blow off some steam, the blade quarantined that no one gets in the tsunami of power the chakra being was.

"So...you still want to learn how to make that privacy and recording seal?" said Hanzo suddenly ignoring completely the ragging bijuu, even his roars and growls were dulled by the presence of the creepy and night coloured cleaver in front of his cage.

"Well yes but..." Naruto turned his gaze to the monster on the cage.

"No worries, he will calm down somewhere along the day" shrugged Hanzo " he had a lot of steam to blow so its better if we leave him alone for a little, care to create a worktable for the sealing lesson my boy?".

Kyubi, also now as Nine tails and Kurama was ragging mad, this...thing, this abomination of the fucking shinigami kingdom has the balls to bitch slap him with the name of his father, father was the only living being who earn his respect and love, the only one who treat him and all his brothers and sisters like actual living beings and not some kind of weapon.

When the old man dies, so did part of the soul of Kurama, he loved his father, he was the only human being he was able to tolerate.

At the beginning, when the Sage died, he tried to be truth to the teachings of the old man but that fucker of Indra was pain in the ass wanting to be the next top dog, none of the Bijuus tolerate the arrogant fucker and they soon dispersed, distancing themselves from the world and their problems as the poor Asura tried to clean the mess his idiotic brother made.

Thousands of year later and the humans had trampled the teachings of the old man and transform their arts into weapons, being the bijuu the greatest of said weapons, something Kurama despised with all his being.

He run to the mountains of the fire country, still those days there was no a fire country itself, it was nothing but a lot of scrawny forest and some big lakes, ready for the human colonization. It was really no matter for him, he had tons of free space, more than enough for him to sleep and wait for the old man to reincarnate into a worthy vessel.

But the men has hunted him, trying to wield his power as weapon to gain supremacy among each other when Kurama didnt give a fuck about any of them, the Sage an his sons had gone and his brothers are sisters were far away from him.

He was alone, as he liked to be, in peace with himself and the nature that surrounded him.

He was the rage and power of the Ten tails, it was his burden as the Sage divided the ten tails into the nine bijuu so the peace could return to the world before the Shinju devoured all the world and destroyed all by the sin Grandma Kaguya committed at the beginning of the elemental nations history.

He slammed his tails into the jail doors but they even budge an inch, he slipped all the chakra, foul and poisonous chakra, he could through the bars hoping to force a take over of Naruto consciousness but the damn sword just keep blocking anything he tried.

The smell of the Oni and the Shinigami was in that blade as clear as the sun rays for the fox and he did hate it with all his heart, he hated the one that has accepted the pact with that fucker of Fourth hokage and seal half of him inside the Uzumaki kid.

It was the third time he was seal inside an Uzumaki and boy he hated being caged more than anything in this word.

He just let it go a bit, now that all he tried was useless he simply put the pawn to the pedal and blow off some very needed steam, who knows? Perhaps if he forced the situation he could turn it to his advantage and gain his so desired freedom.

He started to calm down and start to test what where exactly the limits of the damn blade, he knows already it could cut out massive waves of his chakra, something he hadn't seen since the first days of his life when he saw the old man tools and pick by accident the Bashosen and it drained him half of his chakra as pup in one gulp.

Kami curse the damn fan, he couldnt understand why the old man had those things around, he knows the Sage loved to invent things and used all of them against the Shinju but it was ridiculous.

He pour a tail worth chakra wave into the floor and waited to see the reaction of the sword, who simply stood there unfazed by the sudden and precise power that had hit it, there was something very odd about that sword.

It was like the sword wasn't completely real, it was not an illusion, the power and the sensation of his chakra being cut and dismantled was more than enough to convince him of that but at the same time he felt something akin with the sword, he has saw something similar before.

In any case he changed of strategy and start another batch of test just to see how he could get rid of the sword and force his chakra in one brutal go into the kid chakra pathways, perhaps then he could break the seal and get out, gaining his freedom.

It would kill the kid but in all honesty the thirsty of freedom of the Kyubi after three hundreds years of being sealed shut down any possible regret he could have, not even the mention of his father would take him down of that path, despite the fact that his father will be severely disappointed with him if he ever do that.

One single whip of red chakra extended and touched the blade flat side carefully, it seems that the weapon only react to violence or when he tried to pass through it, otherwise it was simply there, immobile as a tombstone. A hand materialized at the end of the whip and it took the handle of the sword but before he could raise it and send it out of the mindscape the sword destroyed his chakra.

"Nice try" congratulated Hanzo who was sat on a set of comfortable chairs along Naruto with a dozen of scrolls and books open on the table, all of them covered in sealing schematics and diagrams "have you calm enough already to have a civil conversation?".

The roar of Kurama filled the air and both humans winced for the volume; the roar carried a hurricane wind that didn't pass through the sword at all, once again blocked by the complete authority the Shinigami had over the cage as it was the real power behind the sealing.

"Dont looks like it" chuckled Naruto who was enjoying greatly the sealing lesson and the image of the so powerful and annoying Nine tails being bitch slapped again and again by the sword, oh he knows there will be hell to pay after this but for the moment he loved not to be on the frustrating side of the things.

Kurama growled, this is not looking good, what if the abomination decided to leave the sword here, just his bare presence make Kurama itch and as it was being shown, nothing he could do could pass the eternal guard of that Shinigami blessed weapon who could cut off his chakra like it was nothing.

There was few weapons in the world who could do shit like that, being the eternally hungry Samehada, the Totsuka and the Kusanagi among those, all of them a fucking legends for the shinobi and now this _Shadowrend_, a weapon infused with the power of the Shinigami.

This was not a good day for the bijuu, as soon as he felt the presence of this abomination, he know he was trouble for his plans to get out of his flesh bag and free again.

And for the first time in a long, Kurama ask himself a question...

And then what?.

Frozen for a second at that single thought he shook his head and growled again trying to sneak a tail between the bars so he could take the sword and see if it could be smashed physically instead of chakra waves.

Still the previous thought lingering in the corners of his mind as he had not really an answer for that question, it has been too long trap on his own rage and hate of his imprisonment that he had lost the original plans he had before that mother fucker of Madara hypnotized him and use him for his own plans.

The tail slipped under the shadows of the hall, slowly reaching the blade who was simply standing there, indifferent about what the bijuu was doing, in all honesty the sword didn't care about what the monster was doing, nor it was conscious but the power that represent the sword was more than enough to be on top whatever the bijuu tried to get out of the border it has set.

He circled the weapon with one tail and the chakra his body was made off started to wear and decay, it surprised a little the fox as he was not actively channelling any aggression to the tails but it was not a real surprise as he knows that his chakra was ninety percent of the time harmful for anyone who touches it.

The sword simply kills, noticed him. That was all, the sword kills all who touched its metal was wounded if not killed. Kurama could respect that, there was no subtlety on it, it was death incarnated and those power is something one could respect and get the hell out of his way.

Kurama retired his tails from the blade, it was rejecting his power and if he insisted, he feared he will lost his tail and if the sword was as deathly as he suspects, the lost of his tail could be permanent.

He has to shield them with several layers of chakra as that sword cut souls, cuts energy the same as it could cut meat, and he was a massive form of energy, so being cut by that thing could be potentially lethal and he wasn't completely sure what would happen if he dies under the seal of the Shinigami.

All bijus could reform themselves after their deaths, it was only a matter of time, as more tails, more time. In a decade of time at most, before the body is completely reformed but it was not a pleasant experience, it was painful and the mind was torn for decades as you have been dispersed and then reformed again in a coherent mass.

It was one of the reasons why he hadn't just push the seal to his limits, he would be back in a decade tops and he will be free but at the same time there will be consequences.

He could sense faintly the presence of Isobu somewhere in the main land, as his host die violently and he was reforming in the best spot he could find to recover his strength, fortunately for him Isobu was the sturdiest of the Bijuus along Gyuki.

Kurama had no realm qualm with the three tails, he was quiet and composed most of the time and he pass most of his time underwater sleeping. He could understand that, he loved to have naps, always had, even when he was a little pup no bigger than a human.

The game has changed and it was quite annoying for the nine tails as he had his own plan about how to deal with his host, a plan that has been changed several times already as the fucking kid was as unpredictable as hell and whatever he planned the damn kid just barge through all of it with his usual mix of knuckleheadness and thinking out the box.

"Ah, you calmed already?" ask Hanzo again, leaning on the blade like it was a black metal pole "would you join us for a drink?".

Kurama look over the head of the blind abomination and frown at the sight of Naruto gulping down a bowl of ramen over the same desk that hold the sealing books and scrolls not a moment ago.

Naruto just raise his chopsticks and made gestures to Kurama to join them as the table was now fill with a crate of sake bottles and bowls of ramen of a myriad of flavours, the fox frown deepened and turn his gaze to the blind man who was already walking to join Naruto in heating a ramen bowl with a quick water technique an a bit of fire chakra.

"Don't hide behind the excuse of the cage" shrugged Hanzo " transform into a lesser from and join us, it will do well to you to have drink among friends".

"**Friends?"** growled Kurama **"how dare you to call yourself that abomination, do you really believe that I will forgot what you are?".**

"Come on grumpy fox, Hanzo and I have already talked" said Naruto finishing another bowl "just ask whatever you want and I will be the one answering you".

Hanzo smiled to the boy and just sit eating his ramen, the boy was on the stage and this was his scenario.

"**Shut up human"** snorted Kyubi **"you have no idea of what he is".**

"A hybrid of human and a Oni, an experiment" said Naruto shrugging his shoulders and searching over the table for a can of juice, he really didnt like sake too much and it wasnt good with ramen " they rip his chest open and forced inside the heart of a powerful demon who he had to defeat in combat before they let him go to the mortal realm".

Kurama was left speechless but then he narrowed his eyes and look at Naruto intensely before pulling a minuscule amount of chakra into the system of the boy, surprisingly the blade let it go as it will only will clean their chakra network of any foreign chakra there could be.

"Woah...nice" tensed his muscles Naruto and smiled for the sudden energy that covered his body " thanks fox but I am not under some kind of illusion or hypnosis, Hanzo sucks at genjutsu".

"Harsh my boy and not entirely true" said Hanzo following the pantomime they have planned to get the fox out of balance and starting to set things right " I could do genjutus, is just I can only made the bigger ones".

"**Human...you know what the price of the Onis is?"** asked Kurama who had all his mental schemes shattered and burned in a pire of disbelief and confussion.

"Souls, whatever souls and blood and a good old carnage" answered Naruto looking at the man with pity in the eyes, it has been hard to hid that from mom but there was no other way if he revealed what he could really do with the Reaper pact.. "they are violent and bloodthirsty creatures, all of you despise them for they are the lowest beings but they rule Jigoku, the Hell so to speak".

"**And you are ok with all this?"** now the Fox was convinced someone has substituted himself with the blond idiotic sunshine that was his host, this was not definitely the same Naruto he know for years.

"Ok with it?, not really" sighed Naruto and Hanzo sighed too " but Hanzo had no other option if he wanted to survive and be back with his precious people, people that was already long dead when he could return" commented Naruto understanding perfectly well what it means to have your dear ones taken from you.

"Nine tails" sighed Hanzo again " this is a very depressing conversation" Hanzo left the empty bowl on the table and soon the bowl disappeared on the infinite like it was never there, wonders of the mindscape actually " take a lesser form, get out of that jail and have a drink with us, I am sure you will love to taste a cup of good old Thousand years Raiden, cool as the Land of the Snow".

"**How?" **simply stated the Fox looking at the pair of Uzumakis in front of him.

"How what exactly my boy?" ask Hanzo and the twitch over Kurama head was almost visible, none has call him that since his days as pup with his old man.

"**How can he know all of those things?, how can he tolerate your very existence abomination?"** spatted the Fox to Hanzo as he just shrugged his shoulders and turns to Naruto who was slowly sipping his juice from the can.

"Grumpy as hell, too much Yang and few Yin, that made numbers with anyone state of mind no doubt" commented Hanzo raising from his chair and walking to where the sword was taking it out and making it disappear inside his own shadow.

The fox saw his chance and pour as much poisonous chakra as he could into the seal but for his eternal surprise the seal didn't even budge, all his chakra reflected on the bars and get back to him who was sent flying dozen meter before he could land, furious, pained and annoyed as hell.

"**WHAT THE HELL HAS YOU DONE ABOMINATION?!"** roared the Kyubi shacking the place like it was affected by a powerful earthquake.

Hanzo and Naruto whistled impressed by the raw force of the Fox chakra and how even with the new restrictions and counter measures it was still capable of making the place shake like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Me?" pointed himself Hanzo " not a thing, him on the other hand" said Hanzo turning his head to Naruto who had a giga watt cheshire cat smile.

"Like the new seals Fox?" said Naruto " every time you try to dominate me, to make me going berseker, every single time you will try to take over, this seals" said Narito showing the fox a hundred of seals who covered the walls and the doors overlapping and reinforcing the simply yet powerful seal over the lock of the cage "will activate and send you back to your cage deeper and deeper until the moment you will be forever caged in a place where only Shinigami will be able to found you".

The Fox roared in anger and hate, flaring his chakra like a red sun, he hated the human, he hated them, it was always the same, always the same damn song, they wanted to slave him, to turn him into their pet, their servant, he was Kurama, worthy son of the Sage of the six paths Hagoromo and nine tailed beast.

He will not be denied.

"**I CURSE YOU HUMANS; I CURSE YOUR GREED AND..."**

"WILL YOU ALREADY SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN FUR BALL!"the shouts of Naruto cut the rant of Kurama in half who suddenly noticed that said boy was leaning against one of the bars of the cage with a very disappointed face along the blind abomination who was studying?, with his empty eyes a place inside his cage like he had found something that wouldn't be there.

"Enough of your damn rants for fucks sake, I am already more than tired of your despise, anger, hate and resents" started Naruto walking into the cage to the surprise of Kurama who growled and flared his chakra again focusing a ton of KI on the kid.

He stumbled but he keep going, he never let the eyes of Kurama go, the kid was totally focused to reach him even if the KI the fox was pouring on him will be more than enough to give a seasoned jounin a heart attack.

Naruto keep going, nothing was going to stop him from giving the damn Fox the severe punch in the face he needed to awake and smell coffee, it has been more than enough time to learn that despite the humans deserve a complete beating for being a bunch of ass holes, that was no excuse to being an asshole and just keep brooding and brooding on an Uzumaki, fucking both lives beyond recognition.

Hell yes he was going to punch him in all his red furred face for being an ass.

Hanzo "observed" all the situation and his smile widened, damn Naruto was an Uzumaki thought and through and he was going to demonstrate it by smashing the face of a bijuu with all the much needed "love tap" he needed to stop being an ass and remember what his own father told them two millenarium ago.

Kurama shoot his tails directly at the boy, ready to kill the kid and be free and that same action make Naruto frown deeper and disappear from the sight with a seal less body flicker and appearing in front of Kurama smashing the bigger, baddest Odama Rasengan he could muster in a short notice.

Much to the eternal shook of the Fox he went flying again for the second time in less than a hour but time he didn't fly to far and landed on his fours, more surprised than really harmed for the attack but the balls Naruto had need to pull that off was the thing that impressed the Fox beyond words.

For a long minute the Fox just crouched on his fours, ready to tear apart the boy but he locked his red slitted eyes with the azure ones of the kid and gaze into his soul, they were like that for a long minute, provoking each other in a contest of will that ended when both turned their gaze to see Hanzo burying his sword on the seal of the cage much to the shook of Naruto and surprise of Kyubi.

The world just went white after all for all the three of them.


	34. Anbu tales Prelude End

Anbu tales 34

Naruto mindscape

Hour impossible to know.

"What the fuck old bat?!" shouted Naruto jumping to bump the head of Hanzo but the metal bloodline of Hanzo make his head so hard that it was like punching a steel bar much to the knuckle pain of Naruto who jumped around gripping his wrist and pained hand.

Hanzo smiled at the image and focused his attention to the blade of _Shadowrend_, as soon as he had entered the cage, he had sensed something very odd with it, there was an anomaly inside the seal and it has nothing to do with the Kyubi interference not with any damage the seal could have recieved along all the years of service of Naruto on the Konoha roster.

"Where the hell are we?" said Naruto suddenly stretching his finger to numb the pain and recovering the sensations on the pained fingers " this looks like Konoha a lot".

Surrounding the pair was only a long ground of green lush grass who extended endless along a gigantic three who moved along a gentle breeze, it was the perfect spring image, pictured inside the mind of Naruto.

Hanzo let the blade fall and bury into the shadows once again as his task was complete, in all honesty, it has been one fuck of a task to complete...

Ok, discovering what Hanzo discovered inside the seal was something he didn't expected in a million years and now he had a very delicate negotiation on his hands as he had reclaimed three very interesting things from inside the said seal.

This was going to be hard...fucking hard...but there was something that must to be done before.

"Ey Fishcake" said Hanzo to Naruto who was looking around with a confused expression "why don't you say hello to our guests?" Hanzo pointed out to the base of the tree and founded himself crying as a very confused pair was standing in the base of the tree looking at him with a mix of confusion, happiness and hope.

As soon as Naruto runs to a very awaited reunion with his parents, Hanzo smirked and vanished himself from the perfect place to be materialized back into the hallways but this time the doors that keep the fox at bay were completely open.

In the middle of the room, two figures sat around the same table he had been using with Naruto for teaching him some real serious Uzumaki seals and some truths about who and what he was.

Still a good ninja always keep his secrets, even in the front of the same bastard who made him like this and had his balls over a kunai for all the eternity.

Hanzo took a seat on the table and pick a saucer with sake raising it to the other two in the table and gulping it down in one single drink, it was good stuff, after all he always had a soft spot for the One thousand years Raiden.

Shinigami, as usual with his white robe and demon face was sipping slowly his saucer, even if his perpetual mask like face can allow it to manifest any kind of emotions, Hanzo always could sense the sensation of amusement the primordial being was exuding.

Still the Yin part of the Kyubi was surprisingly calm and serene, considering it was a being of hate and rage, one has to admit that almost two decades in the stomach of the Shinigami could quell even the worsts of the tempers with pain and torment.

"So..how are going to do this boss?" shrugged Hanzo turning his face to the Shinigami after refilling the saucer of the Yin part of Kurama who thanked him.

"**You tell me"** sounded the voice of the Shinigami and the other two need all their force of will not to tremble in fear, no one could defeat death, that's a unavoidable rule **" after all, this is your show, I am only here because until now you had never fault in your duties or the payment of your contract".**

"Neither I pretend to doze off" assured Hanzo who feared what the Shinigami could done to any of their people if he was pissed "I am simply calling my boss to offer him a good deal if he is pleased with it and a new offering".

"**I'm listening but what has to do the nine tails with all of this?"** asked Shinigami eyeing with it empty and menacing glare the Yang bijuu who tried his best to keep his posture steade, even if he was at full power wouldn't even dream of fuck off with the Shinigami.

"He is included in the soul package I am asking for" said Hanzo summoning _Shadowrend_ form the shadow on his feet "here is some extra souls for your collection" chuckled Hanzo and the sword just transformed back into the usual tanto of the shinigame before it pass a long and sloopy tongue over the blade.

Neither Hanzo nor Kurama could hide his stiffness in front of that gesture, it means the death god was feasting on all the souls Hanzo has collected, Kurama could say nothing as he was himself quite the killer but this kind of ritual sacrifice was something that unnerved him deeply, perhaps his Yang side would say nothing about but for the Yin side it was quite disturbing.

"**Hum, acceptable and all kind of tailed chakra addressing the taste of the guilty ones"** said the Shinigami with no humour but after all the time under his cruel reign, Hanzo knew when to identify when he was in good mood and when not.

"**The offering is accepted and you has offered more than it was necessary**" said the Shinigami as the sword fly back to Hanzo hand transforming back into the Zanbato it usually was.

"**I take you want a trade, a soul for a soul"** whispered the Shinigami with a hint of dark humour that scared the shit out of them.

"Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Otsutsuki Yang Kurama, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama" named Hanzo and the fox look at him like he was some kind of crazy man, why free him?.

Why?, when it was more than possible that if he and his Yang part where reunited the power will be too much for the young Uzumaki to host them, the sudden and powerfull influx of chakra on the boy could be too much.

Wait...how the hell knew this man the name of father?.

Shinigami laughed and a serious chill run up their spines, that laugh didnt promise nothing good for neither of them, so much were more than sure, death had one of the cruelest and twisted senses of humour the universe has never saw.

"**Interesting names those"** said the Shinigami and took a saucer filled to the border with sake **" I am kind of surprised you didn't ask for Hebihime first, such a sweet lady that was".**

Hanzo flinched and for a second the sadness and the regret was painted in his face, Kurama didn't know what they were talking about but it was more than clear that Hebihime was someone very precious for the blind man.

"Never on for my own benefit" said Hanzo chewing the words "she is in the Pure world of Kami and perhaps in a thousand years I will be able to find her reincarnation" sighed and calmed Hanzo " but now there is another matter I must focus my will in, the Sage has lost his path and is my turn to set things right".

"What sage?" asked Kurama as it was a topic he was more than affected by " Old man Hagoromo is dead, he die two thousand years ago".

"He has reincarnated several times already" shrugged Hanzo as the Shinigami was just enjoying the saucer of sake in his hands " from the day he died to the children of his sons, to the present in the form of the young Naruto".

"Bullshit, my Yang part would have sensed it in the second he was sealed inside the boy" contravened the fox, it was a very touchy subject for him and only the presence of the Shinigami prevented him to be more physical in his argumentation.

"First, your Yang part is an ass my boy" raised his hand Hanzo numbering his thoughts "Second he is so deep in his own hatred that he wouldn't notice your father soul even if he bites his furry ass, Third, the seal of the boss prevent your Yang part to sense shit beyond the bars of the cage".

Hanzo drink a saucer of sake in one go.

"Four the kid had a so messed up childhood and life that is was no fucking surprise he couldn't reach the necessary spiritual enlightenment, Fifth he hadn't mastered the Sage mode yet, he had traumas from the past that prevents him of reaching the complete mastery over the Senjutsu and Sixth, your Yang part chakra has only fucked even more the matter as he does all what he can to prevent the boy to be in Sage mode for too much time, he is afraid the kid discovers that the Nature chakra could block his bijuu chakra".

Hanzo took another saucer and emptied too in one gulp, when he discovered all this in the relative week he has pass on the mind of the boy he had need a lot of force of will to not to rip a new one to the red furred ass of the Kyubi.

"Shit" said the Fox and emptied a bottle in one gulp, sensing the urgent need of a drink, a very needed an urgent drink.

"You tell me" said Hanzo " there is someone fucking with the Sage of this age and I am very piss off with however could be the fucker, believe me, when I found his or her sorry ass I pretend to send their soul kicking and crying right to my boss here" pointed Hanzo to the Shinigami who exuded amusement and was just drinking his saucer.

"**Could you?"** asked the Shinigami and Hanzo face palmed.

"Figures, boss knows" groaned Hanzo " alright Boss, I assume my contract has just expanded thanks to my big mouth so...who is the unlucky one?" Hanzo refill his saucer, every time the boss calls he just fell the need to be wasted.

"**Why don't you ask your tailed friend here?" **said the Shinigami **" after all it will be a common objective".**

"Oh by fucks sake" groaned the Kyubi and turned his face to Hanzo "Uchiha Madara" said the Kyubi.

Hanzo laughed so hard that he fell from the chair to the floor and keep laughing for a complete minute until he recovered his breath enough to recover his position on the chair, reclined over it, still shooking from the laughs he could barely could contain.

" More than a fucking century and those fucking pinky eyes still keep fucking every one" shook his head Hanzo " since the days of the Sage, those fucking pinky eyes has been a pain in the ass to deal with and now are you telling me that the only bastard so creepy and crazy to be expelled from the clan is the same fucking mastermind behind all this shit".

Kyubi just chuckled, seeing like that it was comprehensible the hate and frustration it was present in the voice of the man, it was surprising to find another one with a so deep hate for Madara, after all it has supposedly been dead for a century, since Hashirama, the founder of Konoha, kick his sorry ass all ways from Sunday at the Valley of the end.

"The same and only" said the Fox " he was the one that enslaved me with his fucking pinky eyes, I like the name by the way" chuckled the Fox " and force me into a summoning contract before I awoke sealed in the gut of Uzumaki Mito, from there to Uzumaki Kushina as soon as I was released from the poor Kushina, I was trap again by those fucking eyes, the moment I recovered my mind I was in the middle of a battlefield...".

The Fox sighed and keep resuming the events of that night.

"I reacted badly, I was angered, hating the fucking humans who had me trapped for years and at the moment I was back I was attacked by a village full of ninjas...then I fight with the fourth Hokage and be sealed again".

"I sense a very big clusterfuck in that statement my boy" said Hanzo massaging the incoming and ugly migraine he was nursing "I take something happen or you would have not been cut in half, literally".

"The fourth Hokage called your boss here to seal half of my chakra inside him and half of my chakra inside his own son, the Naruto kid" confessed the Fox, the very serene, civil and composed half of the Kyubi, damn if the kid had this one instead of that mass of hate and rage "but when he cut me in half I was scared shitless...I feel my very essence cut in half, and from inside of Minato I saw my Yang half kill the boy parents in a desperate attempt of freedom".

"Oh fuck" resumed Hanzo " and I could guess they were telling him exactly that in this same moment, oh boy, the kid is gonna be royally pissed and that will only put his Sage destiny in a even more FUBARed situation".

"More or less my thoughts yes" nodded the Yang fox.

"So Boss...what is your input in this one?" ask suddenly Hanzo to the Shinigami who simply eyed him with those empty and dangerous eyes.

"Come on Boss, I could be digging my grave here but I suspect you have your hand in all this" said Hanzo " a technique that summons you and you are completely obedient?, yeah, right sure...don't buy it, you wanted to be there, you wanted to seal half of the fox in Naruto" started to explain Hanzo who start clicking some things on his head and freaking out for the deductions.

"You wanted the boy to be a Juunchiruki" Hanzo stumped on his chair.

"**Kami and Yami insisted" **said the Shinigami with dark humor "** otherwise I wouldn't allow a lowly human to call me".**

"And the Third Hokage?" cock and eyebrow Hanzo, storing that little piece of info of Kami and Yami, those are never good things " he summoned you too Boss and...ah...the souls of the hokages are specially tasty isn't it?".

"**The souls of those who had accomplish great things are always the best"** said the Shinigami like he was talking about the weather.

"This is nuts, why fuck the child future like that?, he is a Sage now and...wait..." Hanzo put another piece of the puzzle together.

"Nature chakra, Bijuu chakra, human chakra in a single container in almost perfect balance, never seen before except the fucking Hagoromo" face palmed Hanzo " you were forging his body and soul to be able to withstand the power of the Sage of the Six paths, that's why you put the worst of he two" pointed with his thumb the silent Yang part of the Fox " so he will have no claims in trying to overload the boy and thanks to the seal he would be absorbing slowly power and claiming it for him, add in time the Nature chakra, the Senjutsu and voila one almost complete Sage".

"But something went wrong all along the way" said the Fox who had followed the reasoning of Hanzo and reached a similar conclusion, not liking it at all " he is not the Sage he should be and not in short part thanks to my other half" sighed the Fox " but even then he would not be the complete Sage of the Six paths, there is something missing".

"Rinnegan" said Hanzo " Naruto couldn't awake the Rinnegan even for his dear life, he is an Uzumaki so he could have the Sage eyes but the presence of the strongest bijuu blocks the awakening of the Samsara eyes every single time".

"Uh, makes sense but he is far to old now to do nothing about, his chakra pathways are already accustom to Sage, bijuu and human chakra, unless you found a donor for a pair of Rinnegan eyes I don't see an exit of all this".

"I do" said Hanzo and faced the Shinigami gulping and taking a very deep breath, he was going to pull a stunt that could end very well with his ass being eternally fried in the deepest pits of hell for his audacity but it will be worth if he managed to compensate all the screw ups he has done in his life.

"The Uzumakis are not the only way to reach the peak of the Sage of the Six paths" said Hanzo " but it will be needed a very, very specific set of lineages to pull it trough or a lot of spare parts and a hell of luck".

"I don follow" said the Fox but the sudden change in the aura of the Shinigami make his pause.

"The Sage had two sons, two bloodlines, what could happen if you mix those two bloodlines artificially?" said Hanzo who started lo loose a little of voice under the empty glare of the Shinigami.

"Just imagine a body of the sage, the Senju or the Uzumakis, and the eyes of the Sage, the Uchiha or the Hyuuga" Hanzos voice lost volume as he was speaking felling the presence of the death god over him like a hammer to the guts.

"What?, the hyuga?" mussed the Fox " the white eyes are part of the Sage..then if the vixen of Naruto had his childs then...oh Kami..".

"**Those are mine slave"** said Shinigami, all amusement gone from his voice and putting all his attention into Hanzo **"those were taken as payment for your contract"**.

"I will deliver them to one worthy of them" gulped Hanzo playing a very dangerous card " I will forfeit the Shinigami contract but I will keep my part of it and I will sent souls to you, I will hunt the souls of those who disrupt the balance as sacrifice for you".

Shinigami make a pause and the Fox take that chance to compose himself a little, no doubt the man had balls of steel if he was able to make a bargain with the shinigami and not be killed or worst by the said death god.

"**Explain yourself"** simply said the Shinigami.

"Naruto is an Uzumaki" started Hanzo " he had all the elements needed to be the next Sage and if it wasn't for the interference of Madara and the blind hate of the village he will be already the harbinger of peace between nations, of that I have no doubt".

"However he need the Samsara eyes and I know where the could find a set of already enhanced enough eyes to be implanted into him and transform into the Rinnegan making the circle complete".

"**What do you offer mortal?"** chuckled the Shinigami and neither him, neither the Fox like the sound at all "**what could you possible offer slave who hadn't already be taken by me".**

"The Fullfiment of the Oni contract" said Hanzo with eternal sadness in his voice, if he done that he know that he was completely condemned to forever lost all what he loved, he will never be able to be reunited with any of his loved ones but it has to be done "I will became the Oni King when my life as mortal meet his end".

Kurama was baffled, better said his jaw was hanging from his mouth in complete bewilderment, he had already pass for a similar procedure this man was offering so nonchalantly. He was offering himself to became a full fledged Oni and take the title of King, doing so he will became the Oni summon boss and the contract could be used by any ninja out there capable of sustain the high chakra requirements the Oni summons had.

"**Acceptable"** said the Shinigami, he had always wanted an ambassador in the lands of the living and with a full fledged contract, one that could be used by mortal, it will be achieved.

"I will deliver my contract to the Sage of the Six paths" added Hanzo trying to call the innate greed of his boss "he will became the Oni summoner".

Shinigami stay silent for a long time and Hanzo started to believe he has just stepped into a landmine but suddenly the Shinigami nodded accepting the deal Hanzo has proposed and starting a chain of events that will change forever the surface of the elemental nations.

For good or evil, that was something that neither of the two very scared Hanzo and Kurama couldn't fathom but by the Shinigami, it will only meant two things.

Thousand of souls send to it realm and the balance restored.

It has been millenniums since the balance was fucked and it was fucking time to get things right.

Poor little slave, if he knows that all of what he was doing was for nothing at the end, as he had another complete destiny to complete, this was nothing but a test to him, a test to determine if he will be able to face the destiny he had ahead.

Oh, this was just the tasting of the main dish the had cook for him.

Still, he had demonstrate that he is more than capable of the mission they were going to send him into, a mission only one who is capable of sacrificing all he loved for the right choice will be able to accomplish.

"**There will be another thing you are going to do"** said Shinigami and Hanzo and Kurama shiver for the smile the death good, a shiver run cold all their spines when Shinigami told them what was going to happen...oh boy.

In other order of beings, Naruto couldn't be happier.

He had meet his parents and he had quell one of his worst fears.

He was loved, they loved him, they did all in the name of their love for him and the village but then he told them about what has been his infancy years and both him and his father had to hide themselves behind the tree as Kushina raged for almost an hour about what she was going to do to all the stupid villagers.

Naruto explained what old man Sarutobi, Kakashi and other had done to keep him as protected as they could from the hands of Danzo and other like him and to keep an infant like him hide from the hands of Iwa or any other of the infinite enemies of Minato and Kushina.

However they were infinitely pissed with the village, they had spit in their sacrifice and make their son suffer, damn they were pissed off, something that make Naruto feel loved and it was a good sensation.

He told them his relationship with Hinata and boy did his real mom interrogated him, Naruto had to confess that he has being adopted by Tsunade as soon as she became the Fifth to keep him protected and give him a serious weight in the politics of the village and the Fire country as he is now the heir of three of the most powerful clans there were on the Land of Fire and the fiancee of the husband of the Hyuga heiress.

Minato smiled and give his child two thumbs up, did he bag a good one like his mom , this action did earn him a smack in the head but a kiss after the comment of a good one like his mom, in all Naruto had to admit that he loved his parents and how they interact with each other, it was so like seeing him and Hinata but with some years extra and the difference in hairs.

From his childhood to his academy years and how Kakashi has been as lazy as ever but he truly was real sensei for what is worth and did teach all of his team a very valuable lesson, always trust your comrades, they will be at your side when the things went south.

Perhaps that's why the things went to bad when Sasuke abandon the village to seek out the help of Orochimaru as he wanted power to kill his brother Itachi but after he did it and learn the truth of what happened during the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke went back to the village, to the place he had his real home and friends.

However there was someone who was missing with the deaths, they had manage to upgrade the Edo Tensei, the Impure resurrections were now complete, they could bring back the dead and that had all the villages on his toes. Not to mention the vigilance and grave-keeping has became and S class mission to prevent any grave profanation around their villages.

Ironically the safety of the most prominent of the ninjas had became a concern even more than before and the extremes to recover or prevent the body of a comrade to fall in enemy hands are starting to get a little out of hand.

No one knows whose the responsible but one things thats for sure and it was that the villages were scared shitless of their secrets to be revealed just when a fucker managed to get his greedy hands in the DNA of people like the Third Raikage or the fucking Senju Hashirama itself.

Contrary to the popular belief that the next generation will surpass the previous it was much more difficult than it seems, only now, in the generation of Naruto has being to show proofs of this belief and they pale in comparison with the monsters they were Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama or Uchiha Izuna for putting on the table the names of some of the less but never underestimated ninjas of the First days of the Village system.

Naruto wanted to surpass the previous Hokages, it was his dream and he was doing a very good work on that matter, still he had a long way to go if he wanted to surpass the Founder of the village.

Despite the past, Naruto has to admit he was as happy as he could be, and no small part thanks to the utterly weird blind bat he has just meet and know for less than a month and speaking of that...

His mom did react to the name, so did his father, Hanzo was a very well know shinobi during the first days of the village, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Sarutobi jiji did spoke very well of the man as he was one of the most loyal men of the Hokage and personal friend of both Senjus even during the clan wars.

Naruto resumed what he know about the old blind bat and boy his parents were surprised, it looks that the loyalty of the man to his family as friend was a little to extreme if he was ready to take such measures to be on the safe side of the things.

But that was exactly the tales the legends are made of.

The host of the most powerful of the bijuus was enjoying himself greatly as he could speak with his family of a ton of things he wanted, the ton of things he wanted to say and never could say, all the things he wanted to share with his parents and of course the rowdy Uzumaki character went out of the bag and founded himself in a head butting contest with his own mom.

So Hanzo was right, go figures.

All the good things has to end and this time, Naruto has to admit he didn't expect the fox to appear from nowhere and politely cough to call the attention of all the Uzumaki-Namikaze family, that was something new, along with his darker tone of fur and two big ass scrolls on his back.

"**I do hate to interrupt this lovely reunion but"** the Fox took out of his bag the two scrolls and opened it revealing a thousand of storage seals "**I'm afraid we had a situation and I would love to fix it before you could spent the rest of the time left with your family kit".**

All blinked, twice, the Fox was being considerate and polite...this was new, hell this was the beginning of the apocalipsis. The Fox look at them and for a minute no one said a words as they were to shocked to say shit until the Fox groaned and massaged his temples.

"**I see what Hanzo means when he said Yin was an ass"** whispered and clapped his giant claws so he could take out of his stupor the people in front of him.

"What?!" said Kushina and Naruto at the same time while Minato was just eyeing the Fox like he was analyzing him "you are not the Fox, you are polite and the Fox is a grumpy asshole!".

"**Kami" **sighed the Fox "** look, I know the Yin part of me is a bit difficult to handle but could we focus here?, we have a lot of work and very little time to make it right".**

"What?" said Naruto confused " what happens?, where is the old bat?".

"**Well...you see" **scratched the fox the back of his head **" about that..."**


	35. End of a Tale, Beginning of another

Anbu tales 35

Ruins of Uzushiogakure

Midnight

Hanzo, a ten years old Hanzo, groaned with the worst migraine he had never had, not even the Oni sake has kick his head like that and the migraine was only the prelude for the thousand and half pains camping in the edge of his brain all of them calling for attention.

He tried to rise but he had a weight over his chest preventing him to move and Hanzo notices two little facts that made his spine shiver.

First, he was not as strong and resilient as he remember to be in fact he was way shorter than he used to be and second he could see the corpse of an Uzu shinobi over him with half his face blow up from what it could have been a giant scythe, possible a Futon or a Katon techniques at short distance.

He could see.

Roll that on him again.

He was no longer fucking blind!.

It was a very odd sight as he could see the colour of the chakra and the nature energy surrounding him at the same time he could sense that he was the only living human in kilometres.

Ok, this was odd, thank Kami the time in Jigoku has already more than immunized him against the worst things humanity could throw at each other, he has seen worst and in his worst moment of weakness and same, do worst to his enemies.

But the novelty of having actual sight, caught him off balance after all.

Tossing the corpse to the side but with care, after all he was an Uzumaki, the head band and the red hair was a clear give away, Hanzo tried to stand up but a sudden pinch in his back make him pause, his body was wounded, fucking wounded, bruised and beaten up like a training mannequin.

His chakra wasn't in better shape too, he had a very good control over it, despise having the equivalent of a one tail of chakra in his adult form leaving the Sage apart.

But now he didn't have any of it, his reserves were a shadow of what they used to be and what is worst he could notice how they will never be as strong as they were after leaving Jigoku...and speaking about that.

He used the blood of one of his wounds as it wasn't totally dry for whatever the time he had been out of consciousness and put his hand on the floor channelling chakra into his summoning technique.

The summoning failed and only a tiny puff of smoke appeared with a bit of white and red fur floating until it hit the ground.

Gone, all his contracts gone, he had lost all his contracts, except the Oni contract, the double beating of his twin hearts was still there and that bit of fur was very familiar.

Well, there was nothing he could do now as his chakra was so low that even the lesser summonings were out of his reach.

Time for a little self exploration to check that he had all his organs in the right place or there was something missing.

He wanted to freak out?, hell yes he wanted to shout to the heavens, how scared shitless he was about what the hell has happen here, this was completely outrageous and totally out of the blue.

For starters why the hell was he a fucking ten years old kid?, how was possible to him to have two hearts?, why has his eyes back?...wait, those are not Byakugan eyes, they are normal but with the add of the chakra spectrum and yet it changes as he focused in the residual strong suiton chakra of the death at his side and the fine and tuned nature of the tree on the border of the death field he was standing.

Ok, this was odd but no genjutsu, it was impossible to be trap into a genjutsu when you are discussing things with the Shinigami in the mindscape of the Kyubi junchiruki so this was real and if it was real it only mean one thing.

Time travel or dimensional travel.

More the latter than the former had Hanzo his suspicions.

Time travel was a bet even the Shinigami or the Sage of the Six paths; the only ones who could pull such a stunt apart from Kami and Yami; didn't even want to listen about but dimensional travel was already being more than used by a lot of ninjas.

From the cheating pinky eyes to the space-time Fuinjutsu of the Namikaze and Uzumaki, the variety and usage of dimensional pockets were already well know, after all any ninja of high level uses storage seals to keep his equipment stored and carried without problems.

So, if this was dimensional travel, that would mean that Shinigami has kicked his sorry ass into some kind of alternate dimension, one on where he has died as child during the assault on Uzushiogakure.

It was kind of disturbing how he was stolen from himself an already severed life, just the idea of discussing the morals of this was already giving him a migraine, the mother of all migraines.

But he has to know why the fuck has happen all this, he has left thousands of safe guards in the original dimension he was from, from Scroll techniques to metal clones who could explain whatever has happen and suffer the wrath of the ones who he has abandon...again...for this strange and confusing new life.

First of all he had the two hearts that marks him as Oni Sage and his injured but already healing hand became solid steel in front of his new eyes; another thing that was not accustom at all, revealing that his Koton was as good as ever.

He couldn't sense _Shadowrend,_probably because it was the proof of Naruto being the new Sage of the Six paths and the holder and new owner of the Oni Contract.

So...Two hearts, that was good, his Koton, that was a plus too, not very sure about the contracts, that was a total minus, ten years old, that was a total bullshit, recovering eyesight, err..not to sure about that one, he kind of liked his Sage bat like senses but this augmented perception wasn't bad either...well at last he could read again without touching the screen and actually saw movies, one pleasure he couldn't fell since he was sent to Jigoku.

And he truly hope never be sent there again, now he can see what the Oni and the Shinigami really look like and boy, he wasn't ready for any of that.

Leaving apart that he was actually lying in the middle of the fucking death field, he could assume that the situation could been worse. It was kind of common how the situation could actually turn for the worst at a second notice.

And that chakra flare one kilometre at his eleven was exactly the proof he need to make his point, ah, not one but three chakra signatures, judging from the intense, colour and feeling of the chakra he was seeing...wait a second, how was possible to him to actually see chakra at a fucking kilometre when he was actually looking at the sky?.

Ok, lets freak out in another moment, first survive, then ask questions.

The chakra was a mix of fire, lighting and earth with a very disturbing hint of darkness on them, definitely they were not nice people, hunters, scavengers or worst, who were combing the battlefields so they could take out any survivors and loot the corpses.

Considering the resources a shinobi battle could drag, specially with high level ninja in the fray, it was not uncommon that the most daring of the Nuke-nin from any village try to sneak into the remains of the battle field and try to loot anything.

The head of a high class of the Bingo book could make wonders to your bank account, taking high ninja tools, weapons or techniques could be a total plus too, not to mention that finding and sending the body of a Bloodline user to any village could make you gain a lot of money.

Hanzo look around, even if his body was already pass through a meat grinder, he will be dammed if he let any scavenger loot the bodies of his Uzumaki companions but much to his surprise all of the bodies of his Uzumaki peers had the unmistakable signals of sealing over his skin, blocking forever their bodies in case of grave robbery.

So..he was the only one who has survived this ambush or trap or battle or whatever the hell it was, well, not him, this dimension version of him and...he had already a fucking big enough migraine to start digging into that statement.

And that kind of surprised him, he never remembered this...surliness, he could be a lite rude or impolite or rowdy but this train of thoughts was his and not his as the same time, oh boy, don't tell me it was because he was a ten years old and with the mind of an eighty years old crafty bastard.

Hitting puberty was going to be a complete pain in the ass...

If he reach that age of course, he was so engrossed in his own fucking little world that he had missed how the ninjas were almost already over him.

Rookie mistake, fucking rookie mistake, it was like all his instincts were dulled, all his reflexes out of shape and when he thought about it, hiding under the corpse of the older Uzumaki he just noticed that it was true by a simple, fucking reason.

He was a damn ten years old kid with the mind of an adult, his body, his muscular memory, his reflexes, his reaction time was off the window because this body was just a simple Uzu genin with few real combat experience in contrast of his eighty years old conscience of hardened veteran.

That duality make his sloppy and his brain trying to cope with what his child body says and what his old brain says.

He was royally screw.

The ninja get to the place on where the majority of the corpses were and start to search on them, looking for something to loot, one of them, perhaps the clever one, make sure his victim was dead by stabbing him with his tanto.

Kiri, Kumo and Iwa head bands, so it was true, he either has time travel or he has been took over the live of a survivor of Uzu...err, one that should be dead but instead he lives, utterly confusing.

I hate you Shinigami.

Slowly and silently, Hanzo start to search for the kunai pouch of the ninja under his corpse was he hiding for the scavengers, he has already noticed that all of his enemies were chunin rank and he was totally unarmed and with his pitifully low chakra too low to let him perform some jutsu of enough calibre to deal with a bunch of enemies.

He had his Koton, a mix of earth and fire but his water affinity was high too as he was an Uzumaki...his high earth and water affinities now that he made a quick testing of his own chakra, he never has been a fan of fire as it was his lowest affinity, fortunately it did look like his Koton is as strong as always along his suiton, both fire and earth were there with fire being the lowest of the two.

Time to check up the ninja repertory he had at the moment, a poison ninpo?, could be great if it wasn't for the fact that trying to pull that stun will deplete his chakra and possibly kill him, discarded, shunsin?, too chakra expensive, bunshin?, his worst technique by far, shadow clones much better, replacement with a log and get the hell outta here?...cowardly as hell yes, but he will be dammed if he dies here today for the second time.

This was no time for heroics, and the corpses were already sealed so they will get nothing from them, pulling out a silent substitution was the only escape route he could saw, engaging in combat with three chunin in his state was a complete suicide.

Fuck, he didn't even had his sword or any sword for what it matters, he will give his left heart for having _Shadowrend_ right now...except the massive weight of the cleaver will be too much for this little and weak body.

Sighing mentally as he was in complete silence, he focus the few chakra he had left and substituted himself with the furthest piece of nature he could pick up with his new and strange sensory eyes.

Praise thy log for it will save thy.

Amen.

Hanzo stumbled as he the word became dizzy for second there and has to lean on the surface of a three before catching his breath again, with clenched teeth as he knows that the chunin will have probably sensed the usage of chakra and make some quick inspection of the places around; the last thing they want was a witness of his loitering, the Sand or the Leaf will reclaim any possible heirlooms as they were the closest allies with the Uzumaki.

The Uzumaki relics are valuable as hell, any relics, from weapons to scroll techniques will cost a fortune from now on, not to mention the quality and quantity of the seal masters around the elemental nations was going to drop to dangerous levels, however it was something that the three attacking nations hadn't give a shit about, they fear and fear brings birth to a very stupid actions around the world.

Hanzo stand up and clutch his left side, he noticed how the flesh and the bones were mending slowly, Kami bless Uzumaki life force and healing, otherwise he would be a goner but it was pitifully slower compared with the high regeneration he had as Oni Sage...he feared to use any Nature Chakra in this state..the sudden and powerful influx on his chakra pathways will be too much to handle for a weak body like this.

He jumped to the closest branch and crouched over it expanding his new founded odd vision as far as he can, he reach three kilometres range and felt quite impressed with himself and this odd mental trick.

He jump in the opposite direction of the chunin, trying to win as much distance as possible from them, if they don't find nothing, they will be more interested in scavenging than in searching and killing a very wounded survivor kid.

Hanzo hated this, hated being so powerless and weak, too much time in the top of the food chain provoke some customs, some reactions, his powers were noway the level he had when he was back in Konoha after five decades being top dog in Jigoku.

Dear Kami..what will happen when he call any of the Oni in this state, they will eat him alive and use his ribs to clean some meat remains from the space between his teeth, he shuddered to even image will Hagoro will do to him if she even discovered he was a kid now.

Either she hugs him to death as he was now a fucking real plushy for her or she rape him to death, neither options were anywhere pleasant, being fucked to death by an Oni IS not a pleasurable experience, been there, done that already, believe the voice of the experience. No good.

He turn his head and look a little to the possible chasers but this time the luck was on his side and the chunin didn't press any attention, moving around the corpses searching for something of valuable.

Good, that was definitely good and dodge the branch in front of him will be even better...

Hanzo smashed his body against the trunk and he just stood here, glued to the tree in pain and embarrassment, hiding his red and bloodied face to the world as he was blushing a storm about the monumental rookie mistake has just committed.

Thank goodness the pain of his body took over from his embarrassment and put him in the right direction, that was get the hell outta the battlefield as far as he can, not matter what direction, just get out of the zone and be wary of hunters and scavengers who will have little problems on killing a little shit like him and sold his corpse to any village.

The value of anything Uzumaki related has just escalated astronomically as the village falls under the hands of three other shinobi villages who were scared of them and feared his powers and mastery over the Fuinjutsu.

Hell, Hanzo had enough knowledge to be a seal master of the higher grade, ten of ten but at the same time with his actual body he wouldn't perform any high chakra requiring seals or he will kill himself, not to mention he didn't know if this body could do chakra writing or he will be back to the brush and ink, a method the almost had forgotten as his high water affinity and sealing knowledge allowed him to create a lot of high level seals without any kind of aid.

Of course chakra seals was useless with some of the seals, an storage seal will still need the adequate paper to be written on it, most of the trap seals has to be carefully crafted but for combat sealing you became a complete sealslinger. Useful as hell, as it served to compensate some of his flaws like Raiton techniques, genjutsu and capture or submission techniques.

Hanzo stop this time before turn his head and check again for hunters, and sighing in relief he didn't find any of them after his trail like wolves over a wounded prey, something he was immensely grateful.

The pain, the blood loss and the chakra depletion was already wearing down his mind, this body was not the perfect and finely tuned destruction juggernaut he was accustom to, instead he was a feeble and pitiful kid whose only redemption was the Koton.

It was unfair to even compare the two of them but the mind and body of a young kind didn't understand about logic but about emotions and needs and now he wanted to stop, eat, drink, sleep and call his mommy, not very sure in what order.

Hanzo did a quick search and using whatever remains of his chakra, turn his fingers into claws that used to make himself a hidden hole in the roots of a big tree, more than enough to hide and cover himself with a doton D-rank to prevent any critter out there to eat him while he was recovering.

Hanzo buried himself in the makeshift refugee and start to focus in the healing of his body, his secondary heart was already pumping bits of nature chakra into his system to help him to heal but it was like tear drops instead of the flows the hearts used to pour when it was needed.

He closed his new and odd eyes, before start a silent and quiet series of breath exercises to calm his heart and mind and put himself in a deep sleep trance where his body will took care of the wounds.

He just had one single question, what the fuck has happen here?.

In his dreams he just get answered.

Younger Hanzo was looking at an Older Hanzo in a single room with two chairs, a table fill with scrolls and other shinobi tools and a dozen of weapons over the walls of the big room, all of it made of a mixture of wood and stone.

Younger look at Older and just cock and eyebrow and snorted before start speaking.

"Damn you old bat, a sealed memory" chuckled the boy before Older just shrugged.

"I thought it was the only way I had of explain the cluster fuck we are now, my boy".

"Don't you found odd all this?" ask Younger " I mean we are basically the same person you know, I even had the two hearts but this eyes are new".

"That was unexpected" nodded Older " I used an extreme variation of a shedding technique of the White snake clan and basically give birth to a younger me".

The silent that followed that statement fill the room until the Younger just whistled not very sure about believing what he has just listened.

"Ok, that utterly disturbing, thank for putting that image in my head" growled Younger massaging his temple in a very Hanzo like manner " so...I am a complete separate entity, not some kind of blood clone or a similar construct".

"Yes, you are a complete new life" said Older very serious " In fact you are going to be much more human than me" said with a sad chuckle.

"You didn't..." said Younger "but...that was impossible..unless..oh boy, and I was whining about this, at last I am the one with a soul".

"Hit the nail in the head mini-me" laughed the blind one of the two "I of course did it gladly and by my own free will, perhaps as a Boss Summoning, I will be able to do more good than bad and thanks to Shinigami we have the chance to set things right before all this shit blows in our faces and make the Shinju exterminate all life of the Elemental nations".

"Oh come one you could fool the rest but not me" shouted the Younger " you were utterly terrified of what you could have done, the Reaper pact is way too much for a mortal and you knew it...capable of resurrecting anyone with just a singe soul sacrifice?, capable of summoning the Shinigami itself in the battlefield at the cost of All the souls presents in that moment?" numbered Younger some of the hidden aces under Hanzo sleeve.

"You wanted to resurrect Hebihime badly" said Younger and Older flinched "but you know that was completely contra-natura...and why the hell I don't fell anything about Hebi-hime?, she was our unique and true love damn it!".

"You are a blank slate mini-me" said Older with sadness but hope " you don't have to carry my burdens, not my sins, my boy".

"Bullshit" Younger spitted.

"No" cut shortly older " no more smokes and mirrors, there is a time for the truth and another for the lies and this is a time of truth, you are going to listen and listen carefully, after that you could do whatever the hell you want to do, you are the one with the soul after all".

"Double Bull..!" was about to shout Younger when an ungodly amount of Ki washed over him shutting him immediately.

"Oni...you are a complete Oni now..oh Kami, you accepted the contract and became the Oni Boss summon" whined Younger stumping on the chair and shacking uncontrollably.

"Yes" nodded Older just stating the facts "but what was the first and most important lesson we ever learn from Onibozo?".

"Always have a way to fight another day" said Younger recovering a little from the KI, damn he hated his weak younger self..err, wait he was Hanzo and the other in front of him was original but...oh kami this was the perfect recipe for a headache.

"Exactly" smiled Older and his teeth were like the ones of a predator " you are free form all my burdens and responsibilities, whatever bonds you choose from now on will always be by your own free will".

Older extended a scroll who contained a recollection of techniques.

"You were made of my flesh and by so you have inherited my superior body and my bloodline".

"No mom needed uh?" chuckled the boy.

"I would have love to raise a child the common and much more pleasurable way" sighed Older "but make yourself a question, who among all the females, no matter how hot and great they were, would be able to survive an Oni pregnancy?".

"SHIT!" realized Younger what Older was insinuating.

"Only Tsunade and that will be thanks to her medical knowledge. Not even her could have been able to give birth to our progeny without permanent damage if not death" stated in a cold manner Older " Hagoro or any other of her clan will be more than happy but she is not human and any children will be no doubt, of Oni heritage".

"Uh..and the little stunt of the brothel back in Konoha?" couldn't resist Younger to tease his older self.

"An accident my boy" shrugged Hanzo " great stress reliever but it could have ended disastrous, fortunately, leaving apart and incomplete vengeance against the bastard who film us, no one of the night ladies got pregnant".

"You are no fun" pouted Younger and his face paled " did I just pout?"

"Yes" said bluntly Older extremely amused " don't worry yourself with that, you are a child now, even if you had all of our knowledge your brain and body could not use it to the maximum as you are still developing in mind and body".

"Hate it" sound depressed Younger "I truly hate it".

"See it like a second chance to be the boy you ever wanted to be my boy" shrugged Older " but I could empathize with you, all this boss summon shit is quite troublesome".

"Nara" pointed Younger at the blind of the two and the other just smiled a little with his predatory smirk.

"Yeah, I did a Nara now, didn't I?" laughed softly Older "but back to the business, as you can already see, pun not intended, you have recovered eyesight and a very advanced sensory skill along the Koton and suiton affinities, two of our contracts and all of our Fuinjutsu knowledge, Tai and Kenjutsu is up to you, you have the knowledge but your boy could not be suited for them anymore, it will depends of how do you develop in the future".

"Damn I am armed and dangerous" whistled the boy looking at the scroll as they show all the techniques he knew but he smiled with a sad and warm smile when he saw what two contracts were on the table.

"Rei...you stupid, loyal and dear fur ball why?" Younger fell a tear run down his cheek.

"More or less what I said" said Older as touched as Younger for the loyalty of the wolf " but he couldn't be called Rei or Mountain wolf anymore, I'm afraid the Oni blood he took from us when he heal us back in the fortress has changed him, he is a full demon wolf now he is...".

"Tatsumaki" said Younger without even thinking about it.

"Yes, he is a true gale of fur, fang and fury now" said solemnly Older " I suggested you use only him as summoning until you think you are ready to call the Onis, remember they only submit to strength, they will only obey you if you are able to dominate them".

"Err..aren't you the boss summon now?" said a confused Younger.

"Naruto is my summoner now my boy" shook his head Older " Onis couldn't serve two kings at the same time, whatever Onis came when you call them, they will not be under my command or they are the kind of don't give a fuck about all that shit and just wanted blood and flesh of mortal fresh preys".

"Hagoro" said Younger and both shivered.

"I...wouldn't recommend you to call her any time soon" started Older with a serious expression " she will rape you to death and that if you were lucky of calling her when she is in good mood".

"Yeah..I thought about that too" nodded vigorously Younger " although she will be an interesting experience when the fucking puberty hit this body" mussed Younger and cursed his childish curious mind.

"No doubt" agreed Older " but just be sure you could withstand her passionate ministrations or your first time could be your last one".

"Uh, that bad eh?" said Younger.

"She knows that you exist and she is eager to...snuggle you to death and another more fascinating things that included candles, ropes,silk, a whip, cream and a pair of combat boots"said Older and Younger fervently hoped he was just yanking his leg here.

"Oh...so...who I am now in this dimension or whatever this is?" changed the topic Younger blushing a storm, he had get much more better in that department of embarrassment but just the idea of Hagoro could disturb any ones mind.

"Uzumaki Rao" said Older " the name didn't change but I can not tell you much more, Shinigami chuckled when I ask who are you going to be here".

"Wait...chuckled?" ask Hanzo suddenly very, very worried.

"Yes my boy, chuckled" confirm Older " so I will be extra cautious out there".

"Too late, I awoke when Uzu fall" sigh Younger and Older swear a storm.

"Fuck, I assumed you will be put much more on the past than that" said between his sharp teeth Older " that fucks half our plans isn't it?".

"Well, if Uzu is lost, we can always raise the spiral again in Konoha" said hoped Younger with the innocence of the young " after all Naruto mother is there already no?, we could save her and raise the kid to the power along bringing back the Uzumaki in Konoha".

Older just stay silent and sighed.

"Yeah, we could do that" said not much convinced and Younger felt an strange chill run his spine, now he was hiding things from himself?.

"Anyhow" changed the topic Older " this will be the only time we could talk like this" announced and the Younger felt another tingly of sadness and loneliness, he will be alone again, and he hated the sensation.

"Once you are out of this room the seal will vanish like it has never existed and you will be free form our burden, ready to challenge a complete new world and this time help this age Sage to reach greatness".

"And if I took the Screw-this-all option?" ok, that was childish but damn it he was a fucking child for fucks sake...now he was seriously worried, he was starting to think like a child

"If you truly desire it, then by all means do" shrugged Older at the confused expression of Younger " its your decision my boy, you are free from my burdens in all sense of the word, this is your world and by so you are in your right to tell us, the Shinigami and the world, Screw you!; all the youngsters do at some point, is just we didn't have that privilege".

"Duty, promises, responsibilities, loyalty, sacrifice" numbered Younger "yeah, I know".

"But we do it by our own free will, we are talented, we were gifted and we used it for the ones we loved, we are Uzumaki so get the hell out of my way, world" smiled Older.

"I must admit the possibilities are endless but this a complete mesh up, I am a child for fucks sake, I had just stolen a corpse and live his live!" screamed Hanzo who surprised himself not finding that as perturbing as he thought he will have.

"Don't ask me, that was Shinigami part of the deal" shrugged Older " would have been my call we will be back in the battlefield when mom and dad find us"confessed without a hint of shame "and don't be so surprised" read Older the emotions of Younger like an open book " you are much more open minded of what I was" said Older with a predatory smile " in all fronts of the shinobi life".

"All...all?" cocked an eyebrow Younger.

"All" nodded in affirmation Older.

"Cool" just said Younger with a smile " I was honestly very tired of blush like a madman just with a pretty woman smile".

"Yeah...the thousand of problems we had during our younger days until Hebihime...err..claim property over us?" laughed Older with amusement.

"That's a polite way to say it old bat" smiled Younger back " so that's it?, you give me the talk and when I awoke I am free as a bird".

"More or less yes" shrugged Older "new world, new possibilities...in general we can set things right a lot of things that we found utterly disturbing..pity that Shinigami fucker put us in the middle of the Uzushiogakure fall but nothing can be done about it now".

"Speaking of the bastard" pointed Younger to the scroll as he was noticing the techniques he had in front of him "Do I have still the Reaper contract?".

"Yes and No" said Older " lets say you know the Shinigami exist and you could cash in some favours".

"Don't get it" confess Younger a little confused.

In all honesty he didn't want the Reaper contract, too much responsibility as he could change completely the balance of the world transforming the death in something with no real value, as with only a sacrifice you could bring anyone you wants back.

"Neither of us could bring back to life anyone now, no matter what we sacrifice" explained Older and Younger fell an immense weight being released from his shoulder on the other hand he couldn't even start to imagine what must be to Older to eternally lose the possibility of being back with Hebihime, his one and true love.

"But that doesn't mean we couldn't pull out of our sleeve a similar trick" continued Older like it was nothing.

"Edo Tensei" said Younger.

"Better" pointed out the technique in the scroll "as we don't need living sacrifices just your blood, all kind flesh and bones in quantity enough to allow the soul to create a body".

"Nasty and utterly cool and fucking disturbing!" shouted Younger as he read the lines and explanations of the technique "this...fuck, this could be revolutionary, we can save a lot of lives with this".

"I know" smiled Older " that's why I created and pass this technique to you, I know you will use it wisely when the time comes".

"Don't know Older" said Younger with a hint of doubt.

"Don't worry, we are Hanzo, we are Uzumaki and we love the eternal dance, we will utterly bored otherwise" reassured Older his Younger self " but in any case, just to be on the safe side, get your hands on the Mask, pronto".

"Uh..that would help" but he stopped reading as he found something he had no idea he posses until now " fuck, this is for me?"

"Yes, it will be useful for you as it is one of the few things that could really cut a bijuu for good" open older another pair of scrolls and books " I suggest you to forge it as soon as you can, the sooner you get this, the better for you and whatever the world throw in your way".

"I'm touched but forge this is going to be a pain the ass...ah, so whats what the mask is for" smiled the boy " is going to hurt a lot".

"But you could channel it and don't dying in the process as you have the Reaper pact signed" corrected Older " smile my boy, you are going to forge a sword that could make the seven of the mist look like toys".

"No pressure added" smirked Younger.

"We didn't like otherwise" just mimicked Older.

Younger look at the scroll and for what look like forever both him and his Older counterpart make a very long and detailed index of what he can do or could do in the future as his body is still in development.

When Older created him, in a way that could be considered the most disgusting way of giving birth ever saw, he tried to make sure as perfect physically as he could, reshaping some of his own bizarre Oni genes into a human body with a lot of enhancements that will make his life as shinobi easier.

Well, he succeed and failed at the same time. He was unique and more powerful than any kid his age but at the same time he was a living medicine miracle no doctor on earth would be able to treat until they could perform a ton of tests and check ups.

Only his twin hearts was going to be a truly pain in the ass as his pulse is a complete mesh for any medic worth his salts, not to mention he had eight litres of blood, Oni blood, running through his veins, a blood that channels nature chakra all over his body enhancing his muscles and organs but at the same time making it severely dangerous and poisonous for anyone out there without a high resistance to poisoning.

Anko is going to have a field trip with him..shit! Anko!...oh, yes..she is no longer his granddaughter, in fact she will be nothing but a child now...a child that is about to be abandon by his sensei and became a pariah of Konoha.

Hell no, as soon as he gets to the Leaf he is going to find and help the girl, like it or not, she will not suffer if he is around..still he is not exactly the shiniest knight in armour and it would be kind of weird if he just poops up from nowhere without any fucking reason.

She will shove a kunai in his balls if he just appear like that and with all the reasons, gaining the confidence of the girl is going to be quite the challenge, not to mention he will have to erase that hickey Orochimaru loves to leave to all his victims to fuck with them even more than he usually does.

Orochimaru...well now he could shove the biggest Koton technique he could muster down his snake throat, tie his brows to his ass hair and them tie them to a hamster wheel on caffeine for all the damage the fucker has done.

And that will be just the beginning of what Hanzo had planned to do with him.

So much work and so few time to do it, well he was a child so he will move to Konoha and see what was Kushina doing, the Uzumaki survivor will be glad to have another one around and perhaps help her to rebuild the clan in the leaf, searching for any survivors they could find.

Plans inside plans and he was just a child, this was getting out of hand already and he hadn't even begun to toss shit in the fan.

Older and Younger complete the armoury he had inside his brain and taught him a little pair of tricks he had pick as the new Oni boss Summon, tricks that will come more than handy when he had to deal with the Oni in the future.

He had very conflicting thoughts about this...well, he will be use the power of the Reaper pact for the Improved Edo Tensei but calling the Onis was another different matter, he doesn't want to repeat the same mistakes he did in the past but at the same time there was some summons among the Oni that would make the things a lot easier...

Tatsumaki was going to be his favourite summon hands down, the loyal and trustworthy mountain ,turned to demon, wolf was so loyal that he had followed him even in this dimension, that's some loyalty, talk to be a pack, damn the Inuzuka could learn a thing or two from the silent wolf.

In resume, he had a fucking arsenal and he pretended to use it to the fullest..well as soon as he grows up a little, being a ten years old could be a real drag when your mind and instincts are the one of a seasoned warrior and killer with a hundred years of field expertise.

Add to that his new and wonderful eyes, as he had became a sensory type with this Shingan (Eye of the mind) as Older has explained him it was and he was more than happy with the luck he has had in the lottery of the possible screw ups Older could have done when he had give birth to him.

He was a little abomination of that there was no doubt but it was nothing new to him, the moment he travel to Jigoku was the moment he knew he was nothing but an hybrid of demon and human who defies all kind of categorization.

Now at last had a human body with enhancements, nothing a Kaguya or a Sage could not equal without great effort.

"So...this is it?" said Younger who was going to miss the Old bat, they were the same person but Older was going to take all the burdens and let him be free in a completely new world.

"Is all I could do for you" shook his head with sadness in his voice " we are screwed my boy, so I thought it will be best to at last give myself or my legacy and my dark wretched soul an opportunity".

"I'm sorry Hanzo" said the Younger half " I...damn I will love to be able to do anything but you have carefully crafted this and I can only be grateful for this odd second chance in life".

"No son should bear the sin of his parents" shrugged Older.

"But they are our burdens" cock and eyebrow Younger " WE did it, not you, we".

"You are a clear slate now my boy" shook his head in sad humour the blind man "nothing of the past binds you except the contracts and the bonds you want to have, nothing more, nothing else".

Younger keep silent for a long time, recovering the scrolls and the books, all of them compose the sum of the knowledge in the ninja arts Hanzo had and it was quite the collection of techniques and ninja knowledge, from forgotten tai and ken styles to the most obscure branch of Fuinjutsu he had ever seen.

"Damn it" he surrender to the evidence " damn it old man, I´m sorry and...thanks".

Older just smiled and all the room collapsed, Hanzo just got enough time to listen to a last piece of advise of the new Oni boss summon.

"Give em hell, Uzumaki style my boy".


End file.
